


Salvar al soldado Jang

by Lady_Khum



Category: Team H
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 73,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Khum/pseuds/Lady_Khum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keun Suk comienza su servicio militar bajo el mando del capitán Jung. Trabajar junto a un hombre como Kurt Jung no es fácil, pero tampoco lo es pasar cada día al lado del atractivo y famoso Jang Keun Suk. Ambos van a conocer juntos que el amor no conoce límites, aunque encuentre en su camino el difícil obstáculo de la dura y estricta vida militar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

### Capítulo 1

-Atención, saluden al capitán. ¡Firmes!

Al principio fue un poco caótico. Ninguno de ellos se había cuadrado como es debido en su vida. Tal vez de broma, haciendo el indio con los colegas y cosas así. Pero aquello no era un juego para echar unas risas. Estaban en el ejército de verdad. Aquello iba muy en serio.

Algunos lo hicieron mejor que otros. Se escucharon algunos golpes producidos por el choque de las botas, cosa que la mayoría pensaba que sabía hacer pero que no había conseguido realizar adecuadamente. Tampoco la postura al cuadrarse era demasiado refinada, incluso hubo quién se equivocó de mano al saludar, pero en general no parecía un mal grupo.

Los novatos siempre eran complicados, principalmente porque la mayoría no tenía ni idea de cómo eran las cosas de verdad en el ejército Coreano o bien no tenían una información demasiado veraz del asunto. Al menos no se podía decir que no tuvieran suficiente amor por la patria, porque casi todos estaban encantados con la idea de servir a su país.

La gran mayoría llegaba con más ganas que aptitudes para la milicia y otros tenían un don innato para ello. Sólo había que encontrar un equilibrio y poner empeño en hacer de esa pandilla de niños unos hombres con la formación suficiente para defender a su país si fuera necesario.

Cada año había alguno que destacaba por sus dotes desconocidas para la vida militar, algunos encontraban allí su verdadera vocación y otros se daban cuenta de que aquello no era tan divertido como habían imaginado. Y también los había, la gran mayoría, que se limitaban a aguantar lo mejor posible los dos largos años que les tocaba estar allí. 

El capitán Kurt Jung miró el variopinto pelotón y frunció el ceño. No porque tuviera alguna queja ni nada parecido, sino porque resultaba divertido ver las caras de los novatos cuando veían que su superior directo era como un perro de presa. No es que lo fuera realmente, pero le hacía gracia aparentarlo. Desde donde estaba podía escuchar el sonido de algunas gargantas resecas intentando tragar saliva que no aparecía por ningún lado. Y eso que aún no les había enseñado los dientes.

Reprimió una sonrisa, o más bien la disfrazó de mueca despectiva para darle más credibilidad a su personaje de “Capitán Cabrón”, y caminó hasta la cabeza del pelotón con las manos enlazadas a la espalda. Ahora empezaba lo bueno. 

-¡Tú! – se dirigió a un chico algunos centímetros más bajo que él, que empezó a temblar cuando se dio cuenta de que le estaba hablando a él - ¿Tengo cara de tonto?

-¿Per… perdón…?

-¡Perdón, Señor! – lo corrigió con un grito ensordecedor.

-¡Per… perdón, Señor! 

El chico estaba visiblemente nervioso y no podía dejar de tartamudear.

-Responde, soldado. ¿Tengo cara de tonto?

-N… no, Señor. ¡En absoluto, Señor!

-Y entonces… ¿Por qué me gastan esta broma? – Gritó - ¿Por qué cojones me ponen al mando de esta pandilla de Barbies? ¿¿De dónde coño os han sacado a vosotros?? 

Se giró y siguió caminando de un lado a otro, principalmente para que no se dieran cuenta de que estaba a punto de soltar una carcajada. ¡Vaya caras habían puesto! 

-Al parecer, alguien ha pensado que yo podría hacer de vosotros unos hombres. Hombres preparados para defender a nuestro noble país -. Una pausa dramática antes de seguir y preparado para dar el golpe de gracia - ¡¡Pero por más que miro no veo más que niñas inútiles!!

El grito hizo dar un respingo a la gran mayoría. Juraría haber escuchado algún sollozo por ahí, incluso. 

-Soy un hombre de honor – continuó -. Un día juré dedicar mi vida a preparar a los futuros hombres que defenderían este país, que darían su vida por la patria. Y hasta el día de hoy no he fallado ni una sola vez. No voy a cejar en mi empeño hasta que consiga eso mismo de vosotros, aunque seáis una panda de muñecas con maquillaje y tinte en el pelo. Olvidaos de las ropas de moda, de los pendientes, de los peinados maricas y de la vida de princesita que habéis llevado fuera. Aquí tenéis que ser hombres y el que no lo sea ya se puede ir preparando, ¡PORQUE ME VOY A ENCARGAR DE ELLO AUNQUE OS TENGA QUE MATAR PARA CONSEGUIRLO! 

Estaba seguro de haber escuchado algún llanto pero no se iba a poner a revisar. Bastante tenían con intentar conseguir que sus piernas dejaran de temblar, añadirle una inspección meticulosa era ponerlos al límite del desmayo. 

Los observó desde su posición, con el privilegio que le daba ser su superior y tenerlos acojonados casi hasta el extremo. Él no solía vestir con uniforme de paseo, más bien prefería el de campaña o el de instrucción, prácticamente igual al que llevaban los reclutas que tenía delante salvo por los galones de capitán que lo adornaban, así que la rudeza que demostraba se acrecentaba. Era un tío duro con derechos y cojones suficientes como para arrancarles los huevos con una sola mano. O al menos eso quería que pensaran. 

Todos, sin excepción, desviaban la mirada para no toparse con la suya. Unos miraban al suelo disimuladamente, otros al techo, algunos hasta los tenían cerrados, y otros miraban nerviosos aquí y allá intentando no hacer contacto visual con él. En el fondo le daban un poco de pena, todos tan asustados y nerviosos…

Pero no todos estaban asustados. Al fondo del pelotón, casi en la última fila, pudo ver un par de ojos fijos en él. No podía verle la cara, pero podía ver claramente la mirada del chico clavada en él. Frunció más el ceño y esperó a que desviara la vista. A pesar de que le lanzó una de sus miradas más amedrentadoras, el soldado no hizo nada por esquivarla. 

Caminó junto al pelotón sin dejar de mirarlo, esperando que en algún momento el irrespetuoso muchacho dejara de retarlo con la vista. Pasó junto al sargento Kim y le habló en voz baja.

-¿Tiene la lista de los reclutas, sargento?

-Sí, mi capitán. Aquí la tiene, señor.

Le entregó un folio donde había escrita una lista de nombres, cada uno con un número identificativo. Echó un breve vistazo y continuó andando. El chico ya no le miraba, tenía la vista enfocada en algún punto por encima del compañero que tenía delante. Ya es tarde, valiente, pensó. Debía de haber pensado en las consecuencias antes de llamar su atención.

Fue hasta donde estaba el valeroso soldado y se paró justo delante de él. 

-¿Ya no me miras? – le dijo con un tono peligrosamente bajo - ¿Te has acojonado de pronto? 

Vio cómo tragaba y apretaba los dientes, haciendo que sus pómulos se marcaran aún más. Tenía su estatura, aproximadamente, tal vez más, y era delgado y de apariencia algo frágil, aunque sus hombros eran lo suficientemente anchos y su postura bastante atlética. Su cara era otra cosa. Tenía una piel bien cuidada y sus facciones no se podían calificar como totalmente masculinas, pero ¿qué coreano en sus veinte no tenía cierto aire femenino? 

Por algún motivo, el pelo rapado parecía no casar con él. No a todo el mundo le pegaba el look militar, lo sabía, pero a este le desentonaba demasiado. Apostaría a que generalmente lo llevaba largo, como si fuera una chica. Estaba tan cerca que podía ver los agujeros de sus orejas. Varios, como si hubiera usado sus lóbulos como alfiletero. Y aunque seguía enfocando la vista lejos de él, podía adivinar altanería y seguridad en su mirada. 

Pues bien, ya tenía juguete.

-Le estoy hablando, soldado… - miró la tira de tela de color verde que llevaba pegada a la camisa donde aparecía su nombre – Jang. ¿No va a contestarme? 

-Sí, señor – contestó con voz grave.

-¿Sí qué? ¿Sí, me va a contestar, o sí, se ha acojonado?

-Sí a lo primero, señor. A lo segundo… No, señor. 

Kurt alzó la barbilla y enseñó los dientes ligeramente. Aunque no fue su intención, emitió un suave gruñido, como si se le hubiera escapado de entre los dientes. El efecto fue más productivo de lo que esperaba porque el recluta Jang desvió la mirada hasta su boca, que irremediablemente terminó encontrándose con sus ojos. Unos segundos durante los cuales se sostuvieron la mirada, uno con el ceño fruncido, el otro con sorpresa. 

Fijó la vista en otro lado rápidamente pero ya era tarde. El capitán Jung dio un paso más hacia él, hasta casi rozar el torso con el suyo, y ladeó la cabeza para seguir hablando. 

-Tenemos un gallito en el corral, al parecer –. Estaba tan cerca que el chico debía de estar notando su aliento en la cara. Respiró profundamente y al coger aire su pecho se pegó al del soldado. Aun así, el chico no se movió de su sitio -. Déjeme decirle algo, soldado Jang, aquí no hay más gallo que yo. Y uno de los privilegios del gallo es que puede pisar a todas las gallinas cuando y como quiera. Usted, soldado Jang, desde este momento, es mi gallinita. ¿Le ha quedado claro?

Se preguntó por un momento si era eso lo que quería decir desde un principio. Tal vez se había pasado improvisando. Lo que no esperaba era que el chico respondiera como lo hizo. Mirándole directamente a los ojos, sin rastro del temor que había visto segundos antes, lo escuchó responder:

-Cómo usted ordene, mi capitán. 

 

Una vez en su despacho, Kurt le echó un vistazo más en profundidad a la lista de nuevos reclutas. Había pasado lista antes de dejarlos marchar y era capaz de recordar algunas caras. Una sobre todas las demás. 

Buscó la ficha de Jang y la leyó con atención. De nombre Keun Suk, nacido en Seúl el 4 de Agosto de 1987. La información se completaba con el peso, la altura, el tipo de sangre y enfermedades destacables, en este caso, la ausencia de ellas. Tan sólo aparecía un apunte a una leve claustrofobia, pero no parecía ser nada importante. En la casilla donde ponía “Profesión y ocupación actual” habían escrito: actor, cantante y modelo.

-Vamos, no me jodas.

No era la primera vez que tenía a su mando a un actor o cantante, algunos muy conocidos, ya que Corea, por suerte o por desgracia, estaba bien surtida de gente talentosa. Sinceramente, creía que el país podría sostenerse económicamente si exportaran a otros países a todos los que se dicaban a los dramas y el k-pop. La posibilidad de que se extinguieran era remota. 

A pesar de que había notado que el soldado Jang tenía un carisma inusual, jamás habría imaginado que fuera famoso. O tal vez no lo fuera. Que se dedicara a la actuación y a la música no quería decir que tuviera éxito. 

Encendió el portátil y abrió el buscador. Si Google no lo conocía, entonces no era nadie. Tecleó el nombre completo y esperó. 

-¡La madre que lo parió! 

¿En serio había más de 4 millones de resultados con su nombre? No podía ser. Vale que él no estaba muy al día en esas cuestiones, pero si era tan famoso habría oído hablar de él en algún momento, ¿no? No tenía cabeza para el aluvión de información, y mucho menos para la de tipo “ha sido visto en el aeropuerto tal”, “atiende un fanmeeting multitudinario” o “de gira por Japón con todo vendido”, así que decidió echar un vistazo a las fotos. 

El misterio de cuánto podía cambiar una persona cuando cambiaba de peinado era realmente increíble. Al parecer, generalmente llevaba el pelo largo, un corte casi femenino, con muchos cambios de color y recogidos estrambóticos para sus actuaciones en directo. Parecía otro con aquel aspecto, y ni mencionar las fotos en las que llevaba maquillaje y un sinfín de abalorios para resaltar la ropa de marca. 

El puto niño era muy guapo. Pero mucho. La mirada que recordaba clavada en la suya sin pizca de vergüenza era la misma que ahora veía tras el eyeliner y la base de maquillaje. Y con todo y eso, era totalmente electrizante. 

Se explicaba por qué no temía sostener la mirada de alguien por muy aterrador que fuera. Al parecer era todo un genio en eso de posar y la naturalidad y falta de miedo con que miraba a la cámara era sorprendente. Era capaz de sostener la mirada mientras aparentaba estar seduciendo a alguien detrás de la lente, o simulaba tristeza o dolor. Sonreía, tentaba, transmitía, arrastraba, intimidaba. Y todo sin una pizca de vergüenza. 

Conociendo ese dato, se hizo una idea de la guerra que podía llegar a dar un tío como Jang. Un niño bonito, acostumbrado a la buena vida, a los lujos y el trato preferente… Menos mal que como su superior, y mientras estuviera sirviendo al ejército, tenía derecho a obligarlo a obedecer. De la forma que viera oportuna. 

De verdad esperaba que fuera de los que entendía desde el primer día dónde estaba. O de los que llevaban su orgullo patriótico bien arraigado en el corazón y se adaptaban a la vida en la base con alegría y humildad. Siempre había ovejas negras, por supuesto, pero esperaba sinceramente que Jang Keun Suk no fuera una de ellas, porque veía difícil poder atar en corto a un hombre de su clase. 

 

Las primeras semanas siempre eran de adaptación, pero se mantenía bien ocupados a los reclutas haciendo una instrucción intensiva y bastante dura. Tenían una tabla de ejercicios tan exhaustiva que los chicos parecían zombis desde hacía varios días. 

Durante dos semanas, el capitán Jung fue analizando a todos los jóvenes soldados a su cargo. Debía hacer una evaluación y decidir qué puesto daba a cada uno de ellos. Los había con grandes dotes para la vida militar y otros no tanto, así que no podía equivocarse a la hora de adjudicar las tareas. No quería que un futuro comandante empezara su carrera militar en la cantina, ni que uno de los que odiaban estar allí se convirtiera en asistente del general por error. 

Había que tener en cuenta sus aptitudes también. Algunos eran fuertes y atléticos. Otros intelectuales y cultos. Contaba con un par con grandes conocimientos de mecánica, otros tantos que tenían carreras universitarias, al menos cinco con experiencia en el sector de la hostelería y una gran mayoría proveniente del campo, por lo tanto acostumbrados al trabajo duro y a las inclemencias del tiempo. Y luego estaba Jang Keun Suk.

No era que el chico no fuera útil, en algo debía de serlo, pero no lo había descubierto aún. Tampoco quería engañarse, si no había encontrado su punto fuerte era porque no le había prestado mucha atención. Mejor dicho, lo había ignorado por completo. Había evitado todo contacto con él que no fuera darle alguna orden o llamarle la atención, y siempre sin poner mucho énfasis. 

¿Y por qué lo hacía? Era la pregunta estrella de la semana. No había ignorado a nadie en su vida de forma premeditada, mucho menos a alguno de sus hombres. Muy por el contrario, solía dedicarles tiempo incluso cuando su trabajo terminaba y los atendían si tenían algún problema, se iba de copas con ellos los días libres y había llegado a entablar una amistad que perduraba después de mucho tiempo con alguno de ellos. 

Pero con Jang no quería intimar. No quería ni tenerlo cerca. Y eso le acojonaba mucho.

-¿De qué tienes miedo, gilipollas? – se había regañado a sí mismo más de una vez cuando había tenido que hablarle directamente o la tarea del día implicaba un contacto más estrecho que mandarlo a correr 20 kilómetros con la mochila de campaña a la espalda. 

Tal vez no había querido analizarlo demasiado, pero sí que lo había observado bien. Se llevaba bien con los compañeros y se había adaptado a la vida en la base con mucha facilidad. Lo había visto sudar la camiseta en la instrucción, hacer las guardias sin protestar y acatar las órdenes con humildad y respeto. Desgraciadamente, también lo había visto gastarse bromas con los demás chicos en la cantina y reír a carcajada limpia, y jugar al futbol con la ropa sudada pegada al cuerpo, y saltar de la cama con poco más que una camiseta y unos calzoncillos durante una inspección sorpresa. 

Todo aquello no le aclaraba nada. Tan sólo que era un hombre divertido y sociable, que no le importaba hacer el payaso si así conseguía hacer reír a los demás, que tenía una sonrisa dulce y contagiosa, una personalidad arrolladora y un cuerpo realmente atractivo. No quería ni recordar el aspecto que tenía recién levantado, con los ojos hinchados y cara de estar aún entregado al sueño, ni su respiración casi ahogada y su expresión después del ejercicio extremo, y mucho menos sus ojos iluminados y divertidos mientras reía. 

-Estás jodido, Kurt. Muy jodido. 

Ni recordaba las veces que se había repetido esa misma frase. Pero no por mucho repetirla la cosa mejoraba. Más bien lo contrario, porque cuanto más lo analizaba, más razones encontraba para explicar lo que le estaba pasando. 

Y no se iba a engañar, la respuesta era sólo una: le gustaba el soldado Jang. Punto.

##### Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

### Capítulo 2

-Capitán. ¡Mi capitán!

Kurt dio un salto al escuchar la voz. Se había quedado traspuesto y ni se había dado cuenta de que el sargento Kim estaba en la puerta. Conociéndolo, habría llamado al menos tres veces antes de asomar la cabeza en su despacho. Sería incapaz de hacer algo así si no se viera realmente obligado a hacerlo.

-Sí, dígame, sargento.

-Necesito la lista del reparto de tareas. ¿La tiene ya, señor?

-La tengo, la tengo – se desperezó sin pudor. Le daba igual que Kim le viera hacerlo o que lo pillara durmiendo. Hacía más de cinco años que se conocían y cuando se quitaban los galones eran grandes amigos. 

Se levantó y estiró la espalda. Parecía que estaba más cansado de lo que había imaginado. Le dio la lista al sargento mientras pasaba por su lado para salir del despacho. Escuchó que Kim salía detrás de él.

-Un momento, capitán – lo detuvo justo en la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?

-Aquí falta alguien. 

-¿Cómo va a faltar alguien?

-Cuento veintiuno y son veintidós, ¿no?

Extrañado, Kurt le quitó la lista de las manos. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado a alguien? Imposible.

-¿Quién falta? No comprendo cómo se me ha podido pasar. Debe haber un error. 

-Falta Jang, señor.

La simple mención del soldado lo dejó helado. Era cierto que no había hecho más que darle quebraderos de cabeza el tema de su destino, pero de ahí a olvidarlo… Revisó la lista de nuevo. Kim tenía razón; Jang no estaba. 

-Parece que se le ha olvidado ponerlo, capitán.

-Eso parece, sí.

-¿Qué destino iba a darle? Lo añadiré a mano al final.

Kurt se quedó pensativo. ¿Qué destino iba a darle? Seguía pensando que no lo quería rondándole y que tenerlo cerca lo volvería loco en cuestión de dos días, pero en esos momentos era incapaz de pensar con claridad. Encima le estaba empezando una jaqueca. Maldita sea.

-No sé… No lo recuerdo. Supongo que lo olvidé o se traspapeló o yo qué sé.

-¿Qué hago entonces, señor?

-Póngalo donde le parezca, sargento – dijo sabiendo que se iba a terminar arrepintiendo de ello.

Se despidió de Kim y se marchó a buscar algo que le quitara el puto dolor de cabeza. No quería pensar más, ni en el puñetero Jang ni en nada. Sólo quería algo de tranquilidad para poder quitárselo de la cabeza por un rato. Sólo un rato. 

¿En qué momento había empezado a tenerlo tan presente? No pasaba un día en que no se quedara con la mente en blanco tan sólo pensando en él, en algo que lo había visto hacer, en un gesto, en una palabra. Cada vez estaba más convencido de que se lo tenía que quitar de encima como fuera. 

 

Después de dos analgésicos, un buen almuerzo y una reparadora cabezada en el sofá de la sala de oficiales, Kurt se encontraba mucho mejor. No podía decir que estuviera totalmente despejado, pero al menos el dolor de cabeza había remitido notablemente.

Subió a un jeep y se encaminó a los barracones. Tenía que atender un par de cosas antes de ir al campo de tiro, donde debía supervisar las prácticas de esa tarde. A mitad de camino, un grupo de hombres descansaba junto a un carro de combate. Estaban sentados en el suelo, apoyados contra el vehículo acorazado y aprovechando la sombra que proyectaba para escapar del sol del mediodía. 

Paró el jeep y los soldados se pusieron de pie de inmediato. Se cuadraron y aguantaron en esa postura a que se bajara del coche.

-Descansen – les dijo acercándose y quitándose las gafas de sol de estilo aviador - ¿Qué hacen aquí? 

-Estamos teniendo nuestra primera toma de contacto con un carro de combate, señor – contestó con ceremonia uno de los soldados. 

-Primera toma de contacto – repitió el capitán -. Se refiere a estar apoyados en él, ¿no? Porque no veo otra forma. 

-No, señor. Perdone, señor. Hacía calor, señor.

-Ya, ya – lo interrumpió -. ¿Qué hacen aquí solos? ¿Quién está al mando?

-El sargento Kim, mi capitán.

-¿Y dónde está?

El muchacho pareció dudar antes de seguir hablando. 

-Ha tenido que marcharse, señor – dijo al fin.

-¿Marcharse? ¿A dónde? No puede dejarlos solos a menos que sea una emergencia. Deberían haber vuelto a la base o haber pedido que alguien sustituyera al sargento. Espero que esto tenga una buena explicación.

-La tiene, señor.

-Bien, vamos a escucharla.

Se acercó al soldado, lo que provocó que el chico se echara a temblar, literalmente. Le puso su ya tradicional cara de perro mientras esperaba la respuesta. 

-¿Y bien? – lo instó.

-Ha ido a la enfermería, señor -. El pobre chico estaba empezando a sudar.

-¿A la enfermería? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Un accidente en el tanque. Un soldado ha tenido un ataque de ansiedad o algo así, señor.

-¿Cómo un ataque?

-No sé, señor. Lo tuvimos que sacar de ahí entre tres. El sargento Kim se lo llevó corriendo a la enfermería y nos dijo que lo esperáramos aquí.

Aquello le dio mala espina. Muy mala.

-¿Quién es el soldado al que le ha dado el ataque?

-Jang Keun Suk, señor. 

Maldita sea. Sabía que era él. Por algún motivo sabía que hablaba de él. Se sintió culpable de inmediato. Había dicho a Kim que lo ubicara donde le pareciera y él lo había puesto con el grupo de conducción de vehículos acorazados. Pero el maldito Jang sufría de claustrofobia y debía de haber tenido un ataque cuando entró al tanque. 

Había estado en muchas ocasiones dentro de esos cacharros infernales y aquello era agobiante hasta para los que no tenían problema alguno con los espacios cerrados o reducidos. Era como una puta lata de sardinas cerrada al vacío. No quería ni imaginar lo que podría sentir una persona con claustrofobia dentro de un sitio así.

-Soldados – les dijo a los hombres, que estaban muy pendientes de él -, regresen a la base y que alguien mande aviso al campo de tiro de que no voy a poder supervisar las prácticas, que manden a otro.

-¡Señor, sí, señor! – respondieron todos al unísono.

Los dejó preparándose para la vuelta y subió al jeep. Arrancó y aceleró a tope, provocando un derrape que levantó una nube de polvo. Se marchó a toda prisa, dejando a los soldados cubiertos de tierra. 

Recorrió la distancia que lo separaba de la enfermería en un tiempo record. No pisó el pedal del freno ni una sola vez, aunque la zona de prácticas era un arenal en el que difícilmente podría cruzarse con ningún otro vehículo y por lo tanto no había razón para moderar la velocidad. Además, tenía prisa por llegar. Tenía que ver con sus propios ojos que el soldado Jang estaba bien y las consecuencias que aquel lío iba a acarrearles a todos. 

 

Kim estaba en la sala de espera, sentado en una de las sillas de plástico de color verde. La enfermería no tenía comparación con cualquier otro hospital o centro de salud, aunque estaba lo suficientemente bien abastecida como para que se pudiera atender cualquier urgencia o consulta médica. Pero la sala de espera era tan incómoda como cualquier otra. En cuanto vio a Kurt entrar, el sargento se puso de pie.

-Descanse, sargento -. Acompañó la frase con un movimiento de la mano. Se guardó las gafas en el bolsillo del pantalón y se puso las manos en las caderas para preguntar en voz baja - ¿Qué demonios ha pasado, Kim? 

-Un pequeño problema en el carro. El soldado Jang ha sufrido un ataque de ansiedad.

-Claustrofobia. Padece claustrofobia, Kim. 

-No lo sabía -. El sargento olvidó los formalismos y se acercó a Kurt para hablarle con más intimidad -. No tenía ni idea, Kurt, te lo juro. ¿Crees que si lo hubiera sabido le habría dejado entrar ahí? No sabes el susto que me ha dado. Joder. 

-Tranquilo – lo calmó Kurt con una palmada en el hombro -. ¿Pero no te dijo nada? ¿Se metió al tanque sin más?

-Ni media palabra. Le dije que entrara, estaba el primero, y puso cara rara, pero como todos la primera vez, ya sabes cómo es esto. No hizo falta que se lo repitiera dos veces y subió. Entró primero y detrás entraron Lee y Jun. Después entramos Park y yo, pero no pasamos de la escotilla. 

Los carros de combate llevaban cinco tripulantes, así que se estaba bastante apretado ahí dentro. Tampoco hacía falta que el tanque estuviera ocupado del todo para que la sensación de ahogo se hiciera presente de forma que la claustrofobia de Jang debió verse aumentada al ver que el reducido habitáculo iba a estar compartido con cuatro personas más, con las que habría que compartir el aire además del espacio.

-Escuché a Lee llamándolo por su nombre varias veces, cada vez más fuerte. Yo no veía nada porque Jang estaba en el asiento de la ametralladora y desde la escotilla es imposible. No me enteré de nada hasta que lo sacaron prácticamente a rastras entre los dos. Tendrías que haberlo visto, estaba blanco como la cera y sudaba mucho. Tenía la respiración tan acelerada que daba miedo y jadeaba, hipaba de vez en cuando. Yo creo que he perdido dos años de vida esta tarde. Creía que se moría allí dentro, en serio.

-Vale, tranquilízate. ¿Cómo está? ¿Sabes algo?

-Está en observación. Le han dado un sedante y no sé qué más. Se está recuperando. No creen que haya que trasladarlo al hospital.

Había que alegrarse de que lo sucedido no hubiera pasado de un susto, pero quedaba una cuestión que aún podía joderlos bien. Si aquel incidente llegaba a oídos del comandante, y lo haría porque había que informarle de cualquier contratiempo fuera de la índole que fuera, les podía caer un buen paquete a ambos. En la ficha del soldado ponía claramente que padecía claustrofobia. Si Jang alegaba haber sido obligado a entrar al carro de combate conociendo su problema, se les iba a caer el pelo. Ya se veía haciendo guardias en la frontera con Corea del Norte. 

-Sé lo que estás pensando – Kim interrumpió sus pensamientos – y no creo que haya problema con eso. 

-¿Qué crees que pienso?

-Que me va a acusar de obligarlo a entrar al tanque. Yo no estaba informado de ese trastorno suyo, así que terminaría arrastrándonos a los dos aunque juremos por nuestras madres que Jang saltó dentro del carro por voluntad propia. 

-¿Y aún dices que no habrá problema? Tú lo ves igual de claro que yo. Nos van a joder, Kim.

-Te repito que no va a pasar nada. Jang no sería capaz de hacer algo así.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?

-Lo sé. Lleva aquí dos meses, lo conozco. 

-En dos meses no se conoce a una persona, amigo. 

-Claro que sí. Pero como tú no has puesto nada de tu parte para hacerlo…

-¿De qué hablas? 

-Nada. Olvídalo. 

Kurt miró al sargento que de nuevo parecía estar inmerso en la formalidad militar que tan bien se le daba. Se apartó de él y se puso junto a la puerta donde, seguramente, estaban atendiendo a Jang. No le había gustado nada el tono de esa última observación, así que lo siguió.

-No, dime qué has querido decir – le increpó.

-¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? Ignoras al chico como si tuviera la peste negra. No te he visto hacer el vacío a nadie en los años que hace que te conozco, Kurt, así que no lo entiendo. ¿Qué te pasa con él? 

No podía ser tan obvio. Había pasado un poco del chico, sí, pero no creía haberse excedido. Podía haber sido peor y haberlo convertido en el blanco de su mala hostia, pero no había sido así. Todavía se podía llamar dichoso.

-¿Qué me iba a pasar con él? Simplemente no es de mi agrado, pero nada más. Me conoces, sabes que soy imparcial siempre. Mi trato hacia él no es muy distinto al que doy a los demás.

-Que no es de tu agrado, dices – Kim parecía divertido, además de incrédulo -. Te he visto gritar a soldados porque no se vestían adecuadamente, ponerlos a hacer guardia tres noches seguidas por tener la taquilla desordenada y dar cien vueltas al patio en plena noche por hablar después de la hora de dormir, pero ignorar a alguno… Jamás. ¿Y dices que es porque no te agrada? Perdona, pero no lo veo.

-¡Nadie te ha preguntado, de todos modos! Jang es un embaucador, un niño bonito acostumbrado a llamar la atención. Os ha deslumbrado a todos con sus encantos, incluido tú, por lo que veo. La mejor lección que se le puede dar es no prestarle atención alguna. 

Kim rió por lo bajo. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, incrédulo. ¿Se estaba riendo de él? 

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

-Lo equivocado que estás, eso es lo que me hace gracia. 

No tuvo tiempo de llevarle la contraria porque un hombre con bata blanca salió de la sala de observación junto a un enfermero.

-Capitán. Sargento – saludó -. El soldado Jang se encuentra mucho mejor. La tensión se ha regulado y el pulso es normal. Lo mejor será dejarlo pasar aquí la noche para que descanse y mañana estará perfectamente, listo para incorporarse a su pelotón.

-¿Qué es lo que le ha pasado? – preguntó Kim.

-Un ataque de ansiedad. Al parecer tiene claustrofobia. La falta de espacio y luz en el tanque fueron el desencadenante de la crisis.

-¿Puedo hablar con él? – la petición de Kurt hizo que el sargento se girara a mirarlo. 

-Está sedado y tiene puesto oxígeno, pero no hay motivo para que no pueda hablar con él. Eso sí – le advirtió -, no lo altere demasiado. 

Frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso tenía cara de querer alterarlo? Kim le echó una mirada reprobatoria, como si le estuviera advirtiendo de que debía hacer caso al doctor sí o sí. Los ignoró a ambos y entró a la consulta. 

Jang estaba tumbado en una camilla. Le habían quitado las botas y la chaqueta. Lo único que llevaba era el pantalón de camuflaje y una camiseta de manga corta de color verde con cuello en V. En su brazo izquierdo estaba enterrada profundamente la aguja de un gotero y tenía la cara parcialmente tapada por la mascarilla de oxígeno. Tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía respirar con normalidad. Cualquiera diría que estaba durmiendo tranquilamente. 

Dio unos pasos en su dirección. Si estaba dormido, no quería despertarlo. Sabía que había pasado un mal rato y que necesitaba descansar, pero era de vital importancia que aquello se quedara resuelto ese mismo día, antes de que el comandante pidiera un informe del incidente y no hubiera forma de hacer coincidir las distintas versiones. Tenía que asegurarse de que Jang no iba a aprovechar aquel suceso para sacar tajada.

El movimiento debió de llamar la atención del chico, ya que abrió los ojos y miró hacia él. Kurt dejó de avanzar en cuanto vio su mirada vidriosa fija en él. Al verlo, Jang intentó incorporarse dándole un tirón al gotero e intentando quitarse la mascarilla a la vez. 

-¿A dónde cree que va? ¡Vuelva a tumbarse!

Creyó que no lo obedecería, pero apretó los ojos fuertemente y dejó de caer el cuerpo con pesadez de nuevo en la camilla. El sedante debía de estar haciendo efecto.

-Perdón, señor. Tampoco tengo fuerzas para ponerme en pie de todas formas, señor. 

Tenía la voz pastosa y grave. Terminó de quitarse el oxígeno y volvió a mirar a su superior. 

-¿Cómo se encuentra? – preguntó Kurt manteniéndose a una distancia prudencial de la camilla.

-Bastante mejor ahora, señor. Gracias, señor.

-Bien. Me alegro.

No sabía cómo abordar el tema. No era tan mala persona como para atosigar a alguien que había sufrido un ataque tan sólo una hora antes. Debía ser sutil y cuidadoso. 

-Déjeme hacerle una pregunta – dijo -: ¿por qué se metió en el tanque, soldado?

-Tenía que hacerlo, capitán.

-No, no tenía que hacerlo. Si se hubiera negado estaría totalmente justificado. En cambio – siguió con un tono algo más reprobatorio -, ha provocado un incidente que se podía haber evitado. Sus compañeros se han quedado solos mientras el sargento lo atendía, el día de hoy totalmente perdido, y todo porque a usted se le ha puesto en los huevos demostrar que es un machote. ¿Es eso? 

La mirada que recibió lo dejó clavado al suelo. Un simple soldado no debería mirar así a un superior, y mucho menos conseguir que este se ponga nervioso.

-Si ha venido a imponerme un castigo, hágalo, pero no me acuse de esa forma. Usted no sabe nada de mí. 

-¿Castigarle? Debería meterle en el calabozo un mes por provocar este lío. Se ha puesto en peligro, ¿por qué? ¿Por un capricho? Quería que sus compañeros no pensaran que es usted una nena llorona, ¿no es eso?

-Por supuesto que no, señor.

-¿Sabe que esto nos puede costar tanto al sargento Kim como a mí un buen paquete? Usted decide hacerse el temerario y los que tenemos que dar la cara ahora somos nosotros, teniendo que demostrar que no es nuestra culpa, sino que usted es medio tonto y no sabe cuidarse. Es usted un peligro, sobre todo para usted mismo. 

Seguían midiéndose con la mirada, el uno de pie y con el enfado en aumento; el otro tumbado y en tensión. Vio cómo Jang apretaba los puños con fuerza. Era la primera vez que lo veía a punto de perder los estribos. Y él, que había querido ser cuidadoso y sutil al tratar el tema, estaba a punto de provocarle otro ataque. Se fijó en que la goma del gotero se estaba empezando a llenar de sangre.

-Relájese, Jang – le pidió con más suavidad -. Podemos tratar este tema cuando esté del todo recuperado. Sólo espero que se haga responsable de sus actos y asuma las consecuencias. 

-No se preocupe, hablaré con el comandante si hace falta. Siempre he asumido mis errores, y este lo ha sido. 

Acto seguido se incorporó con demasiada rapidez. Echó los pies al suelo y se arrancó el gotero. Por desgracia, sus piernas no fueron capaces de sujetar su peso y se rindieron haciéndolo caer. Kurt reaccionó rápidamente y lo agarró en el aire. Parecía un muñeco de trapo, sin fuerza en las piernas y la cabeza colgando hacia atrás. Lo tenía sujeto por debajo de los brazos, rodeándolo por completo, soportando todo su peso. 

El soldado intentó mantener los ojos abiertos y sacudió la cabeza, posiblemente para intentar deshacerse del mareo que estaba sufriendo. Se agarró con fuerza de la camiseta del capitán y apoyó la frente perlada de sudor en su hombro. 

-No me sueltes. Por favor, no me sueltes.

Kurt escuchó la súplica con el corazón encogido. Tan sólo pudo contestar:

-No lo haré. Tranquilo. No te voy a dejar caer.

##### Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

### Capítulo 3

Lo sintió abandonarse en sus brazos. Tal vez se había desmayado o tal vez había dejado de luchar. Como fuera, no sabía bien qué debía hacer con él.

Podía dejarlo en la camilla. O podía seguir sujetándolo contra su pecho… si no fuera tan perturbador. El cuerpo de Jang era más firme de lo que parecía. Tal vez no estaba lleno de músculos, pero era fibroso y atlético. Los músculos de su espalda se habían relajado bajo sus manos cuando dejó de luchar contra el sopor y, aun así, seguía siendo firme. 

No pesaba demasiado, podría tenerlo en brazos durante una hora más. Aunque que no tuviera control sobre su cuerpo le ponía las cosas difíciles. Sentía que la gravedad estaba haciendo su trabajo y se le estaba escurriendo poco a poco de entre los brazos. Lo sujetó mejor y lo alzó hasta que la cabeza del soldado descansó en el hueco de su cuello.

Mala idea, se dijo. Sentía su respiración, el calor de su aliento. Al menos estaba relajado, aunque no dormido del todo. Un leve cosquilleo le provocó un escalofrío. ¿Qué demonios…? 

Eran sus pestañas al parpadear. Maldición. 

Apartó la cabeza lo más lejos que pudo, pero Jang había encontrado en el hueco de su clavícula la cuna perfecta para su mejilla. Estaba demasiado cerca y era demasiado consciente de esa cercanía. De su aliento tibio, de su nariz rozándole la piel, de lo bien que su cabeza se acoplaba con su hombro, como si ese fuera su sitio.

-Jang. ¡Jang! – lo zarandeó un poco con la esperanza de volverlo a su ser. Al menos sus brazos estaban flácidos a sus costados y no agarrados a su ropa como segundos antes. 

Escuchó un quejido leve. Por lo menos no había perdido la consciencia, cosa que por algún motivo intuía que era buena señal.

No iba a engañarse: estaba acojonado. El tipo estaba recuperándose con normalidad hasta que él llegó con los reproches y las acusaciones. Si hubiera sido un poco más paciente, posiblemente ahora Jang estaría mucho más recuperado y no convertido en una marioneta sin hilos. ¿Por qué demonios le hacía perder la calma con tanta facilidad? El simple hecho de pensar en él le enojaba, pero no sabía por qué.

Decidió que no podía quedarse allí de pie con él. Con todo el cuidado que pudo, intentó levantarle las piernas para cogerlo en brazos y poder llevarlo a la camilla, pero el chico era alto, así como él, y si bien su peso no le planteaba problemas, su largo cuerpo inerte sí que lo hacía. 

No podía sujetarlo con una sola mano mientras intentaba alzarle las piernas con la otra. Tenía que usar todo su cuerpo para sostenerlo y eso no hacía más que empeorarlo todo. El largo cuerpo estaba pegado al suyo, de otra forma se habría caído hacía tiempo, y era una especie de tortura. 

Era consciente de que la situación no era la adecuada para ese tipo de pensamientos, pero había demasiada intimidad en aquella postura. Se reprochó estar pensando que tenía el joven y tierno cuerpo de Jang Keun Suk pegado al suyo en lugar de estar preocupado porque se le había desmayado en los brazos. 

-Joder.

Con un último esfuerzo, intentó agarrarlo más firmemente para llevarlo hasta la camilla con cuidado y seguridad, pero entonces se abrió la puerta. Miró sobre su hombro, aun sosteniendo a Jang como si estuvieran bailando una lenta. 

-Pero ¿qué pasa aquí?

El doctor, seguido de Kim, se apresuró hasta el capitán y su preciosa carga para ayudar a sujetarlo. 

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué está así? 

Vio la cara de sorpresa del médico y la de reproche de Kim. No tenía por qué pero se sintió culpable.

-Eh… Se ha levantado. Solo. Lo juro. 

El médico agarró al chico por las piernas mientras Kim le ayudaba a levantarlo con cuidado. Entre los tres lo dejaron en la camilla.

-¿Qué coño le has hecho, Kurt? – le preguntó Kim en voz baja, llevándolo a parte, mientras el doctor le colocaba la vía de nuevo. 

-Yo, nada. Te lo juro. ¡Kim, joder, te juro que no le he hecho nada!

El ceño fruncido del sargento le dejaba claro que no le creía. Lo vio mover la cabeza en señal de reproche.

-Mira, que te jodan. No me creas si no quieres, pero se ha levantado solito. Se ha arrancado el puto gotero y ha saltado de la camilla como un zombi.

-¿Y qué le has hecho para que hiciera eso?

-¡Y dale! Que no le he hecho nada -. Kurt empezaba a desesperarse. ¿En qué momento había dejado de tener la confianza de su amigo en favor del jodido Jang? Maldito fuera. 

-Kurt…

-Que no, tío, que no le he hecho nada.

-¡Kurt…!

Suspiró con fuerza y apretó los dientes antes de hablar.

-Sólo le pregunté por qué había entrado al tanque sabiendo lo que le iba a pasar. Le dije que tenía que hacerse responsable ante el comandante.

-¿Lo acusaste con el comandante?

-Acusarlo, lo que se dice acusarlo…

-Joder, lo debes de haber asustado de muerte. ¿No podías esperar a que saliera de aquí para intentar provocarle un infarto?

-Que no fue para tanto, te lo repito. Está loco, Kim. Loco de los de envolverle la cabeza en plástico de burbujas.

-No hablemos de locos peligrosos que no vas a salir bien parado.

Kurt iba a protestar, pero en ese momento escuchó al doctor intentando comunicarse con un Jang aún semiinconsciente. Le dio un pequeño cachete en la cara y se acercó para hablarle.

-Soldado Jang. ¿Me oye, soldado? Despierte un momento. Después podrá seguir durmiendo. 

Jang abrió los ojos con total descoordinación. Abrió uno y lo cerró antes de poder abrir el otro de nuevo. Parecía un camaleón fumado. 

-¿Me oye? 

-Umm… umm…

Tenía la voz pastosa, como si su lengua fuera demasiado grande para su boca.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? – No obtuvo contestación -. ¡Soldado Jang!

El médico presionó con fuerza en el esternón del recluta medio inconsciente y este protestó e hizo una mueca de dolor. 

-¡Ah…! Duellll…eee…

-Ya, ya. Responda, ¿cómo se encuentra? – volvió a presionar entre los pectorales de nuevo.

Kurt hizo un gesto de dolor. Aquello debía de joder bastante. La cara de angustia de Jang le llegó al alma. El pobre chico sólo quería rendirse al sueño y allí estaba aquel matasanos del infierno intentando hundirle el esternón en los pulmones. 

-Bien, vamos a hacer una cosa -. El doctor habló como si Jang fuera un niño al que había que convencer para que no metiera la mano en la chimenea -. No intente hablar. Conteste con la cabeza sí o no, ¿de acuerdo?

El soldado demostró haber entendido asintiendo con dificultad con la cabeza. 

-Bien. ¿Se encuentra bien?

Jang asintió. 

-¿Le duele algo? ¿Siente algún dolor o molestia?

En esta ocasión el gesto fue negativo.

-¿Siente presión en el pecho, dolor torácico, ahogo o algo similar?

Jang volvió a negar, moviendo la cabeza con poca firmeza, como si le pesara una tonelada y no pudiera sostenerla. No había intentado abrir los ojos ni una sola vez. 

-¿Qué le pasa, doctor? ¿Ha sufrido otro ataque? – preguntó Kim un tanto preocupado. 

-En absoluto. Le puse un sedante realmente fuerte, necesitaba descansar y estaba demasiado nervioso. Que haya intentado luchar contra los efectos del tranquilizante, llegando incluso a ponerse de pie, lo ha dejado totalmente rendido. Lo cual es beneficioso porque en cuanto se entregue al sueño va a descansar como un bendito. Y buena falta que le hace. Este chico es lo que mi madre llamaba un rabo de lagartija. 

El doctor rió su propia broma y se alejó del paciente. Daba por finalizada así su tarea allí. Unos segundos después, Kim y Kurt salieron de la sala también. El capitán se permitió unos segundos en la puerta antes de salir para volverse y mirar al joven plácidamente dormido. No parecía el mismo. Estaba relajado y tenía aspecto vulnerable. Antes de que las ganas de volver y sentarse a su lado a vigilar su sueño durante toda la noche le ganaran la partida, Kurt salió y lo dejó solo. 

 

A primera hora de la mañana se presentó en el barracón donde dormía el pelotón que tenía a su cargo y los despertó con una agradable carrera de diez kilómetros. Correr siempre le despejaba la mente, pero esa mañana no conseguía concentrarse. Ni siquiera había gritado al rezagado de turno en todo el trayecto. 

La noche anterior se había retirado tarde. Tenía trabajo atrasado por culpa del incidente protagonizado por Jang y no paró hasta ponerse al día. La intranquilidad de no saber en qué momento iba a ser llamado al despacho del comandante no lo dejaba concentrarse así que posiblemente tardó más de la cuenta por culpa de eso. De todas formas, la noche pasó y no fue reclamado por ningún superior y no estaba seguro de que eso fuera buena señal.

Se propuso comenzar el día con normalidad. Si había que rendir cuentas ante el comandante, lo haría y en paz, pero en lo de la normalidad falló estrepitosamente. Lo primero que hizo al incorporarse fue llamar a la enfermería y preguntar cómo había pasado la noche el soldado Jang. Exactamente lo mismo que hizo antes de marcharse la noche anterior.

Según el enfermero, Jang había dormido dieciséis horas seguidas y se había despertado hacía un buen rato y se encontraba perfectamente. Aún estaba en la enfermería ya que no podía abandonarla hasta que el doctor le diera el alta, y éste aún no había llegado. Supuso que dentro de un rato, Jang estaría de nuevo con su pelotón y quería presentar la máxima naturalidad posible. Estaba seguro de que los demás soldados le darían la bienvenida matándolo a preguntas y mostrándole su alegría porque estuviera bien y totalmente recuperado. No le interesaba estar allí cuando eso ocurriera. 

Los dejó arrastrándose hasta las duchas después de la carrera y se fue él mismo a asearse un poco. En cuanto regresó a su despacho, recibió un aviso del comandante. Debía personarse ante él en cuanto le fuera posible. Para qué demorarlo. Se adecentó la ropa y fue a verlo.

Por suerte, el comandante Kang era una tipo bastante razonable a pesar de todo. Se limitó a preguntarle su versión de los hechos y a pedirle un informe detallado de lo ocurrido. Había hablado ya con Kim y casi con seguridad la versión del sargento lo había dejado satisfecho. Sino no estaría tan tranquilo. 

Eran las tres de la tarde y aún tenía sobre la mesa restos del almuerzo que había pedido que le trajeran para no perder tiempo en ir hasta la sala de oficiales a comer. Estaba terminando el informe cuando llamaron a la puerta. Posiblemente fuera de la cocina, para retirar los platos del almuerzo. 

-Adelante – dijo sin levantar la cabeza de su trabajo.

Esperaba cualquier cosa menos escuchar la voz de Jang frente a él.

-Buenas tardes, señor. Se presenta el soldado Jang, señor. 

Cuando lo miró, lo vio totalmente cuadrado y saludando con una postura impecable. Tenía la cabeza alta y miraba a algún punto por encima de su propia altura. Estaba serio, pero al menos había recuperado el color y parecía encontrarse bien. 

Se reprochó fijarse en esos detalles y le devolvió el saludo. 

-Buenas tardes, soldado. ¿Quería algo?

-Sí, señor. Quería pedirle disculpas, señor. 

Kurt suspiró con cansancio. 

-No sé por qué iba a tener que disculparse, pero sea lo que sea, disculpas aceptadas. Ahora márchese, tengo mucho trabajo.

-Señor, yo… - Jang olvidó un poco la formalidad, pero no dejó de saludarlo con la mano bien extendida sobre su ceja -. Quiero que sepa que acabo de hablar con el comandante Kang, señor. Le he contado con todo lujo de detalles y me he asegurado de que no quepa duda alguna de que el culpable de todo lo ocurrido ayer fui yo.

La sinceridad y buen proceder del chico le agradaron. Tal vez no fuera tan frívolo, después de todo. 

-Muchas gracias, soldado, pero ha hecho usted lo que debía. Puede retirarse. 

Regresó a su papeleo, pero era demasiado consciente de que Jang seguía allí. Esperó un par de minutos y lo miró con resignación.

-Le he dicho que se marche, ¿no?

-Señor… Capitán Jung… Señor…

-Eso ya lo ha dicho. 

-Yo… - tartamudeó ligeramente – necesito hablar con usted. Si me permite descansar…

-De acuerdo – dijo Kurt después de pensarlo unos segundos -. Descanse.

Jang se relajó de inmediato. Parecía aliviado, como si mantenerse en posición de saludo le hubiera costado la misma vida. De pronto recordó que apenas un día antes había estado sedado y enganchado a un gotero.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Se ha recuperado del todo? – preguntó con tono neutro.

-Bien, señor. Ya estoy perfectamente, gracias. De eso quería hablarle. Quería que me disculpara por mi comportamiento de ayer. No estaba del todo lúcido y tal vez fui demasiado impulsivo.

-No importa, Jang. 

-Sí que importa, señor. Lo último que quiero es que piense que soy siempre así. Soy impulsivo a veces, cierto, pero no soy ningún malcriado. No me quiero cortar las venas cada vez que las cosas no salen como quiero. Lo de ayer fue… lamentable. Acepte mis disculpas, por favor. 

Acto seguido se inclinó ante él y durante varios segundos le presentó sus respetos. 

-No tiene que hacer eso – le dijo poniéndose de pie y acercándose hasta donde estaba el soldado -. Ya le he dicho que acepto sus disculpas. Ahora váyase e incorpórese a su batallón.   
Jang no se movió.

-¿Qué ocurre? – Empezaba a desesperarse. ¿Tendría que cogerlo por una oreja y sacarlo de allí él mismo?

-He hablado con el sargento Kim, señor. Sé que aún no me ha destinado a ningún sitio y quiero… quiero que sepa que puede colocarme donde mejor le parezca, señor. Uno de los motivos por los que estoy aquí es para probarme a mí mismo que puedo hacer cualquier cosa, que soy capaz y puedo enfrentarme a lo que sea sin ayuda de nadie. 

Entendió de pronto algunas cosas. Aquel joven con la vida resuelta no había tenido aún la oportunidad de probarse a sí mismo que era autosuficiente y que tenía capacidad para superar las adversidades. Una persona como él debía de tener cientos de personas alrededor cuya única misión en la vida era hacerle la vida más fácil, sin darse cuenta de que lo que de verdad necesitaba era alguien que le ayudara a conseguir sus metas, no que las alcanzara por él. 

-¿Por eso me metió en el tanque? – le preguntó con serenidad. No quería acosarlo, quería entenderlo, simplemente.

-Sí, señor – respondió Jang bajando la mirada al suelo -. Los miedos se vencen enfrentándose a ellos, ¿no? A mí no me han dejado. Si me ponía nervioso grabar en un estudio cerrado, se buscaba otro con ventanales de tres metros por tres metros. Y si no existía, se construía para mí. Si no podía soportar hacer una sesión de fotos en el interior de un vagón de metro, se cambiaba la ubicación del reportaje aunque para ello hubiera que cambiar todo el vestuario y el presupuesto se triplicara. Cualquier cosa para hacerme sentir bien. Y eso no hacía más que hacerme sentir peor. 

Se imaginaba a un joven Jang viviendo entre algodones mientras soñaba con superar unas metas que para otros eran comunes. ¿Debía de verlo de otra manera ahora que conocía ese dato? Definitivamente no. Jang era una amenaza para él y el simple hecho de verlo bajar de la nube no hacía más que empeorar las cosas. 

-Me esforzaré para hacer bien mi trabajo, sea cual sea el que decida darme.

-Desde luego, no va a meterse dentro de un carro de combate nunca más.

La frase provocó la risa de Jang. Una risa fresca y juvenil, grave como su voz pero llena de vida como el resto de su persona. La sonrisa lo deslumbró, contagiosa visión de dientes perfectos en el marco de un rostro que brillaba con luz propia. Kurt sonrió también, embrujado por aquel maldito niño y aquella luz cegadora que desprendía todo su ser. 

Jang ladeó la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír, con la mirada clavada en él. 

-¿Qué? – le preguntó sin darse cuenta de que sonreía como un tonto.

-Tiene una sonrisa preciosa, capitán. Así me gusta mucho más. Si no manda nada más…

Vio el saludo del soldado con extrañeza. Se había quedado tan traspuesto después de lo que le había dicho que no sabía qué estaba haciendo, por qué lo saludaba con la mano contra la frente o por qué iba vestido de verde. 

-Esto… sí, digo… no, nada más. Puede retirarse, soldado.

Le devolvió el saludo y lo observó marcharse. Una vez solo, se pasó las manos por los ojos con fuerza, como si quisiera borrar de su retina la imagen perturbadora de Jang Keun Suk sonriéndole sólo a él. 

Era hora de un cambio de objetivo. Se propuso acabar cuanto antes con el papeleo que tenía entre manos porque en ese momento su misión volvía a ser la de ubicar a Jang en un destino bien lejos de él. Donde no pudiera volver a acariciarle el corazón con una sonrisa.

##### Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

### Capítulo 4

Si había creído que quitarse de encima a Jang iba a ser fácil, se había equivocado de parte a parte. 

Por mucho que había pensado en un destino para él, no terminaba de decidirse. No lo quería rondando por allí, eso lo tenía claro. Había repasado la lista de especialidades como un millón de veces y seguía sin encontrar respuesta. 

Descartada la infantería ligera y la mecánica/acorazada. La primera porque era él el encargado de instruir a esos hombres y su objetivo era mandarlo lejos, no sentárselo en las rodillas, y la segunda por razones obvias. Tal vez podría hacer un buen papel con los vehículos ligeros, pero no lo quería cerca de un tanque de nuevo. Puede que en automoción, con un simple jeep o un Land Rover, pero nada que estuviera cubierto más que con una cómoda y poco agobiante lona. Gracias. 

Estaba la artillería, de campaña y antiaérea, pero no sabía si era buena idea poner un arma cargada en sus manos. No era malo en el campo de tiro, de todas formas. El inconveniente era que también con ese cuerpo tenía mucho contacto ya que las prácticas de tiro entraban dentro de sus competencias como capitán. ¿Y en caballería? Uf, no, ni siquiera sabía si sabía montar. Lo mismo desarrollaba una alergia a los animales a los dos días. 

Electrónica y comunicaciones. Informática. Administración. Todas esas opciones estaban bien, pero presentaban un inconveniente: todas ellas tenían las oficinas en las mismas dependencias donde estaban las de los oficiales. Entre ellas la suya. Tendría que verlo cada día, entrando y saliendo, incluso tendría que interactuar con él a menudo. 

Lo único que no le desagradaba era alojamiento y restauración. En la cantina estaría demasiado cerca, la cerveza de medio día y las copas de los viernes por la noche no serían lo mismo, pero en la cocina no estaría a la vista. Aunque, ¿y si terminaba en el club o en el comedor de oficiales? Ya se veía comiendo en el despacho todos los días. 

Como fuera, aquel asunto le estaba dando demasiado trabajo. Mejor sería darle algo de tiempo y ver qué aptitudes presentaba Jang. Tal y como estaba la cosa, si escuchaba al chico decir que le gustaba nadar era capaz de mandarlo al cuerpo de buzos. Mira, debajo del agua seguro que no lo vería. 

 

Decidió pasar la tarde en el gimnasio. Aunque en el ejército no había tiempo que perder, sí que podían disfrutar de algunas tardes libres, tanto los oficiales como la tropa. Hacer algo de ejercicio siempre era buena idea. Kurt cuidaba su cuerpo, no sólo porque le gustaba estar en forma, sino porque su trabajo requería que lo estuviera. Con qué cara mandaba a los soldados a hacer cien flexiones cuando él mismo no podía hacer más de veinte. Su record, por cierto, estaba en más de ciento cincuenta. 

Las instalaciones del cuartel eran más bien básicas, pero contaba con lo suficiente para que el entrenamiento fuera completo. Al menos había un par de máquinas multiestación, que siempre venían bien cuando no había mucho tiempo y se quería ejercitar todo el cuerpo sin andar de acá para allá por todo el gimnasio. Kurt fue hasta una de ellas y dejó a un lado la sudadera. Llevaba un pantalón corto de color negro, el único color además del blanco que se podía usar en el ejército, y una camiseta blanca. Se sentó en el banco acolchado y se dispuso a hacer unas cuantas series de flexiones de brazos. 

El gimnasio no estaba demasiado concurrido. Había algunos suboficiales en musculación y un grupo de reclutas con las pesas. Le constaba que algunos de los que estaban allí no habían pisado un gimnasio en su vida, pero también los había que llevaban una cinta métrica en la bolsa de deporte para controlar cuánto habían aumentado sus bíceps en una tarde, y ambos grupos eran fácilmente diferenciables. Él no pertenecía a ninguno de los dos. Simplemente se mantenía en forma, aunque reconocía que le gustaba lo bien que le hacía sentir consigo mismo una buena sesión de ejercicio.

Hizo cuatro series de diez repeticiones de flexiones de brazos antes de pasar a remo sentado. La misma cantidad de series y de repeticiones cada vez, para mantener el ritmo. Después unas cuantas aperturas peck deck para trabajar bien los hombros y los pectorales. Había empezado a sudar y algunos de los músculos trabajados estaban empezando a protestar, pero era justo eso lo que había ido a buscar allí. Iba a empezar con las series de jalones al pecho cuando vio por uno de los espejos que un grupo de cinco o seis hombres entraban a la sala, todos vestidos iguales y con esa aptitud que diferenciaba a los que estaban acostumbrados a los gimnasios de los que iban sin saber muy bien a qué. 

Los reconoció de inmediato. Estaban Park, Lee y Jun, armando algo de alboroto entre ellos. Más atrás entraron Ha Won y Goo In. Y por último Jang Keun Suk. Perdió la cuenta de la serie y tuvo que empezar de nuevo. 

Decidió no prestarles atención. Perdería la concentración en cero coma si lo hacía. Y no por los chicos en cuestión, sino por el jodido Jang, que nada más llegar ya había conseguido que se le atascara la saliva en la garganta. Llevaban los mismos pantalones negros y camiseta blanca que él, pero no les prestó atención a los demás. Sólo Jang atrajo su mirada. 

El mismo cuerpo flexible que recordaba sin sentido entre sus brazos, sólo que en esta ocasión estaba en pleno uso de sus facultades. Hicieron algunos estiramientos juntos y calentaron un poco antes de elegir máquina o ejercicio. Los chicos eran significativamente similares en altura, complexión y aspecto, pero ninguno se podía comparar con Keun Suk y la culpa la tenía esa aura especial que lo rodeaba. 

Estaba seguro de que no era consciente de lo que estaba consiguiendo con cada estiramiento, con cada movimiento de sus largas piernas al calentar, con cada suave ondulación de los músculos que se apreciaba bajo la camiseta. Sonreía, charlaba con los demás, expresaba tanto con cada gesto que casi podía saber de qué estaban hablando. Tan obnubilado estaba que no se dio cuenta de que se había sobrepasado en las series de curl de bíceps hasta que los músculos empezaron a arder en protesta por el sobreesfuerzo. Tenía que dejar de mirarlo, fijar su atención en otra cosa, lo que fuera, antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de que no podía dejar de mirar al chico. 

Como si hubiera sentido su mirada, Jang se volvió en el momento justo para encontrarse con los ojos del capitán fijos en él. Kurt desvió la mirada, pero ya era tarde. Jang lo había visto y le había sonreído. Mierda.

-¡Eh, capitán Jung!

Escuchó la llamada de Lee pero a punto estuvo de ignorarlo. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que quien lo llamaba no era Jang y entonces sí que se veía con fuerzas para responder. 

-Soldado – fue su respuesta escueta, acompañada de un movimiento de cabeza.

Apenas los separaban cinco metros, pero entre tanta máquina y tanta pesa los chicos no lo habían visto. Ahora que lo habían descubierto, se acercaron en bloque hasta él. 

-No lo habíamos visto, capitán – dijo Park. 

-Ya. 

No estaba para chácharas, ¿vale?

-Esta máquina es muy completa, ¿no? ¿Podremos hacer nosotros también eso que está haciendo usted, capitán? – preguntó Goo In con cierto tono de admiración.

-Cualquiera puede usar esta máquina, soldado. Yo casi he terminado. Puede usarla enseguida si quiere. 

-¡Genial! Mientras acaba vamos a hacer algo de calentamiento.

Ya que estaba, no había razón para no terminar la rutina así que se dispuso a hacer los ejercicios de piernas, que era lo único que le faltaba. Por desgracia, los soldados no fueron muy lejos a calentar. Comenzaron a hacer flexiones y abdominales. Unos sujetaban los pies de los otros para que las abdominales salieran bien, algo muy normal. Seis hombres jóvenes, normales y corrientes, haciendo algo de deporte. 

¿Y entonces por qué no había forma de que se concentrara en las sentadillas? Ni las extensiones de piernas pudieron desplazar de su cabeza la visión de Jang haciendo flexiones. Se notaba que hacía ejercicio con regularidad, aunque estaba seguro de que no era algo tan agresivo como machacarse las piernas hasta sentirlas agarrotadas como estaba haciendo él. Jang era flexible, atlético y tenía buena técnica. Posiblemente tuviera un entrenador personal. 

Llegado el momento en que le tocó a él hacer las abdominales, Kurt ya no sentía la mitad del cuerpo. Jun le estaba sujetando las piernas mientras contaba las que iba haciendo. Cuando llegó a veinte, Jang estaba jadeando y había empezado a sudar. 

Maldito fuera. 

-Otras diez más.

-Venga, Sukkie, no te pongas chulo. Sólo estamos calentando.

-Sujétame las piernas, joder, sólo diez más.

Kurt había pensado que verlo sudado y sin aliento no iba a tener consecuencias, pero se equivocaba. Con la siguiente serie de diez, Jang se llevó al extremo, de forma que sus jadeos eran casi pornográficos. Por no hablar del movimiento ondulante de su cuerpo al subir y bajar. ¿Cómo podía ponerle cachondo un esfuerzo físico tan básico como unas inocentes abdominales?

El problema no acababa ahí. Cuando terminó, Jang se dejó de caer contra el suelo, extenuado. Su pecho subía y bajaba con brusquedad al intentar recuperar el aliento y la camiseta sudada se había adherido a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. Y lo peor estaba por venir. Su expresión, su maldita cara perfecta, estaba contraída de forma casi exagerada a causa del cansancio, pero la sustituyó rápidamente por una sonrisa satisfecha y una expresión de placer. ¿Qué demonios había hecho? ¿Abdominales o una paja? Hijo de…

Kurt no aguantó más y abandonó la máquina. Estaba tan sorprendido por su reacción que se lo comía la rabia. No podía ponerse así por ver al niñato ese hacer algo de ejercicio. No era más que un soldado como otro cualquiera, incluso podría decir que no era el más guapo ni el más atractivo de su grupo, ni mucho menos. Pero su cuerpo parecía tener muy claro que no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Si no le importaba que hasta que lo conoció era el más hetero de los hombres, tampoco le iba a importar que el objeto de su deseo no fuera el más atractivo.

Fue hasta la zona de las pesas. Algunos levantamientos y se iría de allí. Deprisa. Pero no iba a tener la suerte de pasar esos pocos minutos que le quedaban tranquilo. El espejo que tenía delante le devolvía la imagen de los reclutas haciendo sus ejercicios. Cada uno enfrascado en lo suyo. Algunos estaban charlando entre sí, como las mujeres que van al gimnasio a montar en bicicleta estática y mientras están marujeando entre ellas. Aunque el soldado Jang era otra cosa. 

Había ocupado la máquina que él había dejado y por algún motivo, aquello le resultó muy erótico. Su propio sudor aún debía de estar humedeciendo el asiento cuando él se sentó. Se habría pegado a su ropa, la cual también estaba empapada en sudor, en este caso del soldado. Sin saber muy bien por qué, se le vino a la mente otras situaciones en las que sus fluidos podían entrar en contacto con los de Jang y se sintió morir. Algunas partes de su cuerpo, en cambio, decidieron cobrar vida. 

Aquello no podía estar pasándole a él. Un gimnasio era el sitio ideal para empalmarse, claro, sobre todo si no había ninguna mujer cerca para justificarse. Además, le importaba más cómo estaba reaccionando él mismo que cómo podrían hacerlo los demás de darse cuenta. Allí estaba, cachondo perdido mientras miraba a uno de sus hombres. Y subrayaba _hombre_. ¿En qué momento había perdido la cabeza de esa forma?

Claro que, tratándose de Jang, la cosa aún podía empeorar un poco. Tan absorto estaba en su autoflagelación que no se había dado cuenta de que no le había quitado ojo a Jang en todo el tiempo. Y ahora él le devolvía la mirada a través del espejo. Tenía la vista clavada en él mientras trabajaba los tríceps con la polea. Sus ojos hicieron contacto y se mantuvieron así durante un tiempo indeterminado. Al menos Kurt fue incapaz de saber qué tiempo llevaban así. Podían ser dos segundos o diez minutos. Tan sólo había prestado atención a los ojos entornados de Jang y a su boca entreabierta. El gesto tal vez fuera consecuencia del ejercicio y nada más.

Era suficiente. Dejó la pesa en su sitio con un golpe fuerte y se fue a las duchas. Lo que necesitaba en ese momento más que nada en el mundo, aparte de apartar de su vista a Jang, era una buena ducha. Fría, a poder ser. 

Se quitó la ropa casi como si le quemara sobre la piel y se metió en una de las cabinas cerradas. Había otras duchas abiertas en las que podían ducharse poco menos que en grupo, pero se conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que era muy posible que su condición iba a llamar demasiado la atención de los otros hombres que estaban usando las duchas. Ellos también se empalmaban de vez en cuando, seguro, pero el exhibicionismo no era uno de sus hobbies, por el momento.

Abrió el grifo del agua fría y dejó que el chorro le empapara el cuerpo. La impresión inicial pasó enseguida y pronto agradeció el agua helada. Realmente la necesitaba. Sintió que su cuerpo se calmaba rápidamente. Ojalá surtiera el mismo efecto sobre su mente. Le vino a la cabeza la imagen de Jang. En realidad, cualquier imagen de Jang. Durante la instrucción, en el comedor, desmayado en una camilla, haciendo abdominales. Daba igual la situación; Jang lo perturbaba de cualquier forma. 

Suspiró e intentó sacárselo de la cabeza. Pero el puto Jang estaba bien enterrado en su cerebro. Tanto que no había cabida para ningún otro pensamiento. Y encima estaba empalmado como un mono. Tanto que le dolía la polla, tan dura que apenas sentía la presión del agua fría cayendo sobre ella. 

Aquello era absurdo. Estaba solo y ya había quedado demostrado que no podía sacar a Jang de su mente así como así. Tal vez si dejaba de luchar desaparecería esa sensación de necesidad que acompañaba a sus pensamientos. Tal vez si aliviaba su cuerpo, sólo por esta vez, desplazaría al soldado de su cabeza de una vez.

Puso una mano contra los azulejos, aún debajo del punzante chorro helado, y comenzó a tocarse. Estaba tan duro que el roce le produjo escalofríos. Aún no entendía cómo había llegado a ese grado de excitación, si con sólo pensar en él y rozar su glande sentía cómo se le contraían las pelotas. Joder. 

Cerró los ojos y las imágenes que había intentado arrancar de sus pensamientos volvieron en tropel, todas de golpe y sin orden alguno. Empezó a masajearse la polla, llegados a ese punto, él no tenía el control de nada ya. Su mano se movía sola. Emitió un gemido cuando rozó el glande, tenso e hinchado como no lo había tenido en mucho tiempo, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Aumentó la velocidad y se abandonó del todo. Lo único que quería era correrse con la misma fuerza que el agua fría estaba golpeando su cuerpo.

Dejó que el agua le cayera por la cara, incluso tragó un poco. Tenía la garganta reseca, posiblemente de mantenerla abierta mientras se masturbaba pensando en Jang. Lo hizo con fuerza, sintiendo que apretaba demasiado, notando el suave relieve de venas resbalar por su mano. Estaba a punto de correrse. Joder, sí, lo necesitaba. Pero entonces la puerta de la ducha se abrió.

Se sobresaltó y miró sobre su hombro. Allí estaba Jang Keun Suk, empapado en sudor, sin camiseta y mirándolo con interés. Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos y entonces ya no pudo más. Kurt se giró de nuevo de cara a los baldosines blancos y se corrió contra ellos. 

-Fuera – dijo con una mezcla de rabia y abandono en la voz.

La puerta tardó unos segundos en cerrarse, pero lo hizo. Entonces se dejó de caer contra la pared. Joder, ¿se habría dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Lo habría visto correrse? Mierda. Qué vergüenza. ¿Con qué cara lo iba a mirar ahora? No iba a salir de aquella ducha jamás. 

Jamás. 

 

Se tomó su tiempo para salir de la ducha. Necesitaba una dosis de jabón extra para quitarse de encima los restos de semen y asegurarse de que no quedaba rastro en los azulejos. Cuando cerró el grifo, se dio cuenta de que todo estaba en silencio. No escuchaba otros grifos, ni voces, ni sonido de gente moviéndose por allí como de costumbre. ¿Estaría solo?

Cogió la toalla que había llevado consigo y se secó un poco la cara y la cabeza. Después se la enrolló alrededor de las caderas y salió. Como había supuesto, no había nadie a la vista. Se sentó en un banco de madera y descansó los codos sobre las rodillas mientras se tocaba el pelo. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado. 

Tal vez Jang no se había dado cuenta de nada. La ducha estaba abierta, el agua caía con fuerza y él estaba de espaldas. No tenía por qué notar lo que estaba haciendo, ni escuchar nada. Además, no emitió ni un solo sonido mientras se corría. Habría gritado, al menos tuvo ganas de hacerlo, pero saber que tenía al maldito Jang a su espalda, con la vista clavada en él, no se lo permitió. 

Aquel hijo de puta se había tomado su tiempo para mirarlo, de todos modos. ¿Quién encuentra una ducha ocupada y no cierra la puerta inmediatamente y se larga? Había tenido una buena visión de su cuerpo desnudo, ¿no tuvo el pudor de marcharse cuando lo vio? Vale que podía estar impresionado, pero si algo te puedes encontrar en una ducha de un gimnasio es a hombres en pelotas. Alegar a la sorpresa no valía en este caso. 

Se levantó con la intención de vestirse y largarse. Ya llevaba allí demasiado tiempo y alguien se podía mosquear. No esperaba encontrarse allí a Jang cuando se dio la vuelta. 

Estaba empapado y llevaba una toalla alrededor de las caderas, justo como él. Tal y como había imaginado, el hombre tenía un cuerpo impresionante. Tal vez no fuera musculoso, pero estaba bien formado y no había rastro de grasa por ningún sitio. El ejercicio reciente había definido algunos músculos aquí y allá, lo justo como para que la visión de su cuerpo le hiciera sudar las palmas de las manos.

-Hola – dijo el chico.

Kurt no tenía voz. Saludó con un gesto de la cabeza y le dio la espalda.

-¿Se encuentra mejor? 

-¿Cómo?

-Que si se encuentra mejor –. Keun Suk se había acercado algunos pasos y estaba peligrosamente cerca -. Me ha parecido que no se encontraba bien cuando... bueno, en la ducha.

Kurt se dio la vuelta y lo miró con asombro. ¿Estaba de broma, no? O bien lo había visto todo con lujo de detalles y estaba riéndose de él, o no se había dado cuenta de nada y había confundido su orgasmo con cansancio.

-¿Ya está mejor? – preguntó de nuevo.

-Un poco. 

-Me alegro -. Sonrió como si de verdad le importara si se sentía bien o no. 

Aquello era un poco violento. Y estaba empezando a sentir cierto hormigueo justo debajo de las pelotas. Mejor marcharse de allí cuanto antes.

-Si no le importa… - le dijo intentando ser sutil.

-Oh, claro. Vístase, capitán. Yo me voy a ir también. 

-Bien.

Miró alrededor, buscando algo con lo que secarse la cabeza y los hombros empapados. Ni loco se iba a quitar la toalla de las caderas delante de él, y mucho menos sabiendo que se le estaba empezando a poner dura de nuevo.

-¿Qué busca, señor? ¿Necesita algo?

¿Aún estaba allí? ¿Por qué no se iba de una puta vez?

-Busco una toalla – dijo sin mirarlo. 

-Ya tiene una, señor. 

-Otra toalla, Jang. Ya sé que tengo una. Necesito secarme la cabeza. 

-Tome, use la mía.

Su gran error fue girarse ante el inocente ofrecimiento. Debió intuir que la toalla que le estaba ofreciendo era la misma que le cubrían las caderas segundos antes.

Y allí lo tenía, totalmente desnudo, ofreciéndole la toalla sin ningún pudor. Como un autómata y sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, Kurt tomó lo que le ofrecía. En lugar de marcharse, Jang se quedó allí de pie, sin nada encima más que un montón de afortunadas gotitas de agua. Y encima sonreía. 

-¿Qué hace soldado? – Espetó cuando por fin pudo reaccionar – Vístase ahora mismo. 

-Como ordene, capitán.

Lo vio darse la vuelta y caminar con calma pasmosa hasta las taquillas, regalándole una hermosa vista de su bonita espalda, sus largas piernas y su bien formado culo. Tenía una forma de caminar tan sexy que se le hizo la boca agua. 

-¿Lo ha visto bien?

Se sobresaltó con la pregunta.

-¿Cómo?

-Si lo ha visto bien. Mi culo.

Tragó con fuerza. No sabía que decirle, maldita sea.

-Estamos en paz – siguió Keun Suk -. Yo he visto el suyo y usted el mío. Empate.

Kurt no sabía su reírse o llorar por toda aquella situación descabellada. 

-Genial – dijo con algo de mal humor, sólo para disimular que en realidad estaba como una moto -. Ahora póngase la ropa y lárguese.

-Como ordene – volvió a contestar Jang. 

Tardó un minuto en ponerse un pantalón corto de deporte, sin ropa interior debajo, una camiseta y una deportivas sin calcetines. Se colgó su bolsa a la espalda y fue hasta la puerta. Pero una vez allí se volvió.

-Por cierto, mi capitán – comenzó a hablar -, de lo otro podemos quedar en paz cuando quiera. Ya sabe dónde encontrarme.

Se marchó dejando a Kurt con la boca abierta y preguntándose si de verdad lo había invitado a mirar mientras se masturbaba o sólo lo había soñado.

##### Continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

### Capítulo 5

Una de las tareas más destacables del ejército era su campaña de labores humanitarias. Al menos una vez cada varios meses, todo el cuartel se enfrascaba en el desarrollo de labores de ayuda a la población civil más desfavorecida, ya fuera por catástrofes naturales o por exclusión social. Las misiones iban desde la reconstrucción de viviendas y emplazamientos en general, hasta campaña de vacunación para niños y ancianos, reparto de alimentos y objetos de primera necesidad, o asistencia sanitaria. 

Cada destacamento tenía una función, más o menos importantes, pero todas igual de útiles. En esa ocasión, la ayuda sería llevada hasta una pequeña población en el norte, azotada por unas devastadoras lluvias torrenciales que provocaron corrimientos de tierras, inundaciones y dejando a parte de la población sin hogar. El grupo de hombres bajo el mando del capitán Jung había sido destinado a la retirada de escombros y a la reconstrucción de edificios comunitarios como la escuela o el hospital. 

En momentos así, toda la atención estaba puesta en la tarea que debían llevar a cabo y durante tres días, los hombres de Jung y él mismo no tuvieron tiempo de nada más que retirar escombros, cargar sacos y despejar cualquier zona en la que hubiera que trabajar más tarde. Después de eso, vendrían las tareas de reconstrucción. Tanto si se tenía alguna idea de cómo se ponía un ladrillo o de cómo se instalaba una tubería, todos sin excepción se enfrascaban en la ardua tarea de devolverle a esa pobre gente el hogar que la naturaleza les había arrebatado. 

Kurt siempre se había tenido por un hombre serio en su trabajo, comprometido y dedicado. Independientemente de que su personalidad fuera más o menos severa, tenía muy asumido cuál era su papel en el ejército y lo ejercía con orgullo y dedicación, por eso había aparcado todos sus problemas personales mientras estaban en esa misión. Había cosas importantes que hacer a parte de observar a Jang, pala en mano, quitar escombros mientras la camiseta se le pegaba al cuerpo a causa del sudor. O mientras entretenía a los niños tocando la guitarra y cantando canciones que, presumía, iba inventando sobre la marcha para sacarles unas risas. 

Jang era todo un personaje. Y no sólo porque incluso en aquel lugar alejado de cualquier parte, la gente lo conocía y lo adoraba. Al parecer, haber protagonizado dramas de éxito le aseguraba a uno una popularidad que superaba cualquier condición social. El chico sonreía como si lo tuviera ensayado y resultaba natural y espontaneo, lo cual encantaba a las mujeres. Lo que más le sorprendió fue la facilidad extrema que tenía Jang para cambiar de estatus. En un momento era el ídolo que todo el mundo imagina, cautivador y distante, y al siguiente era el joven soldado, como cualquier otro, que obedece órdenes sin rechistar. 

Justo así, como un soldado más, lo había estado tratando todo el tiempo transcurrido desde que se encontraron en el gimnasio. No se le había olvidado lo que pasó, ni mucho menos, ni su falta de respeto, ni su descaro. Y mucho menos su ofrecimiento. Estaba decidido a hacerle ver que algo como lo que hizo aquel día era una falta de respeto grave a un superior y que podía abrirle un expediente disciplinario por mucho menos, pero de momento iba a dejarlo pasar. Únicamente porque lo que tenían entre manos esos días era más importante que darle la bronca a ese presuntuoso de Jang.

Kurt se tomó un ligero descanso. Eso de desescombrar era realmente duro, demasiado cansado como para no hacer alguna pausa de vez en cuando. Por suerte, eran muchos para ayudar y si alguno se tomaba un respiro, otro lo sustituía. No fue muy lejos. Fue a la tienda de avituallamiento y cogió un botellín de agua. Se lo tomó en la entrada, debajo del toldo de lona de la tienda que ellos mismos habían montado. Se habría sentado un rato en la sombra, a reponer fuerzas, pero no quería apartarse mucho de la zona en la que estaban trabajando a pesar de que nadie le habría reprochado que lo hubiera hecho. Llevaba desde que despuntó el día sin parar y todos sus hombres le habían dicho en algún momento a lo largo del día que se tomara un descanso, que lo necesitaba, además de merecerlo. 

Sólo quince minutos después estaba de vuelta al trabajo. Se sorprendió al ver que la casa donde estaban trabajando estaba vacía. No había ni rastro de los hombres que habían estado trabajando allí con él, seis en total. Sin embargo, le llegaron voces de la parte trasera. Fue hasta allí a ver qué ocurría. 

Tres de sus hombres estaban agachados en el suelo y junto a ellos había al menos cuatro niños. Los escuchaba hablar, casi discutir, con cierto nerviosismo. 

-¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó acercándose a ellos - ¿Por qué han abandonado su tarea, soldados?

Las caras de los hombres lo decía todo. Algo había pasado y no sabían cómo decírselo. 

-Señor… Ya ha vuelto… Hemos mandado a buscarlo… 

-¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? 

-Señor, verá…

-Un accidente, señor. Estamos tratando de solucionarlo.

Cuando se acercó más, pudo ver un agujero en el suelo del tamaño de un balón de playa. La tierra parecía haberse abierto justo en ese punto. Se acercó y miró dentro, pero estaba tan oscuro que no consiguió ver nada. 

-¿Me van a contar qué pasa?

-Los niños estaban jugando aquí, señor – comenzó uno de ellos -, y entonces el suelo se abrió y dos de ellos cayeron por el agujero.

Kurt se quedó helado. 

-¿Cómo? ¿Hay dos niños ahí abajo? 

-Sí, señor. 

Se acercó al oscuro hoyo, se arrodilló junto a él y miró dentro. No se veía el fondo, ni siquiera qué dimensiones podía tener o las condiciones en las que podía estar. Debido a las inundaciones recientes, bien podía estar lleno de agua. No quería ni imaginar lo que podía haberles pasado a esos pobres chiquillos. 

-¿Y qué hacen aquí mirando? – Gritó enojado - ¿Cómo no han hecho algo? A ver, déjenme bajar. 

Hizo amago de meterse por el agujero pero lo detuvieron. 

-No hace falta, señor. Ya hay alguien abajo.

Al enojo le siguió la sorpresa. Y a esta la incredulidad. Miró a los hombres; contó tres, faltaban otros tres. 

-¿Dónde está el resto de sus compañeros? – estaba temiendo la respuesta, aun así necesitaba escucharla, sobre todo para descartar la idea descabellada que se le había pasado por la cabeza sobre quién estaba en el fondo del agujero con los niños.

-Hyuk Jae y Lee han ido a buscar cuerdas y a pedir ayuda.

-Hyuk Jae… Y Lee… - Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, porque si esos dos habían ido en busca de ayuda, sólo quedaba… - ¿Dónde está Jang?

_Que no diga que está abajo._

-Está abajo, señor. 

Mierda. 

-¿Cómo que abajo? – Bramó - ¿Cómo cojones se mete en el agujero con su problema? ¡Bastardo gilipollas! ¡Le va a caer un puro que se va a cagar! Y ustedes, ¿cómo lo dejan que se meta ahí? ¿Son imbéciles o qué?

-Señor, nosotros…

-¡Los voy a arrestar a todos por inconscientes y por idiotas! ¡Saquen a Jang de ahí! ¡¡AHORA!!

Estaba a punto de golpear a uno de ellos cuando escucharon una voz que venía del fondo del hoyo. Se apresuraron a acercarse todos a la vez.

-¡Hey, Keun! ¿Cómo va ahí abajo? ¿Están todos bien?

-Sí, bien. Los niños están bien. Empapados, porque esto está inundado, así que date prisa y echa una cuerda o algo con lo que los podáis subir.

La voz se escuchaba lejana pero el eco la hacía llegar con claridad. El hueco debía de ser bastante profundo, pero no parecía ser demasiado ancho. Kurt no estaba del todo seguro, pero había echado un vistazo a los planos con los que estaban trabajando para la reconstrucción del pueblo y cabía la posibilidad de que aquello fuera un viejo pozo ciego en desuso. Las inundaciones debían de haberlo llenado de agua de nuevo y el terreno encharcado y hueco había cedido bajo el leve peso de un par de niños. Cualquiera podía haber sufrido la misma suerte. 

Todavía podían dar gracias de que estaba lleno de agua, por lo que los críos no habían caído directamente contra terreno duro, lo cual podría habría podido causarles al menos un par de fracturas o algo peor. Lo importante en esos momentos era sacarlos de allí. A los niños y a Jang.

Eso le hizo recordar el problema del soldado. Su voz había sonado bastante normal, lo que no quería decir que se encontrara bien. Una persona con el problema que tenía Jang podía sentir que controlaba la situación hasta que el pánico se apoderaba de ella. Eso le dejaba claro que si no sacaban a aquel estúpido inconsciente de allí cuanto antes podía sufrir una crisis de un momento a otro. 

-Bien, ya lo han oído, busquen algo, lo que sea, con lo que sacarlos de ahí. ¡Venga, rápido! 

En ese momento llegaron los soldados que habían ido en busca de ayuda. Traían consigo un par de cuerdas y venían seguidos de varias personas. En unos segundos se montó todo un equipo de salvamento perfectamente organizado. Saber que los que se encontraban allí abajo estaban sanos y salvos les hizo desprenderse de los nervios y actuar con calma y orden.

Echaron las cuerdas y esperaron pacientes a que el primer niño estuviera listo para ser izado. Un par de minutos después escucharon la voz de Jang.

-Listo. Tiren despacio. 

El primer chiquillo estuvo a salvo en el exterior en cuestión de segundos. El niño estaba mojado de la cabeza a los pies y parecía tener unos rasguños en las manos y en uno de sus codos, pero por lo demás estaba en perfecto estado. Soltaron la cuerda con la que lo habían subido y volvieron a tirar uno de los cabos por el agujero.

El segundo tardó un poco más en subir. No quisieron meterle prisa. Tal vez había algún problema a la hora de hacer el nudo. Cualquier cosa. 

-Ya.

El aviso fue mucho más escueto esta vez. Kurt no quería pensar mal, pero la voz del soldado no parecía tan serena como hacía unos minutos. En cuanto el chico estuvo a salvo, se formó un revuelo a su alrededor, mirando si se encontraban bien, si tenían algún tipo de herida y si necesitaban alguna atención urgente. Parecía que el que quedara alguien el aquel agujero inmundo había dejado de tener importancia y eso enfureció a Kurt. 

-¡Los niños están bien, dejen que sus madres se ocupen de ellos y vamos a sacar a Jang de una jodida vez!

-¡Sí, señor!

Tiraron la cuerda de nuevo y esperaron. Un par de minutos después, aún no había señales de Jang. Empezaron a impacientarse y a mirarse las caras preocupados los unos a los otros. Todos debían de estar pensando lo mismo pero nadie quería decir nada.

-¡Keun Suk! – gritó Lee asomando medio cuerpo al oscuro pozo - ¿Estás listo? ¿Te sacamos ya?

No obtuvo respuesta. Volvieron a mirarse entre ellos más preocupados aún si cabía. 

-¡Jang! ¡Jang, ¿me oye?! 

Kurt no pudo mantenerse callado más tiempo y se dirigió a la oscura profundidad del agujero con más ansia que otra cosa. Si le había dado otro ataque como el anterior… Y aquel sitio estaba lleno de agua hasta Dios sabría qué altura. Maldita sea.

-¡Jang, conteste! 

Nada. No iba a esperar a que ocurriera una desgracia mayor. Tenía que tomar la iniciativa o se estaría lamentando de lo que ocurriera allí toda la vida.

-Dame la otra cuerda – pidió a uno de los soldados -, voy a bajar.

-Pero, señor…

-He dicho que me des la cuerda. 

No había lugar a la discusión en su voz. Iba a bajar le dijeran lo que le dijeran. Sólo esperaba no llegar demasiado tarde. No hacía más que recordar lo que le había contado Kim de la anterior crisis de Jang y si perdía el control en un sitio lleno de agua y donde no podía ser ayudado, el riesgo de que le sucediera algo realmente malo era muy grande. 

Lo bajaron entre tres hombres, tan despacio como pudieron. Podría haber saltado dentro, simplemente, si un par de niños habían caído y no les había pasado nada tampoco le pasaría a él, pero el miedo de caer sobre Jang o hacerle daño de alguna forma al bajar le hizo desistir. 

No dejaba de mirar a todos lados conforme descendía. Quería tener controlada la posición del soldado para no perder tiempo. En cuanto lo viera, lo ataría a la cuerda y lo mandaría arriba, estuviera como estuviera. 

El pozo debía de tener alrededor de seis por seis metros. Más o menos el tamaño de una habitación corriente. La altura era otra cosa. Calculó unos siete metros, tal vez más. Al descender del todo, el agua le cubrió hasta la mitad del muslo. Estaba helada. Con desesperación, buscó en la oscuridad al soldado Jang.

Estaba de rodillas, o tal vez sentado, a un par de metros de él. El agua le llegaba por la mitad del pecho y estaba recostado contra una de las paredes del pozo. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero abría la boca como si no pudiera conseguir suficiente aire de forma natural. Su pecho subía y bajaba de forma compulsiva. 

-Tranquilo – le dijo cuando llegó hasta él, corriendo y deshaciéndose de las cuerdas por el camino -, estoy aquí. Voy a sacarte de aquí.

Jang no podía hablar. Estaba ahogado y emitía un pitido que no le gustaba nada al coger y soltar el aire. Sin pensarlo dos veces, lo levantó por debajo de los brazos y lo sujetó entre su pecho y la pared. Lo revisó lo mejor que pudo, palpando sus brazos y piernas, el cuello, el pecho, la cabeza… No parecía tener ninguna herida. Tal vez algún rasguño, pero nada de importancia. 

El soldado abrió los ojos apenas una rendija. Cuando vio quién lo tenía sujeto, se tranquilizó visiblemente. Incluso sonrió levemente levantando la comisura de la boca. Asintió con la cabeza y se agarró a la ropa de Kurt.

El trabajo de atarle la cuerda no fue tarea fácil, y no porque el chico no colaborara, sino porque estaba tan nervioso que no tenía control sobre su cuerpo. Si le decía que sujetara un cabo para poder atarlo bien, la cuerda se le escurría de las manos a causa del temblor. Kurt notó su frustración ante este hecho.

-Tranquilo, lo haré yo. Intenta calmarte. Toma aire poco a poco. Respira, eso es.

Afortunadamente, el chico le estaba haciendo caso. En un momento lo tenía atado y bien asegurado para ser izado. Dio una voz y el cuerpo casi inerte de Jang se elevó poco a poco hasta alcanzar la salida, donde varios pares de manos le dieron alcance para dejarlo en el suelo.

Kurt siguió todo el proceso sin pestañear. Tan sólo cuando vio que tenían a Jang, él pudo soltar el aire que había mantenido en los pulmones sin darse cuenta.

El proceso de sacarlo de allí fue tan rápido que apenas se dio cuenta hasta que estuvo de nuevo en el exterior. Cuando salió, ya se habían llevado a Jang. Lo cierto era que lo prefería, porque tenía tantas ganas de gritarle que le habría dado igual si estaba medio muerto.

 

Terminaron las labores de desescombro y reconstrucción por ese día. Le pareció que había sido el doble de largo que cualquier otro. Y todo por el imbécil de Jang y su manía de meterse en líos. Estúpido niñato.

Había pedido un informe detallado de cómo se encontraba el soldado y le alegró saber que estaba perfectamente. Se había recuperado casi de inmediato de la crisis e incluso había podido dormir con su pelotón, después de pasar unas cuantas horas bajo vigilancia del médico de campaña, al que él mismo había puesto sobre aviso de cuál era su problema.

Una vez superado el susto, tenía que poner los puntos sobre las íes a Jang de inmediato. No iba a pasar ni un solo susto más por su culpa. No estaba dispuesto a pasar el resto del tiempo que les quedara a esos hombres bajo su mando temiendo que el chico se hiciera el héroe de nuevo y hubiera que hacer otro dispositivo de salvamento para él.

Lo mandó llamar a primera hora. Se reunió con él en una de las tiendas de material, a falta de un despacho como era debido. Jang tenía buen aspecto. Cualquiera habría dicho que había sufrido una crisis de ansiedad poco antes. 

-Se presenta el soldado Jang, señor.

Saludó con propiedad y esperó a que su capitán le diera la orden de descanso. Kurt bien lo podía haber dejado así todo el día, tan enfadado estaba con él, pero tenía otras formas de hacerle ver que ya estaba hasta los huevos. 

-Descanse – le dijo.

Jang obedeció, pero no optó por mirarlo a la cara. 

-A ver si me queda claro todo esto – empezó diciendo el capitán -. Usted, que debe tener un retraso mental de envergadura, se metió ayer por propia voluntad en un pozo para sacar a unos niños. ¿Correcto?

-Correcto, señor.

-¿Y por qué demonios hizo eso? – Alzó la voz y siguió - ¿No se le ocurrió pedir ayuda antes de hacer semejante estupidez? 

-No había tiempo, señor. Escuchamos a los niños llorar, no sabíamos…

-¿Y tenía que ser usted, Jang? ¿No eran acaso seis hombres? Cualquiera podía haber ayudado, ¡pero lo hizo usted porque le gusta sufrir o algo así, ¿no?!

-No, señor, yo…

-¡Usted es gilipollas, Jang! No se confunda, me importa un huevo lo que le suceda, pero los problemas que ocasionan sus temeridades perjudican a todos.

-¡Había que sacarlos de allí, capitán, y ninguno de los chicos quería bajar! ¿Qué habría hecho usted? ¿Me está diciendo que los habría dejado allí dentro, sabe Dios en qué condiciones? Usted habría saltado dentro como lo hice yo, señor, estoy seguro. No olvidé mi problema, al contrario, tan sólo lo ignoré porque salvarles la vida a esos críos era la prioridad en esos momentos.

Obvió que le había levantado la voz porque su discurso estaba totalmente justificado. Le honraba su forma de proceder. Admiraba su valentía, su arrojo a la hora de pensar en los demás antes que en él mismo, pero no podía olvidar lo que le había hecho sentir cuando supo que estaba poniendo su vida en peligro, y mucho menos cuando lo vio en aquel zulo en aquellas condiciones. No se lo iba a perdonar. Principalmente porque no quería que aquel hombre le despertara ningún tipo de sentimiento. Ninguno. Y aquel tan horrible mucho menos.

Hizo una pausa en la que ninguno de los dos se movió en lo más mínimo. Kurt habría dado una mano por saber qué pasaba en aquellos momentos por la cabeza de Jang, pero no estaba seguro de que le fueran a gustar. Si estaba tan confundido como él en esos momentos, no quería saberlo.

-En cuanto volvamos a la base, vaya a ver al comandante y pídale el traslado.

-¿Perdón…?

-Hágalo, porque de otra forma seré yo quien lo haga y no puedo asegurarle que no lo mande a algún sitio donde lo vaya a pasar realmente mal. Estoy harto de tener que salvarle el culo una y otra vez. Es usted un peligro en potencia y no voy a arriesgarme más por usted. No lo quiero en mi pelotón. No lo quiero en mi base.

_No lo quiero en mi vida._

Jang no dijo ni media palabra, pero pudo ver en su cara un mohín casi infantil. Le tembló la barbilla por una milésima de segundo y apretó los labios, recuperando la compostura.

-Como ordene, mi capitán -. Se cuadró de nuevo, mirando más allá de Kurt, con la mirada vacía y el rictus serio -. ¿Desea algo más, señor?

-Nada más. Puede retirarse. 

Muchos minutos después de que Jang se fuera, Kurt seguía en el mismo sitio, sin mover ni un músculo. Había hecho lo que debía hacer. Y de paso se quitaba de encima la responsabilidad de destinarlo. Que lo hiciera el comandante, mucho mejor. Pronto se iba a librar de Jang, que era lo que quería desde hacía tiempo.

Pero, si realmente era así, ¿por qué sentía ese doloroso vacío en el pecho?

##### Continuará...


	6. Chapter 6

### Capítulo 6

Por regla general, se solía dar un permiso de varios días a los hombres que habían desempeñado una misión como la que habían realizado ellos. Tal vez no fuera gran cosa, pero unos días de permiso se agradecían de veras.

Algunos, los que vivían más cerca, optaron por pasarlos en casa, junto a la familia, los amigos, las novias. Los oficiales no tenían costumbre de abandonar el cuartel tan sólo para un par de días, pero también ellos preferían reunirse con la familia en esos casos aunque fuera por poco tiempo. 

Kurt no se fue a ningún sitio. Las únicas personas a las que podía, y le apetecía, visitar eran su madre y su hermana, pero vivían demasiado lejos. Agotaría los dos días sólo en el viaje. Deseaba verlas, pero para no poder pasar con ellas más que un par de horas, prefería no intentarlo siquiera. Ellas lo mantenían al corriente de sus vidas, sobre todo sobre la salud de su madre, cosa que le preocupaba mucho, y cómo estaba creciendo su pequeña sobrina, la muñequita de la familia, a la que quería con locura.

Los soldados que también habían optado por pasar el permiso en el cuartel, la gran mayoría, habían organizado una especie de fiesta en un club cercano a la base. Era muy conocido y su mayor clientela la formaban el personal militar, ya que por aquella zona no había mucho más donde divertirse. No sería mucho más que una reunión de compañeros, pero al menos podrían despejar un poco la cabeza con unas copas y, posiblemente, algo de compañía agradable. No faltaban las chicas en un local así. 

No tenía muchos ánimos para bailar como estaban haciendo muchos de sus hombres. Es más, había decidido tomar un par de copas y volver a la base. Se sentó en una mesa al fondo, una de las zonas más tranquilas a pesar de la música ensordecedora, con una gran jarra de cerveza acompañado por Kim, que también daba cuenta de una cerveza bien fría.

-Sigues de morros – le dijo Kim. No fue una pregunta, no había más que verle la cara para darse cuenta de que los signos de interrogación sobraban.

-Para nada – Kurt no sonó muy convincente. De hecho, ni siquiera puso mucho énfasis en disimular. Con Kim no hacía falta.

El sargento le dio un buen sorbo a su jarra sin quitarle la vista de encima. Se limpió la espuma que había quedado sobre su labio superior y siguió hablando.

-No te entiendo, ¿sabes? Llevas cabreado desde que pasó lo del pozo, pero no sé por qué. 

-¿Que no lo sabes? En serio, Kim, a veces me dejas de piedra.

-Lo mismo podría decir yo, Jung Kurt. No pasó nada, ¿no? Nadie salió herido, todos tan contentos. ¿Ahora qué? 

Se mordió el interior de la mejilla. No iba a decirle que lo de Jang le había puesto tan nervioso que, aún después de haber pasado varios días, seguía irritado y preocupado.

-¿Es por Jang?

La pregunta le sobresaltó. ¿Acaso había expresado sus pensamientos en voz alta sin darse cuenta? Se apresuró a negarlo.

-¡Claro que no! 

-Venga, Kurt. Estás hablando conmigo.

-Te repito que no. Desvarías de nuevo, Kim. No bebas más hoy, anda.

Kim se rió sin ganas y dio otro sorbo. 

-Supongo que no eres consciente, pero he notado lo que te afecta ese chico. 

Kurt lo miró con asombro. Abrió la boca pero no dijo nada. Para qué, en el fondo estaba cansado de tragarse toda aquella locura y además era muy complicado mentirle a Kim. El hombre era muy astuto y no se le iba una, aparte de que hacía mucho que se conocían y no podría engañarlo aunque quisiera.

-No me afecta, es sólo… Me saca de quicio, ¿vale? Es como un gran grano en el culo.

-Curioso, porque no creo que el tipo sea mucho más o menos problemático que cualquier otro. Es más, nunca da problemas. Para nada. Sea lo que sea que te molesta de él, no tiene que ver con su comportamiento. 

El capitán dio un enorme trago de cerveza. Empezaba a tener dolor de cabeza y hablar de Jang, precisamente de él, no ayudaba mucho. 

-Qué sabrás tú – dijo bajito, hablando como si su amigo no estuviera allí para responderle. 

-Sé lo que veo. Nada más.

-¡Te repito que no sabes nada! – Bramó - ¿Sabes el susto que me dio, el muy imbécil? A nadie más que a él se le ocurre una cosa así con el problema tan serio que tiene.

-Eso, justo eso. A nadie más se le ocurrió meterse en aquel boquete más que a él, pero es que era eso lo que tenía que hacer. Aquí formamos hombres para que den su vida por la población civil. No sólo se lucha por ellos en guerras, eso ya lo sabes. También en cosas tan estúpidas y fortuitas como un agujero que se traga a dos pobres críos que juegan en la calle. Jang hizo lo que les estamos enseñando a hacer aquí. Los gritos se los deberían de haber llevado los que no tuvieron huevos de hacer lo que se esperaba de ellos, no él.

Tenía razón, maldita sea. ¿Por qué la lógica dejaba de acompañarle cuando se trataba de Jang? ¿Y por qué ahora se sentía tan mal? Como fuera, no valía la pena disimular delante de Kim. Ya no.

-Podía haber muerto allí dentro – casi sollozó, con la mirada perdida dentro de la jarra casi vacía -. Si no hubiera llegado a tiempo… Si le hubiera dado una crisis fuerte, como la otra vez, se habría ahogado en aquel agujero.

Permanecieron callados durante un buen rato. No hacía falta decir nada, de todos modos. Kurt se sentía a gusto con Kim, sabía que no lo juzgaría y que cualquier cosa que le contara, o que él intuyera por cuenta propia, como en ese caso, no saldría de sus labios ni bajo coacción. 

-¿Qué vas a hacer? – preguntó Kim con suavidad, como si no quisiera molestarlo.

-No lo sé – fue la respuesta de Kurt. Se pasó las manos por la cara y las enredó en el pelo, hasta que dio un buen tirón de la parte superior sin importarle que lo tuviera lleno de gel fijador para mantenerlo de punta -. Espero que haga pronto lo que le pedí. Tal vez así…

-¿Qué le has pedido? 

-Le dije que hablara con el comandante y que pidiera el traslado. 

-Pero, ¿no estabas buscándole tú un destino? ¿Ahora se lo endosas al comandante? Va a pensar que pasa algo, lo sabes, ¿no? Un recluta pidiendo el traslado. ¿Y por qué? ¿Qué se supone que va a alegar para que se lo den?

-¡Yo qué sé! – lo último que necesitaba era un sermón, y mucho menos sentirse culpable por Jang -. Ojalá le hubiera encontrado un sitio. No sé qué hacer con él. Mejor que lo haga el comandante. 

-Y así te quitas el marrón de encima. Muy bien, Kurt, muy bien. 

-¿Qué quieres que haga? No hay sitio donde pueda mandarlo que no tenga algún problema. Es difícil hasta para eso, ese puto niñato…

Escuchó el suspiro de Kim y, sinceramente, le sentó mal. 

-¿A qué ha venido eso? Si te cansas de escucharme, lárgate. No te necesito. 

-No es eso, gilipollas. Es que me cuesta comprender cómo eres tan lento para algunas cosas -. Iba a dejarlo ahí, pero vio la cara de no estar enterándose de nada de Kurt y decidió seguir -. Te quejas de que no puedes colocar a Jang en ningún sitio, pero es imposible que no haya una tarea para la que sea bueno. Además, tampoco suele importar mucho eso. Tú eres generoso con tus hombres y los destinas a sitios donde se van a desempeñar bien o van a hacer algo para lo que valen. Pero no es lo normal. Jang no es una excepción. Debe valer para algo, seguro. ¿Sabes lo que creo? Que en realidad el problema no es que no encuentres dónde mandarlo, sino que nada te parece bien porque en el fondo, no quieres perderlo de vista. 

Si antes estaba perdido, ahora estaba perplejo. ¿Cómo había llegado Kim a esa conclusión? Lo peor era que tenía razón. En todo. 

-No quieres que se vaya, reconócelo – continuó el sargento -. Sabes que en el momento en que le encuentres un destino se marchará y no volverás a verlo. No es eso lo que quieres, ¿verdad? 

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Se habría dado de cabezazos contra la pared de haber podido. En el fondo lo había sabido todo el tiempo. Había luchado con tanta rabia contra lo que sentía por Jang que no se había dado cuenta que, inconscientemente, estaba haciendo lo posible por mantenerlo a su lado. Era ridículo, ¿cómo había llegado a eso? ¡Ni siquiera le gustaban los hombres! ¿Qué había visto en Jang Keun Suk? ¿Qué cojones le había hecho ese hombre para que perdiera el norte de esa forma? 

-No te voy a decir que esté bien – escuchó decir a Kim -, ya sabes lo difíciles que pueden ser las cosas aquí dentro, pero tal vez estás intentando ponerle puertas al campo. Las cosas son como son, amigo, y si luchar contra ellas te trastorna… no luches contra ellas más. A veces, dejarse llevar por la corriente no está tan mal.

_Dejarse llevar por la corriente no está tan mal._

Repitió la frase en su cabeza una y otra vez. ¿Realmente podría hacer eso? ¿Sería capaz de dejar de poner freno a lo que sentía y, por el contrario, dejar que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar? No se iba a engañar, le gustaría ver cómo podrían ser las cosas con Jang. No tenía experiencia con hombres, pero, por algún motivo, eso no le importaba. 

Le iba a costar algún tiempo cambiar el chip, de todos modos. No pensaba ir a buscar a Jang en ese momento y decirle que lo tenía completamente loco. Si iba a dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso, debía estar concienciado. No podía alejar más a Jang, pero ¿cómo demonios iba a hacer todo lo contrario?

 

La noche se había vuelto fría. Debía de haber bajado al menos cuatro grados desde que se puso el sol. No le importó. Hacía demasiado calor dentro del pub y agradecía el aire fresco y húmedo.

Keun Suk le dio una calada más al cigarrillo y observó las volutas de humo salir de entre sus labios y desaparecer con la brisa nocturna. Había salido a fumar y a despejarse la cabeza de camino. No es que no estuviera a gusto, lo estaba, sobre todo con los chicos a los que había tomado tanto aprecio en esos meses, pero se sentía ahogado allí dentro. Realmente no tenía nada que ver con el calor, ni con la música demasiado alta, ni con el agobio de estar rodeado por el montón de gente que atestaba el local. 

No, no era nada de eso. Sabía lo que le pasaba y por eso estaba jodido. Había prometido algo que le iba a costar la vida hacer, pero lo haría, era un hombre de honor y lo haría así le costara lágrimas de sangre. El lunes, sin falta y a primera hora, iría a hablar con el comandante y le pediría el traslado. 

En el fondo le daba igual dónde, pero pensaría un sitio donde al menos estuviera cómodo. Algo cerca de casa, tal vez. Ya le habían avisado que aquello no era un campamento de verano, que si te cansas llaman a mamá para que venga a recogerte, y que tampoco contara con que le dieran a elegir el destino, pero por intentarlo no iba a quedar.

Le había costado, pero se había hecho a la idea de que no le quedaba mucho tiempo en aquella base. Si no se iba él, el capitán terminaría por subirlo a un obús y lanzarlo sólo para mandarlo bien lejos. Si eso era lo que tenía ser, sería, pero eso no quería decir que lo entendiera.

El capitán Jung lo tenía totalmente descolocado. No entendía su conducta, a menos la que tenía con él, y le parecía absurdo que quisiera deshacerse de él cuando jamás había dado problemas. Estaba el incidente del tanque, sí, y recientemente lo del pozo, pero ¿esas eran razones para que cada vez que lo mirara le enseñara los dientes? Se sentía como un gato frente a un rottweiler; daba igual lo que hiciera, estaba expuesto a un mordisco en cualquier circunstancia. 

Comparado con otros soldados, había tenido un comportamiento ejemplar. Incluso había luchado contra el mayor de sus miedos. En cualquier otra tesitura, ni loco se habría metido en ningún tipo de habitáculo que no tuviera al menos diez por diez metros y una ventana, como poco, por la que ver que el mundo seguía ahí afuera. Sin embargo había superado el impulso de salir corriendo en dirección contraria a aquel tanque del infierno y había puesto en peligro su vida por salvar a dos críos. Y en lugar de un reconocimiento, se llevaba una bronca. 

¿Qué podía haberle hecho al capitán para que le tuviera tanta tirria? Aún recordaba el primer día, cuando llegó con su ensayado discursito al más puro estilo Clint Eastwood en _El Sargento de Hierro_. Los chicos casi se mean encima cuando lo escucharon ladrar, pero él lo caló enseguida. Era bueno en muchas cosas, al menos eso decían, pero había algo en lo que realmente destacaba: era un gran observador y Kurt Jung estaba haciendo teatro ese día como que se llamaba Jang Keun Suk.

Había visto varias veces un amago de sonrisa en sus labios, que contuvo, sin duda, porque no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de cómo era en realidad. Vio las miradas cómplices entre el capitán y el sargento Kim, como si tuvieran ensayado todo aquel drama. Y sobre todo, vio una mirada limpia y cálida tras los gritos y los dientes apretados.

Le gustó enseguida. Era rudo, una característica que no amaba especialmente pero que agradecía si venía en la dosis justa como para hacerle hervir la sangre. Y así fue. El capitán no tuvo más que decir tres palabras para que un hormigueo le recorriera la piel. No pudo apartar la mirada de él en todo momento, lo observó caminar, dirigirse a aquel recluta, que casi seguro que tuvo pesadillas esa noche, y pasear su bien formado cuerpo por entre las filas de hombres acojonados.

Su intención no fue nunca hacer contacto visual con él, pero lo hizo. Y se quedó hipnotizado. Se perdió en su mirada oscura aún a esa distancia que los separaba y casi pudo escuchar los latidos de su corazón mientras fruncía el ceño e iba a su encuentro. Sólo entonces había desviado la mirada, odiando haberse quedado mirándolo embobado. Lo último que quería era llamar su atención porque tenía la ligera idea de que hacerse notar demasiado allí no estaba bien visto. Y no se equivocaba.

El bueno de Jung tuvo la feliz idea de acercarse demasiado, firmando así la sentencia en la que quedaba oficialmente prendado de él. Pero que le gustara el capitán no hacía más que ponerlo todo más difícil. El hombre parecía tenerle una aversión descontrolada y crónica, que no desaparecía ni cuando les tocaba trabajar juntos. Aunque en esos casos, se encargaba de mandarle hacer las tareas que menos contacto implicara entre ambos.

Lo tenía claro, el capitán Jung lo odiaba. Pero lo que él sentía era todo lo contrario. Se había mantenido a raya porque estaban allí, porque de estar fuera, sobre todo en su ambiente, se habría encargado de hacerle saber lo que sentía en cuanto tuviera ocasión. En otras palabras: en su mundo, no se le habría escapado vivo. Aun así, había mantenido la compostura y había procurado no ponerse a tiro de Jung. Tampoco había dejado ver lo que sentía y sólo se había permitido observarlo en la distancia, y siempre con la mayor discreción posible.

Hasta aquella tarde en el gimnasio. Fue demasiado para él verlo hacer pesas, abdominales y flexiones mientras sudaba una camiseta que se le ajustaba al cuerpo de aquella forma tan deliciosa. Era la primera vez en su vida que envidiaba a una prenda de ropa. Pasó por la tortura con estoicismo, de todos modos. Aguantó la provocación como un campeón. Hasta que lo sorprendió en la ducha.

Lo último que esperaba encontrar cuando abrió aquella puerta era el magnífico y pecaminoso cuerpo desnudo de Kurt Jung. Casi le da un síncope al verlo. Sabía que lo normal y lo más decente era cerrar aquella puerta, con o sin disculpa, y dejarlo tranquilo, pero se había quedado enganchado en sus ojos, que lo miraban sobre el hombro con una mezcla de sorpresa y pasión. Se habría marchado, de veras que sí, si no lo hubiera visto hacer lo que hizo. 

Él era un hombre y conocía el mecanismo del cuerpo masculino. Como tal, se había masturbado en incontables ocasiones y por eso supo lo que estaba haciendo el capitán cuando lo sorprendió. Tenía una mano apoyada en la pared mientras la otra estaba perdida por delante de su cuerpo, pero tanto el bíceps del brazo oculto como la espalda estaban en tensión. Si no se estaba tocando, no sabía qué podía estar haciendo.

Y entonces volvió la cabeza y vio cómo sus glúteos se contraían varias veces. El capitán se estaba corriendo delante de sus ojos y no se lo podía creer. Su cuerpo reaccionó de inmediato y sintió el deseo de meterse en aquella ducha con él, pero escuchó la voz dura de Jung echándolo de allí. Aquello lo devolvió a la realidad, pero no le alivió el ahogo que sentía ni el pellizco en el vientre bajo. Eso sólo podía aliviarlo de una forma. Corrió hasta otra ducha, se desnudó y abrió el grifo. Bastaron dos sacudidas para que terminara de la misma forma que lo había hecho Jung; corriéndose contra las baldosas. 

Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que salió, pero la suerte quiso que se lo encontrara de nuevo fuera. Aquella fue la primera y única vez en que había visto al capitán nervioso e incluso avergonzado. Algo incontrolable dentro de él lo empujó a comportarse como si aquello fuera una sauna y estuviera buscando quien le follara en la ducha. Sólo cuando ya estuvo fuera se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y salió corriendo. Cosa tonta, ya que el capitán sabía de sobra dónde encontrarlo. Se pasó toda la noche esperando que viniera a buscarlo, lo sacara de la cama y se liara a palos con él por portarse como una vulgar puta de discoteca. 

Pero nada pasó. Ni esa noche ni al día siguiente. Hasta que ocurrió lo del pozo y el capitán le dejó claro que no quería verlo ni en pintura. Le rompió el corazón, a pesar de que dudaba mucho de que hubiera tenido posibilidades con él de todas formas.

Y ahora estaba ahí dentro, con su amigo el sargento Kim, tomando unas cervezas tranquilamente mientras él se comía el coco y sufría porque en unos pocos días no iba a verlo más. Le hacía daño verlo, más del que imaginaba que sentiría jamás, y ni siquiera salir a la fría noche había conseguido quitárselo de la cabeza. Ojalá cerrara los ojos y no despertara hasta estar muy lejos, porque cada minuto que pasaba cerca de él, sabiendo que podía ser el último, le dolía como un disparo en el corazón.

 

Regresó al interior mucho rato después de acabarse el pitillo. No tenía muchas ganas de volver, pero no quería aguarles la fiesta a los chicos. Cuando fue hasta el grupo que lo acompañaba, los encontró enfrascados en una conversación un tanto extraña.

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó sentándose en un taburete y cogiendo la copa que había dejado en la mesa para darle un trago.

-Estamos disfrutando del espectáculo – le contestó Lee.

-¿Qué espectáculo? ¿Qué pasa?

Siguió con la mirada la dirección hacia la que miraban sus compañeros y entonces lo vio. 

El capitán, con una impresionante borrachera, estaba colgado del cuello de una mujer con pinta de haberse escapado del Moulin Rouge. Ella lo rodeaba por la cintura mientras se arrimaba demasiado y él se sujetaba a los hombros de la chica con inestabilidad. Jung parecía estar hablando pero no estaba seguro de que se le entendiera gran cosa. Hacía aspavientos con la mano libre, en la que sujetaba un cigarrillo, y parecía no poder mantener los dos ojos abiertos a la vez. De hecho, uno de ellos estaba totalmente cerrado, como si el párpado fuera de piedra.

Escuchó las risas de sus compañeros, haciendo referencia a la patética condición en la que se encontraba el capitán, al espectáculo lamentable que estaban dando él y su putilla y a lo divertido que iba a ser mirarlo a la cara al día siguiente, cuando no se acordara de lo que había pasado hasta que viera las fotos que le estaban haciendo con el móvil.

Aquello lo enfureció. No sólo lo que estaban haciendo los chicos, sino el patético numerito que estaba dando el capitán. Y aquella puta barata, que no podía disimular que se había enganchado a él porque no podía ni ver dónde estaba de pie, se estaba aprovechando de su condición y sólo Dios sabía lo que iba a hacer con él. 

No pudo soportarlo más. Les pidió, más bien ordenó, a los chicos que no hicieran más fotos. Incluso los amenazó con quitarles los móviles y tirarlos al váter si no paraban. No se paró a ver las caras de asombro de sus compañeros y fue hasta donde estaba el capitán. De un tirón, se lo quitó de encima a la chica, que protestó, y se pasó uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros para sacarlo de allí.

Kurt apenas podía dar un paso. Se le había caído el cigarro de los dedos pero él aún se llevaba la mano a la boca como si siguiera allí. Estaba peor de lo que pensaba y no podía dejarlo allí en esas condiciones. Soportó todo el peso del hombre hasta la calle, ya que él apenas podía poner un pie delante del otro sin que se le doblaran las rodillas.

Una vez fuera, lo llevó lejos de la puerta y lo apoyó en una pared. No soportó mucho tiempo así y cayó hacia delante. Keun interceptó la caída y lo volvió a dejar contra el muro. Esta vez, Kurt resbaló por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

Lo escuchó balbucear algo pero era ininteligible. Se acuclilló a su lado e intentó hacerle levantar la cabeza, pero ésta estaba totalmente floja y colgaba sobre su pecho como la de un muñeco de trapo.

Suspiró y se sentó a su lado. Al parecer, le iba a tocar pasar la noche cuidando al capitán.

##### Continuará...


	7. Chapter 7

### Capítulo 7

Keun Suk se rodeó con los brazos. Hacía frío, o al menos él lo sentía. Tal vez eran los nervios de estar en medio de la noche sentado al lado de Kurt. 

Miró a su derecha, al hombre que se mantenía a duras penas entre la consciencia y el coma etílico. Estaba tan mal que se iba resbalando poco a poco hacia el suelo a pesar de estar apoyado en la pared. ¿Cómo había llegado a ese estado? Cuando dejó el club, el capitán estaba sentado tranquilamente con Kim en una mesa, manteniendo una conversación a todas luces la mar de seria. Y al regresar se encuentra con que lo ha poseído el espíritu de Charlie Sheen.

Tal vez no tuviera demasiada tolerancia al alcohol, o no tenía costumbre de beber y un par de copas lo llevaban a ese estado. No lo sabía con certeza, pero tenía la sensación de que se había perdido algo entre medias. 

Se veía tan distinto así… Parecía vulnerable y tranquilo. Tenía la boca entreabierta y las facciones relajadas. Si lo pensaba bien, era la primera vez que lo veía sin el ceño fruncido o sin esa perenne mueca de perro de presa. Era muy guapo, al menos para su gusto. Le encantaban sus labios, sobre todo el inferior, tan carnoso y apetecible. A veces, en contadas ocasiones, lo había visto poner una expresión muy parecida mientras estaba concentrado y no había podido dejar de mirar aquellos labios entreabiertos, como si no fuera capaz de pensar y mantener la boca cerrada a la vez.

Eso le había hecho imaginar que si dejaba su mente en blanco, si conseguía que el capitán vaciara todo lo que tenía en la cabeza, tendría ese gesto siempre y podría deleitarse con la visión de su lengua entre los labios húmedos. Tal vez incluso podría probarlos mientras no recuperaba la consciencia. 

Se quedó hipnotizado mirando su boca, con la corrosiva idea en la cabeza de besarla mientras estaba fuera de órbita. Rápidamente desechó la idea. ¿Qué clase de hombre se aprovecha de alguien que no tiene conciencia de lo que hace y no puede decidir si quiere o no recibir según qué atenciones? Al fin y al cabo, la aversión que el capitán le tenía no se le quitaba de la cabeza. Si llegara a saber lo que estaba pensando de su boca… Peor aún, si llegara a saber lo que le apetecía hacer con ella. 

Lo mejor que podía hacer era llevar al capitán a un lugar tranquilo y resguardado para que durmiera la mona. El cuartel, y su cama más específicamente, sería lo ideal, pero ¿quién cargaba con aquel peso muerto hasta allí? Tendría que ingeniárselas. 

Como un regalo divino, vio una parada de taxis a unos metros. Tenía que cruzar toda la calle y andar una buena distancia, pero tenía que hacer un esfuerzo, no podía dejar al capitán en la calle y mucho menos pasar la noche allí. Aunque el tiempo no era demasiado frío, la humedad de la noche les haría coger una pulmonía doble. 

Poner en pie a su superior fue un auténtico desafío. Lo llamó varias veces, con cuidado de no ponerlo de mala leche al hacerlo despertar de forma brusca, pero la reacción del hombre siempre era la misma. Protestaba, se quejaba y soltaba algún improperio, o eso pensaba Keun que hacía, porque apenas se le entendía lo que decía. Al no conseguir que colaborara en la misión _Vuelta a casa_ , optó por levantarlo y llevarlo él mismo hasta la parada de taxis. Había cargado con él hasta allí, podría hacerlo de nuevo, ¿no?

Desgraciadamente, si no obtenía algo de ayuda por parte de él, le iba a costar un triunfo y un buen dolor de espaldas trasladarlo. Lo agarró por debajo de los brazos y tiró hacia arriba, utilizando la pared como apoyo para no tener que soportar todo el peso, pero cuanto más lo intentaba, más se escurría Kurt hacia el suelo. Se dio cuenta de que su intención era tumbarse y no lo culpaba. Hasta él necesitaba tirarse en cualquier sitio que estuviera en horizontal al menos por diez minutos.

-Vamos, no me hagas esto. Sólo tenemos que llegar hasta un taxi y estaremos pronto en el cuartel. Allí podrás dormirla cómodamente.

Jamás le habría hablado con tanta familiaridad de no ser por la situación en la que se encontraba. Seguramente, no recordaría nada de lo que pasara esa noche. La situación en la que se encontraba le dio determinación para intentarlo con más ganas. No podía permitir que pasara la borrachera tirado en la calle, como un vulgar sin techo.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, consiguió ponerlo en pie, siempre con la encomiable ayuda del muro que tenía detrás. Lo forzó a que pusiera uno de sus brazos rodeándole el hombro y lo agarró por la cintura. Pesaba como un muerto, pero al menos se mantenía de pie. Que diera un paso ya era otro tema.

Lo cargó sobre su hombro, lo arrastró, evitó que se cayera al suelo de bruces dos veces y lo obligó a moverse lo justo para que no tuviera que hacer él todo el trabajo. Después de un largo paseo en el que se sucedieron esas situaciones una y otra vez, llegaron a la parada de taxis. Abrió la puerta de uno de ellos, después de preguntar si estaba libre, y metió a Jung como pudo. Después se subió él y lo sujetó para que no se diera un cabezazo contra el cristal.

-Al cuartel de instrucción, por favor.

-Ok.

Cuando el coche se puso en marcha, Kurt se tambaleó peligrosamente hacia adelante. Por suerte, pudo sujetarlo antes de que se dejara los dientes en el reposacabezas del conductor, pero al atraerlo de nuevo hacia el asiento, el capitán decidió que su hombro era un buen sitio para descansar. Todas sus terminaciones nerviosas se pusieron en alerta al notar la cercanía del hombre. Su cabeza descansaba plácidamente sobre su hombro y su cara estaba casi escondida en el hueco de su cuello. Podía sentir su aliento caliente rozando su piel y se le estaba erizando hasta el último pelo que tenía en el cuerpo.

Aquel fue el viaje en coche más largo y más duro de su vida. No podía calmar a su acelerado corazón y le hormigueaban las palmas de las manos por la necesidad de tocarlo. Estaba tan cerca… Y sin duda, el hombre estaba totalmente ido porque no se imaginaba al impertérrito capitán Jung ronroneándole al oído motu proprio. Porque era eso lo que estaba haciendo, emitiendo un murmullo junto a su oreja que le estaba resultando de lo más sensual.

Era insoportable. No podía mantener la calma con aquella provocación con camiseta de pico comiéndole el cuello. Keun Suk no hacía otra cosa que mirar al conductor por el espejo retrovisor. Posiblemente el hombre, al verlos en semejante postura, habría pensado erróneamente que había algo entre ellos, pero tampoco es que le importara mucho. Si al menos se sintiera con fuerzas de apartarlo hasta una distancia decorosa. Pero se sentía tan a gusto… ¿En qué momento iba a tener la ocasión de tenerlo así de nuevo? Sería de tonto no aprovecharlo.

Intentó despejar la mente mientras llegaban a su destino, siempre consciente del hombre que conducía y que era testigo de todo lo que pasaba en el asiento trasero aunque no diera muestras de darse cuenta de nada. Y en el fondo lo agradecía. Sabe Dios la locura que habría hecho si hubieran estado solos.

Les dieron el alto en el control de la entrada, pero los taxis estaban permitidos en la base siempre que justificaran a dónde iban o que el viajero se identificara como miembro del cuartel. Los guardas, al ver a Jung inconsciente en el asiento de atrás, se miraron con cierto asombro, lo que le dejó claro que no era un estado en el que se viera al capitán con frecuencia, y dieron acceso al interior del recinto sin problemas. Unos minutos después estaban frente al barracón de los oficiales. 

Keun pagó la carrera y se bajó del coche. Le costó lo suyo sacar a Jung porque seguía inmerso en su propio mundo de alcohol y sopor, pero lo consiguió. Llevarlo hasta el interior fue otra prueba hercúlea y le pareció mentira cuando por fin estuvieron frente a la habitación del capitán. Por suerte, y aunque las habitaciones estaban dispuestas una puerta tras otra a lo largo de un pasillo como si de un motel de medio pelo se tratara, los oficiales no compartían dormitorio como el resto de la tropa así que no habría nadie más allí dentro. 

La puerta estaba cerrada con llave. El capitán debía de tenerla en algún sitio, pero ¿quién se atrevía a meter la mano en alguno de sus bolsillos? Si tocaba lo que no debía en el intento podría morir por combustión espontánea. Sólo quedarían sus botas en medio de una montañita de cenizas.

-Capitán. Señor – lo llamó zarandeándolo ligeramente -. Señor, despierte. ¿Dónde está la llave? La llave. ¿Me oye? Capitán. ¡Capitán, despierte!

La respuesta fueron unos gorgoritos acompañados de unas pompas de saliva que le arrancaron una sonrisa. En el fondo, el capitán era como un muñeco y eso lo enternecía. Lástima que toda esa dulzura desapareciera cuando recobrara la conciencia.

No tenía más remedio que encontrar él mismo la dichosa llave. Tanteó los bolsillos por fuera, pero de esa forma no notaba nada en el interior. Lo cierto era que no se esmeró demasiado ya que los profundos bolsillos estaban demasiado cerca de cierta parte de la anatomía del hombre que prefería no imaginar siquiera. Cerrando los ojos como si fuera un crío y el gesto pudiera hacer que no sintiera lo que tocaba, metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos con cuidado. Tuvo que meterla hasta el fondo, no le quedó otra. Cuidó de no rozar nada inadecuado, pero con aquellos pantalones tan estrechos estaba resultando muy difícil. 

No encontró nada y sacó la mano maldiciendo aquella estrechez que le había obligado a tocar la parte alta de la ingle y el muslo. Hacía un buen rato que era consciente de que estaba perdidamente excitado, pero aquello terminó de ponerlo cachondo del todo. Y aún le quedaban bolsillos que revisar. 

Al otro fue más complicado acceder. Estaba en el lado contrario y para revisarlo tenía que pasar la mano por delante de las caderas del capitán. Lo intentó con cuidado, como si el roce le fuera producir quemaduras de segundo grado. Por fin coló la mano en el bolsillo y descubrió dos cosas: la primera, que la llave tampoco estaba allí, y la segunda, que el maldito capitán Jung cargaba para el lado izquierdo. 

Empezó a sudar y estuvo a punto de sacar la mano a toda prisa, pero el hombre, en su inocente atonía, se acercó instintivamente a ella. No le cabía duda de que no se estaba dando cuenta de lo que hacía, pero resultaba tan tortuoso que quería gritar. Gritar porque lo estaba volviendo loco. Gritar porque quería prolongar el roce. Gritar porque le sabía a poco y se moría por seguir la inspección sin ropa de por medio. 

-No, esto no está bien – se dijo-. Céntrate, Sukkie, no la vayas a cagar ahora.

Retiró la mano con todo el dolor de su corazón. Se recordó que era lo mejor, que no se podía permitir tales libertades con él, por un lado porque estaba inconsciente y por otro porque era un superior. Pero entonces Jung protestó, como si no le hubiera gustado dejar de sentir la mano cerca de su entrepierna, y tuvo ganas de llorar. ¿Por qué le pasaban estas cosas a él? ¿Por qué?

De vuelta a la realidad, se obligó a concentrar su atención en la tarea que le ocupaba en ese momento, que era abrir la puta puerta y dejar a Jung en su cama para salir corriendo acto seguido. 

La camiseta no tenía bolsillo alguno, así que sólo le quedaban los traseros del pantalón. No había tenido suficiente y ahora también tenía que tocarle el culo. Bien, lo haría deprisa. Nada de palpar ni agarrar de más. Meter la mano, buscar la llave y si no estaba, sacarla. Punto. 

Y llegó a creerse que sería así y todo. 

Cuando metió la mano, la firme redondez de su trasero le llenó la mano. Moriría jurando que no había tocado un culo más duro ni mejor formado en su vida. No pudo evitar recordar el aspecto de esos glúteos cuando los vio en la ducha, tan perfectos como el resto de la anatomía del capitán, y apretó la carne por un segundo de forma instintiva. Su intención no había sido esa, pero al parecer había instintos que no se podían controlar por mucho que lo intentaras. Y poder tocar de esa forma a Jung era una de las cosas que más deseaba hacer desde que lo había conocido. 

Estuvo a punto de apartarse, aquello no estaba bien, pero el hombre soltó una risita infantil y sacó el culo, directo al encuentro de su repentinamente torpe mano. ¿Acaso le estaba dando a entender que quería que siguiera tocando? No podía ser más que un desvarío de borracho, no había más remedio. Aun así, no iba a perder la oportunidad. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, controlándose a duras penas de no pasar de un simple agarre de culo por encima del pantalón, y apretó los dedos sobre el apetecible músculo. 

Se le estaba secando la garganta. La nalga se adaptaba con precisión milimétrica a su mano, como si las hubieran hecho la una para la otra. Tuvo la mala idea de mirar a Jung a la cara. El hijo de puta parecía estar disfrutando del toque y sonreía a la vez que dejaba la cabeza colgar hacia atrás, incapaz aún de sostenerla. La visión del cuello no le ayudó a recobrar la lucidez. Todo lo contrario, su autocontrol desaparecía a medida que el capitán exponía más y más la masculina curva del cuello. Tragó y vio aquella nuez de Adán desplazarse a lo largo de su garganta. ¿Qué se sentiría al pasar la lengua por ella a la vez que hacía eso?

Sentía que estaba perdiendo la batalla contra su autocontrol. En otras circunstancias no habría ni siquiera contemplado la posibilidad de hacer algo así en un sitio donde podía verlo cualquiera, pero en esos momentos se lo estaba pensando seriamente. Se moría por probar aquel cuello, por besar aquella mandíbula, por saborear esos labios… No había nadie por allí, estaban solos. El pasillo estaba casi a oscuras. ¿Quién se iba a enterar?

Entonces sus dedos, absortos en su tarea, rozaron unas llaves en el fondo del bolsillo. Sintió que no debía ignorar aquella especie de señal del destino que le había prohibido hacer semejante locura. No era ni el sitio ni el momento. 

Con resignación, sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta. El capitán seguía en su propio mundo y dijo algo cuando cruzaron el umbral, pero le restó importancia y cerró tras de sí. 

La habitación era muy sencilla, casi espartana. Había una cama pulcramente hecha, un armario empotrado y una cómoda. La ventana estaba cerrada y no se veía más que oscuridad por ella. Lo único llamativo era una guitarra apoyada en la pared junto a la cama. Ignoró la decoración y llevó a Jung hasta la cama.

Nada más dejarlo sobre el colchón, el hombre se desplomó boca arriba como un muerto. Pensó en ponerlo algo más cómodo. Quitarle las botas, tal vez, y tumbarlo mejor en la cama. Podría quitarle los pantalones también. Incluso la camiseta. Seguramente sería más confortable descansar así, pero ¿qué pasaría cuando despertara y preguntara quién cojones lo había desnudado? Podría llegar a la conclusión de que lo había hecho él mismo sin darse cuenta. O no. 

Lo que lo persuadió de no hacerlo fue que dudaba que pudiera soportar desnudar ese cuerpo sin sufrir al menos dos infartos y daños importantes en su riego sanguíneo. A esas alturas, sentía con claridad dónde se estaba concentrando toda la sangre de su cuerpo y dudaba que pudiera controlar semejante ola. 

Una vez descartada la idea, se dispuso a marcharse, pero se le pasó algo por la cabeza que lo dejó lo suficientemente preocupado como para no poder irse tranquilo. Jung estaba boca arriba, totalmente K.O., con la boca abierta y sin indicios de recobrar la conciencia en breve. ¿Qué pasaría si le sobrevenía un vómito? Podría ahogarse. Preocupado, regresó a la cama y lo empujó como pudo hasta ponerlo de lado. 

Lo observó unos minutos. No daba señales de vida aún, pero al menos ahora estaba más seguro. Viendo su misión finalizada, fue hasta la puerta con la intención de irse de una vez. Y entonces escuchó balbucear al capitán y volverse a poner boca arriba. 

-No, joder. Quédate de lado, hombre. 

Volvió a su lado y lo cambió de postura de nuevo. Esta vez no aguantó mucho más y apenas se notó tumbado sobre el costado, Jung se puso boca arriba de nuevo.

-No me jodas ahora, eh – lo regañó -. Me tengo que marchar ya, así que quédate de lado de una puñetera vez. ¡Joder!

Fueron tres intentos más los que fracasaron para mantener al capitán decúbito lateral. Pero no hubo forma de que se mantuviera así. ¿Cómo se iba con ese cargo de conciencia? Si le pasara algo, con lo que le había costado llevarlo hasta allí sano y salvo…

Lo único que se le ocurrió fue dejarlo sentado, bien derecho para que no tuviera ningún percance de ese tipo. Con más intención que fuerza, logró subirlo hasta la cabecera de la cama y apoyarlo en ella. Como era de esperar, el cuerpo desmadejado del hombre no se mantenía derecho así que le puso un par de almohadas a cada lado, bajo los brazos. De esa forma se mantuvo sentado. 

Contento con su obra, lo observó unos minutos. Respiraba con tranquilidad, como lo haría un niño en un profundo sueño, y hasta su cara tenía un aire infantil y dulce que no había visto antes. Era tan atractivo. Más que atractivo; era llamativo, cautivador, tentador… 

Contra eso llevaba luchando toda la noche. La tentación dolorosa de aprovechar su sueño y hacerle todo lo que le había pasado por la cabeza desde la primera vez que lo vio. 

Hablaba en sueños y movía los labios ligeramente. Aquellos sugerentes labios entreabiertos, expuestos, como si se los estuviera ofreciendo en silencio. Se sentó en la cama y siguió pasándole revista, desde el sedoso pelo despeinado hasta las piernas delgadas pero fuertes que descansaban relajadas muy cerca de donde él estaba sentado. Rozó ligeramente una de sus rodillas. Esperó la reacción pero Kurt no se movió siquiera. Puso entonces la mano sobre la pantorrilla y acarició de forma ascendente. Cuando llegó a la mitad del muslo paró. Aquello era una tortura. No podía seguir haciendo eso porque llegaría el momento en que no podría parar y se negaba a aprovecharse de un hombre borracho. Aunque la tentación fuera tan fuerte que le hormigueara la piel de todo el cuerpo necesitándolo. 

Se levantó y se acercó a su cara. Tan sólo se permitiría tocarle la mejilla, algo que había querido hacer desde hace mucho. La piel estaba caliente y empezaba a parecer una sombra en la zona del bigote. Pasó los dedos por debajo de su nariz, notando la aspereza, y de ahí a su labio superior. 

Aquella maldita boca que lo volvía loco. Los labios con los que soñaba cada noche, abiertos como si lo estuviera invitando a pasar al interior. Metió la yema del dedo entre ellos y los acarició con cuidado. Sin darse cuenta, él mismo tenía los suyos abiertos, hambrientos, deseando los del capitán. 

Lo único que se escuchaba era la respiración profunda y grave de Kurt. El aire entrando y saliendo por su nariz de forma sibilante. Debía de tener la boca seca porque sacó la lengua levemente y se humedeció los labios.

Aquello lo perdió por completo. Imitó el gesto y se lamió sus propios labios, absorto en la humedad que había quedado en los del capitán. Ya era mucho aguantar. Había soportado estoicamente cada tentación involuntaria que Jung le había puesto en las narices, pero un hombre tiene sus límites, y él se estaba saltando los suyos con pértiga ahora mismo. ¿Cómo se llamaba cuando sentías la necesidad imperiosa de besar a alguien aunque tenga el mismo aliento que un dragón de Komodo? Ah, sí. Amor.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se inclinó sobre él y lo besó. 

Fue apenas un roce en principio, no necesitaba más. O eso creía. Cuando sintió la suavidad de su boca contra la suya, una especie de calor abrasador le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Ladeó la cabeza y acopló los labios a los suyos, hasta encerrarlos en un beso que empezaba a dejar de ser inocente. Atrapó el carnoso labio inferior y lo saboreó. El deleite que sintió no era comparable con nada. 

Fue cuidadoso y suave, no quería despertarlo, pero se recreó durante unos segundos gloriosos de tener aquella boca a su merced. Aquel fue el beso más dulce que había dado en su vida. Tenía deseos de invadir su boca y morir allí, pero por algún motivo, necesitaba esa ternura que le estaba invadiendo poco a poco. Quería obtener de él lo que no había podido ver hasta esa noche; belleza, dulzura, suavidad, encanto. Un beso que atesorar cuando la realidad volviera y lo mandara a limpiar letrinas.

A duras penas se apartó de él. No podía ni abrir los ojos, tan extasiado estaba por lo que acababa de sentir. Tal vez habría sido preferible que no hubiera conseguido abrirlos. Cuando lo hizo, se encontró con la mirada oscura del capitán. 

Se levantó de la cama de un salto, maldiciéndose por haberse dejado llevar de esa forma. Su poco control lo había despertado, y a juzgar por su expresión, estaba a punto de mandarlo fusilar. 

Lo extraño era que ninguno de los dos podía dejar de hacer contacto visual con el otro. Keun estaba perdido en los ojos color café que lo miraban con una expresión indefinida. No se le ocurría qué podía estar pensando el capitán, pero temía que nada agradable. Y que no le quitara la vista de encima le estaba empezando a poner muy nervioso. 

Tragó saliva y fue a decir algo, aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que se decía en esos casos que no sonara a excusa barata. No le dio tiempo a abrir la boca cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-Joder, estás aquí -. La voz preocupada del sargento Kim le llegó antes de poder verlo, a pesar de que entró como una tromba -. Te he buscado por todas partes. ¿Dónde cojones te has metido? Me voy un momento y… Oh, está usted aquí, Jang. 

No pudo contestar. Hizo un movimiento de cabeza que resultó patético, y la culpa la tenía el jodido capitán que seguía mirándolo sin parpadear. Si no dejaba de mirarlo así, era capaz de echarse a llorar incluso. 

-¿Ha traído usted al capitán hasta aquí?

Kim lo devolvió a la realidad.

-Eh… sí, yo lo traje.

-Bien, muchas gracias, soldado. Ya no hace falta aquí. Puede marcharse.

Echó un último vistazo a Jung y lo encontró aún con la vista clavada en él, serio como no lo había visto antes, con una expresión impertérrita y fría.

-Entonces me marcho – dijo apartando la vista del capitán antes de que se le notara que se estaba poniendo muy nervioso -. Si dan su permiso.

Saludó y se dio la vuelta para salir.

-¡Jang!

El bramido grave lo detuvo en seco. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y contestó sin volverse.

-¿Sí, mi capitán?

Se hizo un silencio pesado durante unos eternos segundos antes de que siguiera hablando.

-Mañana a primera hora, vaya a ver a Kim. Está usted arrestado. 

Keun Suk se giró rápidamente. No podía ser. Mierda.

-Pero… Kurt, ¿qué dices? – escuchó a Kim hablarle por lo bajo – El chico te ha traído hasta aquí y…

-Cinco días de arresto – Jung lo interrumpió con malos modos -. Mañana quiero a este hombre en el calabozo antes de desayunar. ¿Ha quedado claro, sargento?

Kim y Keun Suk se miraron, los dos casi igual de perplejos. Ninguno de los dos podía desobedecer al capitán y lo sabían. El sargento puso cara de resignación y lo miró con una disculpa en la mirada.

-Ya ha oído al capitán, soldado. Venga a verme mañana a primera hora. 

Sonó como un padre que se ve obligado a castigar a su hijo y siente que le duele más el castigo a él de lo que le va a doler al crío. Keun agradeció el apoyo del sargento y saludó de la forma más correcta que pudo. Se cuadró y dijo con voz firme:

-Como ordene, señor.

Después de eso, no iba a pasar más tiempo allí, expuesto a la mirada asesina del dragón. Salió y caminó con paso ligero hasta los dormitorios. Tenía que intentar dormir porque los siguientes cinco días iban a ser los más duros de su vida.

##### Continuará...


	8. Chapter 8

### Capítulo 8

Las mañanas lluviosas siempre eran las mejores para hacer la instrucción. Los soldados no pensaban igual, claro, pero Kurt las prefería. Podía achacar su mala leche al mal tiempo. O no, tampoco es que le importara.

Los había tenido corriendo por el campo de entrenamiento más de una hora. Había hombres que ni siquiera intentaban disimular lo cansados que estaban y se sujetaban el costado con una mano o bufaban como si un pulmón se les hubiera atascado en la garganta. 

Kurt los miraba correr. Sólo eso. 

No estaba del todo centrado en lo que miraba. Tan sólo veía a los hombres empapados en sudor dar una vuelta tras otra a la pista. El pelotón entero menos Jang. 

Cuando había ido a buscarlos para llevarlos a correr, el soldado ya no estaba. Su cama estaba hecha con la perfección milimétrica que se exigía en el ejército y no había ni rastro de él. Ni su ropa ni ninguno de sus objetos personales estaban a la vista y en el fondo se sintió frustrado. No sabía bien si porque eso le quitaba la oportunidad de reprenderlo una vez más o porque le apetecía ver señales del chico, aunque fueran sus botas junto a la cama.

Se estaba volviendo loco. A veces pensaba que el puñetero Jang hacía las cosas a posta para provocarlo, pero de inmediato se daba cuenta de que el chico no hacía nada que mereciera un castigo o una llamada de atención y entonces era cuando pensaba que lo que estaba haciendo era buscar excusas para tener contacto con él. ¿Tanta atracción sentía que tenía que recurrir a un truco tan bajo? 

No quería ni pensar en esa palabra. _Atracción_. ¿De verdad se sentía atraído por él? Eso explicaría muchas cosas, claro, pero… ¿En serio? De todas formas, siempre era mejor una simple atracción que otra cosa más contundente. Y no, no iba a decir la palabra. 

La atracción podía ser pasajera. Era un capricho que se te va de las manos y de la misma forma que llegaba se podía marchar. Y por eso se le había pasado por la cabeza una idea loca y, por qué no decirlo, casi desesperada. 

No contemplaba ponerla en práctica. Principalmente porque la había jodido pero bien con Jang. 

Le venían vagos recuerdos de la noche anterior. Flashes sin sentido ni orden que había tomado por sueños. La voz de Jang hablándole. Alguien moviéndolo de un lado a otro en contra de su voluntad, aunque él tampoco hacía nada por impedírselo. Manos que lo agarran, lo sujetan dándole seguridad, lo tocan con mimo. El calor de otro cuerpo junto al suyo. La blandura de una cama bajo su maltrecho cuerpo. Unos brazos fuertes que no le permiten descansar en paz y lo mueven por el colchón como a un pelele. Algo suave y cálido contra sus labios, como si alguien estuviera vertiendo miel tibia sobre ellos. 

Y entonces recobró la conciencia. 

Antes de abrir los ojos tuvo que pensar detenidamente qué demonios estaba pasando. La lucidez tardaba considerablemente más tiempo en regresar que la conciencia y no sabía bien qué era aquello que había conseguido hacerlo volver del sopor que le había producido el alcohol. Tan sólo cuando se dio cuenta de que era un beso pudo abrir los ojos.

No vio nada. Quien fuera que estuviera prestándole tal atención a su boca estaba demasiado cerca como para que pudiera distinguirlo. Y tampoco le hacía falta. Sabía quién era y por eso estaba en shock. 

Estaba soñando, ¿verdad? O había bebido tanto que había caído en un coma que le hacía tener alucinaciones. No podía estar pasando aquello de verdad. ¿Qué motivo podía tener Jang para besarlo? No podía ser. 

Cuando el hombre se apartó, tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca húmeda y enrojecida a causa del beso. Aquella expresión de deleite que vio en su cara no hizo más que convencerlo de que estaba soñando. Era eso o estaba siendo víctima de una broma pesada. Este último pensamiento lo enfureció, pero lo contrarrestó con la sensación indescriptible que le llenó el pecho al mirar a Jang. No podía ser real. Ni él, ni sus besos, ni el pellizco que sentía en la boca del estómago. 

Entonces Jang abrió los ojos y se asustó. Tanto que saltó de la cama hacia atrás, como un gato al que se le cierra una puerta en las narices de golpe. No podía descifrar su expresión. ¿Estaba sorprendido, confundido, avergonzado? Tal vez todo a la vez, pero no podía procesarlo. No cuando aún no entendía qué podía haber llevado al soldado a besarlo mientras estaba desmayado. 

Ninguno de los dos apartaba la mirada del otro. Entendía por qué lo hacía él, ya que no encontraba otra forma de descifrar el misterio que observando a quien lo había llevado a esa situación, pero Jang… ¿Por qué cojones no apartaba la vista? ¿Acaso lo estaba desafiando? ¿De eso iba todo aquello, de ver quién podía más? 

Kim entró como una tromba en ese momento. En el fondo fue una suerte, porque estaba pensando seriamente en levantarse de la cama, agarrar a Jang por el cuello y…

¿Y qué? De lo que tenía ganas era de continuar con lo que él había empezado. Maldito fuera. 

Una de las cosas que más le había hecho sufrir con respecto a esos sentimientos que no quería reconocer era que estaban enfocados hacia una persona que tal vez no quisiera verse implicado en ese tipo de asuntos. A ver, Jang formaba parte de la farándula coreana, asiática en general dada su popularidad casi mundial, y en esos ambientes ya se sabía que casi todo estaba permitido, pero no estaba seguro de si el hombre sentía algún tipo de atracción por sus congéneres. En definitiva, se sentía un vicioso, encoñado con un chico joven y, a todas luces, totalmente hetero. 

Podía mentirse a sí mismo y decir que aquel descubrimiento no había cambiado nada. Pero lo había hecho. Si Jang era partidario y participante en relaciones entre hombres, bien podía sentir algo parecido a lo que sentía él. Eso explicaría el beso y todo lo demás.

Pero eso lo pensaba ahora, después de haber pasado la noche en vela, mascando lo que había pasado. Y sobre todo la reacción tan horrible que había tenido. Lo de mandar a Jang al calabozo había sido un arrebato absurdo, un intento desesperado de esa parte de su subconsciente que pensaba que se había vuelto loco por defenderlo de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Que no era otra cosa que sucumbir a lo que sentía. 

Aún escuchaba las voces de su conciencia declarada hetero-activista, aunque cada vez con menos intensidad. Y cada vez le importaba menos.

¿A qué conclusión le llevaba eso? Joder, aún no lo sabía, pero ya no sentía que debía luchar con uñas y dientes contra sus impulsos. 

 

 

Estaba empezando a llover cuando vio llegar a Kim. Se paró a su lado y lo saludó como le correspondía por su rango, pero después se puso lo suficientemente cerca como para hablarle con familiaridad sin que nadie los oyera. 

-Tienes mejor aspecto que ayer. ¿Te encuentras mejor?

-Sí, bastante mejor – mintió mientras parpadeaba, sintiendo que la cabeza podía explotarle con el simple gesto.

-Me alegro. En algún momento me tienes que explicar qué coño pasó anoche, Kurt. Primero te emborrachas y desapareces en diez minutos que te dejo solo y después te encuentro intentando utilizar la fuerza sobre Jang como si fueras Darth Vader. ¿Qué demonios te pasó?

-Ya sabes que el tequila no me sienta demasiado bien. Se me sube pronto.

-¿Cuántos tomaste?

-No sé. Recuerdo uno… dos, tres… umm, cuatro. No, cinco. 

-Eso que tú recuerdes, claro -. Kim vio a Kurt asentir con la cabeza -. Apuesto a que ni respiraste entre chupito y chupito y por eso la cogiste a cuadros tan rápido.

-Es posible. 

-¿Y qué pasó con Jang?

No quería contestar. Kim estaba al corriente de su problema ya que habían estado hablando de ello la noche anterior, justo antes de que el sargento se marchara a hacer una llamada importante y él decidiera que todo era una mierda y que necesitaba empapar el cerebro en alcohol, a ver si así dejaba de tomar decisiones por su cuenta. Pero su amigo no sabía nada del beso de Jang. Y lo que era más preocupante, no sabía nada de cómo ese beso le había hecho sentir. Le debía una explicación, claro, al fin y al cabo le había obligado a arrestar a Jang sin darle un motivo justificado, y eso era una falta grave en el ejército. 

Si se castigaba a alguien, había que abrir un expediente y explicar las razones del mismo. Se podía enfrentar a un buen paquete si descubrían que lo había arrestado por motivos personales. Eso estaba terminantemente prohibido y además castigado. Kim se había expuesto tanto como él al aceptar cumplir con el arresto sin pedir explicaciones y eso decía mucho de su amigo. 

-Te lo dije anoche, se extralimitó en sus funciones. 

-Ya, pero ¿qué fue lo que hizo? No sabes la que he tenido que idear para poder presentar la hoja de arresto sin que resultara sospechoso. Además, me he sentido fatal, Kurt. Me cae bien Jang y siento decirte que, por muy amigos que seamos, esta es la última vez que hago algo así sólo para que alivies tu frustración. No es justo y lo sabes. 

Por regla general, Kim no lo sermoneaba si no estaba totalmente seguro de que lo merecía y de que la charla le iba a servir de algo. Como contrapunto, él siempre lo mandaba a la mierda por darle la chapa, pero ambos sabían que esos momentos eran necesarios y casi siempre útiles. En esa ocasión ni siquiera protestó. Se merecía la bronca.

-¿Cómo? ¿No vas a llamarme gilipollas por soltarte la charla? – Le preguntó Kim extrañado – Ahora me dices que tengo razón en todo y me da el infarto que no me dio cuando llegamos a las semifinales del mundial en el 2002.

Jung sonrió casi imperceptiblemente pero no contestó. Kim hizo lo mismo. Adoraba a aquel tío. Todo era tan fácil con él. 

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

-No lo sé.

-No puedes dejarlo allí mucho tiempo y lo sabes.

-Ya, ya. No me vuelvas a repetir que no es justo. 

-Bueno, eso y el pequeño problema que tiene de claustrofobia.

_Mierda_.

No se había acordado de eso, maldito fuera. Miró a Kim casi con espanto. ¡Joder, qué había hecho!

-No me digas que no te has acordado. Joder, tío. He pedido que lo pongan en la celda del final del pasillo, la que tiene la ventana grande que da al polvorín. Espero que sea suficiente para que no le dé otro ataque. Si eso pasa, sí que lo vamos a tener jodido para dar explicaciones.

Empezó a sentir que se ahogaba. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de hacerle eso? Y seguramente, Jang ni siquiera habría protestado, como en las demás ocasiones. 

-¡Se acabó el ejercicio por hoy! – gritó. Todo el pelotón se detuvo al momento -. Kim, ¿te haces cargo de ellos un rato?

-Claro. Anda, corre. 

Pero ya había salido disparado antes de que Kim se lo propusiera. 

 

Cuando llegó a la unidad de calabozos, ya estaba casi empapado por completo. La lluvia había apretado considerablemente mientras corría pero no por eso se había detenido.

El recinto donde estaban los calabozos era una edificación de una sola planta, con más pinta de casa de campo que de cárcel. Estaba muy apartada del resto de barracones, eso sí, y estaba cercada de forma que era imposible acercarse a ella si no era por la entrada principal. Las ventanas de las celdas daban, o bien a un patio, o bien al exterior por los laterales, pero estaban lo suficientemente altas como para que ni un hombre subido a los hombros de otro pudiera llegar a ellas. Y después estaban las que daban a la parte trasera, con ventanas al polvorín, una de las que ocupaba Jang. 

Había que subir varios escalones para entrar y se los habría comido si no se hubiera detenido delante de ellos para intentar serenarse. Estaba demasiado acelerado y no podía entrar allí como un padre primerizo en un paritorio. Respiró profundamente, se pasó las manos por el pelo corto y se dio cuenta de que estaba empapado. Daba igual. Eso no lo iba a detener.

Entró con paso firme, haciendo sonar sus botas de punta reforzada contra el suelo de piedra. Junto a la puerta había una pequeña oficina con las puertas de cristales y en la que había un mostrador tras el que se sentaba un oficial que leía algo que escondió de inmediato cuando lo vio entrar. El tipo se puso de pie de un salto, salió del mostrador y se cuadró ante él.

-¡A sus órdenes, mi capitán!

-Descanse, cabo. 

El hombre se relajó pero no del todo. El calabozo no tenía demasiada actividad desde hacía mucho tiempo. Actualmente, era más frecuente castigar a los soldados que cometían alguna falta encargándoles tareas o prohibiéndoles salir del cuartel antes que encerrándolos en una celda. Los arrestos no solían ser tan duros en esos tiempos y en los casos en que se cometía una falta realmente grave, se optaba por trasladar al infractor a la prisión militar, así que posiblemente, el hombre no estuviera muy acostumbrado a ver oficiales salir y entrar de allí. 

-Esta mañana han traído a un hombre arrestado, ¿verdad?

-Sí, señor. El soldado Jang, señor. 

-¿Ya le ha dado curso al papeleo? – Casi no pudo contener las ansias. 

Los papeles del arresto eran entregados al encargado de los calabozos cuando se encerraba al detenido. Este les daba curso mandándoselos al comandante, que los firmaba para que el arresto fuera oficial y se reflejara en la hoja de expediente. Si ya habían salido de allí, tendría que interceptarlos antes de que llegaran a manos del comandante. Tenía que conseguir esos papeles como fuera y destruirlos. Sólo así se terminaría aquel asunto, quedándose en una simple anécdota.

Cruzó los dedos mentalmente. Que aún estuvieran allí, por favor. Por favor.

-Aún no, señor. Estoy solo esta mañana y no puedo abandonar mi puesto. Estaba esperando que viniera el brigada para darles salida, señor. 

_Gracias a Dios_.

-Bien, no se preocupe – le dijo aún nervioso -. Se ha cometido un error. Jang no debería haber terminado aquí. Deme los papeles que yo me encargo. 

Esperó a que el hombre obedeciera, pero parecía no querer moverse.

-Señor, en la hoja de arresto pone…

-La hoja de arresto se puede modificar, ¿verdad?

-Bueno…

-¿Verdad?

Nadie le discutía cuando usaba ese tono. Aquel pobre hombre debía de estar temblando ahora mismo. Y más le valía hacer caso o se las vería con algo más que sus palabras.

-Claro, señor. Ahora mismo borro el registro. 

-Perfecto -. Casi respiró aliviado, pero no podía dejar ver que aquel simple hecho le había cambiado el humor -. ¿Dónde está Jang?

-En la celda del fondo, señor. Le acompañaré si…

-No. Usted haga lo que le he ordenado. Tenga los papeles para cuando vuelva.

-Como ordene, mi capitán – el cabo se volvió a cuadrar y dejó claro así que no iba a poner ninguna objeción al respecto. Aun así tenía que advertirle.

-Ah, y otra cosa, cabo. Espero discreción por su parte. Si esto llega a oídos de alguien, sabré que ha sido usted quien lo ha difundido. ¿Me he explicado con claridad?

-Absolutamente, señor.

Le entregó la llave y regresó al mostrador, seguramente a buscar el formulario de arresto de Jang que le había pedido. Kurt no le echó más cuenta, tenía que enfrentarse a Jang. 

No sabía qué le iba a decir, pero le debía una disculpa, como poco. Cuando estuvo frente a la celda en cuestión, se paró a tomar aire. Llenó los pulmones y soltó el aire, buscando alivio a su nerviosismo. No funcionó demasiado bien. 

La puerta de hierro pintada de gris tenía un ventanuco del tamaño de una carátula de CD. Estaba abierto y dentro estaba bastante oscuro. Se asomó y vio a Jang al fondo, sentado en el catre, junto a la ventana. Miraba hacia afuera, al cielo, como si quisiera mantener el contacto con el exterior a toda costa.

Un último suspiro y metió la llave en la cerradura. Se dio cuenta de que le temblaban las manos y tuvo que flexionar los dedos varias veces para intentar controlarlo.

-Vamos, Kurt – se dijo en un susurro -, haz lo que tienes que hacer.

 

 

Keun Suk llevaba sentado en el mismo sitio, junto a la ventana, desde que había llegado. A veces se odiaba a sí mismo por esa debilidad que no había pedido y sabía que, si no lo mantenía bajo control, no pasaría ni un día antes de que le diera un ataque de pánico de los gordos.

La celda apenas medía tres metros de ancho por tres de largo. Era verdaderamente agobiante. Sentía que, si se estiraba demasiado, tocaría las paredes con ambos extremos de su cuerpo y eso no estaba bien. La sensación de ahogo, en aquel espacio tan reducido, era sofocante. Nada más entrar lo notó, pero ni se le ocurrió decir nada. ¿Para qué?

Al menos había una ventana enorme por la que se veía todo el polvorín y parte de la carretera. Se había tenido que subir a la cama y empinarse bastante para poder verlo porque la ventana estaba a una altura considerable, pero al menos lo había visto. La ventana debía medir dos metros de alto y tenía una reja de barrotes gruesos. Lo mejor era que la altura lo dejaba ver el cielo con amplitud. Así no sentía tanto agobio, con la vista panorámica del cielo encapotado y las nubes cargadas de lluvia que se prendían de él esa mañana.

Se estaba haciendo a la idea poco a poco de que tendría que pasar allí los próximos cinco días. Lo mejor era relajarse y verlos pasar con calma. Esa era la clave, la calma. Justo la que a él le faltaba.

Había hecho muchas estupideces en su vida, pero al parecer esta las superaba a todas con nota. Lo había hecho bien hasta el momento. Había sido obediente, respetuoso, disciplinado. No se había metido en líos y había acatado las órdenes como si lo hubiera hecho toda la vida, aunque más bien siempre había sido al revés. No había intentado destacar, aunque su buen esfuerzo le había costado, y se había integrado perfectamente con los compañeros y superiores. 

Bueno, con uno había fallado. Un solo error que valía por cien. 

Después de todo el esfuerzo iba y la cagaba por un impulso. En aquel momento no había podido controlarlo, pero eso no era disculpa. Debería de haber pensado mejor lo que hacía y haberse estado quietecito. Si así hubiera sido, ahora estaría tan tranquilo con el resto de su compañía. 

Pero entonces no tendría el recuerdo de la incitante boca del capitán contra la suya. 

¿Valía la pena un arresto por un único beso? Por mucho que le pesara, la respuesta era sí. Así de pillado estaba.

Porque lo estaba, a quién quería engañar. Que el capitán Jung le atrajera nada más verlo no le sorprendió. Al fin y al cabo era todo un ejemplar. Justo como a él le gustaban: masculino, rudo y sensual. A parte de esa pincelada dulce y tierna que al parecer sólo él veía y que el bueno de Jung se empeñaba en esconder. La atracción duró lo que dura el toque de diana porque sin darse cuenta se empezó a fijar en cosas que no tenían nada que ver con querer encerrarse con él en el almacén de avituallamiento.

Se fijaba en sus manos, viriles y ágiles, como si estuviera acostumbrado a usarlas para manipular algo delicado, y en sus dedos largos. Parecían las manos de un músico. 

También estaban esa miríada de expresiones que hablaban por sí solas. Esa costumbre de enseñar los dientes, como si quisiera gruñirle a todo el mundo, pero que no era más que un gesto muy estudiado para hacerse respetar. Y aquella cara como de perdido que ponía en ocasiones, principalmente cuando no lo veía nadie, en la que dejaba la boca abierta y miraba hacia arriba, como esperando iluminación divina. Pero su preferida era cuando sonreía. Lo hacía demasiado poco para su gusto. Su cara cambiaba por completo cuando lo hacía y estaba adorable, con esas arruguitas que rodeaban sus ojos.

Y estaba su voz. Su increíble voz, sensual y áspera a la vez. Era rasposa y melosa, una mezcla que le ponía los pelos de punta y le hacía temblar las piernas. Todo aquel conjunto de cosas le habrían pasado desapercibidas si sólo sintiera atracción así que lo que sentía debía de tener otro nombre. Mejor no pensarlo siquiera, sus posibilidades con el capitán eran tan remotas como que saliera de allí en ese momento. 

Entonces escuchó la llave en la puerta de la celda. Giró dos veces antes de que el portón de hierro se abriera con un chirriar de goznes. Se puso de pie y espero a ver al cabo que estaba en la puerta o algún otro oficial. ¿Qué hora sería? ¿Le traerían la comida ya?

Para su sorpresa, quien entró a la celda fue Jung. 

Superó su sorpresa y se cuadró mientras lo veía cerrar la puerta tras de sí con cuidado. Una vez cerrada, se dio cuenta de que también había cerrado el ventanuco. 

El capitán se plantó allí, con las piernas separadas y las manos a los costados apretadas en dos puños de nudillos blanquecinos. Tenía una expresión seria, demasiado, y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Lo que le faltaba, no había tenido bastante con castigarlo que ahora le iba a dar una paliza. No, si en el fondo lo tenía bien merecido, por gilipollas. 

Siguió saludando con respeto. Jung no había dicho ni media palabra y no quería enfurecerlo más aún. Aquel sitio era demasiado pequeño y el capitán llenaba todo el espacio con su presencia. Estaba empezando a sudar, maldita sea. Si había ido a partirle las piernas, que lo hiciera de una vez. 

El hombre dio dos pasos y enseguida lo tuvo delante. Él seguía erguido, con la mano sobre la ceja derecha en un saludo formal, mirando a algún punto por encima de la cabeza del capitán. Ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara. 

-Dígame una cosa, Jang. Y quiero una respuesta clara y concisa.

Se atrevió a mirarlo y respondió.

-Sí, mi capitán.

Dio un paso más y lo tuvo tan pegado que sus botas chocaron.

-¿Por qué?

La pregunta le pilló por sorpresa, aunque por algún motivo se la esperaba. Y sabía de sobra a qué se refería. No podía ser otra cosa. 

Jung entrecerraba el ojo derecho al hablar, un gesto que no le había visto hacer nunca. Resultaba amenazador y sexy a la vez, pero no sabía lo que podía significar. Podía ser desde odio a tensión acumulada. Como fuera, el gesto lo puso como una moto.

Maldita sea, Sukkie, no es el momento, se dijo.

Estaba tardando demasiado en responder y no quería enfurecerlo. Aunque ya puestos, qué más daba. Además le había pedido claridad, ¿no? Pues que fuera lo que Dios quisiera.

-Porque me gusta usted, capitán.

Todo pasó muy deprisa. Escuchó el bufido que Jung emitió por la nariz, como un toro enfurecido, y acto seguido tenía la enorme mano del capitán rodeando su cuello con fuerza. Lo empujó contra la pared y lo sujetó allí, mientras apretaba su garganta. 

Allí estaba de nuevo aquel tic en el ojo derecho. Tenía los labios apretados, la mandíbula tensa y todos los músculos del cuerpo a punto de reventar. Escuchó un gruñido. Salía justo del centro del pecho de Jung y se asustó. Dios, iba a morir allí de una sola hostia, porque no le iba a hacer falta más a aquella bestia para reventarle la cabeza.

Pero no llegaron los golpes. Ni siquiera un grito. Para su sorpresa, Jung se acercó mucho a él, tanto como para dejar de caer el pecho contra el suyo, sin soltarle el cuello. A esa distancia, ¿qué podría hacerle?

Kurt desplazó los dedos hasta su mandíbula y clavó allí los dedos. Estaba tan agitado que el pecho del capitán rozaba el suyo, y se dio cuenta de que él estaba haciendo lo mismo. Estuvo a punto de gritarle que hiciera lo que fuera ya, pero fue imposible. 

El capitán atacó su boca con una rabia contenida que le hacía temblar el brazo que lo sujetaba. Fue demasiado agresivo, apretó demasiado los labios contra los suyos, pero le dio igual.

No podía creer que el capitán lo estuviera besando. Ni en sus mejores sueños pasaría eso. Aquello era tan abrumador que no pudo seguir pensando. Acopló sus labios a los de Jung y participó en el beso. 

Podía sentir la respiración caliente y agitada de Jung contra su mejilla, un calor que le estaba encendiendo por momentos. Lo dejó hacer, se dejó besar y apretar, recibió cada movimiento y lo dejó dirigir el beso. Y era maravilloso. En algún momento se volvió más lento, mucho menos agresivo, y sintió que la boca del capitán se relajaba hasta entreabrir los labios.

Sintió su lengua contra el labio inferior y abrió la boca de inmediato. No quería que pensara que rechazaba tal intimidad. No, por el contrario, se moría por sentir su lengua contra la suya, lamerla, succionarla, recorrer el interior de su boca y notar su saliva mezclándose con la suya.

Jung gemía dentro de su boca. Él también lo hacía, no podía ser menos. Estaba haciendo realidad un sueño, ¿cómo no iba a jadear de deleite? La mano de Kurt dejó de ser una garra apretada para convertirse en una caricia suave pero firme contra su mandíbula, su oreja y la base de la nuca. Sintió su otra mano sujetarle el otro lado de la cara, encerrando su rostro en una caricia de manos grandes que sólo eran capaces de dar placer en esos momentos. 

Por su parte, se atrevió a poner una mano en la cintura del capitán y lo encontró mojado pero caliente. Debía de haberse mojado con la lluvia, aunque la ropa parecía estar secándose de dentro afuera, tal era el calor que desprendía el hombre. 

Dios, estaba tan firme. Su carne bajo su mano estaba tensa y deseaba tocarla sin la ropa de por medio. Quería desnudarlo por completo, acariciarlo de arriba abajo y disfrutar de aquel cuerpo que se había convertido en su tortura y su gloria en poco tiempo. Lo abrazó por la espalda, quemándole las manos por no poder sucumbir a su deseo de tocar su piel directamente, y el capitán se arrellanó mejor contra él. El paraíso debía tener su puerta de entrada por allí cerca. 

La lengua de Kurt embestía con desenfreno en su boca, urgente y desesperada, temiendo tal vez que aquello acabara de un momento a otro. O resistiéndose a dejarlo. Sukkie se dejó llevar y siguió su ritmo, lamiendo cuando el capitán se lo pedía, dejándose invadir igualmente, pero disfrutando de cada una de las atenciones que Jung quería darle. Todo aquello era un regalo extra, de todos modos.

Y de pronto el contacto se rompió. 

Keun Suk sintió que se quedaba vacío, solo sin Kurt rodeándole. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero los abrió de inmediato cuando notó su ausencia.

Jung estaba a unos pasos de él, con la sorpresa pintada en la cara, los labios hinchados por el beso y la frente perlada de sudor. Se pasaba la mano por la cabeza con nerviosismo y miraba de un lado a otro, posiblemente intentando entender qué cojones había pasado.

Quiso decirle algo, que no pasaba nada, que todo estaba bien. Que para él todo estaba bien. Incluso estar allí encerrado. Si eso significaba acercarse a él, estaba bien. Pero apenas le dio tiempo de separarse de la pared cuando Jung se giró y salió de la celda dando un portazo. Escuchó los pasos acelerados por el pasillo, perderse con la misma rapidez que había sucedido todo allí dentro. 

Se sentó de nuevo en el catre. No estaba seguro de lo que había pasado, pero no iba a protestar. Seguramente dormiría como en una nube esa noche, daba igual que fuera una celda que una suite del Ritz.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo, sacándolo de su sueño, y se puso de pie. ¿Sería él, que lo había pensado mejor y volvía a sus brazos?

_Dios, que sea él de nuevo._

Quien entró fue el cabo de la puerta. Tenía la misma cara insustancial que le había visto al llegar y tenía unas llaves en la mano.

-Estás libre, Jang – le dijo.

No podía creerlo.

-¿En serio? ¿Puedo marcharme?

-Sí. El capitán ha dado orden de levantarte el arresto.

¡Joder, si lo tuviera delante ahora mismo lo volvería a besar! Pero esta vez no se le iba a escapar. Aquel beso le había sabido a muy poco. 

No esperó más y salió afuera. Estaba tan contento que podría haber ido dando saltitos hasta la puerta. De hecho, creía que lo había hecho. 

-Un momento – lo detuvo el cabo -. Ha dicho que en cuanto salieras fueras a hablar con el comandante. Orden irrevocable.

Le dio un bajón de pronto. ¿Para eso lo había dejado libre, para librarse de él definitivamente? Esperaba que cumpliera su promesa de pedir traslado y por eso le había levantado el arresto, claro. Empezaba a pensar que toda aquella pantomima no era más que una treta para asustarlo. Pues bien, si lo que había estado buscando desde el principio era perderlo de vista, que fuera celebrando, porque estaba a punto de conseguirlo.

### Continuará...


	9. Chapter 9

### Capítulo 9

Fue caminando hasta el despacho del comandante. No tenía necesidad de correr y nadie le había dicho que fuera tan urgente, así que se lo tomó con calma. Después de lo que había pasado en el calabozo, estaba de una muy considerable mala leche y la caminata le iba a sentar bien. Lo que le faltaba era decirle alguna burrada al jefe supremo y terminar picando piedra en la frontera con Corea del Norte. 

Cuando llegó a su destino estaba más calmado, pero como contrapunto se le había enquistado una pena en el pecho que estaba empezando a doler. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan difícil? ¿No podían quedarse las cosas así, como estaban ahora mismo? Jung no tenía nada que temer de él. Si no quería volver a acercarse a él siquiera, lo entendería. Si pretendía ignorar que había pasado algo entre ellos, lo aceptaría. Pero apartarlo después de aquel beso… No lo iba a entender jamás.

Había sido él quien había ido a buscarlo, ¿no? No lo había provocado, no lo había buscado, ni siquiera había insinuado lo más mínimo. ¿Entonces por qué era él quién pagaba por los arrebatos de Jung? Joder, vaya mierda. 

Y lo peor de todo era que era tan estúpido que aceptaría cualquier alternativa de las anteriores sin rechistar antes que no volver a verlo, incluso el regresar a los tiempos en que lo ignoraba descaradamente menos para llamarle la atención. Sería capaz de sacrificar el avance que había significado el beso sin pensarlo en pos de no perderlo de vista. Aunque no lo olvidaría jamás; aquel recuerdo lo acompañaría por siempre. 

Los despachos de los altos mandos estaban en un edificio de oficinas junto al club de oficiales. Aquella zona no era frecuentada por la tropa a menos que se estuviera trabajando para algún mando o se les encargara alguna tarea que implicara estar por allí. También estaban los que, como él, eran llamados a presencia de algún jefazo, pero eso no solía ser por nada bueno.

Tuvo que subir dos tramos de escaleras para llegar al despacho. Tras una puerta que citaba _Comandante Kang Ho Dong_ encontró una sala donde había una mesa de despacho, varios sofás de cuero oscuro y una mesa baja llena de revistas, a todas luces de temática militar. En una pared había un cuadro del mapa geográfico de Corea del Sur y en el rincón junto a la ventana, una reproducción del mástil que había en el patio principal a escala, con su correspondiente _Taegeukgi_ colgando lacia por la falta de aire que la ondeara.

Tras la mesa había una mujer con uniforme militar que se apresuró a preguntarle qué quería.

-Quería ver al comandante Kang, por favor.

-¿Tiene cita?

-Bueno… no, creo que no, pero si pudiera hacer el favor de decirle que tengo que tratar un asunto urgente con él…

-Espere un momento. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Soldado Jang Keun Suk.

La mujer cogió el teléfono y pulsó un solo botón. Esperó hasta que recibió respuesta y la escuchó hablar en voz baja, casi imperceptible. La vio asentir un par de veces con la cabeza y finalmente despedirse formalmente del comandante.

-El comandante Kang lo recibirá ahora. Puede pasar. 

Sorprendido, fue hasta la puerta que había junto a la mesa y llamó. Escuchó un bramido en el interior que le dio permiso para entrar. Abrió con cuidado y entró. 

-¿Da su permiso, mi comandante?

-Pasa, chico, pasa. 

Le sorprendió la jovialidad del hombre. Lo había visto apenas en dos ocasiones, en un par de eventos oficiales, pasando revista a la tropa, y le pareció un tipo serio y bastante amenazador. Sólo su tamaño ya asustaba.

-Se presenta el soldado Jang, señor -. Se cuadró de manera impecable y esperó. 

-Descanse, soldado. 

Keun Suk se relajó a medias. Estaba muy nervioso, no sólo por lo que le iba a pedir, sino porque aquel tío imponía demasiado.

-Permiso para hablar, señor. 

-Sí, sí, ahora me dices lo que sea. Antes, una cosa: ¿eres tú ese cantante, el de los dramas? 

Aquello sí que era sorprendente. Abrió mucho los ojos y contestó algo aturdido.

-Eh… Sí, señor. Supongo que sí…

-¡Y yo sin enterarme! Cuando mi hija se entere de que te he tenido aquí todos estos meses y no le he conseguido un autógrafo me va a dejar de hablar. Y eso hará que mi mujer también deje de hablarme. Aún no he decidido si eso es bueno o no. 

Keun Suk sonrió. El tipo era simpático, después de todo.

-Bien, vayamos al tema – continuó el alto mando acomodándose en el enorme sillón de despacho donde estaba sentado. 

Estaba nervioso. Mucho. Ya no había vuelta atrás y le temblaban las piernas. Si el comandante aceptaba su petición, dentro de poco ya no estaría allí. No vería más al capitán Jung. ¿Estaba realmente preparado para eso? Cogió aire para infundirse valor y empezó a hablar. 

-Sí, señor. Verá, quería hablarle de mi traslado. Yo…

-Ya, ya. Eso ya está arreglado. Dime, ¿no tendrías una foto firmada para dedicarle a mi chica? 

-¿Perdón? ¿Cómo ha dicho?

-Una foto firmada. Ya sabes. Todos los artistas tenéis de esas, ¿no?

Sacudió la cabeza intentando concentrarse. Aquello empezaba a volverse un tanto surrealista.

-No. Quiero decir… Mi comandante, ¿ha dicho que ya estaba arreglado? No entiendo…

-El capitán Jung vino a verme hace un rato. Ya me ha puesto en conocimiento y no hay problema. 

¿Cómo? ¿Qué decía? Maldita sea, ¿qué se había perdido, joder? No sabía si enfadarse porque Jung había hablado por él o porque ni siquiera lo había dejado cumplir la promesa dada. ¿Pensaba que era lo suficientemente estúpido como para no saber qué tenía que decir?

Lo mismo era que no se fiaba de él. Había preferido asegurarse de que las cosas iban a ir como él quería, claro, temiendo que no cumpliera su promesa. Debía de estar dando saltos de alegría en algún lugar del cuartel. Por fin se libraba de él. ¡Jodido Jung!

Ya nada se podía hacer. Si Kang había dado su visto bueno, ya estaba todo hecho.

-Claro, señor – le dijo con evidente desánimo -. Me encargaré de hacerle llegar una para su hija, señor.

-Bien. ¡Perfecto! Bueno, ¿de qué quería hablarme, Jang?

¿Todavía preguntaba? El mundo confabulaba para que le explotara la vena de la sien, no había más remedio.

-Bueno… Ya de nada, señor. Si está todo hablado con el capitán, lo que yo diga ya no tiene sentido, ¿no cree?

-¿Es desagrado eso que veo?

-No… Señor… - No le iba a contar sus penas al comandante, ni que estuviese loco -. Es sólo que… Reconozco que no me emociona esta situación, señor.

-Hombre, comparado con otras cosas, no está tan mal.

-Si usted lo dice, señor.

Estaba realmente abatido. Le habría gustado poder disimularlo, pero le era totalmente imposible. Cómo le fastidiaba que aquello le afectara tanto. 

-No lo digo yo, Jang. En mis tiempos sí que era dura la mili -. El hombre se puso serio de momento y demasiado ceremonioso como para no temer que terminara por darle un grito por quejica, o algo peor -. No sabe lo que pasábamos entonces. La instrucción, las guardias, las instalaciones arcaicas, la falta de comunicación con la familia, sin móviles, sin internet… En aquellos tiempos nos hacían hombres, pero hombres de verdad, así nos tuvieran que hacer mear sangre.

-Tiene razón, señor. Discúlpeme. 

El hombre suspiró y se movió en la silla, que crujió bajo su peso. Se acercó a la mesa y puso los brazos sobre ella.

-No hay nada que disculpar, Jang. Pero recuerde que siempre puede ser peor. Siempre.

Tenía razón. Aunque en esos momentos, su traslado, fuera a donde fuera, le parecía lo peor del mundo. Y hablando de eso…

-¿Y a dónde me trasladan, señor?

El comandante puso cara de no entender nada. 

-¿Traslado? ¿Qué traslado? Usted no va a ningún lado, muchacho.

-No entiendo… Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que le ha pedido el capitán, señor?

Aguantó la respiración hasta que el comandante respondió. No tardó más que unos segundos, pero se le hicieron eternos.

-Que lo nombre su asistente, naturalmente. Ya lo habían hablado entre ustedes, ¿no?

¿Cuánto tiempo se podía llevar una persona sin respirar? ¿Y sin actividad cerebral? Estaba sufriendo una hipoxia generalizada, estaba seguro. De un momento a otro se desmayaría.

-Per… Perdón… Señor, ¿ha dicho…? ¿Ha dicho asistente? ¿Del capitán? ¿Está seguro? 

-Aquí mismo tengo la petición oficial -. Le mostró un formulario que tenía sobre la mesa. Pudo alcanzar a ver dos firmas y un sello a pie de página. ¿Acaso le estaba diciendo que, oficialmente, era el asistente de Jung?

-Pero… Mi comandante, yo… -Estaba demasiado nervioso. Tenía que calmarse -. ¿Entonces no me voy? ¿Me quedo en el cuartel? Como asis… asistente del capitán Jung. ¿Es así?

-Claro. ¿Pero no lo habían hablado ya? Jung me ha dicho que ya se lo había comunicado y que sólo quedaba que yo diera el visto bueno.

Estaba tan descolocado que no sabía cómo reaccionar. A lo que sí atinó fue a no descubrir la mentira de Jung. 

-Por supuesto, señor, pero… No sabía bien a qué se refería con _asistente_.

-No es gran cosa, tranquilo. Tendrá que llevar su agenda, si la tiene, porque este Jung es un tanto raro y hace las cosas un poco a su manera. También tendrá que hacer las funciones de chofer, secretario… En fin, lo que el capitán necesite. Ya lo irá descubriendo. Aunque supongo que lo descubrirán juntos, porque Jung no ha tenido un asistente antes. Ahora que lo pienso, es un poco raro, nunca ha querido un ayudante. No sé por qué ha cambiado de idea. Bueno, es igual, supongo que se ha dado cuenta de que hay demasiado que hacer aquí y él lo lleva haciendo solo demasiado tiempo. Está bien que reclame asistencia, así tendrá algo más de tiempo para él. 

¿Qué se supone que debía sentir al recibir toda esa información? Estaba por ponerse a dar saltos, joder. No sólo no tenía que irse, sino que además iba a trabajar con él. ¡Día a día, codo con codo! ¡No podía creerlo! 

-¿Eso es todo, soldado? – Kang lo sacó de la utopía con su voz grave, haciéndole dar un brinco.

-Eh… Sí, señor, es todo. Si da su permiso.

Saludó como correspondía a un alto mando y esperó respuesta. 

-Puede marcharse, soldado.

-Gracias, mi comandante. Que tenga un buen día, señor.

Se volvió para marcharse, loco por estar a solas y poder ponerse a dar saltos sin que nadie lo viera, pero el capitán lo detuvo antes de salir.

-Una última cosa, Jang. No olvide la foto dedicada, por favor. Hará a mi hija realmente feliz.

No pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja al contestar.

-Descuide, señor, no lo olvidaré. Es más, cuando regrese a los escenarios, cuente con entradas VIP de mi primer concierto para ella y para el resto de su familia. 

-¡Eso sería magnífico, chico! Muchas gracias. Puedes marcharte. Y recuerda presentarte ante el capitán Jung en cuanto sea posible. 

-Ahora mismo me encargo de eso, mi comandante. Ahora mismo. 

 

 

En cuanto salió del despacho empezó a correr. Porque sí, porque no podía controlarse. Porque estaba feliz y no se le ocurría otra forma de descargar el subidón de energía que había supuesto la noticia. 

Las oficinas que ocupaban los suboficiales estaban en otra área. No eran tan sofisticadas ni tan elegantes como las de los altos mandos, pero aun así no dejaban de ser oficinas y se exigía un comportamiento recto y educado. Por eso lo miraron mal cuando entró como un loco en el recibidor del edificio. 

Frenó en seco y saludó mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento. Estaba sofocado por la carrera, pero se sentía muy bien. Preguntó por la oficina del capitán Jung y le informaron que se encontraba en la primera planta, pasillo de la izquierda. Su nombre estaba en la puerta, no tenía perdida.

Subió los escalones de dos en dos y al llegar a la primera planta aminoró la marcha. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Cómo se presentaba ante él? No era un hombre tímido, no generalmente, pero no sabía de qué forma hablarle ahora. Seguía siendo su superior, pero después de todo lo que había pasado ese día…

Lo que debía tener claro era que debía controlarse. Era demasiado impulsivo, todo el mundo se lo decía aunque eso ya lo sabía él desde siempre, y tendía a dejarse llevar. Lo que le apetecía en esos momentos era saltarle al cuello al capitán y darle las gracias con un beso como el que él le había regalado en el calabozo. ¡Quería comérselo a besos!

Aún tenía que descubrir con qué propósito había hecho aquello, pero el simple hecho de mantenerlo cerca de él le daba pistas. No quería hacerse ilusiones, pero ¿no sería aquello un primer paso para convertir su relación capitán/recluta en algo más? Ojalá fuera así.

 

 

Llamó a la puerta con los nudillos. ¿Había tocado demasiado fuerte? Mierda, estaba sobrecargado de energía. No la cagues, Keun Suk, se dijo.

-Adelante.

Escuchó la voz del capitán al otro lado. Giró el pomo y entró despacio.

-Buenos días, mi capitán – dijo un poco nervioso. ¿Esa era su voz? Joder, estaba temblando.

Jung apenas levantó la cabeza, pero no lo miró a la cara. Estaba sentado tras una mesa llena de papeles, al parecer escribiendo algo. Había un portátil, un teléfono y lo que parecía un termo de café. Llevaba la misma ropa que llevara más temprano, sólo que ahora estaba seca. Y lo que más le llamó la atención; llevaba gafas de vista. Y le sentaban de muerte. 

-Se presenta el soldado Jang, señor. 

No se le ocurrió otra cosa que presentarse como debía ante un superior. Tal vez le agradara que fuera tan formal.

-Descanse, soldado.

Su voz sonaba extraña, como más grave. Obedeció y se relajó a medias. No podía relajarse del todo en su presencia. No cuando con sólo verlo recordaba ciertas cosas.

-Me pongo a su servicio, capitán.

Mierda, no debería haber dicho algo así. No era tan raro, de hecho era la forma normal de ponerse a disposición del superior que lo requiriera, pero con él era distinto. Pensaba en servicios y no pensaba en traerle café, precisamente. 

Jung carraspeó. ¿Habría pensado lo mismo que él? No sabía si morirse de la vergüenza o reírse. El capitán se levantó y salió de detrás de la mesa.

-Bueno, si está aquí es porque ya ha hablado con el comandante. Bien… A ver… Sus funciones son sencillas: se encargará del papeleo, de redactar y mandar correos electrónicos, o convencionales si se diera el caso, de organizar mi agenda… Y… no sé, qué más… Bueno, puede que necesite que haga de chofer en alguna ocasión. Sabe conducir, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto, señor.

-Bien… Pues eso -. Se movía de un lado a otro de la habitación, como si él mismo no la conociera bien -. Hará la instrucción cada mañana como es habitual con su brigada y todas las actividades que le correspondan como soldado raso, exceptuando algunas de las que estará exento por su nuevo puesto, pero en cuanto éstas terminen vendrá aquí y hará su trabajo, ¿entendido?

-Entendido, señor. 

-Pues nada más. Ahí está su mesa y… Bueno, ya está. Ah, una última cosa: café. Necesito café en cantidades industriales. Encárguese de que nunca me falte.

Seguía sin mirarlo. Ni una sola vez había dirigido la mirada a sus ojos y cuando había estado a punto de hacer contacto con ellos, inmediatamente había desviado la mirada. ¿No era adorable? Aquella timidez repentina le daba ganas de provocarlo. Muchas ganas. 

-Tranquilo, mi capitán, me encargaré de que no le falte nunca nada. No tiene más que pedirme lo que necesite.

Entonces lo miró. No sabía si estaba sorprendido, escandalizado, molesto, excitado o todo a la vez. No podía descifrar lo que veía en sus ojos, pero se quedó prendado de ellos. Jung tampoco apartó la mirada, vidriosa tras los cristales de las gafas. Tenía la boca entreabierta y el ojo derecho algo encogido, una expresión que se veía doblemente sexy con el complemento de las gafas. Nunca sabría con exactitud qué extraña fuerza de la naturaleza le envió la voluntad suficiente para no saltar sobre el hombre en ese momento.

Jung apartó la vista, algo azorado. Intentó disimularlo, pero había visto el rubor en sus mejillas y la expresión aturdida en sus ojos. ¿Acaso estaba avergonzado? No quería dárselas de listo, pero ese tipo de expresión sólo podía significar que se sentía incómodo o intimidado. Lo segundo era improbable. Estaba hablando de un tío que salía al paso de cualquier cosa sin temor alguno. Estaba a cargo de un montón de hombres a los que había que dirigir con mano firme y se había ganado un nombre entre los demás oficiales de la base. 

No, intimidado no estaba. Pero sí incómodo. ¿Incómodo por lo de esa mañana, incómodo porque quería repetirlo, incómodo porque no se atrevía a hacerlo? Como fuera, resultaba muy tierno verlo así, como un chiquillo sin recursos.

-Bueno, no pierda el tiempo, soldado. A trabajar -. Kurt habló con brusquedad, con voz rasposa y grave, como si le hubiera costado trabajo articular palabra.

Cuando le dio la espalda, Keun Suk sonrió. Era demasiado tentador. El capitán era como un enorme oso de peluche. Un cordero con piel de lobo. No pensaba arrebatarle esa seguridad que le daba saberse el macho alfa. Si lo que quería era llevar él las riendas, bien, que lo hiciera, pero no iba a tener más remedio que forzar un poco las cosas.

Estaba dispuesto a representar su papel y en ese momento se levantaba la veda de caza, aunque le tocara poner la escopeta en las manos de Jung y hacerse la víctima inocente.

##### Continuará...


	10. Chapter 10

### Capítulo 10

Como quien no quiere la cosa, Keun Suk descubrió una vocación desconocida en su labor de asistente personal. 

Siempre había pensado que aquella manía suya por tenerlo todo bajo control, hasta lo que no era de su competencia, era una especie de maldición. Nunca estaba del todo conforme, nunca le parecía suficiente, nunca estaba satisfecho. Así rozara la perfección, jamás nada le parecía perfecto. 

Parte de su frustración radicaba en que no le dejaban hacer lo que él quería. Y no era que no se respetaran sus decisiones o sus preferencias, era que no lo dejaban llevarlas a cabo personalmente. Se suponía que él, como estrella, no debía ocuparse de esas cosas. Sólo tenía que buscar los mejores profesionales para que lo hicieran por él y listo.

Pero allí no era una estrella. Era un simple soldado, otro más de la tropa, y tenía que hacer las cosas por su cuenta. Y le encantaba. 

Ya fuera elaborar listas, redactar informes o concertar citas, todo requería de organización y precisión. La agenda del capitán, aunque sorprendentemente careciera de una físicamente hasta que él llegó, era muy apretada. No podía creer la cantidad de cosas que tenía que hacer al cabo del día y realmente no entendía cómo había conseguido organizarse hasta ese momento.

Tal vez Jung tenía una mente privilegiada y era capaz de retener en la memoria todo lo que tenía por hacer. Aunque suponía que eso se aplicaba sólo a las cosas que debía hacer en un futuro y no a las que ya habían pasado, porque parecía no acordarse de nada de lo referente a ellos. 

Llevaba desempeñando sus funciones de asistente una semana y en todo ese tiempo no había indicios de que el capitán recordara lo que había ocurrido entre los dos. Empezaba a pensar que lo había imaginado todo. 

Tal vez no imaginarlo, pero sí que podía haberle dado más importancia de la que tenía para Jung. Para él, aquel beso había sido como una chaparrón repentino en un día muy caluroso; no sabes que el calor te está agobiando hasta que llega la bendita lluvia y te alivia el malestar que no sabías que sentías. 

Pero lo que para él había sido un beso arrebatador y maravilloso, para Kurt podía no haber sido nada. Un arrebato tonto, una forma de descargar la tensión, una manera más de castigarlo… Porque besarlo como lo hizo e ignorarlo inmediatamente después era un castigo de los grandes. 

Entre la instrucción, los entrenamientos deportivos y de tiro y su trabajo de asistente, pasaba prácticamente todo el día con el capitán, pero Jung apenas lo había mirado. Durante el tiempo que estaba con el resto de la tropa lo trataba como a uno más y en la oficina era lo más formal posible. Entraba y salía, le daba alguna orden, volvía a marcharse, le mandaba concertar alguna cita, le llenaba el escritorio de papeles para revisar… En el fondo, entre el tiempo que pasaba yendo y viniendo de la oficina y la cantidad de trabajo que tenía, tampoco lo veía demasiado así lo tuviera sentado al lado. 

En esos momentos no lo tenía al lado, precisamente, pero sí bastante cerca. Estaba en su mesa, enfrascado en revisar sabía Dios qué, con aquellas malditas gafas sobre el puente de la nariz y un cigarrillo entre los dedos. No soportaba aquella combinación, entre la sensualidad y la candidez más absoluta. Si al menos cerrara la maldita boca.

Ya que ambos eran fumadores, habían llegado al acuerdo de hacerlo libremente en la oficina, pero no sabía lo doloroso que iba a ser verlo llevarse el pitillo a la boca una y otra vez, expulsar el humo despacio, como si no le apeteciera deshacerse de él, y repetir la acción de nuevo. Cada vez que lo veía hacer eso, inmediatamente le entraban unas ganas locas de fumar y encendía uno él también. Realmente, lo que le apetecía hacer era otra cosa, pero fumar lo distraía un poco de sus verdaderos deseos. Sólo un poco. 

Sacó uno de su propia cajetilla y se lo puso entre los labios. Buscó el mechero, pero esos malditos trastos tendían a desaparecer por arte de magia. Después encontraba cinco o seis donde menos se lo esperaba, pero cuando lo necesitaba, nunca había uno disponible. Levantó papeles, abrió cajones y rebuscó entre sus cosas sin éxito. 

-¿Por qué hace tanto ruido, Jang?

La voz del capitán lo dejó paralizado. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba formando tanto jaleo.

-Lo siento, señor – respondió con el cigarrillo aún en la boca -, es que no encuentro un mechero… - Cayó en la cuenta de que él debía de tener uno - ¿Podría darme fuego, por favor?

Kurt levantó la cabeza y lo miró con los ojos entornados. Debía ser tonto, pero sintió que podía haber encendido el pitillo con aquella mirada. El resto de su persona, al menos, estaba en llamas en ese momento. 

-Claro – contestó Jung pasados unos segundos. Sujetó el cigarrillo entre los labios y se puso de pie para rebuscar en sus bolsillos.

¿Siempre le había quedado el pantalón tan ajustado o era porque hacer uso de los bolsillos tensaba la tela demasiado? Como fuera, Keun Suk rogó al cielo para que tardara en encontrar el bendito mechero y siguiera haciéndolo. 

-Tome. 

Saltó de la silla y fue hasta la mesa del capitán. Este ya se había vuelto a sentar y le ofrecía el mechero, ya encendido. Se acercó a la llama titilante con el cigarro en la boca y procurando no mirarlo. Cuando estaba a punto de encenderlo, el viento que entraba por la ventana abierta apagó la llama. 

Kurt intentó encenderlo de nuevo mientras él esperaba en la misma postura, inclinado a su lado. Tras varios intentos, la llama volvió a aparecer. Para evitar el mismo desenlace, puso la mano a modo de escudo y se lo ofreció nuevamente. Por instinto, Keun le sujetó las manos y las puso en la misma posición, parapetando la llama.

El simple gesto de envolver las manos de Kurt con las suyas le disparó la sangre en todas direcciones. Tenía la piel caliente, los nudillos ligeramente ásperos le rozaron la palma de la mano y no pudo contener dedicarle una caricia. Notó que temblaban y las sujetó con más fuerza. Olvidándose del pitillo por completo, alzó la vista y lo miró. 

Se encontró con sus ojos, aturdidos y febriles, y aquella expresión de desconcierto que tanto le gustaba. Recordó haber visto esa misma expresión en su cara el día que fue a buscarlo al calabozo. Y recordó en lo que derivó aquel gesto. Se quitó el cigarrillo de los labios y se los humedeció, sin quitar la mirada de los del capitán, entreabiertos e invitadores. 

Se acercó despacio, dándole tiempo a rechazarlo, pero Kurt no se movió. Lo besó con cuidado, como si pudiera hacerle daño. Y lo cierto era que dolía. Dolía no poder lanzarse sobre él cada vez que lo necesitaba, no poder decirle que se moría por una sola caricia suya. Le dolía la boca añorando la suya. Le dolían los dedos por no poder tocarlo. Le dolía el alma por no poder decirle cuánto lo quería. 

¿Cómo podía saber tan bien? Era como llevarse a la boca un trocito de cielo. Quería saborearlo bien, recordar su sabor, grabárselo en la memoria y en el corazón, para recordar siempre que la gloria también se puede alcanzar con un beso. 

Ladeó la cabeza, esperando no violentar a su capitán y espantarlo, pero el hombre le siguió el juego y se acopló a su postura. Tomó aquello como una carta blanca para seguir y no quiso desperdiciar la oportunidad, antes de que cambiara de opinión, así que llevó la mano hasta su mejilla. Acarició su mandíbula y rozó el lóbulo de su oreja con los dedos, un gesto demasiado liviano como para producirle todas aquellas sensaciones. 

Temeroso de que la magia se rompiera tan rápidamente como había surgido, estaba decidido a tomar cuanto pudiera antes de que eso pasara y se atrevió a rozar los labios de Kurt con la punta de la lengua. No quería ser agresivo ni forzarlo a nada, pero en esos momentos sólo podía pensar en lo maravilloso que era poder fundirse en su boca por fin. Lo sujetó por la nuca e introdujo la lengua entre sus labios.

Tan sorprendente como embriagador fue recibir en respuesta a su lengua saliéndole al paso. Aspiró el aliento de su boca cuando ambas se encajaron, sintiendo que le calentaba el paladar y la garganta. Sintió la lengua del capitán dentro de la boca, envolviendo la suya entre lamidas y succiones, un juego al que era demasiado fácil cogerle el ritmo.

Jung le agarró la cabeza con ambas manos y lo forzó a que adoptara la postura que él quería. Y no le importaba. Si quería llevar las riendas él, que lo hiciera. Él era feliz besándolo y siendo besado, aunque más bien parecía querer devorarlo. Ahí estaba de nuevo el hombre ardiente que no puede controlar sus impulsos que lo asaltó en la celda. El hombre apasionado que se lanza a por lo que quiere, que exige respuesta, que toma y recibe sin pedir permiso. 

Estaba tan feliz de sentirse entre sus brazos que sintió que se moría cuando lo abandonó.

Otra vez no, por favor, pensó. ¿Cuándo se cansaría de permitirle a su conciencia tomar el control en el momento menos oportuno? Le gustaba cuando se dejaba llevar, cuando no pensaba en nada, sólo sentía y se entregaba. El hombre responsable y sensato estaba bien, pero ese nunca lo llevaría a la nube sobre la que se había sentido los últimos minutos. Ahora tenía que saltar de ella y regresar a la realidad. 

Aturdido y decepcionado, vio a Kurt ir hasta la puerta y se imaginó que lo vería salir en ese momento y no volvería a verlo más en lo que quedaba de día. Pero no fue así. Lo que hizo el capitán fue echar la llave por dentro. Se paró a mirarlo con los ojos oscurecidos de deseo antes de volver hasta él y tirar de uno de sus brazos para pegarlo a su cuerpo. 

Estaba tan impresionado que no fue capaz de reaccionar y se vio envuelto en los fuertes brazos de Kurt como un muñeco. Cuando al fin tuvo control sobre su persona, se colgó de su cuello como si temiera que se le fuera a escapar. ¿Significaba aquello lo que se imaginaba? Para comprobarlo, volvió a besarlo, esta vez con todas las ganas contenidas de una semana completa deseándolo hasta la agonía. 

Las manos fuertes del capitán le sujetaron la cabeza como un minuto atrás y comenzó a devorarle la boca. Estaba siendo algo brusco y ejercía demasiada fuerza, pero eso era lo que más le gustaba de él; su rudeza, su masculinidad incontrolable, su virilidad salvaje y arrolladora. No protestó cuando lo agarró del pelo y tiró hacia atrás para atacar su cuello, pero se le escapó un gemido entre sensual y dolorido.

-¿Te hago daño? 

Escuchó su voz enronquecida contra la garganta y las notas graves le produjeron tal placer que un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, desde la nuca a los talones.

-No – contestó entre gemidos -, sigue. Sigue así. 

Kurt le hizo caso. Sin soltar el agarre, le lamió el cuello en toda su longitud, haciendo que el pulso golpeara con fuerza directamente sobre su lengua. Continuó sin descanso, arrancando gemidos de la sofocada garganta de Keun Suk, recorriendo el sensual promontorio que formaba la nuez y dejando un reguero de saliva a su paso. 

Tragó con fuerza. Sentía el mismo sofoco por dentro que por fuera, notaba cada poro desprender calor y absorber el que desprendía Kurt. Necesitaba aquel intercambio: caricias, fluidos, aliento… Todo lo que quería recibir de él, lo entregaba antes sin mesura. Se estaba volviendo loco o demasiado exigente, porque aún no era suficiente. 

Lo obligó a regresar a su boca a pesar de sus protestas. Por algún motivo, el capitán había encontrado un grato entretenimiento en su sofocado cuello, y era muy agradable, pero había pasado demasiado tiempo deseando perderse entre sus labios y tenía miedo de que todo acabara de un momento a otro, necesitaba tomar cuanto más mejor. Y su objetivo era su boca.

Era una lucha abierta. Quién besaba más profundo, quién dominaba más, quién lamía con más ansias. Una simple distracción para lo que hacían sus manos. Keun Suk había colado las suyas por debajo de la camiseta verde del capitán y acariciaba con desenfreno cuanto podía. Cada trozo de piel le parecía más suave y más tentador que el anterior, cada músculo más apetitoso, y casi podría haber llorado por no poder hacerlo todo a la vez. A su vez, las manos de Kurt hacían lo propio con él. Y sus manos eran enormes garras de terciopelo que le arrancaban gemidos con cada caricia. 

Desplazó las manos hasta su trasero y lo masajeó con deleite. Tenía el mejor culo que había visto jamás y habría dado cuanto tenía por poder tenerlo sin la ropa de por medio. No pensó en nada cuando metió la mano por la cinturilla del pantalón. Simplemente buscó lo que quería, lo que necesitaba, y era aquel culo de infarto llenando las palmas de sus manos.

No sabía si sería rechazado, así que lo hizo despacio, dándole tiempo a decidir si se lo iba a permitir o no. Ante la falta de negativa, agarró cada nalga con una mano, apretó fuerte, y pegó su cadera a la de Kurt, buscando lo que el cuerpo le pedía a gritos. Se encontró con lo que esperaba; una erección dura y dispuesta, desafortunadamente igual de cubierta que el resto de su cuerpo. Dios, lo que daría por poder desnudarlo allí mismo.

Podía intentarlo. Hasta ese momento no había encontrado resistencia, muy al contrario, el capitán había consentido e incluso participado en cada uno de sus avances, pero la suerte no suele durar demasiado. Kurt le apartó las manos y lo sujetó por las muñecas, separándolo de sí unos centímetros, los suficientes como para que le doliera la piel echándolo de menos.

-Espera -. Jadeaba, tenía los ojos cerrados, casi podía sentirlo temblar -. No… no podemos… - Necesitó coger aire antes de seguir - no aquí. Esto… esto no está bien. 

No podía discutirle eso. Por muchas ganas que tuviera de seguir hasta donde las ganas y la moral los dejara, aquel no era el sitio ideal para hacerlo.

-Tiene razón, mi capitán.

Jung abrió los ojos y le dedicó una mirada que habría derretido los polos. Mantuvo la boca abierta unos segundos antes de hablar.

-No hagas eso.

-¿Qué he hecho, señor? – no estaba seguro de a qué se refería, pero por algún motivo tuvo la necesidad de exagerar el tono inocente de la pregunta.

Lo vio estremecerse. Como si le hubiera dado una lamida a su polla. Incluso puso los ojos en blanco antes de cerrarlos por unos segundos, como si estuviera teniendo un orgasmo. Creyó adivinar qué era lo que le pasaba y le dio una vuelta más al papel de niño bueno.

-¿Señor? ¿Qué he hecho mal, mi capitán? Sea lo que sea, no era mi intención, señor.

Casi se le escapó un grito por la sorpresa cuando lo agarró por debajo de los brazos, lo levantó en peso y lo sentó sobre la mesa, tirando parte de lo que había en ella de paso. Tal vez fuera unos centímetros más alto que él, pero Jung era más fuerte y era muy capaz de manejarlo como quisiera. Y tampoco se iba a resistir.

-Creo que sabes de sobra lo que haces – dijo sujetándole la cara y metiéndose entre sus piernas -. Me pone malo escucharte hablarme con tanta formalidad. Tanto _mi capitán_ y tanto _sí, señor_ está acabando con mi cordura.

-¿Acaso me está pidiendo que deje de hablarle con respeto, señor? Mi capitán, es usted un superior, no podría…

-No consigue engañarme tu cara de bueno y ahora que lo sabes con certeza, aún menos -. Acercó tanto la cara al soldado que no podía articular palabra sin rozar sus labios. Giraba la cabeza sin dejar de mirar su boca, como buscando la mejor manera de lanzarse contra ella y devorarla -. Lo haces a propósito, para ver cómo me retuerzo mientras me revientan las pelotas.

-Si el problema son sus pelotas… _mi capitán_ … Si me diera usted su permiso para ayudarle con eso… _señor_ …

-¡Joder, ya basta! 

Lo besó como si quisiera tragárselo. Jung atrajo su cuerpo hasta que encajaron perfectamente; Keun Suk rodeando sus caderas con las piernas mientras él acomodaba su más que dispuesta erección contra la del soldado. Cuando Jang movió el culo y se restregó contra su polla dura, el capitán soltó un gemido ahogado que fue a parar justo al interior de su boca.

Sus manos se volvieron locas de nuevo, acariciando, agarrando, apretando su carne entre los dedos. Las caderas de ambos se acompasaron mientras se restregaban el uno contra el otro, totalmente perdido el control sobre sus propios cuerpos. 

-Vale… Vale… - Jung parecía confundido cuando se apartó. Tragó con dificultad y se pasó las manos por la cabeza. Buscaba centrarse al restregarse los ojos y darse unos cachetes en la cara para despejar el subidón de adrenalina y testosterona que habían tomado el control de su cuerpo. 

Keun Suk sólo podía jadear para intentar tomar aire. Aún quería más, esa parte de su cerebro y de su cuerpo que necesitaban con desesperación al capitán Jung estaban bajo control a duras penas. 

-No puede ser. No… No puede ser. – Kurt repetía la frase sin dejar de mirar a todos lados, buscando una solución a algo que no tenía más respuesta que apagar su maldito cerebro y dejar que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar. 

-¿Qué no puede ser? No se te ocurra negar que sientes atracción, los dos nos sentimos atraídos. Han saltado chispas hace un segundo. Si me sueltas el sermón de que eres hetero o de que eres mi superior y no está bien yo… No sé lo que te haría -. Jung lo miraba con expresión compungida, como si sintiera un dolor inmenso -. Por favor… Por favor, vamos a darnos una oportunidad.

-No, no es eso – lo interrumpió el capitán -. No voy a negar lo que acaba de pasar. Joder, me duele todo el cuerpo de contenerme y tengo la polla a punto de explotar. Lo que no puede ser es que sea así, que sea aquí. No puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo que estamos… bueno, no quiero hacerlo aquí, eso es todo. 

Keun Suk saltó de la mesa y se le acercó casi dando saltos, los ojos agrandados y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Eso quiere decir… lo que imagino que quiere decir? – le preguntó sujetándolo por los brazos. 

-Eso quiere decir que hay que buscar una forma, y sobre todo un sitio, para que tú y yo dejemos claro qué pasa con nosotros. Un sitio donde no haya más barreras que las que nosotros queramos poner. 

Keun volvió a besarlo. Estaba tan contento, sus palabras lo habían hecho tan feliz, que lo cogió por la cintura y lo levantó del suelo. Dio una vuelta completa con él en brazos mientras Jung intentaba disimular una sonrisa. 

-¡Póngame en el suelo, soldado!

-Claro, señor. – Ahora que sabía qué sentía Kurt cada vez que usaba el formalismo militar con él, tanto respeto le resultaba incluso erótico.

El capitán intentó recuperar la compostura, pero lo cierto era que estaba casi tan crispado como Keun. Tal vez ya no estaban excitados, pero sí que tenían tal sobrecarga de energía que no podían mantenerse quietos.

-Hay que pensar en algo. Tengo que pensar en algo… - Kurt no paraba de darle vueltas a la cabeza y de paso daba vueltas por la oficina. Tanto paseo estaba empezando a poner nervioso a Keun. 

-No puede ser tan complicado. Está tu cuarto… Duermes solo, yo podría…

-No, el cabo de guardia se daría cuenta de que no estás en tu cama. Y sería complicado explicar dónde has pasado la noche. Si te sirvo de coartada, será como gritarles que hemos pasado la noche juntos.

-¿Y en el próximo permiso? Puedes cuadrar los permisos de ambos para que podamos pasar el fin de semana juntos. No puede ser tan difícil, ¿no?

-No tengo permiso hasta dentro de un mes. ¿Quieres esperar un mes?

-¡Joder, no creo que pueda! – instintivamente se sobó el paquete, imaginando lo que sería soportar un calentón durante un mes. Estaba claro que ahora que se habían lanzado, no podrían estar mucho tiempo sin besarse y tocarse, y frenar como lo habían hecho ese día durante un mes podría ser un problema.

-Yo tampoco – reconoció Kurt -. No se me ocurre nada, maldita sea.

-Pues hay que pensar en algo o yo tendré ganas de pegarme un tiro pronto. No puedo tenerte cerca y quedarme tan tranquilo.

De pronto Kurt se quedó quieto. Un gesto algo divertido apareció en su cara, la boca abierta, la mirada perdida. Parecía que fuera a hablar, pero no decía nada.

-¿Qué? – se impacientó Keun.

-¿Qué has dicho? 

-¿Cuándo? 

-Antes.

-Que hay que pensar en algo.

-No, después.

-Que no podré tenerte cerca y quedarme tranquilo.

-No, antes. 

-Joder. ¡No sé!

-Has dicho que querrás pegarte un tiro.

-Bueno… Era una forma de hablar.

-Ya, ya, pero eso me ha dado una idea.

-¿Qué idea?

-Después te lo cuento. Tengo que irme.

Jung se pasó las manos por el pelo corto y se estiró la ropa, intentando adecentarse un poco. 

-¿No me vas a contar de qué se trata?

-Después, cuando lo tenga todo hablado. ¿Cómo estoy? ¿Se me nota algo?

-Sí, que has dejado que un soldado te metiera la lengua hasta la campanilla.

Kurt arrugó el ceño, pretendiendo mostrar autoridad, o incluso miedo, pero ya no colaba.

-¡Vuelva al trabajo, soldado! – le dijo en voz alta mientras abría la puerta. 

-¡Señor, sí señor!

##### Continuará...


	11. Chapter 11

### Capítulo 11

Era una suerte que el comandante Kang fuera una persona tan flexible a la hora de pedirle una entrevista. Si no estaba ocupado, podía atenderte enseguida y eso era algo que Kurt necesitaba con urgencia. 

La secretaria de Kang le hizo esperar unos diez minutos, mientras el comandante terminaba una llamada telefónica importante. Fue el propio Kang el que le bramó desde su despacho para que entrara.

-¡Pasa, Jung, muchacho! 

Aquel hombre siempre le arrancaba una sonrisa, a pesar de que era uno de esos militares que imponían con su sola presencia. Podía ser un tipo duro, de hecho lo era y había oído, e incluso vivido, situaciones que lo demostraban, pero no dejaba de ser un tipo campechano y natural. 

-Se presenta el capitán Jung, señor. 

-Descanse, muchacho. Dígame, ¿qué es eso de lo que quería hablarme?

Kurt tragó saliva antes de hablar. Estaba seguro de conseguir su propósito, pero dado el motivo por el que tenía tanto interés, se sentía extremadamente nervioso. Si Kang supiera el verdadero motivo de su visita… Mejor no imaginarlo siquiera. 

-Quería hablarle del campeonato de tiro, señor. 

-¿El campeonato? Es dentro de una semana. ¿Ha cambiado de idea? ¡Ah, deme una alegría y dígame que sí! –dijo dando una sonora palmada sobre la mesa -. He tenido un mal día, su respuesta podría darme un respiro.

-Espero que no haya sucedido nada grave, señor.

-No, no. Cosas de familia, ya sabe. Bien, dígame, ¿ha decidido asistir entonces?

Tomó aire y suspiró, imaginando lo que su respuesta le podía proporcionar, y no pensaba en el campeonato, precisamente. 

-Sí, señor. Voy a participar. 

-¡Qué alegría me da, Jung! – Kang se levantó de su silla y rodeó la mesa para acercarse a Kurt y darle un abrazo que le recordó al de un enorme oso – Es una gran noticia. Es usted el mejor tirador que tenemos en la base y estoy seguro de su éxito. Bien, muchacho, bien.

Las palmadas del comandante le dejaron el hombro algo dolorido, pero no pensó ni por un momento protestar. En el fondo, aquella muestra de afecto tan cercana le hizo sentir bien. Kang era lo más parecido a un padre que había tenido en los últimos años, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que había perdido al suyo hacía tanto, cuando aún lo necesitaba demasiado. 

-Tenía que pedirle algo, señor – recordó de pronto que todo aquello tenía una razón y no se podía marchar sin asegurarse de que las cosas tomaban el rumbo que quería.

-Dime, dime – le dijo Kang con familiaridad.

-Me gustaría llevar a Jang conmigo. 

Aguantó la respiración y esperó. Si la respuesta era negativa, iba a estar muy jodido. La idea era hacer una escapada para poder pasar algo de tiempo con Jang, pero si no le permitían ir con él, no sólo no podría aprovechar esa oportunidad, sino que estaría separado de él durante al menos cuatro días, ya que se acababa de comprometer a participar en el campeonato y ya no podía echarse atrás.

-¿Jang? – repitió el comandante como si no recordara quién era -. Oh, te refieres a tu asistente, ¿no?

-El mismo, señor.

-Parece que te has acostumbrado a él. Es más fácil con ayuda, ¿verdad, chico?

-Mucho más fácil, señor. Por eso le estoy pidiendo esto. Sé que no es lo normal, y que sólo pueden asistir los participantes, pero me vendría bien un ayudante, alguien que me ayude con los preparativos y quién mejor que él. 

-Se han adaptado bien el uno al otro, por lo que veo.

_Mejor de lo que piensa._

-Sí, señor. Jang es competente y espabilado. Casi no tengo que decirle lo que tiene que hacer. Normalmente ya tiene en marcha las cosas antes de que yo las piense siquiera -. Hizo una pausa. No quería que el comandante viera demasiado ímpetu en sus palabras, no fuera que terminara por sospechar -. También podría hacer las veces de conductor. Se le da bien, es bastante diestro al volante, y ya sabe que la relajación es muy importante antes de una competición de este tipo. No tener que conducir en estas circunstancias nos vendría bien. 

La expresión de su superior le dejaba claro que el hombre se lo estaba pensando seriamente. Que no le hubiera concedido lo que pedía de inmediato no era buena señal, de todos modos, pero confiaba en convencerlo. Es más, tenía que convencerlo como fuera.

-Bien, de acuerdo. Supongo que no es mala idea que los acompañe alguien que no vaya a participar, así ustedes pueden centrarse en lo importante. Ahora mismo me encargo de firmar el permiso.

-Gracias, señor. 

Habría saltado a los brazos del hombre, pero habría sido un poco violento. Bastante le costó controlar la sonrisa que amenazaba con aflorar en ese momento. 

-Sólo una cosa, capitán.

-Usted dirá, mi comandante.

-Ya está todo organizado para los participantes. Se han reservado habitaciones en la residencia de oficiales y organizado las actividades de todos. Incluirlo a usted en el programa no será difícil porque aún estamos a tiempo, pero me temo que el asunto del alojamiento será más complicado. Aquello va a estar a tope a causa del campeonato, alojando a oficiales de todo el país. Si no hubiéramos confirmado nuestra asistencia tan pronto, ahora mismo ni siquiera el equipo tendría sitio. Tendrá que buscar algo fuera de la residencia para Jang y para usted. No se preocupe, la base se hará cargo de los gastos, pero no se exceda, que no estamos aquí para pagar frivolidades. 

No podía creer tanta suerte. Aquella situación era perfecta. Dentro de la residencia iban a tener serios problemas para llevar a cabo sus planes, a menos que hubieran conseguido compartir habitación, que era con lo que él contaba. Pero aquello era mucho mejor. Infinitamente mejor. No podía esperar a comunicárselo a Jang.

De momento, tenía que disimular. No destacaba por ser un hombre demasiado entusiasta a menos que el asunto fuera realmente de su máximo interés y no era oportuno dejar ver que para él, el máximo interés en ese momento era compartir cuarto con el soldado Jang.

-No creo que haya problema, señor. No se preocupe, encargaré a Jang que haga las gestiones y le pase presupuestos para que dé su visto bueno.

-Eso me parece perfecto. Bien, pues en marcha entonces.

-Sí, señor –. Saludó con efusividad, casi sin poder controlar la felicidad que sentía por haber conseguido lo que quería. 

Dio media vuelta para salir del despacho cuando Kang le habló de nuevo.

-Una última cosa, capitán.

-Usted dirá, mi comandante.

-Traiga el primer premio a casa. Hace años que echo en falta en mi vitrina la copa del campeonato de tiro. 

-Cuente con ello, señor – contestó con una sonrisa autosuficiente justo antes de salir. 

 

 

Le llevó un buen rato quedar libre de sus obligaciones para poder regresar a la oficina. En primer lugar, fue a buscar a Kim, que también iba a participar en el campeonato y consideraba que debía informarle de la nueva situación. 

Lo encontró precisamente en el campo de tiro, ejerciendo su labor como oficial de brigada en las prácticas de tiro de los reclutas recién llegados.

-Buenos días, capitán – lo saludó Kim como correspondía a su rango. 

-Buenos días, sargento – le devolvió el saludo -. ¿Podría hablar con usted un momento?

-Claro. Espere un momento, señor.

Kim se dirigió al jefe de pelotón para ponerle en conocimiento de que tenía que ausentarse unos minutos. No era tan necesario allí, de todos modos. Había un brigada y dos cabos primera encargándose de instruir a los reclutas, aparte del capitán al mando, lo que era más que suficiente para atenderlos en esa primera toma de contacto con las armas y en la que no iban a disparar siquiera.

No fueron muy lejos. En cuanto estuvieron apartados lo suficiente como para poder hablar con libertad, Jung lo puso al día. 

-O sea, que al final sí que vas al campeonato, ¿es eso? – dijo Kim después de escuchar a su amigo.

-Exacto. Acabo de hablar con el comandante. 

-¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de idea? Creía que habías dicho que no estabas interesado.

-Y no lo estaba. He cambiado de parecer, eso es todo.

Kim se cruzó de brazos y lo miró achicando los ojos. 

-¿Y para eso me vienes a buscar? Me lo podrías haber contado más tarde, durante el almuerzo. A ver, ¿qué no me estás contando?

No pudo evitar una sonrisa tímida. Que su amigo lo calara a la primera no era raro, pero no era muy común que tuviera que implicarlo en algo tan personal. 

-Jang también viene – dijo a media voz.

-¿También va a participar? Umm… La verdad es que es bastante bueno disparando con arma corta. 

-No, no va a participar. Podría, es cierto que es bueno con la reglamentaria, pero no viene en calidad de participante. Es mi asistente y eso es lo que va a hacer.

La expresión de Kim era de claro desconcierto. Tal vez no debería andarse por las ramas y decirle a las claras sus intenciones. Iba a necesitar de su amigo tarde o temprano y ocultarle información no era buena idea. 

No hizo falta, de todos modos, ya que el sargento pareció haber sido iluminado en ese momento.

-Oh… ¡Ohh! ¿Quieres decir…? Joder, Kurt, ¿sabes lo que haces?

-Claro que lo sé – respondió en un susurro -. Es más, ha sido cosa mía.

-Kurt… Tío, ¿no te estás precipitando? Que conste que no te voy a sermonear, ya eres mayorcito para saber lo que haces, pero este ambiente no es muy adecuado para… bueno, para lo que sea que tengas con Jang. No te metas en líos.

-Esa es la cuestión, amigo, no sé qué pollas tengo con él. Me gusta, eso lo sé. Me gusta mucho. Pero estoy confundido, es la primera vez que me pasa esto con un hombre y no sé… - hizo una pausa y tomó aire -. Tengo que aclararme, ¿vale?, y aquí no puedo. No tenemos libertad para descubrir si todo esto es producto de la falta de afecto que se sufre aquí o es atracción de verdad. La tensión que vivo cada día conteniéndome es real, eso lo sé, pero no sé si todo lo demás lo es. Tengo que salir de dudas, Kim, no puedo seguir así.

El sargento asintió con la cabeza. Sabía que su amigo lo entendería.

-¿Y él siente lo mismo? Quiero decir… ¿Te ha dicho algo? ¿O es que ya han hecho…? En fin, ya me entiendes.

-No, eso es imposible aquí – Kurt se sonrojó ligeramente. Se sentía como si volviera a tener dieciséis y le estuviera contando a sus amigos del barrio que iba a intentar meterle mano a la chica con la que salía. Esas cosas parece normal compartirlas cuando eres adolescente, pero a esas alturas, se sentía algo ridículo, y por qué no decirlo, avergonzado -. Nos hemos besado un par de veces y ha sido… No sé nada sobre relaciones entre hombres, pero supongo que cuando sientes tanta pasión que casi pierdes la conciencia mientras besas a alguien no tiene nada que ver con ser gay o no. Tiene que ver con la atracción, con el deseo, y eso creo que lo compartimos los dos. Es imposible que Jang finja esas reacciones que tiene cuando nos besamos. Se vuelve…

-No, ah, no. Paso. No me des detalles, por favor. Que conste que no tiene nada que ver con que me estés hablando de otro hombre, al que encima conozco y con el que trato a diario. Qué va… Simplemente no me interesa lo que hacéis, ¿vale? 

La respuesta le hizo gracia y sonrió. Y es que Kim tenía razón, no había por qué airear sus encuentros con el soldado. 

-Vale, lo siento. 

-Da igual. En fin… Si lo tienes tan claro, yo no tengo nada que decir. 

-Ya, pero… - no supo cómo seguir. Tal vez pedirle aquello fuera aprovecharse de su amistad, pero ¿quién sino él podría echarle una mano sin temer nada?

-¿Pero? Suéltalo, Kurt, me estás poniendo nervioso. 

Suspiró profundamente antes de hablar y meditó bien sus palabras. 

-Verás, yo… Quiero saber si puedo contar con tu ayuda en el caso que la necesite. 

-¿Qué puedes necesitar de mí, Kurt?

-No sé, una coartada, una tapadera… No sé. Tan sólo necesito que me digas que puedo contar contigo si lo necesitase.

Esta vez, Kim se puso muy serio. Se había extralimitado. Mierda, lo sabía.

-Joder, lo siento – dijo algo azorado -. No tenía que haberte dicho nada. Me siento fatal. No tengo derecho a enredarte en esto, es como hacerte cómplice de un delito sin haber hecho nada. Por favor, olvídalo. Y disculpa. 

Intentó marcharse, muy avergonzado por lo que acababa de hacer, pero Kim lo sujetó por el brazo y lo detuvo. 

-Aish, sabes que no te puedo negar nada, pedazo de cabrón. Si necesitas de mi ayuda, dímelo. Haré lo que pueda -. Kurt hizo el intento de abrazarlo, pero Kim se defendió a base de manotazos para impedírselo -. Eh, no, quieto. ¡No me toques! Y que te quede claro, no me voy a joder la vida por ti, ¿entendido? 

-Claro, nunca te permitiría que lo hicieras.

-Pues eso. ¡Que te estés quieto! Nos están mirando. No me abraces aquí delante de todos, joder. ¡Vete de una puta vez!

Kurt salió corriendo entre risas. No le dio tiempo a ver que Kim también reía, encantado de ver a su amigo tan inusualmente feliz.

 

 

Ya había ordenado la mesa tres veces. Había tenido que desordenarla previamente, claro, porque si no era imposible. Cambió las cosas de sitio y las devolvió a su lugar de origen más tarde. Ya estaba hasta las narices.

Llevaba allí metido desde por la mañana. Eran casi las dos de la tarde y Kurt no regresaba. Le había dicho que volvería, que iba a organizar no sé qué y regresaría a la oficina. Pero ni rastro del hombre. 

Y ya no le quedaba nada por hacer. Había hecho todo su trabajo y revisado lo que el capitán tenía en su mesa. Después decidió matar el tiempo ordenando la puñetera mesa, pero lo que le apetecía de verdad era volcarla con todo lo que tenía encima. ¿Dónde cojones estaba ese hombre, por Dios?

No se atrevía a irse por si volvía con noticias importantes. Quería saber qué era aquella idea maravillosa que se le había ocurrido. En su cabeza, había imaginado que se le había ocurrido un plan perfecto para que pudieran estar un rato a solas, sin problemas de que los pillaran y sin más preocupación que recuperar el tiempo que habían perdido jugando a los soldaditos. Quería dejar de llamarlo _señor_ , aunque eso de que lo pusiera cachondo daba un nuevo significado a la palabra, y poder por fin gemir su nombre mientras se entregaba a él.

Si algo tenía claro, era precisamente que sería él quien se entregara al capitán. Sabía que el hombre no había tenido contacto alguno con aquel tipo de relación y tenía que ponerle las cosas fáciles. Era cierto que, cuando hay deseo de verdad, las cosas salen rodadas así tengas experiencia o no, pero no debía forzarlo a nada. Joder, debía de estar bien pillado si él mismo estaba contemplando la posibilidad de ofrecerse como conejillo de indias a un hombre que, de momento, lo único que le había demostrado era que besaba como un Dios olímpico.

De hecho, le importaba una mierda si Kurt estaba sólo jugando con él, o experimentando. Mejor así que de ninguna forma. 

Estaba perdido en su amor platónico y unilateral cuando el origen de sus quebraderos de cabeza entró al despacho. El corazón le dio un vuelco. Estaba bien pillado, definitivamente.

-¡Por fin! – dijo poniéndose de pie. Por instinto, abandonó su mesa y fue a darle el encuentro. Cuando lo tuvo delante, frenó. Tuvo que recordarse que, aunque él estaba entusiasmado con el capitán, el hombre tal vez no lo estuviera con él. 

-He tardado, lo sé. Disculpa -. Para su sorpresa, Jung lo agarró de la nuca y lo acercó a su cuerpo para envolverlo en un abrazo. Totalmente deleitado, cerró los ojos cuando se entregó al abrazo, lo rodeó por la cintura y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

-No te preocupes -. Estar envuelto en los fuertes brazos del capitán le hizo olvidar por completo las horas tediosas y desesperadas que había pasado esperándolo. Se sentía en una nube.

-Traigo buenas noticias, por cierto – dijo Kurt apartándose de él. Fue a su mesa, sacó un cigarrillo y se lo puso en la boca. Antes de encenderlo, le ofreció uno a Keun Suk, que lo aceptó y dejó que el capitán le diera lumbre. Dio una primera calada y soltó el humo mientras observaba lo sexy que resultaba Jung haciendo lo mismo que él un segundo antes.

-¿Qué noticias son esas? – preguntó con una sonrisa. 

-Acabo de confirmar mi asistencia al campeonato de tiro la semana que viene. 

Se le cayó el alma a los pies. ¿Cómo que se iba a un campeonato de tiro? ¿Qué mierda de buena noticia era esa?

-¿Perdón? – Estaba aturdido y no entendía qué tenía aquello de bueno. 

-La semana que viene hay un campeonato de tiro en Incheon. Cada año, la base de Incheon organiza una competición de tiro con arma corta reglamentaria, tanto individual como por grupos, para seleccionar a los tiradores que representarán al distrito de Seúl en el próximo campeonato nacional militar. Me pidieron participar, de hecho lo he estado haciendo varios años seguidos, pero no estaba interesado y dije que no. 

-¿Y por qué has cambiado de idea precisamente ahora?

Tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba claramente desanimado. Lo cierto es que estaba al borde del enfado, pero entendía que no tenía derecho a molestarse por lo que decidiera hacer. Ni que fueran pareja o algo así. 

-No me mires así -. Kurt no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el asomo de un puchero en el bonito rostro de Keun Suk. Fue hasta él y le puso una mano en el hombro, masajeando suavemente -. Son cuatro días lejos de la base, fuera de aquí. Eso va a estar lleno de militares de todo el país, lo sé, pero conozco esos eventos y son un poco caóticos. Es una suerte encontrar a alguien que conozcas aparte de los compañeros y nadie le echa mucha cuenta al resto. Además, todo el mundo aprovecha para soltarse el pelo un poco, ya sabes, nadie controla del todo a los participantes después de que terminan los encuentros. 

Keun se apartó y fue a sentarse sobre su mesa. Lo que le estaba contando no le tranquilizaba, precisamente. Si lo que insinuaba era que, además de la historia del campeonato, iba a pasar cuatro días de juerga, no le veía la gracia. Le dio un par de caladas profundas al cigarro y soltó la ceniza en un cenicero que había cerca. Esperaba que aquello le tranquilizara un poco, pero temía que para conseguir ese estado iba a necesitar fumar algo más que simple tabaco. 

-¿Y se supone que eso me tiene que hacer ilusión? – no pudo controlar el tono seco, incluso sarcástico. ¡Joder! Hacía unas horas estaban deseando poder quedarse solos y ahora se iba cuatro días. Genial. Simplemente genial. 

El capitán soltó una carcajada y Keun no quiso pensar en lo guapo que estaba ni en lo sexy que era esa risa. Kurt fue hasta donde estaba sentado y se apoyó en sus rodillas. El calor que desprendían esas manos le recorrió las piernas desde los tobillos hasta las ingles, y más allá también, hasta el punto de que casi se le olvida de lo que estaban hablando. 

-Se supone que te tiene que hacer ilusión… - hizo una pausa algo teatral antes de seguir – porque tú vienes conmigo. 

Se quedó con la boca abierta. Y Kurt volvió a reír al verle la cara. Por suerte, el capitán se encargó de cerrarle la boca con un beso. Keun respondió como un autómata, cómo no iba a hacerlo, pero no pudo olvidar lo que acababa de decir.

-Un momento -. Interrumpió el beso con mucho dolor, pero tenía que aclarar aquello antes de que le diera un ictus dándole vueltas a la cabeza -. ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Qué es eso de que voy contigo? Yo… ¿Es en serio?

-Y tanto. He hablado con Kang y me ha dado permiso para llevarte. 

-¿Con Kang? No le habrás dicho…

-¡Joder, no! Le he dicho que necesito de tus… servicios como asistente. Y como conductor. No tienes problemas con eso, ¿verdad?

-¿Conducir? ¿Hasta Incheon? Para nada. Es poco más de una hora en coche. Puedo conducir una hora, si es a eso a lo que te refieres.

-Estupendo.

Volvió a besarlo. Esta vez se acomodó entre sus piernas y le sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos. Keun Suk adoraba la sensación de aquellas manos encerrando su cara. Se sentía protegido, arropado. Lo rodeó con los brazos para acercarlo aún más y hacer el beso más íntimo, casi lascivo. Fue Kurt quien cortó el beso con reticencia. O lo dejaban ahí o se le iba a ir de las manos de nuevo.

-Vale – dijo jadeando -. Esto es muy bueno. Es… Uf, es mejor que bueno. Pero no podemos… Hay cosas que hacer. 

-Claro… Claro. 

-Bien, a ver. Primero, busca un hotel en una zona no muy alejada del cuartel de Incheon, pero lo suficiente como para que no haya posibilidad de encontrarnos con nadie que nos pueda reconocer. 

-Entendido. 

-Asegúrate de reservar una habitación doble, que tenga dos camas, es importante, y que el precio sea moderado, recuérdalo. Después informa al comandante de todo. Pero que no suene raro, ya me entiendes. Eres listo, sabrás cómo no dejar cabos sueltos que nos delaten. 

-No lo dude, mi capitán. 

Se encargó de darle a la frase la dosis justa de picardía. Sabía que Kurt reaccionaría. En el fondo, lo que más deseaba en el mundo era tentarlo hasta tenerlo totalmente dominado. Pero que él no se enterara. 

Tal y como esperaba, Jung lo besó de nuevo cuando escuchó el manido formalismo. Esta vez atacó el interior de su boca directamente, metiéndole la lengua sin miramientos. La respuesta fue inmediata y la subida de la temperatura también. Keun se enganchó a su cuello, dispuesto a no soltarlo así le cortaran los brazos por las axilas. Y aún no era suficiente. Ambos necesitaban más que aquellos besos clandestinos y mutilados por miedo a ser descubiertos, más que un simple abrazo, más que la saliva compartida. Con algo de suerte, en una semana la cosa iba a cambiar.

##### Continuará


	12. Chapter 12

### Capítulo 12

La semana resultó ser la más larga de sus vidas. Kurt apenas paró un segundo con los preparativos de la competición, los entrenamientos y todo lo que conllevaba el campeonato. Y Keun no se quedó atrás.

Consiguió organizar la asistencia de ambos al evento sin levantar sospechas y sin ningún contratiempo. Kang aceptó todo cuanto le propuso y dio su visto bueno sin pedir explicaciones de ningún tipo. No le cabía duda de que se había debido a que su trabajo había sido impecable y, tal y como le pidió el capitán, no tenía ni la más mínima fisura que hiciera sospechar que detrás de todo aquello se escondía una cita de amantes. 

Por ese motivo, apenas tuvieron tiempo para verse. Coincidían en pocas ocasiones y cuando lo hacían, no les daba tiempo a nada, bien porque las obligaciones les impedían entretenerse, o bien porque tenían compañía. Sólo les quedaba el consuelo de que en pocos días iban a poder llevar a cabo su plan.

La verdad era que aquello asustaba un poco a Keun. Por experiencia propia sabía que cuanto más empeño ponías y más preparativos hacías para conseguir algo que realmente querías, siempre terminaba surgiendo algo que lo jodía todo. Y es que no se puede tener todo tan medido. Generalmente, nada sale exactamente como lo has imaginado.

Aparte de eso, estaba realmente nervioso. No recordaba haberlo estado tanto en su vida. Ni que fuera su primera vez. Aunque la verdad era que se sentía como si lo fuera. Cada noche se quedaba dormido imaginando cómo sería hacerlo con Kurt, si sería dulce y lento o salvaje y desenfrenado, si sería algo que recordaría para siempre o si a pesar de todo acabaría desilusionado. 

No quería pensar en eso. Ya enfrentaría el momento cuando surgiera, pero estaba seguro de que con Kurt no había posibilidad de quedar insatisfecho.

 

 

El viaje hasta Incheon fue más ameno de lo que esperaba. Le tocó conducir un coche oficial, cortesía del comandante Kang, que no quería que sus mejores tiradores viajaran incómodos. Lo cierto era que así daba gusto conducir, en un coche de alta gama, con todas las comodidades, y que era todo un lujo para sus cuatro ocupantes. 

Los participantes al encuentro habían salido hacía horas en tren, algo que estaba programado desde que se confirmó la asistencia al campeonato, pero la tardía adhesión de Kurt lo dejó sin billete, y a él mismo en consecuencia. En compensación, Kang puso a su disposición uno de los coches oficiales de la base y en el que había sitio de sobra para aceptar viajeros extra.

Al final fueron cuatro los ocupantes del vehículo: el capitán Jung y su ayudante, el sargento Kim y el teniente Choi, quien se unió en el último momento debido a que el trabajo lo entretuvo demasiado y había perdido el tren. Kurt y Kim viajaron detrás y Choi de copiloto. Le habría gustado tener al capitán sentado al lado, pero entendió perfectamente que Kurt se colara el primero en la parte trasera cuando se subieron al coche. No había necesidad de dar lugar a malentendidos delante de extraños. 

Lo único que compensó que no viajara a su lado fue verlo por el espejo retrovisor. Charlaba relajadamente con Kim, de nada importante y de cosas serias, según diera el caso, sonreía, gesticulaba y bromeaba, una imagen muy distinta de la que había visto hasta ahora del hombre del que estaba enamorado.

Enamorado, sí. ¿A quién iba a engañar? A esas alturas del partido ya no le quedaban dudas. No podía ser otra cosa aquella sensación cuando lo miraba y el calor que le inundaba el pecho cuando lo veía hacer cosas tan comunes como rascarse una ceja o bostezar. Cosas simples, hasta vulgares, que en él eran gestos únicos capaces de nublarle la mente. Cualquier parte de su cuerpo lo dejaba sin aliento, ya fueran sus increíbles brazos o sus orejas, tan pegaditas y bien formadas, o la línea de su mandíbula, fuerte y masculina, o aquel tenso tendón que se marcaba en su cuello cuando giraba la cabeza. Amaba la forma en que movía las manos, su forma de caminar, el sonido de su voz grave y hasta su olor. Esa manía de dejar la boca abierta, el ojo encogido, las arrugas en el puente de la nariz y entre las cejas, la cabeza gacha cuando reía… Todas las pequeñas cosas que lo hacían ser quién era.

Apenas le prestó atención a Choi, sentado a su lado y empeñado en entablar conversación, lo cual estaba resultando difícil ya que toda su atención estaba repartida entre el magnífico hombre que llevaba en el asiento trasero y la carretera. De vez en cuando le hacía un poco de caso, no fuera que se ofendiera por su actitud, e intentaba participar de lo que hasta el momento había sido un monólogo por parte del teniente.

Durante algo más de una hora, intentó mantener la cabeza despejada y no pensar en que dentro de pocas horas podía estar disfrutando de Kurt libremente. Se había prometido a sí mismo gozar el momento plenamente, pasara lo que pasara, pero de momento tenía que guardar la compostura, hacer su papel de chofer lo mejor que pudiera y aguantar el tirón durante la competición. 

 

 

Kurt apenas tuvo tiempo de respirar durante todo el día. Desde su llegada, había sido un no parar. Agradeció al cielo haber llevado a Keun, porque estaba siendo de más ayuda de lo que imaginaba. 

El chico se dio maña para presentar credenciales, confirmar asistencias y ajustar la agenda de participación, no sólo de él, sino de todo el equipo. Le resultaba increíble ver cómo se desenvolvía, carpeta en mano, organizando a todos los participantes de su base. Llevaba un control exhaustivo de quién participaba primero, a qué hora debía estar fulanito en el campo de tiro abierto y en qué lugar participaba menganito en la modalidad de tiro práctico. Lo único que le faltaba era uno de esos auriculares que llevan los regidores en los programas de televisión y por el que van organizando y controlando todo lo que hay que hacer.

Visto lo entretenido que estaba Keun, además de lo terriblemente útil que estaba resultando, Kurt se centró en su participación en la competición. Ya que estaba allí, lo haría lo mejor que pudiera. 

La primera prueba a la que se presentó fue a la de fuego central con pistola reglamentaria a 25 metros. Llevaba la protección reglamentaria, así como las gafas y el protector auditivo. Se llevaban a cabo en una galería con cabinas individuales con capacidad para diez hombres y se hacían de pie, con la pistola sujeta con una sola mano. Kurt era experto en esta modalidad y le resultó fácil quedar entre los clasificados de su grupo y más tarde entre los primeros en la ronda final. Aquello estaba ganado. 

Sin tiempo casi ni para quitarse el equipo de protección, participó en la modalidad de tiro práctico. Esta última era una modalidad que requería de gran destreza y concentración, ya que medía la capacidad del tirador de disparar rápida y de forma precisa a una serie de blancos dispuestos a lo largo de un recorrido, simulando situaciones de peligro reales tales como un atraco o un asalto. Tanto en la modalidad individual, como en la de grupos, los resultados fueron más que satisfactorios. 

Recién acabada la prueba y en compañía de Kim, Choi y dos oficiales más que habían formado parte integrante de su grupo, Kurt por fin abandonó el campo de tiro. Su intención era darle el encuentro al escurridizo de su ayudante, al que no había visto el pelo prácticamente en todo el día, pero una vez acabadas las sesiones, todo el mundo estaba bastante relajado y con ganas de confraternizar con los demás participantes. Teniendo en cuenta que se habían reunido allí el ejército de tierra, el de aire, la armada, así como la unidad militar de emergencias y la policía nacional como invitados, aquello era poco menos que una feria y no hacía más que encontrarse con gente que le impedía quitarse de en medio.

Un buen rato después localizó a Keun Suk haciendo lo mismo que hacía él; charlar con otros militares de otras bases. Y por lo que veía, con bastante buen ánimo. No iba a decir que estuviera celoso, porque no lo estaba, faltaría más, pero que estuviera departiendo con desconocidos mientras que él lo primero que había hecho había sido ir a buscarlo no le agradaba, precisamente. Se libró de su interlocutor y fue a su encuentro. 

-¿Qué tal? – le dijo sobre el hombro, consiguiendo que se sobresaltara - ¿Te estás divirtiendo? 

Keun dejó escapar una sonrisa cuando lo vio, pero enseguida la controló.

-No está mal esto, la verdad. Estoy agotado, pero la experiencia ha sido muy gratificante.

-Pues aún te quedan tres días por delante del mismo desenfreno. No, tranquilo, el último día son las entregas de trofeos y medallas y la clausura – se apresuró a decirle cuando lo vio agrandar los ojos y poner cara de espanto.

-Bueno, puedo con ello. 

-Y espero que puedas con algo más. No tengo que recordarte el verdadero propósito de este viaje, ¿verdad?

Le habló muy cerca, junto a la oreja, y notó cómo Keun se estremecía. Por suerte, nadie vería extraño que estuvieran hablando tan cerca el uno del otro porque allí había mucho bullicio y era la mejor forma de entenderse. 

-No he pensado en otra cosa en todo el día – respondió -. Y yo que creía que el que estaba más impaciente de los dos era yo… 

-Pues ya ves que no. De hecho, tengo bastante prisa por desaparecer de aquí. ¿Qué dices? ¿Te apetece?

-Eso ni se pregunta.

A nadie le extrañó que se fueran tan pronto. El resto de los asistentes se estaban retirando a descansar también, la gran mayoría tenía alojamiento en la misma base y no tenían que ir muy lejos, pero los que no se quedaban estaban marchándose ya a sus respectivos hospedajes.

El hotel que Keun había conseguido estaba apenas a quince minutos andando. Era un pequeño hotel de tres estrellas, muy céntrico y con bastante buen servicio. Fueron caminando hasta allí y un par de calles antes de llegar encontraron un puesto de comida. Aunque no era más que un tenderete con una cocina móvil, tenía varias mesas dispuestas en la calle y había gente comiendo y bebiendo en ellas, aprovechando la estupenda noche que hacía. 

-¿Y si tomamos algo? Nos vendrá bien una copa. 

-¿Quiere usted emborracharme, soldado Jang?

-En absoluto, señor, sólo quiero que se relaje. Un poco de conversación, una botella de soju, algo de carne para acompañarlo… Pero si no es de su agrado, señor…

-Sabes que sí – lo interrumpió con una sonrisa cómplice.

Se sentaron en una mesa y fueron atendidos enseguida por un chico que no debía de tener más de quince o dieciséis años. En menos de diez minutos tenían la mesa llena de comida y dos vasos de soju en las manos para brindar. 

-¿Por qué brindamos? – preguntó Keun Suk.

-Umm… No sé, porque estamos aquí, porque estamos juntos, por esta noche… Se me ocurren muchas cosas.

-Pues yo sé bien por lo que quiero brindar -. Keun levantó su vaso y lo miró a los ojos antes de decir -: Por ti, mi capitán. 

Jung lo miró entrecerrando el ojo derecho, como si no terminara de entender bien lo que había dicho. Una vez recuperado de la impresión que parecía haberle provocado el brindis, chocó su vaso contra el de Keun.

-Por nosotros, soldado. 

Se encontraban tan a gusto juntos, charlando, comiendo y bebiendo, que no echaron cuenta de la hora. Tal vez estuvieron allí dos horas o treinta minutos, tampoco les importaba demasiado. El simple hecho de estar juntos ya los satisfacía suficiente. 

-Cuéntame, ¿echas de menos tu vida de artista? – preguntó Kurt un rato más tarde.

-¿Que si la echo de menos? Umm, supongo que sí. Esto es infinitamente opuesto a mi modo de vida. De todos modos, no me ha venido mal desconectar un poco. Ese mundo puede cansar bastante. 

-No me creo que estés cansado de esa vida. He visto algunos vídeos en Youtube; se te ve mucho más que feliz yendo y viniendo. No sé de dónde sacas tanta energía.

La cara de asombro de Keun hizo reír a Kurt. Mira que llegaba a ser peliculero. 

-Oh, Dios, ¿has visto vídeos míos? ¡No me lo creo! ¿Qué has visto? Hay cosas que es mejor no verlas, todo hay que decirlo, pero otras son oro. Y no porque sean míos. Bueno, en realidad sí es por eso. 

La falta de modestia del chico le hizo mucha gracia. Tanta como para soltar una carcajada. Tal vez en otra persona le habría parecido pretencioso y altanero un comentario de ese tipo, pero en Keun sonaba tan natural que era imposible no pensar que tenía toda la razón. Se tenía por el mejor y su derroche de seguridad hacía que realmente llegaras a pensar que era así.

-¿Te hago gracia? – Preguntó mientras veía a Kurt limpiarse las lágrimas – Pues que sepas que tienes delante a todo un príncipe. Y no porque lo diga yo, sino porque lo dice todo el mundo. Millones de personas no pueden estar equivocados. 

-Pareces un anuncio de televisión. Y millones de chicas histéricas, querrás decir.

-Bueno, son mayoría, cierto, pero también tengo público masculino. Nadie se resiste a mis encantos. 

Kurt volvió a reír, pero duró poco. 

-¿Y han sido muchos los que han sucumbido a esos encantos tuyos?

-¿Estás celoso? 

-En absoluto.

Keun no le creyó. Y estaba encantado con aquel despliegue de posesividad por parte de su capitán. 

-No temas – le dijo con picardía -, no se me conquista tan fácilmente. Aunque tú lo hiciste. Algo debes tener. 

-Nada, es una particularidad que tengo desde pequeñito; ando enamorando príncipes así – chasqueó los dedos -, como quien no quiere la cosa. 

-Ah, ¿sí? Voy a tener que mandar a llamar a mis guardaespaldas para que partan algunas piernas por ahí. 

-No hará falta. Dudo mucho que llegue con ningún otro tío a donde he llegado contigo. Mucho menos a donde estoy dispuesto a llegar.

Keun tragó saliva. Aquello empezaba a ponerse serio. Sintió calor de repente, y no a causa del soju, precisamente. La necesidad lo envolvió como una ola de aire caliente. Alargó la mano sobre la mesa con mucho cuidado hasta llevarla a donde descansaba la de Kurt. Rozó el dorso de su mano ligeramente con el dedo índice, recorriéndolo muy despacio. 

-Tal vez deberíamos irnos ya, ¿no crees?

-Totalmente de acuerdo. 

Pagaron la cuenta, se llevaron un par de botellas de soju por si les entraba sed a media noche y se marcharon al hotel. Nadie podría juzgarlos por hacer el camino casi a la carrera. 

 

 

Antes de que la puerta de la habitación se cerrara, ya estaban devorándose el uno al otro. Kurt aún llevaba las botellas de licor en las manos y tuvo que buscar a tientas dónde dejarlas mientras Keun se colgaba de su cuello como si fuera el único salvavidas de un barco a la deriva. 

No le permitió alejarse de él así que dejó su carga en el suelo sin dejar de besarlo en ningún momento y le dedicó toda su atención inmediatamente después. Keun estaba desenfrenado; le tiraba del pelo, le sujetaba la cara para mantenerla pegada a la suya, utilizaba su lengua para abrirle la boca y colarse dentro. Kurt llegó a la conclusión de que Keun Suk pretendía comérselo vivo, y él no era quién para impedírselo. 

Deshacerse de la ropa parecía primordial. Estorbaba, sobraba. Simplemente. Cómo llegaron a sacarse la camiseta el uno al otro sin separar los labios siempre sería un misterio sin resolver, porque lo que les importaba de verdad era poder rozar por fin la piel del otro sin el estorbo de la ropa. 

Sentir al fin las manos de Kurt recorriendo la piel desnuda de su espalda hacía temblar a Keun y la sensación de tener el pecho del capitán pegado al suyo, sin la interrupción de la ropa, era sencillamente indescriptible. Si alguna vez había llegado a imaginar lo que sería estar así con él, se había quedado corto.

Sabía que necesitaba respirar o se desmayaría, pero el aire salía y entraba en su pecho de forma atropellada, eran jadeos que le secaban la garganta y le aceleraban el corazón. Y escuchar los mismos sonidos salir de los labios de Kurt no ayudaba a calmar sus nervios. Ni sentir sus manos recorrerle los costados hasta las caderas, ni su boca ansiosa intentando arrancar de la suya cada aliento, ni su cuerpo tenso restregándose contra el suyo. Todo eso estaba empeorando las cosas, hasta el punto de que empezó a sentirse mareado.

Se tambaleó hacia un lado y Kurt lo sujetó. Rodeó su cintura con un solo brazo, pegándolo tanto a él que tuvo que inclinarse hacia atrás para poder mirarlo.

-No has bebido tanto. Mantente firme, te voy a necesitar.

Keun sonrió y le lamió el labio inferior. 

-La culpa de que esté así la tienes tú. Me pones tan cachondo que me dan mareos.

El sonido de la risa grave de Kurt le hizo estremecer. Volvió a besarlo, exigiéndole una entrega absoluta, aún sabiendo que no iba a ser suficiente.

-¿Te sentirías mejor en horizontal? 

Sin esperar respuesta, Kurt lo levantó del suelo con la única ayuda del brazo que lo rodeaba. Keun no era un hombre de una gran complexión, pero era bastante alto, así que el capitán cargara con él con un solo brazo lo sorprendió y lo excitó a partes iguales. Qué no sería capaz de hacer aquel cuerpo de músculos torneados.

Lo llevó hasta una de las camas de las dos que había dispuestas contra una pared, separadas por una mesilla con una lámpara de luz tenue, que era toda la iluminación que había en el cuarto. La intención de Kurt era dejarlo sobre la cama, pero Keun rehusaba soltarlo así que tuvo que acompañarlo y tumbarse sobre él. Inmediatamente, el cuerpo del capitán se vio envuelto entre los brazos y piernas del soldado, que se enganchó a él con desesperación. 

-Me vas a dejar sin aire – dijo entre risas, enterrando la cara en su cuello -. ¿Quieres asfixiarme? 

-No sería mala idea – respondió Keun entre beso y beso -, así tendría que proporcionarte aire yo mismo. 

-Ya me estás dando aire. Creo que en los últimos diez minutos, todo el oxígeno que he tragado ha salido de tu boca. 

-Ah, te equivocas. Los muñecos como tú se llenan de aire de otra forma.

Impresionado por lo que un sencillo juego de palabras le había hecho a su cerebro, Kurt apenas se dio cuenta cuando Keun Suk giró con agilidad hasta cambiar posiciones con él. Una vez arriba, le hizo subir los brazos hasta estirarlos sobre su cabeza y lo sujetó por las muñecas. Empezó entonces una danza lenta y cadenciosa en la que sus nalgas rozaban una y otra vez su erección, en un acople perfecto y sensual. 

Cerró los ojos y disfrutó del roce tan íntimo. Estaba extasiado, asombrado de lo que aquel hombre le estaba haciendo a su cuerpo y a su mente. No podía imaginar lo que sería esa misma situación sin nada de ropa, piel contra piel, un cuerpo invadiendo el otro. Sintió un involuntario calambre en las pelotas y se puso aún más duro de sólo pensarlo.

-Me estás matando – dijo entre jadeos mientras Sukkie repartía besos por sus hombros y la base del cuello. Así no podía ni pensar, sobre todo si seguía bajando con sus labios por todo su cuerpo.

-Pues aún no he empezado. 

Le llegó la voz entrecortada por los besos. Sentía la tibia humedad de la lengua recorrerle los pectorales y los pezones, con tal maestría que el pequeño botón dolió al ponerse erecto. Se retorció de placer y lo dejó hacer. 

Sentía el cuerpo laxo y tenso a la vez. Keun seguía su recorrido, avanzando poco a poco hacia esa zona que más atención necesitaba. Le lamió el abdomen y se entretuvo jugando con su ombligo antes de descender por su vientre hasta el pantalón. Estaba tan empalmado que, aún con el pantalón abrochado, sentía que le podía asomar la polla por fuera de la prenda. Cuando Keun comenzó a acariciarlo sobre la ropa, pensó que explotaría antes de desvestirse incluso. Joder, necesitaba deshacerse del pantalón cuanto antes.

Se llevó las manos hasta la cinturilla del pantalón, no muy seguro de si quitarse el botón o sacárselos así mismo, aunque le costase la vida. Lo único que le importaba era verse desprovisto de la tela que lo separara de Keun Suk. El soldado le apartó las manos y las sustituyó por las suyas. Sacó el botón del ojal y bajó la cremallera. Como si hubiera estado esperando esa libertad, el bulto endurecido de sus calzoncillos se abrió paso por la abertura del pantalón. 

Keun lo acarició sobre la tela de la ropa interior, humedecida de líquido seminal y sudor, tensa sobre la carne palpitante de su polla. ¿Cuánto más podría aguantar? Con ese único gesto, ya sentía que podría correrse. Y el colmo fue cuando el soldado sustituyó su mano por su boca. 

-Joder… - jadeó cuando sintió el calor de sus labios sobre el glande, aún confinado en los calzoncillos. 

-¿Te gusta? ¿Quieres que siga? Podemos hacer una pausa, si quieres.

-Sí… sí… y ¡no! Sigue o en cuanto volvamos al cuartel, te arresto. 

Lo peor que pudo hacer Keun fue reírse sin separar los labios de su polla. La vibración le produjo un calambre que le recorrió el miembro hasta morir justo debajo de los testículos.

-Sólo quiero que te sientas cómodo. Sé que esto es nuevo para ti. Si voy demasiado deprisa… 

-De hecho, vas demasiado lento. Y hablas demasiado, soldado.

Lo volvió a hacer. Se rió contra su erección y esta volvió a vibrar. 

Jang se separó para quitarle los pantalones, de un solo tirón y con demasiada urgencia, y lanzarlos al suelo como si los odiara. Arrodillado entre ellas, se entretuvo en acariciar las piernas cubiertas de suave vello, desde el empeine del pie hasta los muslos y repartió por estos, besos y pequeños mordiscos que estaban haciendo que el capitán se retorciera como un gato. Cuando llegó a su ingle, metió un dedo por el pernil de los boxes y alcanzó a rozar apenas los testículos llenos y endurecidos. 

Kurt gimió de placer. Un simple roce y veía las estrellas; cuando estuviera dentro de él podría tocarlas con los dedos. La tortura de estar enfundado en los calzoncillos mientras afuera lo esperaba la boca más apetitosa y complaciente que había visto era demasiado. Intentó incorporarse pero no pudo. Quedó apoyado en sus codos, postura perfecta para ver cómo Sukkie bajaba por fin la ropa interior hasta más abajo del escroto. Su polla saltó libre y rozó la barbilla de Keun.

Se relamió. El maldito Jang se relamió mientras miraba con lascivia el miembro más que dispuesto que tenía delante. Sin tocarlo aún, rozó el prepucio mientras lo miraba a los ojos. La lujuria que vio en ellos fue casi más impactante que aquella lengua jugando con su polla. Entonces Keun se la introdujo en la boca lentamente, lamiendo a su paso, hasta tragarla más de la mitad. Si hacer ni un solo movimiento, volvió a mirarlo. 

-¡Dios, no puedo más! – dijo Kurt mientras alzaba las caderas para hundirse en su boca, buscando fricción, pidiendo la atención que Keun le estaba negando con sus travesuras. 

Ver su polla enterrada en la boca del hombre lo volvió loco. Jamás había sentido aquello cuando era una mujer la que se la chupaba. Tal vez fuera que era él, que sabía bien dónde y cómo lamer y succionar, que era jodidamente sensual. O que había más sentimiento en aquel acto de lo que quería reconocer. Abrumado por aquel pensamiento que lo había asaltado de pronto, dejó que fuera su cuerpo el que se encargara de responder las preguntas que se le estaban agolpando en la cabeza. Era de tontos enfrascarse en análisis cuando lo mejor que podía hacer era disfrutar de lo que tenía delante. 

Sujetó a Keun por la cabeza y le folló la boca como había deseado hacer desde que sintió esos labios sobre su polla. El soldado no protestó, al contrario, apartó sus propias manos para que fuera Kurt el que buscara placer por su cuenta. No se apartó ni un milímetro mientras el otro se enterraba en su boca, ni cuando le faltó aire, ni cuando le sobrevino una arcada al rozarle la campanilla. Ambas cosas pasaron deprisa y ambas fueron relegadas en pos del placer inmenso que estaba sintiendo. 

-¡Oh… Dios…! – Kurt salió de su boca de golpe, con la respiración entrecortada y un gesto de dolor en el rostro -. No puedo más. Si seguimos así me correré en tu boca.

-Hazlo si quieres -. Keun respondió mientras se limpiaba la saliva que le manchaba el labio inferior y la barbilla, sin dejar de mirarlo con lascivia. 

-Ah… no digas eso… - Kurt gruñó imaginando cómo sería derramarse en su garganta, mientras su lengua le recorría la polla y su boca succionaba hasta dejarlo seco.

Un par de gotas opacas asomaron por la hendidura de su polla en respuesta a la imagen mental que lo había asaltado y Keun se apresuró a recogerlas con la lengua. Se lamió los labios y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de su sabor en la boca y terminando de volverlo loco del todo.

-Ya vale de juegos.

Kurt lo tomó por sorpresa, presa de una urgencia que estaba poniendo muy cachondo a Keun Suk. Verlo así de desesperado le estaba encendiendo la sangre y no podía esperar a sentir toda esa necesidad mientras se enterraba en su cuerpo. Dejó el cuerpo laxo mientras Kurt lo manejaba como si fuera de trapo, dejando que lo tumbara sobre la cama y comenzara a tocarlo por todas partes. Parecía no ponerse de acuerdo dónde acariciar primero, dónde besar, dónde lamer, qué parte de su cuerpo atacar antes. 

-Me estás volviendo loco – le dijo mientras restregaba su cuerpo encendido contra el de Keun. Encontró su miembro, extraordinariamente excitado también, y comenzó a rozar su erección contra él. Ambos penes parecían estar manteniendo una contienda silenciosa, luchando el uno contra el otro, intentando conseguir más placer con cada fricción. 

La urgencia lo llevó a recorrer el cuerpo del soldado con demasiada prisa. Necesitaba algo, no sabía qué, pero lo necesitaba ya. No hubo un centímetro de piel que no besara, lamiera, mordiera. Aquel cuerpo era suyo aquella noche e iba a hacer con él lo que quisiera. El sentimiento de posesividad lo instó aún más y bajó por su cuerpo hasta la ingle. Allí encontró su polla dura y dispuesta y la agarró para empezar a masturbarlo con desenfreno. Ni dudó cuando se la llevó a la boca y besó la punta con los labios abiertos. 

-No tienes que hacer eso – escuchó a Keun como en la distancia. No sabía si era porque la pasión le había taponado los oídos o porque el soldado no podía vocalizar bien por el mismo motivo. Jang se incorporó y le sujetó la cara para dejarle claro que no había necesidad de que se la chupara, que era consciente de que no era algo que hubiera hecho antes ni mucho menos. 

-Quiero hacerlo. Me apetece probarte de la misma forma que lo has hecho tú. Y quiero darte placer, todo el que pueda.

Keun no podía respirar. Estaba ardiendo por dentro y por fuera, viendo cómo Kurt le daba a su polla el mismo tratamiento que le había dado él a la suya. Y no se le daba nada mal, maldito fuera. Era igual de exigente para dar que para recibir, e igual de efusivo. La entrega del hombre era tal que jamás habría dicho que era la primera vez que hacía algo así.

-Vale. Ya vale – Keun le apartó la cabeza y lo atrajo para besarlo profundamente.

-No lo estoy haciendo bien –. No estaba preguntando. Daba por hecho que lo había interrumpido porque no le estaba dando placer, cuando el motivo era el opuesto totalmente.

-¿Qué dices? Lo estabas haciendo demasiado bien y por eso te he parado. No quiero terminar ya -. Le metió la lengua en la boca con tal invasión que llegó a lamerle el paladar -. Fóllame ya, Kurt, necesito que lo hagas ahora mismo. 

Kurt sonrió y arrimó el cuerpo enfebrecido de Keun al suyo.

-Dilo de nuevo.

-Fóllame.

-Umm…qué bien suena. Pero no me refería a eso. Quiero que digas mi nombre de nuevo. Dilo, por favor. 

Keun sintió que podría fundirse con él en ese momento, de lo caliente que lo había puesto.

-Kurt – repitió con voz grave -. Kurt. Kurt. Kurt…

El capitán respondió con una carcajada. Lo levantó de la cama y lo hizo subirse a su cintura, rodeándolo con las piernas. Kurt estaba de rodillas en la cama así que el peso de Keun alrededor de su cuerpo hizo que ambos cayeran sobre el colchón; el soldado debajo y él encima.

-Quiero follarte, Keun Suk. Ahora. ¡Dios, no puedo esperar más!

-Me gusta cómo suena mi nombre en tus labios. Repítelo mientras de follas. Lo harás, ¿verdad?

-Haré lo que me pidas… Keun Suk.

El soldado dudó si hacerle algunas indicaciones de lo que tenía que hacer, pero Kurt no parecía tener muchas dudas. Sin preguntar nada, lo volvió bocabajo y lo hizo doblar las piernas hasta ponerlo de rodillas. Sintió el aire frío rozar aquella zona que ahora quedaba expuesta y se estremeció, pero nada comparable a lo que sintió cuando notó los dedos del capitán rozar su entrada. Contrajo todos los músculos por instinto, aunque lo que debería haber hecho era todo lo contrario y facilitarle así el trabajo. Sabía que estaba contrayendo el esfínter compulsivamente y que Kurt estaba teniendo una vista más que privilegiada de ello, pero no lo podía evitar, estaba demasiado nervioso.

-Sigue haciendo eso -. Escuchó a Kurt hablar muy cerca de sus nalgas, tanto que sintió su aliento rozarle la piel. Inmediatamente, notó la yema de su dedo sobre su entrada y volvió a contraer el músculo -. Eso, así, es excitante.

Dio gracias en silencio. Temía un rechazo de última hora. No era la primera vez que estaba a cuatro patas delante de un hetero insurgente para terminar siendo testigo de una espantada. Kurt no parecía sentir ningún tipo de repudio, muy al contrario, parecía hipnotizado con aquel descubrimiento. 

Se sintió más seguro y se relajó, ofreciéndose aún más, esperando a que el capitán marcara el ritmo a seguir. Si necesitaba toda la noche para atreverse a hacer el primer movimiento, él esperaría paciente. Pero afortunadamente no fue así. 

Kurt le lamió una nalga, despacio y dejando mucha saliva a su paso, y después la otra. Apretó los glúteos con ambas manos, palpándolos bien, clavando los dedos, para comenzar a mordisquearlos con los labios y más tarde con los dientes. Poco a poco fue acercándose a su centro sin parar de lamer y besar, humedeciendo todo a su paso. Cuando dio la primera lamida a su entrada, el gemido de Keun se escuchó en toda la habitación, sordo y grave, llenándole los oídos y el alma. 

Estaba entregado y dispuesto, expuesto ante sus ojos, palpitando por él y Kurt no pudo hacer más que complacerlo. Metió la mano entre sus piernas para alcanzar su polla y masajearla mientras seguía lamiendo entre sus nalgas, usando tanta saliva que esta empezaba a chorrear por el perineo. Estaba empezando a relajarse tanto que pudo meter la punta de la lengua entre el anillo de músculos, obteniendo en respuesta palabras inconexas y cargadas de pasión que no entendió. En ese momento, decidió que era hora de dilatarlo a conciencia y prepararlo para lo que se moría por hacer.

Introdujo un dedo y se quedó quieto. Tan sólo escuchaba los jadeos de Keun Suk y sentía el músculo apretar su dedo como si quisiera tragárselo. No podía imaginar lo que sería sentir eso mismo alrededor de su polla. Keun movió las caderas, instándolo a mover el dedo en su interior, buscando una fricción que Kurt no parecía tener prisa por darle. Pero él tampoco podía esperar más, así que comenzó a follarlo con aquel único dedo, despacio y con suavidad, sintiendo cada contracción y el abandono del hombre que movía las caderas pidiendo más.

Un segundo dedo se unió al primero, que se coló con tal facilidad que no pudo más que jadear cuando los vio entrar juntos hasta los nudillos. Movió los dedos en círculos, después en tijeras, y más tarde los sacó del todo para volverlos a meter hasta el fondo, repitiendo la acción una y otra vez. 

-Estás listo – dijo más para sí que para informar a Keun, que no parecía estar demasiado consciente -. Voy a follarte, Keun Suk. Joder, me muero por hacerlo. Necesito entrar en tu cuerpo. 

-¡Sí! Sí… hazlo ya. No puedo más, Kurt. ¡Por favor! 

La voz suplicante de Keun le nubló la vista. ¿Cómo no iba a complacerlo si le dolía todo el cuerpo conteniéndose, necesitándolo? 

Buscó con prisas sus pantalones. Dentro llevaba la cartera y en esta, algunos condones. No sabía cuántos le harían falta así que no quiso ser pretencioso y sólo cogió cuatro. Ahora pensaba que se había quedado corto. Por más que buscó no encontró su cartera. ¿Dónde demonios había ido a parar?

-Mierda – espetó.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No encuentro mi cartera. Tenía unos condones dentro… Joder. ¿Tú no tienes?

-En la maleta. Tendría que sacar toda la ropa, rebuscar entre las cosas de aseo… - hizo una pausa para tantear si debía decir lo que tenía en mente – Yo… estoy sano, si es eso lo que te preocupa. Me hago pruebas periódicas y las que me hicieron cuando entré en la mili son bastante recientes. Desde entonces yo no… En fin, que no tienes nada que temer, pero comprendo que quieras estar seguro. Dame un minuto, abriré la maleta y…

Kurt lo detuvo cuando iba a bajarse de la cama. Le acarició la cara y le besó la mandíbula mientras lo devolvía a la posición que tenía segundos antes. 

-Déjalo – le dijo en tono sensual -, me fio de ti. Y tú de mí, por lo que veo. Así será más especial aún, sin nada que nos separe. Creo que nunca lo he hecho sin condón, ¿sabes?

-Ni yo.

-Será nuestra primera vez entonces. Algo especial, como tú.

Keun se derritió, literalmente. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer un hombre como ese? En aquellos momentos sólo pedía no perderlo nunca. Sintió las caricias de nuevo, el agarre en las caderas, los besos sobre la zona lumbar y se entregó al momento, aquel mágico momento que recordaría siempre. 

Kurt se arrodilló detrás de él y se agarró el pene. Rozó su entrada con la punta, tanteando, acariciando. Con la mínima presión, su polla se abrió paso hasta colar el glande casi por completo y entonces tuvo que parar, temeroso de no poder soportarlo y correrse irremediablemente sin haberlo penetrado del todo siquiera. Con un leve y lento empujón, fue entrando en él hasta que perdió de vista su propio miembro. Estaba dentro de él, unido a él, perdido dentro de su cuerpo. Se le contrajeron las pelotas de placer, lo que hizo que su polla se moviera involuntaria en el apretado canal de Keun Suk. La respuesta fue inmediata: el soldado empujó el trasero hacia atrás y se restregó contra él, atrayendo a Kurt más aún a su interior.

Lo sujetó por las caderas, no sólo para mantenerlo firmemente pegado a él, sino para mantener su propio equilibrio. Todo le daba vueltas y necesitaba un anclaje firme a la tierra, a aquella habitación, y qué mejor que el cuerpo flexible pero seguro de su amante. Le siguió el ritmo, se acompasó con él y le dio cuanto su cuerpo pedía, que era lo mismo que exigía el suyo: placer. Y lo estaba consiguiendo, más del que había soñado, más del que había obtenido jamás de nadie.

Escuchaba hipnotizado los sonidos que salían de la boca de Keun, mezclados con los que hacían los cuerpos de ambos al acoplarse. Si pudiera ponerle banda sonora al sexo, sería justo lo que estaba oyendo en ese momento: su nombre gemido por aquel hombre y sus sexos chocando entre sí. Aquello duró varios minutos, no los contó, no hizo falta, cada uno de ellos fue precioso y único, hasta que Keun quiso cambiar de postura.

-Quiero verte la cara – le dijo entre jadeos.

Sudaba, respiraba de forma entrecortada y entornaba los ojos como si no estuviera centrado, como si estuviera ido. Hizo a Kurt tumbarse y se subió sobre él. Lo besó como si hiciera años que no lo hiciera y se restregó contra él, rozando el trasero contra su polla enrojecida por la cópula. El movimiento hacía que su propio pene rozara el vientre del capitán, lo que suponía una forma perfecta de masturbarse: su miembro directamente en contacto con la piel caliente de su amante. 

Kurt subía las caderas, reclamándolo, así que se levantó ligeramente, lo suficiente como para meter una mano entre ambos, coger la polla del hombre y colocarla justo en su entrada. Cuando la sintió bien posicionada, empujó su cuerpo hacia abajo hasta sentarse sobre ella, enterrándola así en su interior de nuevo.

Ambos jadearon al unísono, temblaron al acoplarse y comenzaron la danza de nuevo, esta vez perdidos el uno en la mirada del otro. Keun se tumbó sobre el pecho de Kurt para poder besarlo y seguir masturbándose de paso con el movimiento. Su vientre era una dura y aterciopelada envoltura para su polla, que aprisionada entre ambos cuerpos, estaba recibiendo lo que necesitaba. Se sentía al límite, pero por algún motivo no quería terminar aún, no quería que aquello terminara nunca. Pero en ese momento Kurt decidió que quería ser él mismo el que le proporcionara placer.

Metió la mano entre ambos cuerpos y le sujetó la polla. Encerró el miembro en el puño y lo masajeó, arrancándole un gemido. 

-No… no hagas eso – le pidió -. No quiero correrme aún. Quiero seguir montándote toda la noche. Quiero que me folles hasta que se haga de día. ¡Dios, no… no sigas!

-Córrete – le susurró sin dejar de masturbarlo -. Quiero verte. Cuando lo hagas me correré yo. Y volveremos a empezar, una y otra vez, hasta que se haga de día, tal y como deseas. Yo… ya no puedo más… Keun Suk… Hazlo ya y yo te seguiré.

No hizo falta más que un par de sacudidas certeras de parte de Kurt para que Keun sintiera que iba a explotar. Sentía el flujo caliente subir por su polla, los testículos endurecidos, el vientre tenso, un hormigueo que nacía justo donde el miembro de su amante golpeaba en su interior… Estaba a punto de correrse y lo iba a hacer sobre su cuerpo, entregándole de paso lo mejor que podía darle en ese momento de sí mismo: su alma.

Se corrió con violencia sobre su vientre. Fue incapaz de controlar los espasmos de su cuerpo, consiguiendo que sus estremecimientos abarcaran también el miembro que seguía dentro de su cuerpo, empujando con fuerza mientras se vaciaba por completo. 

-¡Joder… sí! – gritó con la cara convertida en una máscara de lujuria y dolor, como si pudiera sentir ambas cosas a la vez. Tenía los dedos clavados en los pectorales de Kurt y apretaba las piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Durante varios segundos, los espasmos sacudieron su cuerpo y lo hicieron gritar su nombre varias veces, incluso puso los ojos en blanco por un segundo, y Kurt pensó que no había visto nada más sensual en su vida. 

Cuando fue sintiendo que se relajaba, se incorporó sin salir de él y cambió posiciones. Lo tumbó sobre su espalda y lo folló con desenfreno, sin quitar la vista de aquel rostro que aún estaba en éxtasis. Estaba laxo bajo su cuerpo, manejable, pero aún dispuesto y complaciente. Keun se abrazó a él con brazos y piernas y disfrutó del ritmo enérgico en que Kurt lo penetraba, gruñendo mientras se clavaba en él una y otra vez. 

El capitán se apartó de él pero se mantuvo en su interior, entrando y saliendo con el mismo ritmo y la misma fuerza. Aquellas caderas eran capaces de moverse con una maestría indescriptible. Kurt era un amante de ensueño, el mejor que había tenido, aunque en ese momento no recordaba a ninguno más, como si de verdad él hubiera sido el primero. Lo escuchó decir algo, incoherencias que salían de entre sus dientes apretados, nunca supo qué. Lo miró entonces y vio su cara contraída, las arrugas de su frente empapadas de sudor, sus ojos encogidos y la mandíbula apretada. Sabía lo que eso significaba y lo esperaba como un regalo. 

-Me voy a correr… Keun Suk… Keun… - lo repitió varias veces, como si no fuera capaz de hilar más letras que las que formaban su nombre. Bombeó un par de veces más con fuerza y sacó la polla para agarrársela de inmediato. Le levantó una pierna, sujetándola por el tobillo, y se masturbó hasta que se corrió sobre su entrada, sus testículos, su ingle. 

La visión de su semen manchando aquella zona aún lo excitó lo suficiente como para volver a entrar en su cuerpo, arrastrando parte del semen con él, y terminar de derramarse en su interior. No iba a adelantar acontecimientos porque aún quedaban tres días por delante en los que aquello se iba a repetir muchas veces, ya se encargaría él de que así fuera, pero podría haber jurado que aquel había sido el mejor polvo de la historia. 

-Sé lo que estás pensando – escuchó la voz soñolienta de Keun Suk y abrió los ojos para mirarlo. La visión más sexy que había visto apareció ante sus ojos hecho hombre. Su hombre.

-¿Sí? – Le dijo removiéndose, aún dentro de él - ¿Y qué estoy pensando?

-Lo mismo que yo, que ha sido un polvo alucinante. ¿He acertado?

Kurt salió de él, le bajó la pierna, que aún tenía sujeta sin darse cuenta, y se tumbó sobre Keun Suk. Le dio un beso tórrido antes de hablar de nuevo.

-No del todo. Yo he pensado que ha sido el mejor polvo de la historia, pero si tú no piensas lo mismo…

-¡Lo pienso, lo pienso! – se apresuró a decir Keun cuando Kurt hizo amago de apartarse de él – No te vayas. Quédate así un poco más. 

-Peso demasiado.

-En absoluto. Me encanta sentirte sobre mí. Si pudiera obligarte a pasar así los próximos tres días lo haría. Porque no puedo, ¿verdad?

Soltó una carcajada y le besó la nariz, a la vez que le acariciaba el pelo y se lo apartaba de la frente, pegado allí por el sudor. 

-Tú no, pero yo sí. Aún soy tu superior. Puedo obligarte a hacer lo que quiera. 

-Umm, eso suena bien – Keun se retorció como un gato debajo de Kurt y sintió que la sangre empezaba a correr deprisa por sus venas de nuevo -. ¿Puedo sugerir algunas cosas interesantes para que me obligues a hacerlas?

-Ya tengo algunas ideas que poner en práctica, pero te escucharé encantado. 

-Bien – Keun se enganchó a su cuello y le mordisqueó la barbilla -, porque se me están ocurriendo un par de cosas…

-¿No me vas a dejar que me recupere o qué?

Keun metió la mano entre ambos cuerpos y rozó su polla, que empezaba a llenarse de nuevo.

-Creo que tú no tienes nada que decir sobre eso. Aquí estoy tocando una cosa que decide por sí misma, por lo que parece. Despacio, pero ahí va.

-¿Despacio? Dame un minuto y verás. 

Kurt empezó a hacerle cosquillas y a tocarlo por todas partes. La risa de Keun le llenó los oídos, y como le había prometido, su cuerpo estuvo más que dispuesto un minuto después y siguió así toda la noche, tal y como Keun le había pedido.

##### Continuará


	13. Chapter 13

### Capítulo 13

Se estaba cómodo allí. No sólo porque el lugar lo fuera, sino porque pasar las primeras horas de la mañana languideciendo en brazos de tu amante era realmente agradable.

A Keun le dolía todo. Pero era ese tipo de dolor que no molesta, tal vez por la forma en que lo había adquirido. Mientras habían estado follando como locos, ninguno se había dado cuenta de que estaban exigiendo demasiado a sus cuerpos. Simplemente habían sucumbido a la lujuria arrolladora que los había invadido. No habían sido capaces de mantener las manos lejos del otro, sencillamente.

Las manos y lo que no eran las manos. Habían probado todas las posturas que se les habían ocurrido, ya fuera de pie, sentados o tumbados. Sobre el lavabo, encima de la cama o contra la pared. No recordaba haber pasado nunca antes la noche entera haciéndolo, no en el sentido literal de la palabra. 

Kurt era un amante incansable, cariñoso y generoso. No sólo buscaba su propia satisfacción, sino que se empeñaba en proporcionársela a él incluso antes de alcanzar la suya propia. Encontraba placer en dar placer y se lo había demostrado. Había perdido la cuenta de los orgasmos que había tenido esa noche, de las veces que había sentido que ya no podía más para volver a excitarse poco después con una simple caricia o una de esas miradas ingenuas de Kurt que tanto amaba. Había encontrado al hombre perfecto y estaba radiante después de pasar la noche entregado a él. 

Estaba tumbado al revés, con la cabeza a los pies de la cama y los pies sobre la almohada. O más bien, sobre los hombros de Kurt, donde había tenido las piernas sujetas mientras este lo follaba por enésima vez esa noche. Aún no había recuperado el aliento y le importaba poco dónde y cómo descansaba su cuerpo mientras pudiera reponerse pronto. 

Escuchó a Kurt suspirar y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. Tenía los ojos cerrados, respiraba por la boca y tenía el pelo empapado en sudor. Cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba tenso por el esfuerzo y parecía que su masa muscular había aumentado durante aquellas horas, y posiblemente así había sido.

-¿Estás cansado? – preguntó con vocecita inocente.

-¿Tú qué crees? Cansado y deshidratado. He perdido más líquido hoy que en una semana entera de entrenamiento intensivo. 

-Tampoco ha sido para tanto. Te has corrido… a ver… una, dos, tres… umm cuatro… cinco veces. No, seis. Nadie se deshidrata por correrse seis veces. ¿O sí?

-Si le sumas lo que he sudado, puede que sí.

-Exagerado.

-Vicioso.

-Gracias. 

Rieron casi sin fuerza. Kurt jugaba con los dedos de sus pies mientras él le acariciaba el muslo. Sí, se estaba realmente bien allí. Lástima no poder quedarse todo el día.

-Ojalá no tuviéramos que irnos. Podríamos quedarnos en la cama y… ya sabes. 

-Dios, de dónde sacas la energía. Yo siento que no me van a responder las piernas cuando intente ponerme en pie para caminar. Y no quiero ni pensar en la competición. Un arma en una mano que tiembla no es muy seguro, la verdad. 

-Desayunaremos bien antes de que empiecen las pruebas, tranquilo. Podemos hacerlo aquí, así yo podría darte de comer. ¿Qué te parece?

Kurt tardó unos segundos más de la cuenta en responder y creyó que se había quedado dormido. 

-Me parece que debo de estar igual de salido que tú – respondió -, porque imaginármelo me ha puesto cachondo.

-Acostúmbrate. Todo lo que hago termina excitando a la gente que me rodea. Soy puro sexo.

Como quien no quiere la cosa, trasladó sus caricias de su muslo a su miembro que descansaba laxo contra su vientre. Lo había acariciado, besado, lamido y tragado tantas veces esa noche que cada una de las venas y protuberancias le era familiar. Se dio cuenta de que, incluso en descanso, la polla de Kurt era impresionante.

-No deberías seguir haciendo eso – escuchó decir a Kurt con voz soñolienta -. Tenemos que estar listos en un par de horas. Si empezamos de nuevo no nos va a dar tiempo. 

-En un par de horas nos da tiempo de mucho, tranquilo. 

Comenzó a besarle la pierna a la par que lo acariciaba despacio. Tal vez Kurt tenía razón y era un vicioso, pero de nuevo se moría por montarlo. Y sus ganas aumentaron cuando sintió el miembro de su querido capitán cambiar de tamaño y aumentar de peso en su mano.

-¿Ves? Nuestro amigo está de acuerdo conmigo. 

-Nuestro amigo no tiene que presentarse a una competición de tiro dentro de un rato. 

-Pues yo lo noto cargado y listo para disparar. ¿No has oído eso de que nunca se debe llevar encima un arma cargada? Te hago un favor.

Kurt tuvo que reírse de las ocurrencias de Keun Suk. Había que reconocer que imaginación tenía y que difícilmente podría negarle nada. Además, ya que estaba en esas condiciones, sería de tonto no aprovecharla. 

-Sólo si me prometes que va a ser una cosa rápida y que no tendré que moverme de donde estoy. Me duelen hasta las pestañas. 

-Tranquilo – le dijo Sukkie incorporándose y arrodillándose entre sus piernas -, que yo me encargo de todo. 

Si de algo estaba seguro Kurt era que no podía estar en mejores manos que las de Keun Suk. En una noche había aprendido tanto de su cuerpo que sabía dónde y cómo tocar en cada momento. Y lo que era más sorprendente, su contacto le era tan familiar después de todas aquellas horas que se sentía protegido y cuidado, además de deseado.

Keun era dulce cuando se lo proponía. Era un niño travieso que jugaba a provocar, pero también era una especie de amuleto de la suerte. Sentía que, mientras lo tuviera a su lado, nada podía salir mal.

Lo observó recrearse en su sexo ya del todo erecto, como si no lo hubiera estado disfrutando toda la noche, lanzándole miradas que lo dejaban sin aliento y le calentaban la sangre aún más. ¿Cómo se podía ser tan jodidamente cachondo? Una simple mirada y se prendía como una tea. 

Cerró los ojos y centró su atención en lo que Keun le hacía sentir, en sus caricias y sus besos, en el roce de su piel con la suya. Cada paso que avanzaba era un empujón más hacia el abismo del orgasmo. Su boca jugando con sus testículos, su aliento rozando su polla, todo tan familiar y sin embargo nuevo cada vez. 

Tenía la capacidad de volverlo loco con lo más simple. Había pensado que tal vez no fuera lo que le hacía, sino él mismo, su persona, sólo Keun Suk. No hacía falta que lo tocara para que se le erizara el pelo de la nuca; con oír su voz tenía suficiente. No necesitaba sentir sus labios sobre los suyos; con ver aquellos mismos labios sonreír le valía. No era preciso que estuviera empalado en su polla; con ver aquel cuerpo moverse con naturalidad ya estaba servido.

Era un milagro que fuera capaz de reaccionar con tanta pasión a su contacto después de toda la noche. Debería estar agotado, exhausto, hastiado, pero no era así. Con Keun parecía imposible no reaccionar y temía que siempre iba a ser así. Al menos, rezaba porque así fuera. 

Sopló por entre los labios, ahogado por su propio aire atascado en sus pulmones mientras Jang le hacía una mamada de esas que no te dejan ni pensar, como las que le había estado haciendo una y otra vez durante horas. Ya estaba deseando follarlo como si no lo hubiera hecho en días. 

-Keun… Ven aquí. Quiero follarte ya. Ven, déjame que te prepare.

Intentó incorporarse pero Keun Suk se lo impidió inmediatamente. 

-No, quédate donde estás. Ya te dije que yo me encargaba, ¿no? 

-Pero…

-Que no.

Lo vio incorporarse y ponerse de rodillas. Levantó una sola pierna hasta quedarse apoyado en la otra y se llevó la mano a la zona entre sus nalgas. Kurt no podía apartar la vista de aquella mano y de lo que estaba haciendo y Keun debió de notar su interés porque con la otra mano recogió sus testículos en un puño sólo para dejarle una visión más clara de lo que hacía.

Tenía un dedo introducido hasta la mitad y movía la mano en círculos, lo que debía de estar dándole un gran placer, dada su expresión y los leves jadeos que dejaba escapar. Empezó a sacarlo y meterlo, muy despacio, hasta que pareció encontrar el ritmo. Veía su pecho agitado y sus ojos entornados y era como mirar a la cara al orgasmo. Podría haberse corrido sólo observándolo. 

Sintió que un hormigueo pesado le recorría el vientre cuando lo vio sacar el dedo de su interior y llevárselo a la boca, junto con otro más, y ensalivarlo a conciencia. No apartaba la vista de sus ojos mientras lo hacía, provocándolo con descaro.

-¿Y así esperas que me quede quieto? Ven aquí.

Kurt alcanzó a agarrarle un brazo pero Keun se soltó. Lo empujó de vuelta a la cama y lo señaló con un dedo pretendiendo parecer severo.

-¡No! Quédate ahí quieto o paro ahora mismo. Y va en serio. 

Kurt bufó pero no estaba del todo en desacuerdo con la idea. Aquello era increíblemente erótico. 

Ver cómo él mismo se follaba con los dedos estaba volviéndolo loco. Aquella mirada vidriosa, aquella boca entreabierta, dosificando los jadeos para que no salieran atropellados, su cuerpo en tensión. Todo él era una increíble visión del sexo, lujuria en estado puro. Cuando Keun Suk comenzó a masturbarse a la vez que se metía los dedos dejó de tener pensamientos coherentes. 

Keun echó la cabeza hacia atrás y acompasó el ritmo de ambas manos, dándose placer, mientras se lamía los labios compulsivamente. Maldito fuera, estaba consiguiendo que tuviera celos de aquellas manos, de aquella lengua, aún siendo suyas. Keun era suyo y todo eso se lo tendría que estar haciendo él. Sólo él podía darle placer.

Comenzó a masturbarse sin quitarle ojo a Keun. No había conocido jamás nada ni nadie capaz de estimularlo de esa manera. ¿Qué tenía aquel hombre, por amor de Dios, que le había robado la razón?

-Dios… Keun Suk… ¡Oh, joder! Ya está bien… Keun… ¡Por favor…!

Él también había aprendido algunas cosas de Sukkie en esas horas y una de ellas era que, por alguna extraña razón, no era capaz de ignorar sus súplicas. No estaba en condiciones de fingir aquella necesidad y la cara que debía de tener en ese momento no salía así como así, pero era hacer un puchero, rogarle un poco o poner cara de perdido para que el chico se desviviera por satisfacerlo. Una curiosa debilidad que le venía muy bien.

-¿Qué quieres? – le preguntó Keun sin dejar de masturbarse. 

-¿Qué crees que quiero? Ven aquí ahora mismo.

-¿Es una orden, señor?

El tono meloso en que dijo señor alteró aún más a Kurt, que gruño por lo bajo y se removió nervioso. 

-Lo es, soldado. Si no viene ahora mismo se arrepentirá. No haga que vaya a buscarle.

Keun Suk rió de medio lado y asomó la lengua por la comisura de la boca, un gesto que afectaba al cerebro y la polla de Kurt a partes iguales. 

-Como ordene, mi capitán.

Se subió a horcajadas en sus caderas y se posicionó contra su pene. Cuando lo sintió bien colocado, se sentó sobre él y dejó que se abriera paso en su cuerpo. Ambos gimieron a la vez con cada milímetro de carne que invadía el cuerpo del soldado. Aquella fusión era la conexión más íntima que había tenido Kurt con nadie en su vida, iba más allá de lo físico, era más que sexo.

Lo sujetó por las caderas y lo ancló bien a su miembro. Cuando lo notó dentro del todo, lo hizo levantarse despacio mientras él movía las caderas para encontrar el compás perfecto. Y lo encontraron enseguida. 

Unos minutos después, Keun Suk subía y bajaba de su cuerpo desenfrenado, casi ido, sintiendo la unión entre ambos hasta alcanzar el éxtasis. Kurt lo masturbó apresuradamente, tenía prisa por verlo correrse de nuevo; aquella expresión que ponía cuando se corría era capaz de llevarlo al orgasmo por sí sola. Escuchó los gritos ahogados de Keun, señal de que estaba a punto, y se le agolpó la sangre en los oídos. ¿Cómo podía ser tan glorioso después de toda la noche repitiendo lo mismo, una y otra vez? Ojalá sea siempre así, pensó. _Ojalá siempre te tenga conmigo._

Aquel último pensamiento se había colado sin avisar. Nadie había hablado de futuro, ni de relaciones siquiera, sin embargo, él no quería dejarlo ir nunca. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Qué le había hecho aquel maldito hombre?

Sacudió la cabeza para despejar tanta pregunta tonta. Estaban a lo que estaban y no quería pensar en nada que no fuera Keun Suk y en su cuerpo fusionado con el suyo.

Sukkie se corrió con un grito, sin dejar de moverse sobre Kurt, intentando recibir lo mismo que estaba entregando. Gruño cuando vio su propio semen manchando el vientre de Kurt y pasó los dedos sobre la mancha viscosa para extenderlo.

-Córrete – le ordeno -. Hazlo ya. Ahora. ¡Hazlo!

Kurt alzó las caderas con tanta fuerza que levantó a Keun en peso. El hombre entrelazó las manos con las de su amante, tan fuerte que se le pusieron los nudillos blancos a ambos y gritó con él. Apretó el trasero, haciendo que el músculo se contrajera varias veces, exprimiéndolo hasta el límite, y consiguiendo que Kurt se corriera con violencia en su interior.

Se desplomó sobre Kurt, aún empalado en su miembro, y se abrazó a su pecho. 

-No me lo explico – dijo Kurt sin aliento y la voz entrecortada, acariciándole el pelo empapado en sudor.

-¿El qué? – respondió Keun de la misma forma.

-Que siga siendo así cada vez. Siempre es increíble contigo, no importa las veces que lo hagamos, siempre me llevas más allá, me exprimes, me agitas la sangre, me vuelves loco.

Keun levantó la cabeza y apoyó la barbilla en su pecho. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, una sonrisa dulce y los ojos entornados. No podía haber nada más hermoso en el mundo que él.

-Yo pienso lo mismo de ti. Aunque piense que ya no doy más de mí, que he llegado a mi límite, haces algo que me enciende de nuevo. Has encontrado mi interruptor, capitán.

La risa de Kurt llenó la habitación en silencio. Keun amaba esa risa grave y sincera, era más él cuando se reía así. 

-Parece que ambos hemos encontrado el botón adecuado en el otro. Sólo hay que pulsarlo y allá vamos.

-Yo no me voy a cansar de pulsarlo nunca, te lo aviso. No me voy a cansar nunca de ti.

Aquella afirmación por parte de Keun le erizó la piel. Si era verdad… Si realmente estuviera diciendo la verdad…

-Ni yo de ti – respondió sin pensar. 

Se ganó un beso profundo y ardiente. Un beso de amante. Sujetó su cabeza y se deleitó en su boca por unos minutos, los que tardó en recordar que tenían los minutos contados para volver a la competición.

 

 

Un día más, el concurso fue un ir y venir vertiginoso para Keun y un estrés para Kurt. Ambos acusaban esto aún más después de la noche anterior y de sus ganas de seguir en aquella habitación de hotel en lugar de estar allí. 

De todos modos, Keun cogió el ritmo enseguida y se enfrascó en la función que le habían asignado. Lo más inteligente era hacer su trabajo, así nadie podría decir que había ido allí de vacaciones. Y trabajó muy duro todo el día para justificarlo.

A la hora del almuerzo se reunió con el resto de sus compañeros y compartieron charla y experiencias mientras comían. Kurt se sentó junto a Kim y no dejaron de hablar de la competición, de los participantes y de las posibilidades de llevarse a casa algunos de los premios tal y como Kang les había pedido. El hombre se pondría más que contento.

Era agradable todo aquello. Le recordaba a aquellos campamentos a los que iba de niño. Se sentía bien, la verdad. 

-¿Cómo va eso?

El saludo de Choi lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había llegado ya. Sabía que se iba a retrasar por un asunto relacionado con una equivocación de los jueces a la hora de sumar sus puntos. Se había quedado reclamando mientras los demás iban a comer.

-Bien. ¿Se arregló el problema de su puntuación, señor?

-Oh, sí, eso está solucionado. Los inútiles son frustrantes y aquí hay unos cuantos.

Por algún motivo, Choi no le agradaba. Tenía una actitud correcta la mayoría de las veces, pero se notaba forzado, como si estuviera comportándose sólo porque era lo que tenía que hacer. A veces, en ocasiones contadas, dejaba entrever una vena amarga que no era precisamente atractiva. Su manera de referirse a algunas personas o el tono con el que decía algunas cosas daban la sensación de que tras aquella sonrisa condescendiente se escondía una persona irritable y difícil de contentar. 

-Por suerte se ha arreglado todo – dijo Keun más por ser educado que porque le interesara seguir con aquella conversación.

-Por supuesto. Cuando llevo razón, llevo razón. 

Lo dijo muy serio, pero remató la frase con una risa que puso los pelos de punta a Keun. Aquel tío le daba grima. 

-Me alegro, señor. 

-Y yo. Bueno, dime, Keun, ¿estás disfrutando del viaje?

Keun Suk frunció el ceño. Mantuvo oculta la cara para evitar que el teniente viera la poca gracia que le había hecho que le hablara con tan poco respeto. En el ejército, las muestras de respeto eran más que una obligación y no sólo iban en grado ascendente, sino también descendente. Tanto respeto debía presentar un soldado a un general como el general al soldado, sin olvidar nunca quién estaba por encima de quién, por supuesto. 

Choi lo estaba tratando como si fueran amigos. Peor aún; lo estaba tratando como si su grado inferior lo hiciera ser menos que él. Si no fuera porque podía tomárselo como una falta de respeto, ni le habría contestado. 

-Bien, señor.

-Claro.

No entendió qué quiso decir. Aquel tipo era raro. Nunca había tenido la necesidad de tratar con él, pero había oído comentarios sobre él. No solía mantener mucho contacto con nadie en particular y su trato era un tanto despegado en general. Iba a lo suyo, básicamente. Por eso le sorprendió aquel interés que estaba mostrando. Tal vez era sólo una forma de ser cortés o se veía obligado a mantener una conversación con él ya que estaban sentados juntos, pero Keun no lo veía como un hombre dado a costumbres protocolarias y conductuales. Es más, parecía más del tipo al que no le importaban mucho las reglas sociales y si las respetaba era porque era lo que tenía que hacer. 

Keun tuvo el buen tino de enfrascarse en una conversación con el chico que tenía enfrente, soldado raso como él, perteneciente a otra compañía. No hablaron de nada que mereciera especial atención, pero se esmeró en mostrarse interesado y hablador, a ver si así impedía que Choi le hablara de nuevo.

Un buen rato después, todos regresaron a sus funciones. Kurt volvió al campo de tiro, en esta ocasión para ayudar a Kim con los preparativos de la prueba por parejas, y Keun siguió con la coordinación de los participantes de su base, aunque no quedaba mucho más por hacer que no hubiera hecho ya. No quería estar ocioso, así que cuando terminó con lo suyo, ayudó en lo que pudo a la organización. 

Al finalizar el día, Keun estaba muy cansado. Tal vez menos que el primer día pero lo suficiente como para sentarse en el suelo a esperar a Kurt en lugar de hacerlo de pie. 

-¿Qué haces ahí? – le preguntó Kurt cuando salió del recinto y lo encontró en la entrada del cuartel, sentado en el suelo al estilo indio.

-Descansar los pies. Estoy molido – se puso de pie y se sacudió el trasero, el cual debía tener lleno de tierra.

-Ah, ¿sí? Pues esta noche tenía algunos planes para los dos, pero si estás tan cansado…

-¡No! – se apresuró a decir – Estoy bien. ¿Qué planes tienes?

Kurt se metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón de color caqui y sacó unas llaves. Las agitó en el aire y después se las lanzó para que las cogiera en el aire. Keun lo hizo con habilidad.

-¿Y esto? ¿Las llaves del coche? – se le iluminó la cara de inmediato - ¿A dónde vamos?

-A la playa de Eulwangri. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Te apetece? 

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Yo conduzco!

-¿Para qué te crees que te he dado las llaves?

Pero Keun ya no le escuchaba. Empezó a caminar a paso ligero hacia el aparcamiento y Kurt juraría que lo había visto dar algún saltito, como si quisiera salir corriendo pero se estuviera conteniendo. No pudo evitar sonreír. Keun siempre lo ponía de buen humor. Le templaba el corazón… no sabía bien, era difícil de describir. Lo siguió sin prisas, tenía la esperanza de que se diera cuenta en algún momento que lo había dejado atrás. 

 

 

Por suerte, Keun era un conductor habilidoso y despierto. De no ser así, Kurt habría pedido hacía rato que parara en la cuneta para dejarlo bajar. El chico era un auténtico manojo de nervios y demostraba demasiada confianza en sí mismo. Soltaba el volante, lo sujetaba con un dedo, se giraba para hablar con él apartando por completo la atención de la carretera, hacía bromas y se reía, jugaba con las manos, lo acariciaba o le revolvía el pelo, e incluso se atrevió a dejar el volante suelto dos veces y sujetarle la cara para darle un beso. 

Estaba como una cabra. Y esa era una de las razones por las que estaba loco por él.

Aparcaron en una zona de restaurantes, bastante turística, pero lo suficientemente alejados como para que nadie los viera cambiar sus ropas militares por ropa más casual, vaqueros y camisetas, para no llamar la atención. Al fin y al cabo, formaban parte del ejército y les estaba prohibido ese tipo de actividades. Por suerte, nadie se fijó en ellos y en pocos minutos estaban cambiados y dispuestos a disfrutar de las últimas horas de la tarde en la playa.

Caminaron por el paseo marítimo, compraron helados, charlaron de mil cosas. Se les pasó la tarde volando y lo único que lamentaron fue no poder tocarse y besarse como querían.

-Kurt… Kurt… - la voz melosa de Keun hizo sonreír a Kurt, pero ni le contestó siquiera - ¿Por qué no vamos a algún sitio más solitario? Anda… ¿sí? 

Aquella fingida voz de protagonista empalagosa de drama de televisión hacía efecto, por más que le pesara. A eso le acompañaba un aleteo de pestañas marca Keun Suk y ya no sabía ni cómo poner un pie delante del otro para andar.

-De acuerdo, pero antes vamos a comer algo. Tengo hambre. ¿No tienes hambre? – por mucho que hablara no iba a conseguir olvidar la petición de Keun y mucho menos la forma en que se lo había pedido.

-Tengo hambre… de otras cosas. 

-Keun… - le advirtió a la vez que se le secaba la boca -. Vamos a comer.

-Compramos algo para llevar.

-Allí, en aquella terraza. Hay mesas libres.

-Algo para llevar.

-Comeremos algo rápido. Es más cómodo.

-Para llevar.

-No seas pesado, Keun. No vamos a tardar tanto.

-Kuuuuurt…

Veinte minutos después estaban sentados en la playa, sobre la arena, cerca de la orilla, comiendo _kunmandu_ y _tonkatsu_ de cerdo. Estaban alejados del paseo y casi había anochecido por lo que la luz era ya escasa aunque suficiente para poder ver lo que comían, al menos. 

Estaban más hambrientos de lo que imaginaban porque apenas hablaron mientras hubo comida. De vez en cuando, Keun le daba de comer a Kurt un poco de su comida y Kurt hacía lo mismo. Nunca le había gustado especialmente que nadie le diera de comer, como si no fuera capaz de sostener los palillos por sí solo, pero que Keun pusiera la comida en su boca le estaba resultando muy erótico. Y también tenía su punto divertido ya que Keun Suk abría la boca a la vez que él, algo que le había visto hacer con frecuencia a su hermana cuando le daba de comer a su sobrina. 

-¿De qué te ríes? – le preguntó Keun Suk mientras sacaba los palillos de entre los labios sonrientes de Kurt.

-De nada – contestó el capitán con la boca medio llena y sin poder contener la sonrisa.

-¿Te estás riendo de mí? ¿Es eso?

-¡No, no! – se apresuró a decir cuando vio que el hombre se incorporaba hasta quedar de rodillas en la arena. Que soltara la terrina de cartón de su comida junto a él no le dio buena espina y de poco sirvió que se echara hacia atrás agitando las manos negando; Keun se le abalanzó igualmente. 

-¡Quieto, para! Me vas a tirar la comida encima, Keun. ¡Que pares, te digo!

Pero que lo dijera riéndose casi de forma compulsiva no le dio mucha credibilidad. 

-No hasta que me digas por qué te reías. 

-No era nada. Tonterías mías.

-¿Qué tonterías? Dímelo.

Le hizo cosquillas y la risa de Kurt se escuchó por toda la playa. Por suerte no había nadie allí y estaban demasiado lejos de la calle como para que los viera u oyera nadie.

-Nada importante -. Terminó por rendirse y contárselo. A Keun nunca le podía negar nada por mucho tiempo -. Es sólo que me recuerdas a cuando mi hermana le daba la papilla a mi sobrina, cuando era un bebé. Abría la boca a la par que la cría, como si así pudiera controlar que comiera o algo.

-¿He hecho eso? 

-Ajá.

-¿Seguro? – Keun arrugó el ceño. No se había dado cuenta de que lo había hecho, la verdad.

-Segurísimo. Y estabas adorable.

Le dio un beso en los labios, rápido y casual. Aquello cada vez se parecía más a una relación de pareja estable, de esas que están muy acostumbradas el uno al otro. Pero ellos llevaban siendo algo parecido a una pareja muy poco tiempo. ¿Había motivos para preocuparse? 

Tal vez ambos pensaron lo mismo porque se sentaron de nuevo y se pusieron muy serios.

-¿Echas de menos a tu familia? – preguntó Sukkie. 

-Mucho. No somos de las familias que lo hacen todo juntos y eso, pero me gustaba mantener ese contacto cotidiano con ellas. Son lo único que tengo. 

A Keun le llamó la atención que dijera _ellas_. ¿Acaso no había más hombres en su familia que él?

-Te refieres a tu madre y tu hermana, ¿no?

-Sí. Y a mi sobrina. 

-¿No tienes más hermanos? – no sabía cómo enfocar la pregunta para que no se sintiera triste o atacado -.¿Y tu… tu padre?

Kurt suspiró antes de contestar. Por suerte, no parecía molesto ni desanimado. Tal vez un poco nostálgico.

-Murió hace mucho. 

De pronto se sintió mal a pesar de que se esperaba una respuesta como aquella.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello? – preguntó un minuto después.

-¿Quieres oírlo?

-Sólo si no te va a poner triste ni nada por el estilo. 

Kurt rió y le puso una mano en el muslo con familiaridad. Era un gesto íntimo pero no tenía ninguna connotación sexual. Se sentía bien aquella comodidad entre ellos.

-No, ya no me entristece. Lo hizo mucho tiempo, pero ya está superado – empezó a contar -. Mi padre era transportista, conducía un camión. Lo hizo durante más de treinta años sin un solo percance, hasta que la suerte dejó de acompañarle y se estrelló contra el pilar de un puente una noche que la carreta estaba helada. Murió en el acto.

-Dios… Lo siento mucho.

-Yo tenía dieciocho, mi hermana veintiuno. Era mi primer año en la universidad y todo iba bien, pero no podía hacer frente a las tasas y matrículas sin la ayuda de mi padre. Su seguro sólo dio para una indemnización para mi madre y poco más, había gastos que afrontar en casa y no era justo que utilizara ese dinero para mis estudios. Conseguí una beca, pero también era insuficiente. Además, hacía falta un hombre en casa, alguien que trajera dinero e hiciera las veces de cabeza de familia y era mi obligación.

-¿Dejaste los estudios?

-¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Mi madre y mi hermana me necesitaban. Ellas también trabajaban, pero no ganaban lo suficiente. Entre los tres sueldos, los de todos, pudimos salir adelante. Me dejé un sueño por el camino, pero no me arrepiento.

Si no era suficiente la admiración que sentía por aquel hombre, aquella historia había terminado de robarle el corazón. Que a tan temprana edad fuera capaz de desempeñar la labor del cabeza de familia y conseguir que funcionara le dejaba claro que Kurt era un hombre extraordinario.

-¿En qué trabajabas? – continuó con el interrogatorio.

-Durante un tiempo trabajé en una cafetería a media jornada, pero como no ganaba suficiente me busqué un trabajo de noche. Descargaba camiones en la lonja de fruta. 

-Un trabajo muy pesado -. Keun lo dijo con cierto aire de dolor, imaginando lo que debió ser aquello, pero Kurt no parecía recordarlo con pesar.

-Bastante, sí. No pagaban mal, la verdad. Eso lo compensaba. Pero no pude estar mucho tiempo allí, como dices era demasiado pesado y mi espalda sufrió las consecuencias. No era el tipo de trabajo que te paga las bajas laborales.

-Lo imagino. ¿Qué hiciste, entonces?

-Tuve la suerte de conseguir un trabajo en un club, propiedad de un compañero de la universidad. Gracias a él pude ganar suficiente dinero hasta el punto de no tener que seguir en la cafetería. 

-¿En un club? ¿Servías copas?

Kurt lo miró y sonrió de medio lado antes de contestar.

-No.

-¿No? ¿Qué hacías, entonces? Umm… ¿Eras el portero? Con tu físico podrías haber sido uno de esos gorilas que están a las puertas de los clubs y van dejando pasar sólo a los que le caen en gracia. 

-No – Kurt tuvo que reír por la ocurrencia.

-No me irás a decir que hacías algún tipo de espectáculo de striptease, ¿verdad? Me muero si me dices que sí, te lo advierto.

-Vaya ocurrencias – Kurt le revolvió el pelo, divertido por la idea descabellada -. No, no hacía nada de eso.

-¿Tampoco? Joder, no se me ocurre nada más. ¿Mantenimiento? ¿Limpieza? ¿Administración? Ah, no sé. ¿Qué hacías? 

-Era Dj. 

Keun se quedó con la boca abierta. ¿El capitán Jung… pinchando discos? Imposible.

-No te creo – le dijo -. Si no quieres contármelo pues no… 

-Lo digo en serio. Era el Dj. Y no se me daba mal, si te interesa saberlo. Tenía mi público. 

-Me dejas de piedra. Tú… Dj. Jamás lo habría imaginado. 

-Pues ya ves. Tengo buen sentido musical, era bueno. 

-¿Sí? ¡Es genial! – Keun parecía muy emocionado con el nuevo descubrimiento. Parecía un crío sobreexcitado -. ¡Hey, podrías trabajar para mí! En la emisora de radio. O en el estudio. ¡Sería fantástico…!

-Keun… Keun… - lo interrumpió Kurt -. Ya tengo un trabajo, ¿recuerdas?

De pronto cayó en la cuenta. Claro, era militar, eso era un trabajo. No le dijo nada, pero se desanimó un poco. Aquello le recordó que en algún momento tendría que abandonar su vida en el ejército… pero Kurt se quedaría allí. Sus mundos eran tan opuestos que no veía la forma en que lo que tenían en ese momento pudiera seguir adelante una vez terminara su servicio militar.

-Cierto – respondió intentando no demostrar el bajón que le había dado de pronto -. Si tan bien estabas en el club, ¿cómo acabaste formando parte del ejército?

-Imagina. Me llamaron a filas y decidí no posponerlo, así cuando terminara sería lo suficientemente joven como para empezar de cero. Una vez dentro, me di cuenta de que la vida militar me gustaba y además me daba una estabilidad que hacía tiempo que no sentía. Me propusieron para un ascenso y acepté. Lo demás es historia.

-¿Y tu madre y tu hermana? Las dejaste solas…

-Mi hermana encontró un buen marido. Es trabajador y buena persona. No las dejé desamparadas, Keun, y estaba seguro de que estaban en buenas manos. Mi cuñado es un buen hombre que adora a mi hermana, se desvive con mi sobrina y cuida de mi madre como si fuera la suya propia. A veces les mando algo de dinero a ambas pero nunca quieren aceptarlo. Consigo convencerlas diciéndoles que es una inversión de futuro, para mi madre cuando llegue su vejez y para mi hermana para cuando tenga que mandar a la pequeña a la universidad. Siempre le digo que se tiene que convertir en una gran científica y ponerle mi nombre a alguno de sus descubrimientos. 

-Mientras que no descubra alguna nueva enfermedad venérea…

Ambos estallaron en carcajadas, aunque Kurt aseguró que no tenía gracia y lo empujó contra la arena para empezar a pelear con él. Unos minutos después, las bofetadas de broma se convirtieron en caricias y terminaron revolcándose sobre la arena. Besos y caricias que terminaron llevándolos hasta una duna donde podían esconderse de miradas curiosas mientras hacían el amor arropados por el sonido del mar. 

Regresaron a media noche al hotel, donde continuaron con la sesión de sexo hasta que el sueño los rindió a altas horas de la noche, poniendo fin así a su segunda noche juntos. Una noche menos para amarse antes de regresar al mundo real. 

 

 

Los días se agotaron demasiado deprisa. El último día llegó y ambos tenían los ánimos por los suelos. Ojalá pudieran tener la intimidad y la libertad que habían tenido en Incheon, pero sabían que eso sería imposible. 

El viaje de vuelta fue algo menos animado que el de ida, pero aún así no faltó la charla y el intercambio de experiencias. Habían conseguido varios premios y algún que otro diploma. Eso merecía ser comentado. 

Cuando llegaron a la base, Keun estaba de tan mal humor que podía sentir la nube negra de la desgracia flotando sobre su cabeza. ¿Por qué no se habían quedado en Incheon? ¿Por qué no podían tener lo mismo allí, aunque fuera a escondidas?

¿Por qué no podía vivir con Kurt para siempre?

Descargaron el equipaje entre todos, cada uno para hacerse cargo de su propia maleta y volver a la vida cotidiana en el cuartel. Al menos les quedaban un par de días del permiso que les había concedido Kang con motivo del campeonato.

Precisamente a Kang fueron a ver Kurt y Kim en cuanto lo tuvieron todo arreglado.

-Vamos a presentarnos ante el comandante. Se va a volver loco de contento – dijo Kim mientras se adecentaba la ropa y se ponía la gorra.

-Ya debe de haber hecho sitio en la vitrina de los trofeos – contestó Kurt -. Cuanto antes vayamos, mejor. Me lo imagino con un discurso de seis folios para agradecernos haber dejado al cuartel en tan buen lugar y bla bla bla.

-Seguro – Kim comenzó a caminar en dirección al despacho de su superior junto a Kurt pero se volvió para llamar a Choi, que se había quedado junto al coche -. ¡Hey! ¿No vienes, Choi? Tenemos que presentarnos los tres.

-Ya, ya. Id vosotros primero. Tengo la gorra en la maleta, en cuanto la saque y me la ponga os doy alcance. 

Ambos asintieron y siguieron su camino. Cuando ya se habían perdido de vista, Choi dejó de trastear en su maleta y se dirigió a Keun Suk.

-Jang – lo llamó.

-¿Sí, señor? – Keun estaba sacando del maletero todos los bártulos antes de devolver el coche al parque móvil de la base.

-Encuentra un hueco esta tarde. Tú y yo tenemos que hablar. 

Se le pusieron los pelos de punta. ¿Qué iba a tener que hablar con aquel tío? Le daba repelús nada más que oír su voz. Ni de coña iba a mantener una conversación con él por decisión propia. 

-Tengo la tarde muy ocupada. No creo que pueda, señor. Lo siento – se justificó.

Lejos de conformarse, cosa que esperaba, Choi anduvo los pocos pasos que los separaban y le habló muy serio con la mirada clavada en la suya.

-No me has entendido… Keun Suk. – aquel tono le heló la sangre. Aquello le daba mala espina – No te estoy pidiendo que busques un rato libre. Te estoy diciendo que lo encuentres, porque tú y yo vamos a tener una larga e interesante charla esta tarde.

##### Continuará


	14. Chapter 14

### Capítulo 14

Keun tenía la certeza de que nada de lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien. No tenía cabeza para informes ni papeleo en general, así que todo el trabajo de esa tarde iría a parar a la basura tarde o temprano. 

Tenía la mente ocupada con la petición, o más bien orden, de Choi. Desde un primer momento no le infundía confianza el teniente. La falta de trato le había permitido ignorarlo hasta ese momento y jamás había despertado más interés en él que el de saludarlo como correspondía si se tropezaba con él, así que ni siquiera tenía una idea preconcebida del hombre.

Sabía que había rumores sobre él, que se excedía en sus funciones con los de menor rango, que era despótico y despectivo, pero no había tomado conciencia de él hasta ahora. Lo cierto era que no le gustaba, ni como persona ni como compañero. Era ese tipo de personas con las que prefieres no intimar, no estaba muy seguro de por qué.

En esos momentos entendía el rechazo previo. Choi era desagradable. Y temía que también fuera un buscapleitos. Sinceramente, prefería no tener ningún tipo de contacto con él, pero desgraciadamente, él perecía tener otros planes. No dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto y por más que pretendía encontrar una explicación lógica a su llamada, algo le decía que lo que quería tratar con él no le iba a gustar. 

Decidió no decirle nada a Kurt hasta saber qué se traía entre manos el teniente y si como suponía tenía algo que ver con lo que había entre él y el capitán, ya vería si era conveniente informarle o no. A decir verdad, prefería arreglar aquel asunto por sí mismo y no molestar a Kurt con tonterías. 

El capitán había pasado gran parte de la tarde con Kang, cuya alegría por los triunfos de sus hombres no conocía límites. Había prometido darles algunos días de permiso sólo por haber cumplido su promesa de traer premios que poner en su preciada vitrina de trofeos y Keun estaba incluido. Habría agradecido esos días extra si pudiera pasarlos con Kurt, justo como habían pasado los anteriores en Incheon, pero aquello iba a ser imposible.

La única ventaja de que Kurt no anduviera por allí era que tampoco estaba Choi. Kang parecía querer un informe detallado de todo y se había reunido con sus hombres sin prisas, dispuesto a oír hasta la batallita más estúpida. Así que hasta que dicha reunión no acabara, Keun estaba a salvo del teniente. Pero sabía de sobra que eso no iba a durar toda la vida. Poco después de las siete de la tarde, Kurt regresó al despacho y Keun recibió una nota que citaba: _Ven a mi despacho en cuanto te libres de Jung_.

Menudo gilipollas. ¿Qué familiaridades eran esas? Ese tono y esa forma de dirigirse a él, como si fueran colegas, le perecían tan inapropiado como innecesario. ¿Cómo se le ocurría mandarle una nota así? Si hubiera caído en manos de cualquiera, sobre todo de Kurt, habría tenido problemas para dar explicaciones.

Se quedó solo mucho antes de lo que esperaba ya que Kurt tenía que arreglar unos asuntos importantes antes del día siguiente, cuando todo debía volver a funcionar con normalidad. Guardó la nota en un cajón y fue a atender su cita con Choi. Cuanto antes acabara con aquello, mejor. 

 

 

El despacho del teniente era prácticamente idéntico al de Kurt, salvo que este estaba en otro edificio. Tenía la pared llena de fotos donde aparecía él mismo en distintas competiciones de tiro, recibiendo un premio o en plena acción con un arma. Estaba claro que se sentía muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

Choi ni siquiera lo miró cuando entró. Se limitó a ordenarle que cerrara la puerta y que se sentara. Pero la respuesta de Keun le hizo alzar la vista por fin.

-¿No? ¿Te vas a quedar de pie, entonces? 

-Sí, señor. Estoy bien así, señor – respondió Keun Suk sin relajar ni un momento el saludo formal que le estaba dedicando.

-Si es lo que quieres… Descansa al menos.

Keun bajó la mano y la enlazó junto a la otra a su espalda, manteniéndose bien erguido. 

-Bien, bien, bien -. Ni el tono ni la expresión de aquel tío le gustaron nada. Se sentía como si fuera a ser regañado por un profesor que te tiene manía y disfruta atrapándote en una nueva trastada -. ¿Cómo hacemos esto, Jang?

-¿Cómo hacemos qué, señor? – preguntó confuso.

-Mantenerme la boca cerrada.

Si por algún momento tuvo alguna duda de a lo que se refería, desapareció rápidamente. No dijo nada, para qué. Podía haberse hecho el inocente, pretender que no entendía de lo que hablaba, pero sabía que nada de eso iba a funcionar con Choi y sólo serviría para alargar una conversación que estaba loco por terminar. Si tenía tanta seguridad en sí mismo, debía ser porque tenía pruebas. Y si tenía pruebas no había nada que él pudiera hacer.

Bueno, sí que había algo: acceder a lo que Choi le propusiera. 

-Te has puesto blanco, Keun Suk – odiaba que lo llamara por su nombre de pila, sobre todo con aquella sonrisa lasciva asomando por la comisura de su boca -. Creo que sabes de sobra de lo que hablo, así que no hace falta que nos andemos con jueguecitos en los que tú te haces el confundido y yo insisto en que entiendas. No voy a negar que jugar al ratón y al gato contigo podría ser muy entretenido, pero me interesa más llegar a un acuerdo - hizo una pausa en la que aprovechó para abandonar su asiento y caminar hasta Keun con aire altivo -, porque vamos a llegar a un acuerdo, ¿verdad, Keun?

Aquello le estaba quemando la sangre. No tenía humor para juegos.

-Diga lo que tenga que decir de una puta vez. 

-Uy, uy… Esa boca, Jang. Te hacía más educado. Aunque claro, también había supuesto que eras un chico modosito y melindroso que no se codeaba con cualquiera. Y sin embargo andas por ahí follando con el capitán. Quién lo iba a decir. 

No se había dado cuenta del nudo que tenía en la garganta hasta que intentó tragar. Ya había supuesto que iban por ahí los tiros, pero oírselo decir fue más impactante de lo que esperaba.

-Y no lo niegas – siguió hablando Choi -. Fíjate que había imaginado que lo negarías todo, que llorarías como la nena consentida que eres, que suplicarías. O que me ofrecerías algo a cambio de mi silencio.

-¿De eso va todo esto? ¿Quiere que compre su silencio? – preguntó con rabia.

-Puedes hacerlo, ¿no?

Keun suspiró con resignación. Desgraciadamente, se había tropezado con gente de la misma calaña que Choi demasiadas veces a lo largo de su vida. ¿Que si podía comprarlo? Claro que podía… dependiendo de lo que pidiera. 

-¿Qué quieres? – No iba a seguir tratándolo con formalidad a esas alturas, no era más que una rata, no se lo merecía - ¿Dinero? ¿Cuánto? Puedo llamar a mi representante…

-Tranquilo, tranquilo… ¿Quién ha hablado de dinero, Jang?

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Una casa, un coche, un negocio? ¿Contactos, es eso? Si quieres que te sirva de trampolín para conseguir fama o…

La carcajada de Choi lo dejó sin habla. ¿Qué cojones quería de él si no era nada de lo que le había ofrecido? 

-Jang, Jang, Jang… - se acercó tanto a él que podía oler su aliento junto a la mejilla y sintió nauseas, que se acrecentaron cuando le acarició la barbilla con un dedo -. No me creo que no seas capaz de adivinar qué es lo que quiero a cambio de mi silencio. 

Mentiría si dijera que no se le había pasado por la cabeza algo así, pero le había resultado tan asqueroso y repulsivo que lo había desterrado inmediatamente de su mente. Ahora que se lo confirmaba, empezaba a sentirse sucio aún sin haber accedido a nada todavía.

Se apartó de aquella mano por instinto. Su simple contacto le daba arcadas. Y pensar en lo que iba a proponerle casi le estaba provocando una úlcera.

-Aish – dijo Choi fingiendo un puchero -, te hacía más cariñoso. Ya arreglaremos eso, ¿verdad?

Keun le echó una mirada de asco que no intentó disimular. Como era de esperar, la reacción de Choi fue una risotada. Como queriendo provocarlo de nuevo, se acercó a él y le rozó la cara con los nudillos.

-¡No me toques! – escupió Keun mirándolo con odio.

-Seguro que con Jung no eres tan desagradable – se burló el teniente -. Quizás debería preguntarle cuál es la fórmula mágica que utiliza para que seas más… suave.

La simple mención de Kurt le hizo temblar. Si se enteraba de que Choi le estaba tirando los tejos, por no decir otra cosa, se iba a liar una buena.

-Dime, Jang. ¿Le preguntamos al capitán… o no? 

Aquel bastardo sabía de sobra que haría cualquier cosa por evitar meter a Kurt en eso, pero si pensaba que iba a acceder a su propuesta estaba equivocado.

-Deja al capitán fuera de esto.

-Ah, prefieres ocultárselo. Vaya. Fíjate, pensaba que lo vuestro era más serio, pero si tenéis una relación tan abierta, no habrá problema en llegar a un acuerdo que nos beneficie a los dos, ¿no?

-¿Qué cojones quieres, Choi? – le gritó a la cara – Dilo de una vez.

-Sabes lo que quiero, estrellita. Tampoco pido nada raro, ¿no? Debes estar acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas. En el mundo del espectáculo andáis follando los unos con los otros todo el rato…

Que Keun Suk lo agarrara por la pechera de la camisa y lo estampara contra la pared lo sorprendió hasta el punto de ser incapaz de acabar la frase. 

-¿Quién te crees que eres para decir una cosa así? No me conoces. No sabes nada de mí. Y desde luego no vas a conseguir nada de mí, mucho menos eso que insinúas. 

Choi lo empujó con fuerza para quitárselo de encima. Se colocó bien la camisa, totalmente arruinada después de la forma en que Keun la había arrugado en sus puños. 

-¿Que quién soy? Aquí, tu superior, no lo olvides. Y puedo joderte la vida el tiempo que te queda de estar aquí. No sé qué tipo de “acuerdo” tienes con el capitán, pero si lo haces con él para conseguir un buen trato, yo también puedo dártelo… si eres amable conmigo. Tú decides. 

-¿Qué pasa si te mando a la mierda?

-Pues que se va a enterar todo el cuartel, empezando por el comandante, de la bonita luna de miel que habéis tenido Jung y tú en Incheon. ¿Sabes cómo afectaría eso a tu vida aquí? Lo que es mejor, ¿sabes cómo afectaría a la vida de tu adorado capitán? Tú te marcharás en unos meses, pero él puede pasarlo muy mal si se descubre que ha estado tirándose a un recluta.

-Pedazo de mierda…

-Sí, sí, insúltame cuanto quieras, pero eso no va a cambiar nada, te lo aseguro.

¿Cómo tenía la cara de amenazarlo con airear algo que él mismo hacía? No le cabía duda de que no era la primera vez que hacía una propuesta de ese tipo, en vista de la soltura y el desparpajo que estaba demostrando. A saber el tiempo que llevaba aprovechándose de su posición de teniente con otros reclutas. Cada vez sentía más asco por aquel ser inmundo.

-Lo negaré todo. Será tu palabra contra la mía – de pronto se sintió algo más valiente - ¿Y qué pasa si lo cuento todo? Todo esto, tu propuesta, tus insinuaciones…

De nuevo aquella risa repugnante le hizo callar. 

-¿En serio crees que te va a creer alguien? Llevo aquí siete años, niñato. Soy un militar de carrera, tengo premios, menciones honoríficas, tengo influencias aquí, para que te enteres, y nadie va a creerte. 

Estaba cogido por los huevos, entonces. En el fondo, en lo único que pensaba era en Kurt. Un desliz y mira en el lío que se había metido. No se merecía nada de eso. Tampoco es que tuviera intención de acceder a lo que Choi pedía, antes muerto, pero algo se le tenía que ocurrir para quitárselo de encima y que Kurt no se viera involucrado. La cuestión era qué.

 

 

No fue fácil evitar a Kurt los siguientes días. Seguían trabajando juntos y haciendo muchas de las labores diarias codo con codo, pero se había vuelto distante. Su intención no era otra que evitar que alguien tan avispado como Choi viera señales de lo que ellos creían que habían mantenido bajo un inquebrantable secreto. Si alguien más los descubría, todo lo que estaba soportando de Choi no habría servido para nada.

A Kurt no le pasó inadvertido su comportamiento, por supuesto, pero no le dejó ver su preocupación hasta un par de días después. 

-¿Podemos hablar un momento, Keun?

La pregunta lo pilló de sorpresa. Justo le había dicho que se marchaba, que tenía reconocimiento médico en diez minutos y que, dada la hora que era, no volvería al despacho. Incluso tenía la mano sobre el picaporte de la puerta.

-¿Tiene que ser ahora? – le preguntó sin volverse siquiera.

Silencio.

No quería darse la vuelta, porque sabía que mirarlo tiraría abajo todas sus defensas. Y así fue.

Cuando se giró, Kurt estaba donde mismo lo había dejado; sentado a su mesa y con un montón de papeles delante. Pero se había quitado las gafas y descansaba los brazos sobre la mesa como si no pudiera con ellos. Y su expresión…

-Kurt…

-Sé que algo pasa, Keun. Si no lo quieres decir, de acuerdo, pero no lo niegues.

Su voz sonaba triste y molesta a la vez. Y le rompía el corazón. No pudo soportarlo y fue hasta su mesa, hizo que se pusiera de pie y lo abrazó. Kurt le devolvió el abrazo con un ímpetu inesperado. Parecía querer aferrarse a él y no soltarlo jamás. 

-¿No confías en mí? – preguntó Keun Suk después de un rato en que tan sólo se abrazaron el uno al otro.

-Claro que confío. Es sólo que…

-Kurt, Kurt… - se separó de él y le sujetó la cara con ambas manos, procurando obtener toda su atención -. No quiero perderte.

-¿A qué viene eso ahora?

-A que si nos descuidamos eso podría suceder. Los días que hemos pasado juntos han sido los mejores de mi vida, realmente únicos, y han hecho que te quiera aún más, que te desee con más ganas. ¿Qué crees que pasaría si nos relajamos y alguien se da cuenta de lo que hay entre nosotros? Cada vez que te miro, cada vez que te tengo cerca, sólo deseo lanzarme sobre ti y besarte, abrazarte como estos días pasados, pero no puedo. Y tengo miedo de no poder controlarme por mucho tiempo.

-¿Por eso me ignoras?

-No te ignoro. Intento mantener las distancias para no levantar sospechas -. Le dio un rápido beso en los labios, acariciándole la cara con mimo -. Me tienes tan loco que no sé si podré controlarme por mucho tiempo si seguimos comportándonos de la misma forma que en Incheon.

Kurt hizo una mueca parecida a un puchero. Eso hizo sonreír a Keun, que volvió a besarlo, esta vez con un poco más de pasión.

-Pero no tiene que ser así en la intimidad, ¿no? – fue la respuesta de Kurt mientras le enlazaba con fuerza la cintura hasta pegarlo a su cuerpo por completo y enterraba la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello -. Aquí estamos a salvo.

Keun Suk sintió que podría derretirse contra aquel roce sensual y áspero por la barba que comenzaba a crecer en la barbilla del capitán. Se abrazó a sus hombros, dispuesto a dejarlo hacer, pero de pronto la imagen del maldito Choi apareció en su mente. 

Ocultó la mueca de dolor que se dibujó en su cara y se apartó de Kurt casi con dolor.

-Cuanto más te tengo, más quiero de ti, Kurt. No me fío de mí mismo. Cualquier día, alguien se dará cuenta que no puedo apartar los ojos de ti y que hasta la baba se me cae cuando te miro – Kurt se rió -. Sólo intento ponerme a prueba a mí mismo. Si puedo controlarme en la intimidad, sin duda podré hacerlo en público.

Tras un momento de meditación, Kurt asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió. 

-Está bien. Lo entiendo. Pero, ¿serás capaz de contenerte? – le preguntó con picardía.

-Será la mejor interpretación de mi vida. Después de esto, cualquier papel que me den será pan comido.

-Seguro que sí. Pero no quiero que vuelvas a ser tan frío mientras estemos a solas, ¿entendido? 

-¡Como ordene mi capitán! – contestó cuadrándose en un saludo que hizo reír a Kurt.

-Vete ya, anda – le dijo el capitán.

Cuando se giró, Kurt le dio una palmada en el culo. Cuando se volvió a mirarlo, dispuesto a regañarlo, el hombre le guiñó un ojo. Salió del despacho con una sonrisa, que desapareció en cuanto estuvo fuera, lejos de la mirada de su amante. Esperaba haber convencido a Kurt y que no descubriera jamás la verdad. 

 

 

Esquivar a Choi sí que fue difícil. El tipo parecía estar en todas partes. Aparecía cuando menos se lo esperaba, sin disimular ni un ápice el trato cercano que se había empeñado en usar con él. Lo tenía mosqueado que aún no hubiera dado un paso más. Desde aquel primer día, no había vuelto a insinuar cuáles eran sus intenciones con él. Sinceramente, temía lo que pudiera estar tramando el teniente.

Lo descubrió una tarde, en la cantina, de la peor forma posible.

No era la primera vez que se reunía con Kurt, Kim y algunos otros para tomar unas cervezas después de la jornada. Charlaban, bebían, pasaban el rato. Nada extraño. Intentaban ser lo más naturales posible entre ellos. No hacían nada que los pusiera en evidencia, pero tampoco se evitaban del todo, eso tal vez sí que habría llamado la atención. Al fin y al cabo trabajaban juntos muchas horas al día, nadie se extrañaría de que tuvieran un trato relativamente cercano.

Aquella tarde sólo estaban Kurt, Keun y un sargento con el que el capitán tenía mucha amistad y que los había acompañado en varias ocasiones. Después de un par de copas, el sargento se disculpó y los dejó solos. Casi de inmediato, Keun se puso tenso al verse a solas con Kurt.

-Oye, relájate, ¿vale? – le dijo Kurt sin mirarlo y en voz baja – Parece que te has quedado encerrado en un ascensor. Respira o será entonces cuando alguien note algo.

-Sí, tienes razón -. Dio un largo trago a su cerveza y movió la cabeza a un lado y a otro para relajarse -. Pero te lo avisé; no puedo estar a solas contigo en público y mantener la compostura.

-No seas crío – rió Kurt -. Ni siquiera nos está mirando nadie. 

Efectivamente, nadie les prestaba atención. Había más hombres bebiendo en grupo, otros jugando al billar en la vieja mesa del fondo, un numeroso grupo de nuevos reclutas charlando de forma animada. Todo era normal.

-Voy un momento al baño – dijo Kurt poniéndose de pie -. Cuando vuelva deberíamos irnos, ¿no? Se hace tarde.

-Claro. Te espero.

Lo vio marcharse en dirección a los baños, saludando a un par de hombres por el camino. No entendía por qué demonios estaba tan estresado. Kurt tenía razón, nadie les prestaba más atención de la cuenta nunca. Todo el cuartel estaba acostumbrado ya a verlos juntos, ya fuera en compañía de otros o solos, pero nada que se saliera de la convencionalidad de la conducta de los demás hombres. Eran como los demás; nadie podía sospechar nada. 

Más relajado, bebió de su vaso hasta casi apurarlo. Notó que alguien ocupaba el asiento a su lado y supuso que era Kurt que había vuelto del baño. Se volvió a mirarlo… y se encontró con la sonrisa socarrona de Choi.

-Hola, Keun.

-¿Qué haces? – le preguntó molesto.

-Sentarme un rato contigo. ¿No puedo? 

-No, no puedes. 

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estás con Jung? 

-¡Porque no me gusta tenerte cerca!

Choi cambió su expresión a una mucho más seria y amenazadora.

-Cuidadito con cómo me tratas, niñato. Demasiado benévolo he sido contigo hasta ahora.

-Sí, claro.

-Claro que sí – escupió el teniente cada vez más cerca de él -. Podía haber seguido acosándote y no lo he hecho. Te he dado tiempo para que te hagas a la idea de que puedo hacer contigo lo que quiera y cuando quiera. 

La mirada que Keun Suk le echó debió de molestarle tanto que apretó la mandíbula y siguió hablando con desprecio.

-Creo que ya te he dejado jugar demasiado, estrellita. 

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Justo en ese momento, Kurt regresó a la mesa. Su cara de asombro por ver a Choi allí no podía ser más clara. Frunció el ceño y se sentó justo enfrente de Keun, atento a la expresión de ambos hombres. Kurt no era tonto; estaba seguro de que había notado que algo pasaba.

-Qué tal, Choi -. Kurt lo saludó con normalidad aunque no demostraba el interés que acompañaba al saludo.

-Divinamente -. La respuesta del hombre fue demasiado efusiva, demasiado… alegre.

-Ya veo – dijo Kurt con evidente desinterés.

Pasaron unos segundos eternos en los que casi se podían oír los grillos en medio del silencio. Tan eternos como tensos. Keun no hacía más que pedirle al cielo que Choi se fuera de una puñetera vez, sin causar ningún problema, a ser posible.

-Bueeeeeeno… - dijo el teniente como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento -. Hora de irse. Nos vemos, Jung.

-Umm – Kurt emitió un simple murmullo a modo de despedida.

-Ya hablaremos en otro momento, Keun Suk.

La despedida informal hizo palidecer a Sukkie, pero no tanto como el gesto que lo acompañó. Para rematar la faena, Choi le puso una mano sobre el muslo y apretó levemente, aprovechando el gesto para impulsarse y levantarse de su asiento. Por mucho que su pierna estuviera casi oculta debajo de la mesa, Kurt tenía que haberlo visto.

Tal vez pareciera que Choi había pretendido hacerlo con discreción, utilizando la mesa para ocultarlo, pero sabía de sobra que sus intenciones habían sido desde el principio tergiversarlo todo. Y seguramente también era esa la reacción que esperaba conseguir: Kurt apretó la mandíbula y se tensó hasta que le sobresalió una vena en la sien y Keun Suk sintió ganas de morirse allí mismo.

Cruzaron las miradas mientras Choi se iba caminando tranquilamente, con las manos en los bolsillos. No le gustaba lo que estaba viendo en los ojos del capitán: asombro, dolor y rabia. Y debía de haber leído perfectamente los suyos, llenos de un terror y una vergüenza incontrolable, a pesar de que no había hecho nada por lo que sentirse avergonzado. Pero ¿cómo podía saberlo Kurt?

Vio en sus ojos lo que le estaba pasando a Kurt por la cabeza como un destello, como un relámpago que aparece de pronto en medio de una noche oscura.

-Kurt… - quiso hablarle, pero ya era tarde.

El capitán se levantó de un salto y salió como un rayo tras Choi. Keun lo siguió, seguro de que iba a hacer una locura, justo lo que aquel hijo de puta había ido a buscar. 

-¡Choi! – Kurt le gritó desde la puerta, avanzando hacia él como un tren de alta velocidad.

Choi, ya fuera del bar, se giró, aún con las manos en los bolsillos y aquel aire prepotente, pero su cuerpo ya estaba listo para el encontronazo. Por mucho que corrió detrás de Kurt, no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar el primer puñetazo, que fue a parar justo contra la mandíbula de Choi.

-¡No! ¡Kurt, no!

A pesar de que el puño demoledor del capitán había chocado contra la cara del hombre con todas sus fuerzas, este no cayó al suelo, aunque sí que se tambaleó hacia atrás. Manteniendo el equilibrio trastabillando, se tocó la comisura de los labios y se miró los dedos, buscando rastros de sangre. Al verlos teñidos de rojo sonrió con chulería y encaró a Kurt.

-¿Quieres pelea, Jung?

-Lo que quiero es matarte, hijo de puta. 

Se lanzó de nuevo contra él, pero esta vez Choi esquivó el golpe.

-Cuánta violencia. ¿Crees que merece la pena matar a un compañero por una puta como Jang?

Keun intentó detener a Kurt. Lo sujetó de un brazo y tiró de él, pero el hombre estaba concentrado en su rival. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos por la rabia y los labios apretados en una mueca furiosa.

-No lo escuches, Kurt – le rogó -, déjalo. Vámonos de aquí. Puedo explicarlo…

-Sí, venga, explícaselo todo. A ver si se entera de con qué clase de fulana se ha estado acostando.

-¡Cállate, Choi!

-¡Te voy a reventar la cabeza!

Keun y Kurt gritaron a la vez y sólo consiguieron que Choi riera y los siguiera provocando.

-Vamos, Jung. ¿Quieres pegarme por tocar a tu chico? Ven aquí y demuestra que eres un tío y no un maricón de mierda.

Un segundo después Keun estaba tirado en el suelo gracias al empujón que le había propinado Kurt para apartarlo. Ni siquiera fue consciente de la velocidad con que el capitán se lanzó sobre Choi, tirándolo al suelo. Un momento estaba junto a él y al segundo siguiente estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre el estómago del teniente descargando toda la fuerza de sus puños contra su cara una y otra vez.

-¡Para, Kurt! ¡Basta! 

Por más que intentó sujetarlo le fue imposible detenerlo. Kurt estaba enloquecido, cegado por la furia. Cada uno de los puñetazos que lanzaba eran como balas de cañón que chocaban contra la cada vez más ensangrentada cara de Choi. El hombre encontró las fuerzas para arremeter contra Kurt y cambiar posiciones. Ahora era el capitán el que recibía golpe tras golpe, con la fuerza suficiente como para hacerle girar la cabeza contra el suelo de tierra.

No sabía qué clase de fuerza sobrenatural se había apoderado de aquellos dos, pero por mucho que intentó separarlos le fue imposible. A esas alturas todos los que estaban en la cantina habían salido a disfrutar del espectáculo y se limitaban a mirar cómo los dos hombres se rompían el alma a golpes.

Kurt agarró a Choi de la camisa y consiguió quitárselo de encima. Lo zarandeó con fuerza, haciendo que su cabeza chocara contra el duro suelo varias veces. Choi le sujetó las manos, pero no consiguió que le soltara la ropa.

-Estás haciendo el ridículo, gilipollas – siseó Choi con la cara cada vez más hinchada por los golpes -, no es a mí a quién deberías estar pegando, sino al calientapollas del niñato ese. 

-¡Que te calles de una puta vez, cabrón!

Kurt descargó varios derechazos contra su nariz. Sangraba tanto que estaba seguro que le había roto el tabique nasal. También tenía una ceja abierta y el labio inferior reventado. Él mismo no estaba en mejor estado, pero la forma con la que se estaba cebando con Choi daba auténtico miedo.

-¡Para, para! – Keun gritaba y tiraba de los hombros de Kurt hacia atrás, pero era como intentar mover un camión de diez toneladas - ¡Que alguien me ayude a separarlos, joder!

Choi consiguió sacar fuerzas para parar los golpes por un segundo sujetándole las manos. Escupió sangre y le habló casi sin aliento.

-¿Qué crees, que me he aprovechado de él? Sabes lo complaciente que puede ser. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? No lo he obligado a hacer nada. Debías haberlo imaginado, Jung, una zorra como esa no se conforma con una sola polla. A saber cuántas…

No terminó la frase. Le agarró la cabeza y comenzó a golpearla contra el suelo con tanta rabia que lo único que se escuchaba sobre el sonido de los golpes eran los rugidos que Kurt emitía, como si fuera un animal.

Fue entonces cuando varios hombres se tiraron sobre él y lo separaron del maltrecho cuerpo de Choi. Otros tantos ayudaron al otro hombre a levantarse del suelo. Casi no podía mantenerse en pie y sangraba como si le hubieran arrancado la piel de la cara a tiras, pero aún así consiguió hacer una mueca, un intento de sonrisa que no hizo más que encender más a Kurt.

Forcejeó con los hombres que lo sujetaban, entre ellos Keun Suk, pero pudieron controlarlo. El último vistazo que Keun le echó a Choi, este estaba descansando su peso sobre dos hombres que lo agarraban por debajo de los brazos y lo llevaban a la enfermería. En su mirada pudo ver satisfacción, por encima del dolor de los golpes y el agotamiento. El hijo de puta se había salido con la suya.

No le prestó más atención y se centró en Kurt. También estaba bastante perjudicado, pero ni se acercaba al destrozo que Choi tenía en la cara. Un poco más calmado y con Choi de camino a la enfermería, aún le quedó algo de rabia para desprenderse de los brazos que lo sujetaban y apartarse de todos.

Bufaba como un toro y respiraba con dificultad. Estaba aturdido y enfadado. Keun tenía la sensación de estar viendo la encarnación de una bomba de relojería a punto de explotar.

Los hombres que lo había ayudado no quisieron irse muy lejos, posiblemente porque vieron lo mismo que él y temían que volviera a perder la cabeza, pero Keun estaba seguro de que podría controlarlo.

-Muchas gracias, chicos. No hace falta que os quedéis. Yo me encargo.

-¿Estás seguro, Jang? – le preguntó uno de ellos visiblemente preocupado.

-Sí, tranquilo. 

Se marcharon todos y se quedaron solos. Keun no se atrevía a decirle nada, apenas quiso acercarse hasta asegurarse de que estaba más calmado y podría razonar con él. Pero lo primero era lo primero.

-Kurt, vamos a la enfermería.

Dio unos pasos hacia él pero Kurt se apartó.

-Kurt… - repitió con preocupación.

-No te me acerques.

Se quedó helado. No podía ser cierto que hubiera creído la sarta de mentiras que le había contado Choi, ¿verdad? No las había escuchado todas, pero estaba seguro que habría dicho mil barbaridades para provocarlo como lo hizo.

-Por favor… Kurt… Tienes la cara como un mapa. Necesitas que te vea un médico. Esa ceja va a necesitar puntos…

-¡A quién le importa la puta ceja!

Gritando de esa forma, con la cara ensangrentada y llena de moretones, y aquella expresión salvaje, Keun no se atrevió a acercarse. Daba auténtico miedo.

-Escúchame. Tranquilo, ¿vale? Vamos al médico y después hablamos. No creas lo que te ha dicho. Kurt, tú sabes…

-¡Yo no sé nada! – bramó haciéndolo callar -. ¿Por eso estabas distante? ¿Por eso me evitabas? ¿Porque estabas tirándote a ese… mierda?

-¡No! Kurt, no le hagas caso, por Dios. Es todo mentira…

-¿Por qué iba a mentir? 

-¿Yo qué sé? Es un cabrón buscapleitos, a saber qué intenciones tenía... 

-Encontré la nota – lo interrumpió mascando cada palabra como si fueran lo más amargo que se había metido jamás en la boca.

-¿Qué…? No sé de qué me hablas… ¿Qué nota…?

Entonces cayó en la cuenta. Aquella que le había mandado Choi y él había sido tan estúpido de guardar en un cajón en lugar de deshacerse de ella.

¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Cómo explicaba la existencia de la nota si la había visto con sus propios ojos? 

-No es lo que piensas…

-¡No me digas lo que tengo que pensar! – escupió Kurt – Sólo sé lo que he visto. ¿Me vas a decir que mis ojos me engañan? ¿Qué la nota era un espejismo, la forma en que te ha tocado ese…, todo lo que ha dicho, me lo he imaginado?

-¡No es eso lo que digo! Sólo escúchame, ¿vale? Sé lo que parece, pero no es eso. Me ha estado dando la lata, sí, pero…

-Quise ignorar lo que pensé cuando la encontré, simplemente porque no veía posible que tú y alguien como Choi… - Kurt no le estaba prestando atención siquiera. Parecía perdido en sus propios pensamientos -. Supuse que era un malentendido, que estaba imaginando cosas. Ni siquiera te dije nada. No te creía capaz de hacer algo así y confié en ti. Pensaba que… - se le quebró la voz y tragó para reponerse -. Creía que lo nuestro era especial. Creía que tú y yo…

-Kurt, por Dios… 

Estaba a punto de llorar. Todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo Kurt, no sólo el físico, lo estaba sintiendo él mismo, como una garra clavada en medio del pecho. Podía sentir la barrera que Kurt había levantado entre ellos en ese momento y no sabía qué hacer para saltarla, cómo explicarle que nada de lo que había supuesto, ni visto u oído, era verdad.

Escuchó pisadas rápidas a su espalda y se volvió para ver a Kim venir corriendo desde los barracones.

-¡Kurt! ¿Qué ha pasado? 

Se acercó a su amigo y le levantó la cara. Kurt hizo un gesto de dolor y le gruñó.

-Joder, estás hecho un Cristo. Vamos a la enfermería antes de que se te infecte toda la cara. 

Kurt se apoyó contra su amigo y dejó que le pusiera un brazo sobre los hombros para soportar su peso mejor. Entonces se relajó visiblemente y dejó de caer todo su peso en él. Comenzaron a caminar y Keun los siguió.

-No – dijo Kurt con voz cansada -. Él que no venga. 

Estaba claro a quién se refería. Keun dejó de caminar. Estaba muy dolido, tenía ganas de llorar. Kim lo miró por encima del hombro de Kurt y frunció el ceño sin entender nada.

-No pasa nada – dijo Keun restándole importancia -. Llévalo tú a la enfermería. Yo… esperaré aquí. 

Kim asintió y continuó su camino. Kurt ni siquiera lo miró.

¿Cómo había llegado a pasar algo así? ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora? Kurt tenía que escucharlo, tenía que entender que nada de lo que había escuchado era cierto. Necesitaría tiempo y se lo daría, todo el que quisiera. Pero mientras, su corazón estaría tan roto como los rostros de los dos hombres, igual de golpeado y dolorido.

Sin saber qué hacer, se sentó en el suelo, allí mismo, en medio de la calle. Empezó a llover y dejó que la lluvia lo empapara. Apenas podía sentirla, ni cuando lo caló hasta los huesos ni cuando se mezcló con sus lágrimas.

##### Continuará


	15. Chapter 15

### Capítulo 15

Regresó a su barracón un buen rato después, empapado y cansado. Se cambió de ropa y se metió en la cama, pero no pudo dormir. Sólo podía pensar en Kurt, en lo que había pasado, en cómo se encontraría en esos momentos. 

Aunque lo que quería era correr a su lado, sabía que lo mejor era mantenerse alejado tal y como le había pedido. Aunque el no saber cómo estaba lo estuviera matando. Dio vueltas y más vueltas en la cama, hasta que el agotamiento pudo con él, pero no durmió más de un par de horas. Mucho antes de la hora de levantarse ya estaba despierto y aún con el mismo sentimiento desolador en el pecho.

Ignorantes de toda la verdad, algunos de sus compañeros le preguntaron por lo sucedido entre Choi y Kurt. Al fin y al cabo, ellos sólo sabían lo que habían visto: a los dos hombres a puñetazo limpio mientras Keun Suk intentaba detenerlos. 

Le costó la vida restarle importancia al asunto. Contestó con evasivas y como si aquello no hubiera sido más que una pelea casual que se les había ido de las manos. Por suerte, nadie pareció desconfiar de su versión. 

No tuvo noticias de Kurt en toda la mañana y aquello lo estaba matando. Sobre todo porque no escuchaba más que habladurías sobre lo sucedido. Algunos decían que Choi y Kurt tenían roces desde hacía tiempo y no era de extrañar que acabaran así. Otros decían que habían discutido por motivos tan dispares como absurdos: desde que habían tropezado accidentalmente en el bar y ninguno de los dos quiso pedirle disculpas al otro, hasta que tenían una deuda de juego que alguno de ellos se negaba a pagar. 

También se comentaba que ambos hombres estaban en un estado tan lamentable que habían tenido que trasladarlos al hospital militar y que uno de ellos había sufrido una parada respiratoria a causa de la gravedad de las heridas, y todos esos comentarios sólo conseguían aumentar su angustia.

Llamó a Kim varias veces, deseando que al menos él estuviera acompañando a Kurt en esos momentos. Le rompía el alma pensar que podía estar solo tumbado en una cama de hospital y sintiéndose una mierda. Kim no contestaba las llamadas y se estaba volviendo loco.

Hizo su trabajo, se comportó como cada día, de forma rutinaria y natural, como si no le afectara lo ocurrido. Jamás había hecho nada tan difícil en su vida como fingir normalidad ese día.

Cuando llegó a sus oídos que Kim estaba en el cuartel, no lo pensó dos veces y fue a buscarlo. Necesitaba saber algo pronto o le daría un ictus.

Encontró a Kim en el barracón de los reclutas, pasando revista.

-Kim – lo llamó ansioso nada más verlo libre de sus obligaciones -, ¿qué sabes de Kurt? ¿Cómo está? ¿Qué le dijo el médico?

El hombre miró en todas direcciones, asegurándose de que no había nadie lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharle. Por precaución, cogió a Keun de un brazo para guiarlo hasta un sitio más tranquilo.

-Está bien – le dijo para tranquilizarlo -. Tiene algunos morados que tardarán en desaparecer y heridas que aún tienen muy mala pinta, pero nada serio. Un dedo roto a causa de los puñetazos, lo demás es poca cosa. Choi corrió peor suerte.

Estuvo a punto de decir que le importaba una mierda cómo estuviera Choi. Se merecía la paliza, pero no podía alegrarse del mal ajeno, aunque fuera una rata como él.

-Ya. Bueno… ¿cómo está? – preguntó sin ocultar que no era más que un formalismo, que en realidad le daba igual cómo estuviera el teniente.

-El tabique nasal echo puré, fractura de mandíbula, las dos cejas abiertas… Si le hubiera pasado un tren de mercancías por encima seguramente estaría mejor. Los médicos han dicho que no presenta heridas graves, de todas formas. En cuanto repose unas semanas y se curen las heridas volverá al trabajo.

-¿Y Kurt…?

No había dicho nada de su vuelta. Si estaba en mejores condiciones que Choi regresaría antes, ¿no? La tardanza de la respuesta le puso nervioso.

-Kim – insistió - ¿Y Kurt? ¿Cuándo vuelve?

-No va a volver, de momento – contestó con una nota triste en la voz.

-¿Cómo que no va a volver de momento? No entiendo…

-Ahora está en el hospital militar, hasta que se recupere un poco, pero mañana mismo lo trasladan.

-¿A dónde? – se estaba angustiando por momentos.

-A la prisión militar. Está bajo arresto hasta que el tribunal decida lo que hacer con él.

No podía ser cierto. ¿Cómo que la prisión? No, no. Imposible.

-Pero… Pero, eso no puede ser. Sólo fue una pelea, no es posible…

-Una pelea grave. Y con un oficial. No se va a librar tan fácilmente de esta, Keun. Lo siento.

-¿Y qué pasa con Choi? ¡Él fue quien provocó todo esto, la culpa es suya! ¿A él no lo arrestan o qué? 

-Él también está bajo arresto, sólo que en el hospital. Cuando se recupere sabremos qué deciden hacer con él.

-¡Maldito sea! 

No podía dejar de pensar en que todo aquello era culpa suya. ¡Kurt en la cárcel! Y todo provocado por aquel pedazo de mierda de Choi. Por muy jodido que estuviera, se encontraba en una cama, descansando y curándose de sus heridas mientras Kurt iba al calabozo como un vulgar matón. Se le estaba aguando la sangre sólo de pensarlo. Sentía tanta rabia que hasta Kim lo notó en su cara.

-No vayas a hacer ninguna tontería, Keun. A mí me da tanta rabia como a ti, pero las normas son las normas y Kurt…

-¡Kurt no se merece esto!

-En eso estamos de acuerdo, pero no tenemos más remedio que aceptar lo que los mandos superiores decidan. Kurt es un oficial militar y como tal se le va a juzgar. Desgraciadamente las leyes militares son muy estrictas, pero confiemos en que tengan en cuenta la clase de hombre que es Kurt y su comportamiento ejemplar en todos estos años. Mantengamos la calma. No le servimos de ayuda si nos dejamos llevar por la ira, Keun.

Tenía razón. No era el momento de perder los nervios, al contrario. Seguramente abrirían una investigación y él había sido testigo presencial. Cuando fueran a interrogarlo debía de estar preparado y sereno para poder contar lo que de verdad pasó y librar a Kurt de un castigo que no merecía. Lo importante era dejar claro el papel de Choi en todo el asunto y que pagara por ello, pero sinceramente, no sabía cómo se las iba a apañar para inculparlo sin contar el tipo de relación que tenía con Kurt.

 

 

Había pasado algo más de un mes cuando Choi volvió al cuartel.

El muy desgraciado llegó como si fuera una estrella del rock, con gafas de sol tapando los restos el desastre que Kurt le había hecho en la cara, pero con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Entró en la cantina con su acostumbrada prepotencia, hablando un poco por encima del tono normal para llamar la atención. Algunos hombres se acercaron a saludarlo, pero otros muchos apenas giraron la cabeza para ver quién acababa de entrar y siguieron a lo suyo sin prestarle mayor atención, lo cual dejaba claro que Choi no era demasiado querido por aquellos lares. De todas formas, no perdió la oportunidad de fanfarronear ante los que sí lo hicieron.

Keun no pudo terminarse el café que estaba tomando, repentinamente asqueado por el regreso y la presencia del hombre, y se marchó. Durante ese tiempo había pensado mucho en lo que iba a decirle en cuanto se lo echara a la cara, pero afortunadamente el tiempo transcurrido había calmado sus nervios lo suficiente como para ver la situación con mente fría. No merecía la pena ni dirigirle la palabra y mucho menos meterse en un lío, porque estaba seguro de que si comenzaba una discusión con Choi iban a terminar mal.

Le tenía ganas desde que se celebró el juicio y se les impuso el castigo por la pelea. El muy bastardo se las apañó para librarse de su parte de culpa y apenas pasó el tiempo que estuvo en el hospital bajo arresto, que era lo mismo que no haber recibido castigo alguno. Kurt, en cambio, aún seguía en la prisión militar, donde estaría un mes más. Después de eso, sería destinado a otro cuartel.

Lo cual quería decir que no volvería a verlo.

Sólo por eso tenía ganas de arrancarle las entrañas a Choi. No sólo había metido en un lío a Kurt; también lo había separado de él. Por su culpa había perdido al hombre que amaba de forma injusta y por motivos totalmente inexistentes. 

Ni siquiera se le había permitido declarar en el juicio. Había respondido todas las preguntas que le habían hecho sobre los hechos cuando empezó la investigación y dejó bien claro que declararía donde hiciera falta que Kurt no había tenido toda la culpa de lo ocurrido. Nadie lo iba a librar del castigo por la pelea, eso estaba claro, pero que su pena fuera mucho mayor que la impuesta a Choi le hacía pensar que el teniente había movido hilos importantes para librarse de aquella. 

A la vista estaba, ya que Choi estaba de vuelta y tan tranquilo mientras Kurt estaba en la cárcel. Al menos no lo habían degradado, cosa que también intentó Choi. Suerte que el comandante hablara en favor de Kurt y su impecable carrera.

Como fuera, prefería mantenerse alejado del tipo todo lo que le fuera posible. No se fiaba de sí mismo si se le ponía delante. Mucho menos si seguía con la idea original en su cabeza. Nunca, ¡jamás!, tendría nada con Choi. Antes se cortaba las venas. Si alguna vez se le pasó por la cabeza sucumbir a las demandas de Choi, fue para proteger a Kurt, pero ahora que no estaba…

De todas formas aún podía hacerle daño de forma indirecta ya que todo el asunto de su relación seguía siendo un secreto. Choi intentó aprovechar eso para hacer aún más daño a Kurt, pero Kim se las apañó para persuadirlo. Por mucho que le había preguntado qué había hecho para conseguirlo, el sargento sólo le había respondido:

-Kurt es mi amigo. Una vez me pidió ayuda con lo vuestro en caso de necesitarla y eso es lo que he hecho, cumplir con mi promesa.

No volvieron a hablar del tema. Se veían con frecuencia y habían llegado a ser amigos, pero sabía que nunca llegaría al grado de amistad que tenía con Kurt. Y entendía por qué eran tan amigos; Kim, al igual que Kurt, era un hombre excepcional. 

Keun se centró en su trabajo y su único objetivo era pasar lo más tranquilamente posible los seis meses que le quedaban de servicio militar. A veces se arrepentía de no haber elegido convertirse en un oficial de servicio público, como hacen la mayoría de las celebridades, tal y como le ofrecieron en un principio. Todo habría sido más fácil.

Pero entonces no habría conocido a Kurt. Sólo por él, merecía la pena todo lo que había pasado hasta ese momento. 

Lo echaba tanto de menos… Aún seguía trabajando en su despacho, atendiendo el papeleo que le correspondía pero sin la supervisión de Kurt. Ahora era otro oficial el que se encargaba del trabajo del capitán, en otra oficina, pero él se había negado a marcharse de allí. Había asegurado que podía seguir en su puesto a pesar de todo y que todo lo que necesitaba estaba allí, así que podía continuar con su labor incluso cuando no había un oficial superior supervisándolo. Nadie había puesto pegas.

A veces levantaba la cabeza de su trabajo y miraba la mesa de Kurt como si esperara encontrarlo allí, mirando documentos como si no los entendiera o como si los estuviera aprendiendo de memoria, totalmente concentrado. O jugando con el mechero antes de encenderse un cigarrillo. O mirándolo por encima de las gafas con las cejas levantadas y sonriendo, invitándolo a hacerle una visita rápida en su mesa.

Nada de eso volvería a pasar. Cuando lo recordaba, sentía como si una nube oscura apareciera de pronto sobre su cabeza, deprimiéndolo y agobiándolo terriblemente. Dudaba que aquella sensación de pérdida, aquella soledad que la separación de Kurt le había dejado, desapareciera fácilmente y por eso estaba deseando volver a su vida cuanto antes. Los viajes, los rodajes, las grabaciones, las sesiones de fotos… Ahora lo veía todo demasiado frívolo, pero le ayudaría a distraerse.

Era lo único que pedía, algo que lo distrajera para no pensar en Kurt. No quería olvidarlo. Sólo dejar de pensar en él hasta que le dolía el alma como hacía cada día y cada noche desde que Kurt se marchó.

 

 

Ya casi había supuesto que Choi se había olvidado de él cuando recibió una nota del teniente. Lo sintió por el soldado que le entregó la misiva, al que despachó de mala manera a causa de la mala leche que se le había puesto por culpa de Choi.

Hacía más de dos semanas que había vuelto y ni se habían cruzado. Le había extrañado que no fuera a buscarlo, si no inmediatamente después de su llegada, sí unos días después, pero eso no había ocurrido. Había llegado a la conclusión de que todo aquello había acabado. No iba a tener tanta suerte.

La nota lo invitaba… no, le _ordenaba_ , que fuera a su despacho esa misma mañana. Keun había arrugado la nota y se la había devuelto al chico que se la había entregado.

-Dile al teniente que no.

-No me ha dicho que espere respuesta – le respondió el recluta.

-Da igual, llévasela de todas formas.

El muchacho se fue y él siguió con su trabajo. Borró de su mente por completo a Choi. No merecía que desperdiciara materia gris pensando en él ni en sus estupideces. 

Una hora después, Choi entró en el despacho sin llamar, sin ser invitado y con una palpable mala leche. 

-¿Quién te crees que eres, niñato? – le gritó tras dar un portazo.

Keun ni siquiera levantó la cabeza de su mesa.

-Estoy trabajando, si no le importa…

-Para empezar, soy un superior – escupió el teniente -. ¡Levántate y saluda como es debido si no quieres que te arreste ahora mismo!

Sin disimular un suspiro de disgusto, Keun se puso de pie y se cuadró de forma impecable, como siempre, pero con una clarísima expresión de malestar en la cara.

-Sí, señor. A sus órdenes, mi teniente.

-¿Te estás riendo de mí, Jang?

-No, señor. Estoy haciendo lo que me ha dicho que haga, señor.

-¡Pues quita esa mueca de tu cara! 

Sí que estaba enfadado. Curiosamente eso hizo feliz a Keun. Tanto que tuvo ganas de seguir tocándole los huevos, pero se contuvo. No se fiaba de Choi, mejor no provocarlo.

-¿Qué coño es eso de mandarme al recluta de vuelta con un no? ¿Quién te has creído que eres? ¡Si yo te llamo, tú vas a dónde yo te diga meneando el rabo, como un perro, ¿está claro?!

¿Cómo un perro? Aquello era demasiado.

-No soy un perro, así que no esperes eso.

Le dio igual que el otro hombre enrojeciera de ira cuando vio que dejaba de tratarlo como a un superior. No iba a consentir aquel trato.

-¡Cuádrese, soldado!

-¡No me da la gana!

Choi se sorprendió al escucharlo, pero inmediatamente cambió de expresión y lo miró con superioridad y altanería. Sonrió de medio lado, señal de que estaba a punto de jugar alguna carta que lo obligara a doblegarse.

-Te has vuelto muy desvergonzado en este tiempo que no nos hemos visto, Keun Suk. Al parecer no recuerdas lo que hablamos la última vez, ¿no?

-Al contrario, lo recuerdo todo, pero ya me da igual. 

-Pues no debería. Aún puedo joderte mucho, estrellita.

-¡¿Y crees que me importa, gilipollas?! - Ya no pudo soportarlo más. Después de lo que había pasado, aún venía a intimidarlo -. ¿Qué me vas a hacer? ¿Dime? ¡Me tenías por los huevos por Kurt, por él estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa que me pidieras, pero ya no está! No te temo, Choi.

-¿Crees que Jung está a salvo de mí sólo porque no está aquí? – el teniente estalló en carcajadas -. Qué equivocado estás, niñato. 

-Es un farol – dijo Keun con seguridad después de unos segundos. A Choi se le cambió la cara -. No tienes tanto poder y lo sabes. Podrías haber usado tus influencias para hundir en la mierda más a Kurt y no pudiste. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No tienes huevos para reconocer que te gustan los _juegos de hombres_? - Por su expresión, Keun podía decir que había dado en el clavo -. No podías hacerle nada más sin sacar ese tema y te habrías visto involucrado. Sabes que lo único que tienes contra alguno de los dos ahora mismo es nuestra relación, que ya no existe gracias a ti, por cierto, y sabes que si sacas ese tema tú vas a verte salpicado. Porque te gustan las pollas tanto o más que a mí. ¿Me equivoco?

Había sido grosero y despectivo a propósito. Ahora que lo veía rojo de ira y sin argumentos posibles para atacarlo se daba cuenta de cuánto había deseado aquello. Creía que no quería enfrentarse a Choi, pero en el fondo estaba disfrutando como un loco. 

-Creo que tus extorsiones acaban aquí, Choi. Me has jodido la vida al jodérsela a Kurt, pero de aquí no pasa. No vuelvas a acercarte a mí o vas a ver que yo también sé jugar a este juego.

Choi tenía los puños apretados y estaba tan tenso que si le hubiera disparado la bala habría salido rebotada. De pronto cambió de expresión, de una forma tan brusca que Keun sintió algo de miedo. Aquel tío era bipolar o algo por el estilo, no tenía más remedio. 

-Bien, conseguí separarte de Kurt, eso ya es un triunfo – dijo con una sonrisa -. No te tocaría ni con un palo, de todos modos. A saber por las manos que has rodado.

Algo no cuadraba allí. ¿Se rendía tan pronto? ¿Sólo con un poco de palabrería? Habría sido más creíble que intentara forzarlo, por ejemplo. Eso de tirar la toalla tan pronto…

-No voy a perder más el tiempo contigo, Jang.

Se giró dispuesto a marcharse y entonces Keun lo vio claro. Las palabras salieron solas de su boca.

-Ahora lo veo. No es por mí, ¿verdad? Nunca ha sido por mí… Es por Kurt -. Choi se quedó petrificado en el sitio y supo que había dado en el clavo -. No era de mí de quién estabas encaprichado, sino de él. Si hubiera sido yo, habrías hecho cualquier cosa por tenerme, pero ni siquiera te has dignado a mirarme. Si estuvieras obsesionado conmigo ya habrías intentado algo. Yo no te intereso.

Cuando Choi se volvió a mirarlo pudo ver sus ojos espantados, estaba rabioso y más molesto de lo que lo había visto jamás. Había acertado.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Te rechazó, es eso? – siguió hurgando en la herida, se lo merecía -. Kurt no quiso saber nada de ti, ¿verdad? Era hetero hasta que me conoció, así que debió darte calabazas.

-¡Cállate!

-Debiste sentirte realmente mal cuando viste que tenía algo conmigo. Algo que tú no pudiste conseguir. 

-¡Cierra la boca, Jang…!

-No pudiste soportar que otro hombre le hiciera cambiar de orientación sexual, algo que tú no pudiste hacer, alguien que no eras tú. Porque él te dejó claro que no le gustaban los hombres, ¿verdad? Prefería a las mujeres y con eso no podías competir, te diste por vencido porque sabes que con Kurt no se juega y no ibas a persuadirlo, mucho menos a enamorarlo. Como hice yo.

-¡CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA!

Un segundo después lo tenía delante. Choi lo levantó de su asiento por la pechera de la camisa y lo estampó contra los archivadores que tenía detrás. Ignoró el dolor que el golpe le había dejado en la espalda y siguió metiendo el dedo un poco más.

-Sabías que no ibas a poder conseguirlo, por eso planeaste separarnos, era la única forma de sentirte mejor. Si no era tuyo no sería de nadie, ¿no es eso?  
El guantazo le hizo volver la cabeza con tanta violencia que le crujió el cuello. En el fondo no le importaba que Choi le abofeteara mil veces. Aunque estuviera mal, estaba disfrutando haciéndole sufrir. 

-Qué envidia debes de haber sentido. Cuánto odio, cuánto dolor. Vernos juntos, saber que me besaba y me hacía el amor cada noche mientras tú te morías por él. Pero era mío. _Es mío_.

En algún momento, el hombre le había agarrado del cuello y apretaba. Sujetó sus manos intentando evitar que acabara por cerrarle el paso al oxígeno que cada vez echaba más en falta. Pero aún sentía fuerzas para continuar.

-¿Y qué has ganado con apartarlo de mí? No va a venir corriendo a buscarte, Choi. Kurt no es gay. Estaba conmigo porque me amaba y eso no tiene nada que ver con sus preferencias sexuales. Pero tú no puedes entender eso, sólo sabes joderle la vida a la gente. Nunca tendrás a Kurt. Aunque nos separes, aunque acabes conmigo, nunca será tuyo. 

Choi gruñó y lo zarandeó con fuerza contra los archivadores, aún apretando su cuello con todas sus fuerzas. Keun luchó por quitárselo de encima, pero el hombre parecía poseído por una fuerza endemoniada. Casi no podía respirar y sentía los pulmones ardiendo. Se estaba ahogando.

-¡Muérete, hijo de puta! – le gritó Choi -. Me lo quitaste. ¡Era mío y me lo robaste!

Keun negó con la cabeza. Boqueaba y ya no podía hablar.

-Si tú no hubieras aparecido, tal vez habría acabado por fijarse en mí. ¿Qué tienes tú que no tenga yo? ¿Qué puedes darle tú que yo no pueda? ¿QUÉ HICISTE PARA CONSEGUIR LO QUE YO LLEVABA AÑOS PERSIGUIENDO? ¿¿QUÉ??

Keun lo golpeó en el pecho, en la cara, cualquier cosa para quitárselo de encima, pero parecía haberse vuelto de piedra. Sentía que sus golpes apenas molestaban a Choi, que lo miraba con la cara desencajada y fuera de sí. Si no conseguía que lo soltara pronto…

Casi no le quedaba aire en los pulmones y eso le restaba fuerzas. Sentía que podía perder el conocimiento en cualquier momento. Aquel hijo de puta iba a terminar con él, al fin y al cabo. Si al menos pudiera hablar, podría intentar razonar con él, convencerlo que de lo que estaba a punto de hacer no se libraba con un tirón de orejas como de la pelea con Kurt. Estaba dispuesto a matarlo sin pensar en las consecuencias. Estaba realmente loco. 

Lo último que vio fue la cara transformada por la ira de Choi, pero en cuanto cerró los ojos pudo ver claramente a Kurt. Estaba en su cabeza y en su corazón. En el fondo no le importaba morir en aquel momento porque la vida no tenía demasiado sentido sin él, ahora se daba cuenta.

Vio su sonrisa y su mirada enamorada. Nada era más importante que eso. Por eso dejó de luchar, de poner resistencia. Dejó que la consciencia abandonara su cuerpo y lo último que vio fue al hombre al que amaba, justo como lo recordaba. Todo lo demás dejó de importarle, incluso su propia vida.

##### Continuará


	16. Chapter 16

### Capítulo 16

Lo despertó un agudo dolor de cabeza. Intentó moverse, pero algo se lo impedía. No sentía nada, sólo aquella punzada justo en el centro de la frente. Tampoco podía ver nada. ¿Estaría muerto realmente?

Pensó que si estuviera muerto no sentiría dolor, ¿no? Y el dolor de cabeza era bien real, podía sentirlo claramente. ¿Cómo podía tener un muerto dolor de cabeza? Eso era imposible. Probó a concentrarse más en sus sentidos y empezó a tener conciencia de algunas cosas. Podía oír algo, aunque no estaba seguro de qué era.

Empezó a tener consciencia de lo que estaba en contacto con su piel. Sentía algo ligero sobre sus piernas, un poco de frío en los brazos y la sensación de tener la cabeza rodeada por algo blando pero firme. Poco a poco recuperó el control de sus manos, sus pies, cada uno de sus dedos, y pudo moverlos un poco. Intentó abrir los ojos pero eso parecía asignatura de grado superior porque no fue capaz ni de mover una pestaña. Pero al menos sabía que no estaba muerto.

De pronto fue consciente de todo a su alrededor aunque aún no había abierto los ojos. Notaba el cuello rígido y una sensación áspera en la garganta. Ahora sentía que su cuerpo había recobrado la gravedad y pesaba como una losa. Ya no le cabía duda de que estaba en una cama, que llevaba un collarín o algo similar y que tenía una mascarilla de oxígeno pegada a la cara. También sintió la tirantez de la aguja de su brazo que lo unía a un gotero. Incluso pudo oír los sonidos de alguna máquina que, posiblemente, tenía sus constantes vitales en absoluto control. 

Estaba en el hospital, no había duda.

Entonces lo recordó todo y sintió dolor por todas partes. Aquel hijo de puta… ¿Qué le habría hecho? Se le escapó un lamento, un quejido involuntario resultado de un nuevo intento por moverse.

-No, no te muevas. Espera, voy a llamar a la enfermera.

Reconoció la voz aunque en un primer momento no supo a quién pertenecía. Por fin consiguió abrir los ojos. Lo veía todo borroso y sus párpados pesaban, pero necesitaba ese contacto con la realidad. Tenía que saber dónde estaba y en qué condiciones.

En ese momento estaba solo y casi no podía moverse. Como había supuesto, tenía un collarín y una mascarilla. El collarín le impedía mover la cabeza así que buscó con la vista a su alrededor, pero no alcanzó a ver nada más que el techo y las cortinas que rodeaban la cama. Levantó una mano con mucho dolor e intentó quitarse todo lo que le impedía tener movilidad. Estaba a punto de arrancarse la mascarilla con mano temblorosa cuando la enfermera entró en la habitación.

-No haga eso. Debe tener el oxígeno al menos un poco más, ¿de acuerdo?

Alcanzó a ver a la mujer cuando estuvo a su lado. Le sonrió con amabilidad, igual que le había hablado. Manipuló el gotero un poco y volvió a hablarle.

-¿Cómo se siente, señor Jang? ¿Mejor? – No esperó respuesta. Al fin y al cabo no podía hablar -. Se ha pasado el efecto del calmante que le hemos administrado. Puedo ponerle otro si se siente demasiado mal, pero si no es así, le puedo poner algo más suave para que no vuelva a dormirse. ¿O prefiere seguir descansando un poco más?

Se apresuró a negar con la cabeza pero el gesto le produjo un dolor agudo en las cervicales. 

-Tranquilo, no haga movimientos bruscos. Le pondré algo más suave, pero prométame que se va a portar bien.

Con mucho trabajo, Sukkie subió despacio una mano hasta su pecho e hizo una cruz sobre su corazón. Le enfermera se rió del gesto infantil.

-De acuerdo. Espere un segundo y ahora mismo vuelvo. Y usted - dijo sobre su hombro -, no le permita hablar ni moverse. Procure no alterarlo, ¿de acuerdo?

-Por supuesto. Haré todo lo que usted diga.

Entonces entró en su campo de visión y pudo ver a Kim, aunque ya había sido capaz de reconocer su voz. Se acercó hasta ponerse a la altura de su cabeza, para que pudiera verlo bien.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Te encuentras mejor? 

Asintió pestañeando con energía. La verdad era que no se encontraba tan mal. El problema estaba en todo lo que le impedía moverse. Si pudiera deshacerse del collarín y la mascarilla, al menos… Se llevó una mano al cacharro rígido y duro que le mantenía pegado a la cama y le dio un golpecito, tratando de pedirle a Kim que le librara de él.

-Ni se te ocurra. La enfermera va a volver en un segundo y paso de que me eche la bronca.

Tal y como había vaticinado, la mujer regresó justo en ese momento. Le cambió una de las bolsas de la intravenosa y comprobó todo lo demás, incluida la bolsa de la sonda que colgaba a un lado de la cama. 

Cuando la mujer se fue intentó hablar, pero todo lo que salió de su boca fue un graznido que le dejó un dolor agudo a lo largo de toda la faringe. El dolor le hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerzas.

-No intentes hablar. Te harás daño.

Movió la cabeza. Se sentía frustrado. Necesitaba saber qué había pasado y para eso era imprescindible que pudiera hablar, porque tenía mil preguntas que hacer y quería las respuestas ya.

-Qu…qué…

-Ya está, no te esfuerces. Quieres saber qué pasó, ¿verdad? Lo entiendo. 

Keun Suk intentó quitarse la mascarilla de nuevo. Maldita fuera, se suponía que debía ayudarle a respirar pero sentía que se ahogaba con aquella cosa infernal tapándole media cara. Consiguió separarla de su rostro y Kim se la quitó de la mano.

-Keun, en serio, déjala en su sitio. Sé que es molesto, pero tienes que aguantar un poco más. Si el médico te ve en condiciones de quitártela cuando venga te librarás de ella, pero para eso debes portarte bien. 

Se resignó, principalmente porque tenía razón. Si hacía algún esfuerzo podía dificultar su recuperación y estaría allí metido más tiempo del que debía. No soportaba los hospitales. Tenía que salir de allí lo antes posible y si para ello tenía que aguantar aquella cosa… Bien, no le quedaba otra.

Se relajó y asintió con la cabeza. Kim le colocó bien la mascarilla y se sentó en la cama.

-Así está mejor. Colabora y saldrás de aquí en un par de días.

Sólo de pensar en pasar así dos días le ponía de los nervios. Intentó calmarse. Le hizo un gesto a Kim que el hombre supo interpretar perfectamente.

-Ya, quieres saberlo todo, ya – suspiró y se acomodó para que Keun pudiera verle bien mientras le hablaba -. Llevas aquí desde ayer por la tarde. Choi intentó matarte. ¿Recuerdas eso? – Kim siguió después de que Keun asintiera con la mirada encendida de odio -. Tuviste suerte de que alguien escuchara los gritos y los golpes desde el pasillo. Todos allí sabían que estabas solo en la oficina así que alguien entró pensando que te pasaba algo. Encontraron a Choi encima de ti, agarrándote por el cuello, gritando como si estuviera fuera de sí. Tú habías perdido el conocimiento. Hicieron falta cuatro hombres para reducir a Choi, que no paraba de gritar y de insultarte, fue trabajoso llevárselo de allí. Alguien llamó a la enfermería, es una suerte que siempre haya una ambulancia disponible, y te trajeron aquí enseguida. Vine tan pronto me enteré.

Kim dejó de hablar, pero Keun le hizo un gesto para que siguiera.

-He hablado con el médico. Ese bestia casi te destroza las cervicales y la tráquea, pero por suerte sólo tienes una luxación que curará con un tratamiento y manteniéndolo inmovilizado. Por lo demás estás bien. Tienes un par de morados aquí y allá, la espalda, la cara, pero nada importante. 

-Cho..

-Que no hables, ¿no me escuchas? Choi… Bueno, lo llevaron a la enfermería porque no sabían qué hacer con él. No sabían si tenía un brote psicótico o le había picado un bicho o a saber. Estaba tan mal que el médico tuvo que pincharle un sedante. Durmió durante horas y cuando despertó quiso huir, pero habían dado orden de vigilarlo constantemente así que le fue imposible. Hasta donde yo sé, él mismo ha confesado que intentó matarte y lo han mandado a la comandancia de Seúl. Está bajo arresto y a la espera de acusarlo y juzgarlo por intento de asesinato. Están esperando que tú te recuperes para que des tu versión.

Tuvo un acceso de tos y maldijo para sus adentros. Su garganta debía de estar en carne viva o no sentiría aquel dolor tan terrible. Kim quiso ayudarlo cuando lo vio sufrir de esa manera pero realmente no había forma de hacerlo.

-Cálmate, Keun – le dijo con preocupación -. Lo importante ahora es que te pongas bien. Todo lo demás se solucionará.

Cuando la tos y el dolor pasaron, Keun parecía haber recorrido media Corea corriendo. Le dolía todo y le faltaba hasta el aliento. Ahora se arrepentía de no haber elegido el sedante duerme-elefantes de nuevo. De hecho, empezaba a tener ganas de dormir, estaba demasiado cansado.

-Estás cansado. Deberías dormir un poco – Kim parecía poder leerle la mente -. Esperaré a que te duermas y después me iré, ¿te parece? Hay cosas que arreglar en la base y prefiero ser yo quien las solucione. Sé que me estoy otorgando derechos que no tengo, pero supongo que hay cosas que prefieres que se traten con cuidado y yo sé qué es lo que hay que hacer. Quédate tranquilo y déjalo todo en mis manos. 

Articuló la palabra “gracias” sin decirla. Kim entendió perfectamente lo que sus labios estaban diciéndole y simplemente sonrió y le dio una palmadita en el brazo. Cuando fue a levantarse de la cama, Keun le sujetó. Lo miró directamente a los ojos, esperando que entendiera lo que quería decirle. Y Kim lo comprendió inmediatamente.

-No sabe nada – dijo – y no pienso decírselo. No quiero ni pensar lo que podría hacer si se entera de lo que Choi te ha hecho –. Un velo de tristeza cubrió la mirada de Keun -. Ya sé lo que piensas, pero aún le importas, Keun Suk. No he podido comunicarme con él pero lo conozco como si fuera mi propio hermano. Kurt te quiere, Keun. 

Sukkie apartó la mirada y se tragó las lágrimas. No iba a llorar delante de Kim. Ya lo haría cuando estuviera solo. Cerró los ojos y se forzó a olvidarlo todo de momento. Se sentía tan cansado…

-Te voy a dejar solo. Intenta dormir. Descansa y recupérate. Mañana te traeré noticias. Espero que para entonces estés mejor. 

Sintió un apretón en la mano y notó cómo Kim se levantaba de la cama. No se giró a verlo marcharse. 

 

 

Al día siguiente se encontraba muchísimo mejor. No estaba seguro si había sido lo que hubiera dentro de aquel gotero milagroso o el descanso, pero la garganta estaba mucho menos irritada y el dolor del cuello había remitido bastante.

El médico fue muy temprano. Le quitó el collarín y le hizo mover la cabeza de distintas formas. Algunas fueron más dolorosas que otras, pero no debió de verlo muy mal cuando pidió a la enfermera que sustituyera aquel armatoste ortopédico por un collarín más normal, de esos que te ponen cuando tienes tortícolis. No dejaba de ser incómodo tener el cuello rígido, pero aquello era mucho mejor, dónde iba a parar. 

También se deshizo del gotero, la sonda y el oxígeno. Le parecía mentira. Y sólo había estado así un día. Si hubieran sido más se habría vuelto loco. Le permitieron levantarse pero sólo bajo supervisión, nunca solo, y si se mareaba o se sentía mal debía meterse en la cama de inmediato. Por la cuenta que le traía, iba a obedecer sin rechistar. El doctor le había dejado muy claro que su salida del hospital dependía de cómo evolucionara y si seguía así estaría en casa muy pronto.

Bueno… En casa… Era una forma de hablar.

Estaba sentado en un sillón cuando Kim llegó. Vio una expresión sincera de alegría en el rostro del sargento.

-¿Estás levantado? Vaya, esa es una buena señal. ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

Keun tragó con cuidado antes de hablar. Casi no le molestaba, pero no debía esforzarse demasiado para evitar que la irritación empeorara.

-Bastante mejor – contestó con la voz ronca.

-Me alegro mucho. 

Y sabía que lo decía en serio. Aquel hombre no había hecho más que ayudarlo en todo ese tiempo y sentía una especie de deuda con él. 

-Kim… - empezó a decir- muchas gracias por todo. Me has ayudado tanto… No sabría cómo pagarte.

El hombre entendió de lo que hablaba. No sólo era por todo aquello del hospital, sino por lo que había hecho por Kurt y por él. Eso no se podía pagar con nada.

-Olvídalo. Tengo algo importante que enseñarte. 

Le entregó un sobre blanco, cerrado, en el que figuraba su nombre. Le dio varias vueltas antes de abrirlo.

-¿Qué es?

-Ábrelo.

Dentro había un documento que no entendió bien. Tenía un sello oficial al final y la firma del comandante.

-Es tu carta de licenciatura. 

-¿Mi qué? 

-Te han licenciado, Keun. Se puede decir que tu compromiso con la nación ha terminado. 

-Pero… Si me quedan seis meses. No entiendo…

-El comandante te ha dejado escapar antes, chaval – al ver que Keun seguía sin comprender a qué venía eso, siguió la explicación sin hacer más bromas -. Te han licenciado antes de tiempo por el incidente con Choi. Suelen hacerlo cuando sucede algún accidente. Consideran que tu tiempo como soldado se ha cumplido y te perdonan los meses que te quedan a causa de lo que te pasó. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te alegras?

-Eh… Sí, claro, es sólo que no lo esperaba. Tampoco estoy tan mal y suponía que volvería al cuartel en cuanto me dieran el alta. Puedo seguir con mi trabajo allí.

-No es necesario. Es una forma de disculparse por lo sucedido, aunque nadie tiene la culpa de que Choi esté loco perdido. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es descansar todo lo que puedas y volver a tu vida de antes.

-Mi vida de antes… - lo dijo como si estuviera hablando para sí mismo, como si aquello estuviera tan lejano que casi pareciera un sueño.

Después de año y medio, después de lo que había pasado, después de conocer a Kurt… ¿Realmente tenía una vida antes de eso? Casi no sabía si iba a poder coger el ritmo de nuevo, si iba a saber vivir fuera del cuartel, haciendo todo lo que hacía antes sin despeinarse. 

-Nos hemos encargado de que nada de esto se haga público. Hemos llegado a un acuerdo con tu mánager, que por cierto debe de estar a punto de llegar, y nadie sabrá jamás lo que ha pasado. En la central están llevando el tema con cautela. Lo que ha hecho Choi es muy grave y tú eres una celebridad… En fin, que no te apures si crees que cuando salgas van a saltarte las cámaras encima. Nadie sabe lo que ha ocurrido. ¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer ahora? Márchate a algún sitio a reponerte durante estos meses que quedan. Seguro que tienes una villa en algún lugar de Francia o una mansión en un paraíso tropical como Hawaii donde no te van a molestar ni las moscas.

-Italia.

-¿Perdona?

-En Italia. Tengo una villa en Italia. Y Hawaii no me gusta. Poseo una isla en el Caribe, es más tranquilo que Hawaii.

-¡Perfecto! Me das envidia. Cualquiera de esos sitios maravillosos hará que olvides todo lo que has pasado.

-Todo no – se apresuró a contestar -. No quiero olvidarlo todo. 

Kim entendió de inmediato y se contagió del desánimo de Sukkie. 

-Ya. No pienses en eso demasiado, ¿vale? Sólo piensa en ponerte en forma y regresar a tu vida. Debes de echarla de menos.

Se obligó a sonreír al sargento. Lo que echaba de menos de verdad no era su vida anterior, era la que había tenido por un breve espacio de tiempo al lado de Kurt. ¿Cómo podía añorar tanto algo que había sido tan fugaz, que había durado tan poco? Se había enamorado de Kurt y todo dejó de tener sentido después de eso. Todo lo que le importaba era él y no estaba seguro de volver a sentir el mismo interés por lo que había dejado atrás cuando empezó el servicio militar. A pesar de que su vida era totalmente opuesta a la que había llevado en los últimos dieciocho meses, sentía que no iba a disfrutarla de igual manera cuando regresara. 

-Con respecto a Kurt… Prefiero que no sepa nada. 

-Si se sigue llevando el caso con el mismo secretismo, nunca se enterará. Y si me pides que no le diga nada, te complaceré. Puedes estar tranquilo.

-Gracias, Kim. De verdad, no sé qué habría hecho sin ti. 

-Bah, no te preocupes. Mi vida es bastante aburrida. Todo esto me ha proporcionado un poco de entretenimiento -. Ambos rieron -. Por cierto, ya no eres militar, no hace falta que me hables con tanta formalidad. Ahora somos algo así como amigos. ¿O no?

-¡Claro que sí! – Sukkie se entusiasmó con la idea. Tener a Kim como amigo significaba mucho para él. Era como un vínculo indirecto con… - Bueno, ¿y cómo te llamo entonces?

-Por mi nombre. Hee Chul.

Sukkie frunció el ceño. No se iba a acostumbrar a llamarlo así. 

-Pero no te olvides que soy mayor que tú, así que cuidado con las libertades.

-No, tranquilo, ni se me ocurriría. 

-Bien, bien – ambos estaban sonriendo y se sentía bien esa familiaridad -, me tengo que marchar. Pasaré a verte mañana, antes de que te den el alta. No dudes en llamarme si me necesitas, ¿de acuerdo? 

-Claro.

-Ha sido interesante conocerte, Sukkie. Mucho.

-Lo mismo digo… Hee Chul.

Lo vio marcharse sin dejar de sonreír. Sabía que volvería a verlo, por algún extraño motivo, estaba seguro de que iban a mantener una amistad duradera.

##### Continuará


	17. Chapter 17

### Capítulo 17

##### Un año después…

El avión aterrizó con algunos minutos de retraso. No era nada, pero si se paraba a pensar lo que le esperaba fuera, el retraso sumado a la histeria no podía producir nada bueno.

Estaba muy cansado, pero no le importaba lo más mínimo. Para él ir a Japón siempre era revitalizante aunque regresara hecho unos zorros. Las fans japonesas eran lo más. Siempre atentas, siempre fieles. Eran fantásticas.

De vuelta a Corea también encontraba un gran número de fans, no podía quejarse. Ahora debían de estar todas esperando en la terminal, ansiosas por verle y gritar su nombre. La mayoría se conformaba con eso. Otras eran más osadas, pero la seguridad siempre era extrema y no había nada que temer.

Antes de traspasar la puerta de cristales ya podía oír el alboroto. Debía de haber cientos de fans allí. Se puso bien las gafas de sol y se arregló un poco el flequillo. Entró a la terminal como lo que era; una estrella. Los gritos se multiplicaron por cien y él comenzó a caminar con naturalidad, constantemente rodeado de policías y guardaespaldas personales. Las chicas estaban tras unas vallas así que no había peligro. Aún así todo aquello imponía, por mucho tiempo que llevara en esa profesión, nunca dejaba de asombrarle la respuesta de las fans a cualquier aparición que hiciera. 

Llevaba un pantalón verde con un par de vueltas en los bajos, dejando a la vista los tobillos y los zapatos italianos que llevaba sin calcetines, una camisa blanca abierta hasta la mitad del pecho –lo que puso aún más histéricas a las chicas- y una chaqueta sport estampada. Se había subido las mangas y podían verse toda una sarta de pulseras en sus muñecas, que tintineaban cada vez que saludaba agitando su mano. En la otra llevaba un bolso de mano de Gucci, de grandes dimensiones y un poco femenino para ser un artículo pensado para hombres. 

No había dejado crecer su pelo demasiado. Seguía siendo corto por detrás y los lados y tan sólo la parte superior y el flequillo eran más largos y estaban peinados a la moda. Había descubierto que el pelo corto era bastante más cómodo y fresco, y por suerte aquella temporada estaba de moda ese peinado. A él le sentaba mejor que a cualquiera, por supuesto. De todas formas le encantaba cambiar de look y en cuanto se aburriera de llevarlo así lo dejaría crecer de nuevo y listo. Tal vez lo tiñera de algún color. Ya lo pensaría.

Sonreía sin parar. No miraba a nadie en concreto pero procuraba mirar en todas direcciones, intentando complacer a todas. Rodeado de seguridad y caminando deprisa para evitar cualquier incidente no podía ver gran cosa, pero las chicas agradecían un saludo aunque supieran de sobra que apenas las veía. Era amable con ellas porque se merecían aquel trato.

Una vez fuera del aeropuerto, las fans le perseguían de camino al aparcamiento donde le esperaba el coche que lo llevaría a casa. Todo un séquito seguía sus pasos también e impedían que nadie se acercara demasiado a él. Y lo agradecía; era muy desagradable cuando alguien lo agarraba de la ropa o tiraba de él para pedirle un autógrafo o entregarle un regalo. No paraba de escuchar el chasquido de las cámaras de los móviles al disparar una foto así que continuaba sonriendo, aunque estaba deseando llegar al coche de una vez.

Las chicas lo llamaban por su nombre y él se giraba en dirección a las voces para saludar y permitirles tomar una foto que llevarse de recuerdo de ese día. Miraba a la derecha y a la izquierda una y otra vez, se giraba, incluso daba vueltas sobre sí mismo para que lo pudieran ver bien, para eso habían ido allí. Pero no reducía el ritmo de sus pasos, ansioso porque aquel barullo acabara. 

Alguien gritó _“Sukkie, aquí”_ y él se volvió hacia la voz. Estaban en la entrada del aparcamiento ya así que el espacio era mucho más amplio para que las fans se desplegaran. Una de las veces vio algo que se salía de lo normal, que no encajaba. Volvió a mirar hacia su derecha, esta vez intentando prestar más atención. Y entonces lo vio.

Paró en seco y uno de los guardaespaldas que lo seguía de cerca chocó con él. El hombre se disculpó, pero él apenas notó lo que había pasado. Sólo podía mirar hacia la acera, a unos veinte metros de él, donde alguien lo miraba con interés.

Kurt.

El corazón le dio un vuelco. ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Estaba por casualidad, saldría de viaje cuando se había tropezado con el revuelo? Sus miradas se encontraron y el tiempo se paró.

Apenas había cambiado. Llevaba el pelo igual de corto, únicamente la parte superior era algo más larga y estaba peinado algo alborotado gracias a algún producto fijador. Vestía un pantalón rojo muy ceñido, tanto que delineaba a la perfección sus muslos. Recordaban que eran magníficos, tonificados y musculosos, y parecían seguir siendo así. Se le atascó un latido en la garganta y tragó como pudo.

Observó el resto de su atuendo -una camiseta blanca igual de ceñida y una chaqueta de cuero negra bastante desgastada- sabiendo que estaba siendo demasiado descarado y que llevaba demasiado tiempo parado mirándolo, aunque posiblemente no habrían pasado más que unas décimas de segundo. Para él el tiempo se había parado cuando se encontró con los ojos de Kurt fijos en los suyos.

Vio que llevaba una mochila. ¿Iría de viaje como había pensado? De pronto le entró el pánico. No podía marcharse sin hablar con él, sin acercarse un poco al menos. Sintió una ansiedad parecida a la que había pasado durante los meses que estuvo de reposo “secreto” después de licenciarse. Sólo pensaba en él y aquello le produjo una depresión que casi lo vuelve loco. Por fortuna, volver al trabajo le hizo reponerse un poco y ahora casi no pensaba en él más que como un recuerdo grato y a la vez doloroso.

Y ahora lo tenía delante. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

No se dio cuenta de que su manager lo agarró por el brazo y lo obligó a caminar, ni que los guardaespaldas lo cercaban más estrechamente, ya que en el breve espacio de tiempo que estuvo petrificado las fans lo habían rodeado por completo y lo acosaban a gritos y demandas de lo más variadas. Él no se había dado cuenta de nada.

Apartó la vista de Kurt aturdido, sin saber muy bien lo que pasaba, sólo oía al mánager y al resto de los hombres decir _“Vamos, vamos, aprisa”_ mientras lo llevaban prácticamente en volandas hasta el coche. Lo metieron dentro como si fuera un preso, empujándole la cabeza dentro del vehículo, y se metieron en el coche con él. Un guardaespaldas en el asiento delantero, otro atrás a su derecha y su manager a su izquierda. Se sentía totalmente acorralado.

El coche arrancó y salió de su aturdimiento. Se volvió a mirar por la luna trasera, buscando a Kurt con desesperación. Sólo veía chicas corriendo tras el coche, maldita sea. Se puso de rodillas en el asiento y siguió mirando más allá de la jauría que lo perseguía. 

-¡Keun Suk! ¿Qué haces?

El manager lo sujetó de un brazo, sorprendido de aquel comportamiento. 

-¡Para el coche! – gritó - ¡Qué pares el coche, joder!

El chofer estaba igual de asombrado que los demás ocupantes del vehículo.

-¿Cómo va a parar? Keun, ¿qué te pasa? No podemos pararnos ahora…

-Pues que dé la vuelta -. A lo lejos pudo ver que Kurt se giraba y caminaba en dirección contraria -. ¡No! ¡Regresa! ¡Ahora mismo!

-¡Ya está bien, Keun Suk! ¿No ves lo que tenemos detrás? ¿Quieres volver y que se arme la de Dios? 

Pensó fríamente lo que el manager le estaba diciendo. Tenía razón, no podía encontrarse con Kurt delante de cientos de fans armadas con móviles de última generación capaces de hacer fotos y tomar vídeos que correrían por la red en cuestión de segundos. 

Regresó a su asiento sin dejar de darle vueltas. No podía dejar escapar a Kurt, eso sí que no. Había soñado durante tanto tiempo volver a encontrarlo que no podía dejar que la oportunidad se le escapara de las manos. Tenía que pensar en algo. Si lo perdía de vista ahora, tal vez no volviera a verlo jamás.

Durante todo ese tiempo había conservado su amistad con Hee Chul y estaba seguro de que su antiguo superior seguía en contacto con Kurt, pero jamás le preguntó por él. No sabía bien por qué. Tal vez por miedo a que le dijera que había rehecho su vida, que había conocido a alguien, que era feliz lejos de él… La tentación había sido grande y Hee le había insinuado varias veces que estaba al corriente de lo que hacía Kurt y de cómo se encontraba, pero prefería seguir en la ignorancia a enterarse de algo que le rompiera el corazón. Así que aquel era el primer contacto directo o indirecto que tenía con él. Y le había afectado tanto como esperaba.

Vio su oportunidad en el túnel de salida del aparcamiento del aeropuerto. Allí no podía entrar nadie más que los vehículos que entraban o salían así que no había ojos curiosos. Se le ocurrió algo y pidió al chofer que parara el coche y al guardaespaldas que iba de copiloto que avisara a los demás coches –siempre le acompañaban al menos dos para transportar al personal y el equipaje- que pararan también. 

La pequeña flota de coches se detuvo unos al lado de los otros. Keun salió del coche sin esperar que el guardaespaldas que tenía al lado lo hiciera. Simplemente salió por encima de él. Fue hasta uno de los coches, un utilitario común, de tres puertas, nada que llamara la atención, y abrió la puerta del conductor. Dentro viajaban un chófer y dos chicas encargadas de su vestuario y su estética. 

-Salid, por favor – pidió intentando demostrar la menor ansiedad posible -. Volved a casa en alguno de los otros coches. En el mío hay un sitio. En los demás habrá espacio también.

Los tres salieron sin rechistar pero tan sorprendidos como todos los demás.

-¿Me vas a contar qué pasa, Sukkie? Se suponía que estabas destrozado del viaje y querías llegar a casa cuanto antes.

-Sí, ya… Bueno, volved vosotros. No os preocupéis por mí, volveré más tarde.

-¿Más tarde cuándo? – gritó el mánager cuando el coche, con Sukkie al volante, salía disparado del aparcamiento.

 

 

Kurt caminó por la acera sin prisas. Sabía a lo que se exponía cuando fue allí. Bien, mala suerte, pensó.

Desde que supo que Sukkie volvía de Japón había tenido aquella estúpida idea en la cabeza. Varias veces la había ignorado porque estaba casi seguro de que el aeropuerto sería un hormiguero ese día y no creía que pudiera verlo de lejos siquiera. Y estaba el problema de las fans. Dudaba que aquellas locas dejaran espacio libre para que Sukkie respirara apenas. ¿Cómo iba ni siquiera a verlo?

Pero un impulso lo llevó a ir allí esa mañana. Cuando vio el hervidero que era la terminal casi se dio la vuelta y se marchó, pero algo lo obligó a quedarse. Ya que estaba allí… Tal vez, con un poco de suerte…

Cuando vio que la masa de fans se movía y los gritos aumentaban, supo que él estaba cerca, a punto de salir. Se puso nervioso. Cabía la posibilidad de no le viera ni el pelo, y mucho menos que Sukkie lo viera a él, pero fue incapaz de moverse. Retrocedió hasta una distancia prudencial, lejos de las histéricas que habían tomado el aeropuerto, y miró desde la distancia. Si lo veía, aunque fuera desde muy lejos, podría dar el día por no perdido del todo.

Casi se había dado por vencido cuando la masa de gente se dispersó un poco y vio a varias personas caminar enérgicamente hacia el aparcamiento. Una de ellas era Sukkie.

¿Cómo podía ser tan guapo?, pensó. Vestía tan a la moda, tenía tanta clase… Era una estrella, no sólo por su profesión, sino porque brillaba como una de ellas. Se le hacía raro verlo en esas circunstancias, sobre todo sin el uniforme militar y aquella estética tan opuesta a la que llevaba cuando estaban juntos, cuando lo veía día a día y podía disfrutar de sus labios y su cuerpo…

Mejor no seguir por ahí o acabaría tirándose de los pelos. Bastante había sufrido añorándolo, despertándose a media noche notando su ausencia en la piel y en el alma. Debía darse por satisfecho; al menos lo había visto y eso ya era más de lo que esperaba. No esperaba hacer contacto visual con él… hasta que ocurrió. 

Fueron segundos, tal vez hasta lo había imaginado, pero poder cruzar la mirada con él fue como una descarga eléctrica. Sintió un remolino en el estómago. Lo estaba mirando, ¿verdad? ¿Lo habría reconocido? Detrás de aquellas gafas de sol no podía verlo bien, pero sintió su mirada fija en él, lo vio detenerse en seco y mirar en su dirección. Entonces empezó a caminar de nuevo, escoltado por tres o cuatro gorilas y un tipo vestido de traje de marca. Se metieron en un coche y desapareció. Vio el coche alejarse durante unos metros y después se dio la vuelta para marcharse. 

Y eso había sido todo. Aún podía llamarse dichoso. Era imposible acercarse a él en aquellas circunstancias y que al menos se hubieran visto podía considerarlo un regalo. ¿Qué pinto yo aquí?, se dijo. No estaba seguro de lo que había ido a buscar. Sukkie había regresado a su vida, ya no era el mismo muchacho que se sentaba cada día en la mesa de al lado. Volvía a ser Jang Keun Suk, el príncipe de Asia, y no tenía nada que ver con él. 

Caminaba pensando que debía conformarse con haberlo visto, que no podría conseguir mucho más que eso, cuando escuchó el sonido de un coche que se acercaba a gran velocidad. No le prestó atención hasta que el coche dio un frenazo a su lado. 

El coche era un simple utilitario de color negro, no lo reconoció. La ventanilla del copiloto bajó y se agachó a mirar por ella. Al volante iba Sukkie. Estaba tan aturdido de verlo allí que se quedó clavado en la acera. Keun Suk se estiró y abrió la puerta dándole un pequeño empujón.

-Sube – le dijo.

Obedeció sin rechistar. Cuando se hubo sentado, el coche arrancó y se internó entre los carriles del aparcamiento, donde montones de coches estaban estacionados, como si fuera el parking de unos grandes almacenes un sábado por la mañana. Fue hasta una de las zonas más alejadas, buscó una plaza libre y aparcó entre una furgoneta y un todo terreno.

Estaban los dos callados, sentados en sus respectivos asientos, tan tensos como dos adolescentes en su primera cita. Ninguno se atrevía a hablar, casi ni se miraban. Sólo estaban allí sentados, el uno al lado del otro. 

-¿Cómo estás? – escucho decir a Sukkie.

Se giró a mirarlo y vio que Keun lo miraba con algo de recelo, como si estuviera nervioso o temiera una reacción negativa por su parte.

-Muy bien – contestó del mismo modo -. Y… Y tú, ¿qué tal?

-¡Bien! – la respuesta fue demasiado efusiva y estuvo a punto de reír. Seguía siendo impulsivo y sobre cargado de energía. 

-Estás más delgado – no se le ocurrió otra cosa que decir en ese momento, además era verdad que había perdido peso. O tal vez fuera el cambio radical en su aspecto.

-Sí, bueno… Esta vida es agotadora. Llevo un mes de gira y… 

El silencio se hizo de nuevo durante unos minutos hasta que Sukkie decidió lanzarse.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vas de viaje?

-Eh… No.

-¿Entonces?

¿Por qué se sentía como un crío vergonzoso ahora? Era un tío hecho y derecho, Sukkie había sido su amante, ¿de qué tenía miedo?

-Quería verte – dijo sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¿Querías…? – a Keun Suk se le quebró un poco la voz - ¿Por qué?

Se giró en el asiento y lo enfrentó. Le gustó ver a Sukkie nervioso y alterado, esperando su respuesta. Juraría que estaba conteniendo la respiración. Dios, si aquella reacción fuera por lo que pensaba…

-Porque me he cansado de echarte de menos. Tenía que verte, al menos intentarlo. 

Sukkie se pasó las manos por la cara para despejarse, como si no se creyera lo que oía.

-Kurt…

-No, déjame hablar, por favor – Sukkie asintió y Kurt continuó hablando -. Quiero pedirte disculpas. Fui tan estúpido… Debería haberte escuchado a ti y no dejarme llevar por mi temperamento. Pero es que Choi me hace hervir la sangre, no tienes idea. Me cegué y pensé cosas… 

-Ya sé lo de Choi.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Qué quieres decir con que sabes…?

-Sé que Choi estaba por ti, que lo rechazaste y que os llevabais a matar por eso. No sé lo que pasó entre vosotros pero sí sé que fue lo suficientemente humillante para él como para intentar lo que hiciera falta para separarnos. Y ya ves, lo consiguió.

-De eso tuve la culpa yo. Debí hablar contigo, escucharte…

-Ya da igual, Kurt – le respondió con una sonrisa, restándole importancia –. Pasó y no podemos cambiarlo. 

-Pero… podemos enmendarlo. 

Lo dijo bajito, mirando hacia abajo como un adolescente. Al no obtener respuesta alguna, empezó a sentirse ridículo. Ya imaginaba algo así, había pasado mucho tiempo, Keun Suk había vuelto a su ambiente…

-Te quiero – Kurt levantó la cabeza de golpe. ¿Había oído bien?

-¿Cómo has dicho?

-He dicho que te quiero. ¿Alguna vez te lo dije? No logro recordarlo y eso me ha torturado durante todo este maldito año. Me habría gustado que al menos supieras lo que sentía. Y que lo sentía de verdad. 

Kurt no supo qué decir. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y el pecho encogido. ¡Dios, tenía ganas de echarse a llorar! Se giró a mirar por la ventanilla sin ver nada realmente. Lo único que quería era que Sukkie no lo viera llorar como una nena.

-Perdona – lo escuchó decir -, no quería hacerte sentir mal. No lo he dicho para obligarte a responder lo que me gustaría escuchar, sólo necesitaba decirlo. Si te ha molestado escucharlo… ¿Qué haces? – preguntó acercándose un poco - ¿Has sorbido por la nariz? Kurt…

-¿Qué? Ah… estoy resfriado… 

-Mírame – Sukkie le tiró del hombro para hacerlo girar.

-¿Eh? No, yo… ¿para qué…?

-Kurt, ¿estás llorando?

-¡Claro que no!

-Pues mírame.

-¿Por qué eres tan pesado?

-¡Que me mires!

Sukkie ganó la batalla en la que tiraba de Kurt y este se resistía. Le cogió la cara y la giró. Kurt procuró tragarse las lágrimas, que si bien no rodaban por su cara, sí que anegaban sus ojos, lo cual ya era bastante embarazoso. 

-Kurt…

-Ah, no me mires – se soltó de su agarre y se restregó los ojos.

-¿Sabes cuántas veces he llorado yo por no poder mirarte? Cada noche desde aquella vez. Lloré aquel día y es como si hubiera abierto el grifo de un barril sin fondo, no he podido parar. Ahora que te tengo delante me da igual lo que me digas o cómo estés. Quiero mirarte y asegurarme de que esto no es un sueño más. 

Volvió a sujetarle la cara y Kurt no se lo impidió. Le pasó ambas manos por la cara, acarició sus pómulos con los dedos, el puente de su nariz, sus cejas…sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿De verdad eres tú? – preguntó como si no se lo creyera aún.

-Yo quiero preguntar lo mismo, pero estoy sintiendo tus manos y te estoy mirando con mis propios ojos. No puede ser un sueño tan real. 

Entonces Sukkie apoyó la frente en su hombro y dejó de dominar sus nervios. Él sí que lloraba, sin ocultarlo en absoluto.

-No, no me hagas esto. No he venido para perder el día consolándonos el uno al otro. 

-¿Y para qué has venido? 

-¿Por qué sigues preguntando algo que ya sabes? Ya te lo he dicho; no quiero añorarte más.

Durante unos minutos permanecieron así; Sukkie apoyado en su hombro y Kurt acariciándole el pelo. 

-Es muy suave.

-¿El qué?

-Tu pelo.

-¿Mi…? Ah, ya. Ha crecido bastante, sí. El tuyo está casi igual. Te acordarás de quitarte todo ese fijador antes de volver al cuartel, ¿no?

-No hace falta. Ya no soy militar. 

Sukkie se incorporó rápidamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que ya no eres militar? ¿Te han echado?

-No, me he ido yo. Cuando cumplí mi período de “castigo” – dijo esto último haciendo comillas con los dedos – en el destino al que me mandaron después de la pelea, me di cuenta de que no me atraía como antes. No disfrutaba. Me agobié y me fui. 

-¿Entonces ahora…? ¿Qué haces, de qué trabajas? 

-De momento no hago nada. Estoy buscando trabajo. Lo que me recuerda… - puso una expresión altiva, como si quisiera restarle importancia – Una vez me ofreciste trabajo, ¿no? Creo recordar algo de eso, pero no sé… Tal vez no oí bien…

-¡Sí, sí, te ofrecí un trabajo y sigue en pie! – el tono alterado, casi infantil, de Sukkie lo hizo reír - ¿Quieres trabajar conmigo? Te puedo buscar algo ahora mismo, de lo que tú quieras…

-Dijiste algo de una emisora de radio y un estudio de grabación… ¿Escuché mal?

-Escuchaste bien. Si es eso lo que quieres…

-No, lo que quiero es estar contigo – lo interrumpió -. No quiero que pienses que he venido a buscarte para que me des trabajo, puedo encontrar uno por mi cuenta cuando quiera. Necesito más tenerte cerca que trabajar, pero si llegué a conocerte algo, sé que te creerás en la obligación de hacerme sentir bien, de complacerme, y no quiero ser un mantenido ni nada que se le parezca. Quiero entrar en tu vida, si me lo permites, pero como un hombre. Que no diga nunca nadie que tu novio vive del cuento. 

-Veo que la arrogancia y la honorabilidad militar sigue corriendo por tus venas.

-Supongo que no puedo evitarlo. 

Sukkie rió y el sonido de su risa llenó el reducido espacio dentro del coche.

-He echado tanto de menos tu risa – le dijo Kurt sonriendo también. 

-¿Te digo la verdad? Yo también. Creo que no había reído así desde que estuvimos en Incheon. ¿Lo recuerdas?

-¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo? Los recuerdos de aquellos días han sido los que me han mantenido cuerdo. Fueron los mejores días de mi vida.

-No, nada de eso. No fueron los mejores de tu vida.

Kurt lo miró casi con enfado.

-¡Por supuesto que lo fueron!

-Te digo que no.

-¡Oye, si yo digo que…!

-No fueron los mejores… - lo interrumpió Sukkie sujetándole la cara por la barbilla – porque los mejores están por llegar. 

Lo besó con tantas ganas que sus frentes chocaron. Había soñado tantas veces con volverlo a besar que ahora que lo estaba haciendo se sentía torpe por la precipitación. ¡Dios, qué bien sabía!

Keun Suk le devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad y con las mismas ansias. Estaban ambos igual de hambrientos el uno del otro, pero aquel sitio no era el apropiado. ¡Y aquel coche era enano! Se apartaron a regañadientes pero ambos con la misma determinación. 

-Vamos a casa.

-¿Cuándo dices a casa…?

-A mi casa – le aclaró Sukkie - ¿Dónde vives? ¿Necesitas coger algo de allí, algo que necesites sin falta?

-Umm, no. Vivo en un apartamento de alquiler y todo lo que hay allí ya estaba cuando llegué, excepto mi ropa y poco más.

-Bien, ya irás a buscarlas otro día. Lo que necesites hasta entonces, yo te lo proporcionaré. Pide lo que te haga falta.

-¡Oye! – exclamó Kurt fingiendo más indignación de la que realmente sentía.

-Ya, ya. No te voy a tratar como a un mantenido, descuida. Tómalo como un pago por los próximos días.

-¿Un pago por qué? 

-Por el tiempo que vas a pasar metido en mi cama. Soy un amante generoso, pero vas a tener que trabajar duro, te lo aviso, llevo meses sin…

-No importa. Desde que estuve contigo no ha habido nadie, así que tengo las pilas a tope. Como para reventar de un momento a otro, diría yo.

La actuación exagerada de Sukkie dándose prisa por poner el coche en marcha le arrancó una carcajada. 

-Ríete, sí. A ver cómo estás dentro de unas horas. 

-Eso ya lo veremos… dentro de unas horas. ¡Arranca de una vez! 

Salieron del aparcamiento como una bala. Kurt se tuvo que agarrar bien porque pensó que chocarían con alguno de los coches que estaban aparcados en cualquier momento. Sukkie seguía conduciendo como un loco.

-¡Ten cuidado, a ver si vamos a terminar en urgencias!

-Qué va. Además tengo un médico personal, tendríamos asistencia médica sin salir del dormitorio. 

-¿Un médico personal? No me digas que sigues siendo tan pupas como cuando estabas en el cuartel.

-Umm, mira, esto es de ayer mismo. Me caí en el escenario. Nada nuevo, la verdad – le dijo enseñándole el codo todo raspado -. Y en esta rodilla…

-¡No sueltes el volante, por Dios! Ya me enseñarás todas tus heridas de guerra más tarde. Está claro que lo que necesitas no es un médico; es alguien que te salve de ti mismo. Voy a tener que encargarme de eso personalmente.

-¡Sí, mi capitán!

El corazón le dio un vuelco. Cuánto había deseado escucharlo decir eso otra vez.

-Si vas a seguir llamándome así, voy a tener que meterme en el papel de nuevo. Por suerte conservo mi uniforme. 

-¡No digas eso que te hago ir a tu casa a buscarlo!

-¡Jaja! Iré por él cuanto antes entonces. Pero mientras lo lleve puesto soy tu superior, no lo olvides.

- _¡Señor, sí señor!_

##### Fin


	18. Chapter 18

##### Epílogo

 

Sukkie miró su reloj antes de empujar la pesada puerta acolchada que daba paso al estudio. Miró hacia arriba, al par de luces –una roja y otra verde– que indicaban si dentro se estaba llevando a cabo alguna grabación y se podía pasar o no sin miedo a interrumpir el trabajo. La lucecita verde estaba encendida así que entró.

Eran casi las once de la noche y Kurt seguía allí metido, totalmente al margen de la realidad. Era muy serio con su trabajo y estaba íntegramente comprometido con la productora y el funcionamiento de la misma. Cuando había trabajo que hacer, Kurt se encerraba allí y podía pasar días sin salir. No sabía ni en el día que vivía. 

En cuanto entró lo vio delante de la mesa de mezclas, conversando con un técnico. Alguien pasó por su lado y lo saludó, despidiéndose. A esas horas ya no debería quedar nadie allí, pero estaban en plena grabación de un nuevo álbum de un grupo k-pop y con esos no había tiempo que perder. Todo era grabación, ensayos, arreglos y ajustes para que todo estuviera listo en el menor tiempo posible. 

No quiso interrumpir la conversación así que esperó tonteando por ahí hasta que Kurt se desocupara. Todo aquello era suyo, todo el mundo lo sabía, y como tal no habría quien le dijera nada si entraba, salía, interrumpía o decidía pintarlo todo de púrpura, pero era muy respetuoso con el trabajo de los demás y siempre llegaba allí como si fuera uno más. Tenía plena confianza en la profesionalidad de los que trabajaban allí y no necesitaba ir de jefe para nada. 

Sobre todo con Kurt allí, que hacía que todo fuera como la seda. Ya hacía seis meses que estaba trabajando en el estudio y desde el primer momento supo que había hecho lo correcto. Incluso si no fueran pareja, Kurt era sin duda la mejor elección para dejar en sus manos algo tan importante como su productora. 

El único inconveniente era que Kurt era demasiado responsable. El trabajo estaba por encima de todo. Bueno, no de todo, pero casi. Eso de tener que ir a buscarlo al estudio cuando debería estar en la cama con él estaba empezando a joderle mucho.

El técnico dejó a Kurt solo después de saludarlo con un amistoso toque en el hombro. Cogió una chaqueta de la silla y salió del estudio, saludándolo al pasar junto a él. Entonces fue cuando Kurt se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-Ah, ¿estabas aquí? ¿Cuándo has llegado? - Se levantó de su silla y fue hasta Keun para darle un cariñoso beso. 

-Hace un minuto. No quería interrumpir.

-Ya hemos acabado, no te preocupes. Se han ido todos a casa.

No hacía falta que lo dijera, aquel beso le había dejado claro que estaban solos. Habían llegado a un acuerdo desde el principio de no mostrar afecto el uno por el otro en público. Dudaba de que hubiera alguien en toda la compañía que no supiera ya que estaban juntos, pero nadie podía decir que no habían guardado las formas.

-¿Entonces puedes venirte conmigo a casa también? – le preguntó Sukkie con una nota de ilusión en la voz.

-Bueno… - Kurt titubeó – pensaba dejar una cosa lista antes de irme, para agilizar el trabajo de mañana, ya sabes…

-Ya no estás en el ejército, Kurt. No es necesario ser tan estricto.

Kurt soltó un suspiro y se sentó en el borde de la mesa de mezclas. Cogió una cajetilla de cigarrillos y sacó uno que se colocó entre los labios.

-Ya lo sé, Sukkie - dijo después de encender el pitillo y soltar la primera bocanada de humo -. Sabes lo meticuloso que soy en todo lo que hago. Lo era cuando era militar y lo soy ahora, no puedo remediarlo.

-Lo dices como si fuera una virtud –Keun casi rezonga.

-Creía que te gustaba que fuera así de… minucioso. 

Sukkie notó el aire pícaro con que dijo la frase y su visión de la dedicación que Kurt ponía en todo cambió. Sabía de qué hablaba y tenía que darle la razón: le encantaba que fuera así de entregado para todo. 

-Me encanta… y lo sabes.

Vio la sonrisa juguetona de Kurt y se estremeció. ¿No estaría pensando en…? No, jamás se le ocurriría.

-¿Por qué me miras así? – le dijo – Si estás pensando en lo que creo que estás pensando… 

Kurt apagó el cigarrillo y caminó hacia él despacio, con esa mirada felina que encendía a Keun hasta ponerlo a mil por hora y una mueca lasciva en la cara. No hacía falta que le preguntara qué tenía en mente porque estaba más que claro. Y él estaba empezando a ponerse muy cachondo.

-¿En serio quieres hacerlo aquí? – le preguntó dando un corto paso atrás. No estaba huyendo, ni mucho menos, cuando Kurt se “emocionaba” de esa manera tan instantánea siempre le daba un poco de miedo, pero se le olvidaba por completo en cuanto notaba el primer roce.

-Quiero hacerlo ahora. Puedes llamarte afortunado de que sea aquí y no en el supermercado, por ejemplo. Tal vez llegue el día en que te mire y no me ponga como una moto, pero hasta que ese momento llegue…

-Kurt, en serio…

-Dime que no – lo interrumpió Kurt con una nota de desafío.

-Sabes de sobra que no puedo decirte que no. – Kurt estaba ya a menos de medio metro de él. Se relamió con pasmosa lentitud, tentándolo, y siguió avanzando -. No sabes lo que estás haciendo.

-Claro que lo sé; estoy consiguiendo que mi chico me deje echarle un polvo en el trabajo. Una de mis fantasías. Me fui del cuartel con ganas de hacerlo en la oficina, ¿sabes? Los tiempos en que me medía a causa de mi honor pasaron. Hoy por hoy, si quiero follarte aquí lo haré. Y tú consentirás… y lo disfrutarás. Pero eso ya lo sabes; siempre disfrutas conmigo.

-No seas tan pretencioso. Te lo tienes muy creído, ¿no? Pues que sepas que alguna vez he fingido mis orgasmos. 

La carcajada de Kurt se escuchó en todo el estudio. Keun también rió. Eso era lo que más adoraba, ese punto de locura y diversión que no acababa nunca. Las bromas y las risas estaban tan presentes en sus vidas como el sexo y la convivencia o el trabajo. Estaban compenetrados en todos los niveles. No sabía si eran la pareja perfecta, pero debían de estar muy cerca.

-Hoy no vas a fingirlos, ten eso por seguro – replicó Kurt cuando dejó de reír.

-¿Fingirlos? Hablas en plural. ¿Va a haber más de uno acaso?

Bien, le gustaba jugar a provocarlo. Kurt se encendía con facilidad y siempre entraba en el juego. Además, a él le encantaba adoptar ese papel.

Kurt se le echó encima a la vez que lo agarraba por el cuello para besarlo. Lo dejó forzar el beso, arrastrase contra su boca y colarse en ella. Le gustaba dejarlo hacer, permitirle convertirse en aquel capitán que daba órdenes y esperaba que se acataran, hasta que decidía dejar la sumisión para otro momento.

Dejó que Kurt lo levantara del suelo, con aquellos brazos que seguían siendo musculosos y fuertes gracias al ejercicio, y lo llevara hasta la mesa de mezclas. Lo sentó sobre ella sin importarle si pulsaban algún botón o si Keun se clavaba alguno en el culo.

-Vamos a joder la mesa.

-Da igual – Kurt ya jadeaba contra su cuello a esas alturas.

-Cuesta una pasta, ¿sabes?

-Si se rompe le pediremos otra a Santa Claus. 

Con una sonrisa, Sukkie se enganchó a su cuello con los brazos y a su cintura con las piernas. Realmente la mesa importaba poco. Aquel hombre magnífico y lo que le hacía sentir tenía muchísimo más valor que una mesa de mezclas.

Se besaron con toda la pasión que podían. Invadiendo la boca del otro, lamiendo su interior, mordiendo los labios y mezclando su saliva. Así era como más les gustaba estar; tan unidos que ni ellos supieran dónde empezaba uno y dónde acababa el otro. Un solo ser formado por dos cuerpos en llamas.

-Quítate esto – le pidió Kurt con la voz ronca tirando de la camiseta hacia arriba- Te quiero desnudo, Sukkie. 

No iba a hacerse de rogar. Se sacó la camiseta por la cabeza, interrumpiendo el beso lo menos posible. Después hizo lo mismo con la que llevaba Kurt y la lanzó a cualquier parte. Desabrochó los pantalones de su amante y metió la mano, deseando tocar aquella parte de su anatomía que tanto adoraba. 

-¿No llevas ropa interior? 

-Umm… - Kurt emitió un sonido similar a un ronroneo para contestar sin dejar de besarlo.

-¿No estás incómodo?

-Mucho, pero tenía esperanzas de que no tardaras mucho en llegar.

-¡Oh, así que tenías esto planeado! Te has entretenido aquí para hacer que viniera a buscarte, ¿es eso?

-Chico listo. Recuérdame que te dé una galletita cuando lleguemos a casa.

-Me vas a tener que dar mucho más que una galleta, Jung.

-Te daré lo que me pidas… pero ahora para de hablar y deja que te desvista de una vez. 

Kurt le quitó los pantalones con una increíble rapidez. Un minuto después no llevaba nada encima más que los collares y pulseras que siempre solía usar. A Kurt le gustaba verlo sólo con todos aquellos abalorios encima… y nada más. 

Ya estaba erecto y rogando por un roce más íntimo cuando Kurt comenzó a masturbarlo. Aquella mano grande pero a la vez delicada sabía cómo hacerle ver las estrellas con una sola caricia. Empuñaba todo su miembro y lo masajeaba con tanta maestría que Sukkie perdía la razón cada vez que lo hacía. 

Escuchaba pitidos, sonidos electrónicos y notó movimiento en la mesa que tenía pegada al culo.

-Esto… se está moviendo… Kurt…

-No te preocupes, se ha encendido pero no pasa nada. Concéntrate sólo en mí.

Keun Suk le hizo caso. Olvidó por completo que el aparato sobre el que estaba sentado estaba en funcionamiento y se centró en lo que Kurt le hacía con sus manos y su boca.

Necesitaba tocarlo de la misma forma que lo hacía él. Tiró del pantalón de Kurt hacia abajo pero no se movía de sus caderas.

-¿Por qué no baja el jodido pantalón?

No le extrañaba que la prenda se hubiera quedado atascada. Aquella manía de llevar los pantalones tan estrechos, unido al tamaño de la erección imponente que hacía de tope, era imposible quitarle aquello sin arañarle la polla. Y eso nunca.

-Deja, ya lo hago yo.

Miró a Kurt manipular su miembro duro y excitado de forma que no sufriera ningún daño al desvestirse y eso lo puso más cachondo aún. Cuando la prenda hubo superado el obstáculo, la imponente erección lo dejó con la boca abierta. Nunca dejaría de impresionarle el tamaño de Kurt. ¡Joder, lo necesitaba dentro en ese mismo momento!

No quiso esperar a que terminara y le sujetó la polla casi con reverencia. Estaba tan dura, tan caliente…

-Date prisa, por lo que más quieras, Kurt.

-Me encanta cuando te pones así de ansioso.

Terminó de deshacerse de la prenda con los pies mientras regresaba a la boca de Sukkie, a besarlo con desenfreno, a tocarlo por todas partes. Le agarró ambas nalgas y las masajeó con rudeza. Sabía que a Keun le gustaba jugar duro, así que remató dándole una sonora palmada en el trasero. Sukkie se estremeció de placer y le dio otra, algo más fuerte esta vez.

Con cada nalgada, Sukkie jadeaba y se retorcía contra Kurt, restregando su polla contra la del ex capitán. Cuando notó que le separaba las nalgas para meter la mano entre ellas, sacó un poco el culo para facilitarle la tarea. Notó un dedo rozar su entrada y se movió contra él.

-Me encanta cuando haces eso. Siempre dispuesto para mí…

-La culpa la tienes tú. Haces que me comporte como una puta salida. Pero eso te pone cachondo, ¿verdad?

-Ya sabes que sí. 

Lo levantó y lo llevó hasta la cabina de grabación sin dejar de acariciar su entrada con la yema del dedo, totalmente expuesta ahora que estaba enganchado a su cintura con las piernas. Una vez dentro esquivó varios micrófonos y lo sentó en un taburete de piel.

-¿Aquí? – preguntó Sukkie acariciándolo por todas partes - ¿Quieres hacerlo aquí?

-Ajá… Y quiero oírte gemir como nunca. Esto está insonorizado así que quiero escuchar tus gritos de placer.

-Cada día te vuelves más pervertido.

-¿Algún problema?

-Ninguno en absoluto.

Abandonó el taburete y se arrodilló delante de Kurt. No se entretuvo con besos ni lamidas. Simplemente se metió su polla en la boca y succionó hasta que la hubo tragado casi entera. Oyó el jadeo de Kurt y volvió a repetirlo. La introducía entera en su boca y la dejaba salir poco a poco, lamiéndola a su paso hasta humedecerla del todo, tantas veces como Kurt quiso embestir dentro de su boca mientras lo sujetaba por el pelo. 

-Oh, joder… Me encanta follarte la boca. A ti también te gusta, ¿verdad?

Sukkie no podía contestar con palabras ya que tenía la boca ocupada con otra cosa, pero lo miró de aquella forma lasciva que tanto le gustaba a Kurt y volvió a tragarlo para demostrarlo, acelerando un poco el movimiento de su cabeza.

-¡Eres un…! Oh, maldita sea, si sigues así me correré en tu boca y no es esa la idea que tengo.

Se apartó de aquella boca tentadora y alzó a Sukkie hasta ponerlo de pie. Sin poner cuidado alguno, le dio la vuelta y lo obligó a inclinarse sobre el taburete. Le separó las nalgas y escupió en su entrada. Utilizó la saliva para humedecerlo y le introdujo un dedo. 

-Ah…¡¡Joder, sí…!!

Los jadeos de Sukkie llenaron el ambiente y tal y como Kurt le había pedido, no se reprimió en lo más mínimo. Movió el culo contra aquella mano que lo follaba sin descanso, muy despacio en ocasiones, y en otras con desenfreno. Kurt aumentó un dedo más a la penetración y después otro más, y Sukkie cada vez gemía con más fuerza y se retorcía con más desesperación.

-Fóllame ya, Kurt. No puedo aguantar más. Por favor… Hazlo ya.

Kurt se posicionó contra su entrada y presionó ligeramente. El músculo se dilató fácilmente, adaptándose a la prominente cabeza púrpura, como su estuviera hambriento y quisiera tragárselo entero. Y así era. 

-Joder, no sé cómo aguanto… - jadeó Kurt. 

Lo que deseaba era meterse dentro de un solo golpe, follarlo salvajemente hasta correrse como si no lo hubiera hecho en años, pero le gustaba disfrutar del cuerpo grácil y tentador de Sukkie. Aunque lo estuviera follando durante horas, nunca tenía suficiente.

-No te aguantes – le reprochó Keun Suk con la voz engolada por la pasión – Fóllame de una puta vez, Kurt, o te juro que…

Le embestida lo hizo tambalearse hacia delante y gritar de placer. Se clavó en él hasta que sus testículos chocaron contra los del antiguo soldado, produciendo un sonido tan erótico como los gemidos de Sukkie. Lo folló a placer durante un buen rato, salía y entraba en su cuerpo con tanta facilidad como pasión. El dilatado trasero de Sukkie lo recibía sin impedimentos, tragándolo y oprimiendo el músculo alrededor de su polla para retenerlo en su interior el máximo tiempo posible. 

-Estás disfrutando, ¿verdad? – le preguntó levantándole la cabeza agarrándolo del pelo.

-¡No sabes cuánto…! ¡Joder, qué gusto me da tenerte dentro!

Entonces Kurt se apartó de golpe y lo hizo levantarse del taburete.

-¿Qué haces? No me jodas, Kurt… ¡Sigue!

-Después… cuando haya probado yo también ese placer que estabas sintiendo tú.

Keun se quedó algo trastornado. ¿Había entendido bien?

-¿Quieres decir que…? Kurt, tú nunca… A ver, esto lo hemos hablado muchas veces. No me importa ser yo el pasivo siempre. Así estamos bien, no tienes que…

-¿Por qué tienes que ser el pasivo tú siempre? Te veo disfrutar cuando te follo y tengo celos. Yo también quiero sentirte dentro. Ya sé que yo nunca… Bueno, alguna vez tiene que ser la primera y quiero que sea ahora. Yo quiero disfrutar como tú. ¿No quieres hacérmelo, es eso?

-¡Cómo no voy a querer! ¿Estás loco? Pero… ¿estás seguro?

Kurt no le contestó, sólo se abrazó a él y lo besó profundamente. 

-Espera un momento – lo interrumpió Sukkie -. Si es lo que quieres, por mí encantado, pero no aquí. Cuando lleguemos a casa, relajados y cómodos en nuestra cama, iremos poco a poco y lo intentaremos, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo – volvieron a besarse y la pasión se encendió de nuevo.

-Una última cosa – dijo Sukkie -, que me hayas propuesto eso significa mucho para mí. Y además hace que me ponga a cien. ¡Joder, vamos a seguir que no puedo más!

Con ellos la pasión nunca se iba. Siguieron justo en el punto en que lo habían dejado, con la misma intensidad y las mismas ganas. Poco a poco, recuperando el nivel de calor en el ambiente, Kurt siguió follándolo con más dedicación si cabía. Sukkie comenzó a masturbarse al mismo ritmo desenfrenado que Kurt se introducía en él, tocando aquel punto mágico que estaba arrastrándolo irremediablemente al límite. 

-¡Sí… Kurt, sigue….así…! ¡Dios, qué gusto! ¡Ahhh… Kurt…!

-¡Joder, Sukkie…! Me vuelves loco. Te estaría follando durante horas. Así, ábrete más… ¡Así…!

Los jadeos y las palabras lascivas de ambos resonaban como un cántico erótico. Llenaban sus oídos y el resto de sus sentidos. Los envites se volvieron desenfrenados. Kurt clavaba los dedos en las caderas de Sukkie sujetándolo bien para hundirse hasta el fondo en él, hasta enterrarse por completo en su cuerpo, con una desesperación que sólo podía acabar de una forma. 

-Kurt, me voy a correr… Kurt…

El ex capitán quiso formar parte de eso y encerró la polla de Sukkie en su mano aún cuando éste todavía la masajeaba para masturbarlo a la vez. Ayudado por ambas manos, Keun Suk se derramó entre los dedos de los dos, enlazados mientras sujetaban la erección aún temblorosa.

-¡Oh, sí, me corro…! Sukkie…

Kurt apoyó la frente en la espalda sudorosa de Sukkie, empujó con más fuerza una, dos, tres veces y se corrió en lo más profundo de su cuerpo con un grito ronco. Clavó los dientes en su piel caliente y se vació por completo, sintiendo cómo el músculo interior lo exprimía mientras sufría los últimos espasmos del orgasmo. 

Respiraciones entre cortadas, suspiros y el sonido de esa parte de sus cuerpos pegajosa por culpa del semen de ambos era todo lo que se escuchaba. Estaban exhaustos, pero jamás se habían sentido mejor. Quizás en algún otro de los millones de polvos que habían echado desde que se habían reencontrado aquel bendito día en el aeropuerto.

Casi sin fuerzas, salieron de la cabina de grabación y recogieron sus ropas. Se vistieron despacio, entre caricias cariñosas, sonrisas y bromas. Eso les quedaba cuando acababa una de sus sesiones de sexo: un amor profundo y sincero, una relación cargada de complicidad. 

Sukkie ya estaba listo cuando vio a Kurt tocar la mesa de mezclas. La estaría apagando, supuso. Pero estaba usando un pen-drive. ¿Para qué?

-¿Qué haces? 

Kurt sólo sonrió.

-Kurt.

-¿Qué?

-Que qué haces.

El hombre pulsó un botón con una amplia sonrisa en la cara y esperó. De pronto el sonido de sus voces y sus cuerpos al chocar mientras hacían el amor se escuchó en todo el estudio.

-¿¡Nos has grabado follando!? ¿Qué clase de pervertido eres?

-Es que estaba cansado de lo que tengo en el iPhone y no sabía qué poner. Además, cuando nos grabamos con la cámara no protestas. ¿Está bien que tengamos vídeos de nosotros mismos follando pero no audios? 

-Pero… ¿vas a ponerte eso en el iPhone?

-Claro. 

-Vas a ir cachondo perdido por ahí si escuchas eso.

-Podemos ponerlo de música ambiental. Para dormir y eso.

Sukkie le dio una colleja.

-¿Tú te crees que yo podré dormir escuchándote gemir y gritar _“oh, Sukkie, me corro, me corro”_?

La risa de Kurt lo hizo reír a él también. 

-Eres un caso.

-Pero me quieres.

-Con toda el alma – lo abrazó con fuerza y le dio un beso en el cuello -, como tú a mí.

-No lo dudes nunca.

-¿Nos vamos a casa? Creo que hay una promesa que tienes que cumplir.

-Sí, vámonos. Oye, ¿puedo poner la grabación en el coche?

-Claro, y tendremos que parar en la cuneta a los dos minutos para echar otro polvo. 

-Bueno, por mí…

Salieron del estudio entre risas, cogidos de la mano y rebosantes de felicidad. Así había sido su vida en los últimos meses y así seguiría siendo por mucho tiempo.

 

Ahora sí…

##### ¡FIN!


End file.
